The Tiger's Sun
by Snowlily246
Summary: Little Hinata Hyuga stumbles upon Mary of Magdalene's tomb and meets the demon Chrono. To her surprise he has the same sad old eyes of the tiger she has dreamt of for as long as she could remember. It is because of this that despite what she has taught about his kind she decides to help him. What will be the outcome of this thought to be impossible friendship? Disaster or Peace?
1. The Meeting

**Hello Readers! And yes I know what those who have read my other story are thinking - another crossover with Hinata as one of the main characters?! What can I say? She is my absolute favorite character - besides Chrono and Rosette that is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Chrono Crusade and their characters. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I hope you like this first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Little six year-old Hinata looked around her surroundings nervously. The trees while huge from within the gates of Konoha seemed even huger when you were standing under them. They loomed over her and Hinata's already shaken mind set grew more paranoid. It was as if the trees were glaring at her with disapproving eyes.

She should not be out of the Hyuga Compound.

She should also most definitely not be outside the gates of the Hidden Leaf.

But she was which was very unlike her. She was known for being a failure in her clan but she was also an obedient failure. No one would dream that meek weak little Hinata Hyuga would manage to sneak outside the protective gates of the Leaf in the first place – much less actually daring to try.

It was partly the reason she had snuck out in the first place. No one would look for her here. Here she could cry if she wanted, laugh if she wanted and pretend that she was free.

It would be a false freedom but some sort of freedom never less. Anything was better than going back to the cage that was the Hyuga Compound.

Anything was better than seeing her father's angry and disappointed eyes, especially on this day.

Today was the first anniversary of her beloved Mama's death. A woman Hinata had adored. Her beautiful kind mother had loved sunflowers, so much that Hinata's name had been inspired by them.

Her name meant 'A Sunny Place'; her mama would call her sunshine, sunflower or just flower out of affection even in public knowing full well that while the Hyuga did not frown upon public affection it was most definitely not something they encouraged.

The Hyuga did not waste time on such things when they could use it to perfect their skills and teach their newest generation of the strict traditions they upheld and their future as shinobi.

Her Mama had always walked a fine line between being a fine Hyuga lady and a rebel. Maybe that was one of the things that had made Father fall in love with her. Mama had been clever, disobeying and bending the strict traditions to the point where they would be noticed but not enough to cause a massive outrage from the elders.

Mama had never liked being caged and restricted by what was Hyuga and she showed it in subtle ways.

Yes her Mama had been kind and beautiful but she had also been a rebel.

But that was beside the point today. Hinata had come outside with a clear mission in mind. Not far away was a sunflower field that her mother would take her out to visit - along with Hanabi once she had been born.

{They had always had escorts – her father had had a hard time saying no to her mother but even he had his limits – who stayed out of sight to give them the illusion of privacy}.

Hinata planned to collect a big bouquet of sunflowers to put on her Mama's grave. Just the thought of putting those bright cheerful flowers in the gloomy Hyuga cemetery brought a smile to the heiress' lips and eased some of her nerves.

Yes, it would make Mama happy to have some color on her resting place. Her grave site was much too bland and depressing – too opposite of what her mother had been.

Hinata knew she had to hurry, while the Hyuga Compound was in a mess {or as much of a mess as it could be} fixing some issue with one of their representatives on the Council it would not last long and someone would eventually notice the heiress was missing. It was a good thing that she was usually ignored – it would buy her some time.

As she got nearer to the sunflower field Hinata actually started skipping.

A big smile broke on the girl's face as the bright yellow field came into view and she ran the rest of the way. Once she was among the flowers the young Hyuga laughed out loud, twirling in circles before finally landing in the golden mass. Hinata inhaled the sweet cheerful scent of the flowers and felt the last strings of fear disappear from her mind, crowded out by happy memories.

Hinata linger in the flowers for a moment longer before sitting up and looking around. Only the brightest healthiest flowers would do for her mother's bouquet. Soon the girl was absorbed in her task and was picking the sunflowers.

Hinata noted it was a good thing she had worn pants today – the field was still rich in dew from last night's rain – the skirt of her regular kimono would have gotten soaked and given her away.

Soon there was a rich sunflower bouquet of different hues of yellow gold and even amber cradled in Hinata's arms. The girl took a deep sniff from the flowers and smiled in appreciation. They looked and smelled so beautiful and unique. How could they not have more recognition?

The girl withdrew a ribbon from her pocket and tied it around the flowers to keep them together.

Hinata looked up at the sky and was surprised to see the sun so low – she had worked faster than she had originally thought. There was plenty of time left before she had to go back.

With that in mind the young Hyuga decided to explore a bit before heading back.

There were about a dozen old dirt trails at the other end of the sunflower field. Hinata had only gone down two of them – the first with her mother and the second with her mother and Hanabi after she had been born. The trails had each led to a different field of wildflowers, secluded from the village. You could only find them if you knew where to look – just like the sunflower field.

Hinata decided on one of the older but better maintained trails. It looked like it hadn't been used in decades – weeds choked the sides of the path and thrived in its isolation from human habitation.

As she picked her way carefully through the weeds Hinata resolved to somehow smuggle garden tools out of the Compound and fix the path up a bit if it proved to end somewhere special.

Roughly an hour later Hinata came to a stop. The path had led out of the trees and into a dip in between two hills ahead of her – she wrestled with indecision for a moment before continuing to follow the path.

As she was covered in shadows Hinata realized that the path was going down. Whatever this path led to someone had done a very hard job to make it – and possibly keep it hidden. A sense of excitement entered the lonely girl's heart and she quickened her pace – all the while keeping the sunflower bouquet close to her.

The path went upward again and after some difficult climbing Hinata found herself in the space between two more hills. Shrubby and long grass kept the path's mouth relatively hidden from anyone walking by.

Hinata exited the path and what she saw next made her jaw drop and her eyes widen like full moons.

Settled in the trees a few yards away was a tomb.

The structure looked like the part above the earth was only half of its true length – maybe even less. It was a dark brown color – stone withered away with age and battles against the elements.

Hinata bit her lip and glanced behind her – she should go back, after all this was obviously the resting place of someone of great importance with the pains taken to build and hide it.

But something wouldn't let her and it wasn't just curiosity.

Hinata resolved to just looked at the outside and then leave.

As she came up it the enormous doors Hinata was suddenly hit with a strange impulse to touch them. Thinking no harm could come from it Hinata did so.

There was a soft glow of light where her fingertips brushed the stone before the doors gave away from her touch and swung open as if inviting her inside. Hinata was looking at her free hand in amazement and awe with a dash of fear. Discarding her earlier choice to simply look at the outside of the tomb she decided that since she had gotten this far that she wasn't about to back out now.

Hinata shifted the sunflowers in her arms before walking inside.

* * *

It was very, very dark – that much was certain but it wasn't an obstacle for someone gifted with the Byakugan. Hinata activated it and the room appeared as if it were completely lit to her.

There were carvings of a woman on the walls but her face had been wiped away by time even though she seemed oddly familiar. The writing on the wall was unfamiliar to the girl as well – it looked as if it had come from a different land.

Eventually Hinata came to another set of doors much like the first. She looked at her hand hesitantly wondering if the first time had been a fluke but she needn't had worried. The doors opened once more at her touch with a sigh after the glow had faded. Hinata squared her shoulders and peered inside.

The room was bare except for a picture craved into the other side of the room and a coffin in the middle and – a boy. If Hinata hadn't had her Byakugan activated she would have missed him.

What was a boy doing here? He obviously wasn't dead judging from the rise and falls of his chest and he looked only a couple of years older than her. Hinata had just taken a step inside when a voice stopped her cold.

"Who has awakened me?"

Hinata turned her full gaze on the boy and saw him looking at her with ruby colored eyes as if he knew where she was and could see her even though the room was pitch black. That wasn't on the girl's mind as she stared at those eyes in disbelief – she knew those eyes! Those eyes belonged to the tiger that had haunted her dreams her entire life. There was no mistaking those sad old eyes.

Hinata licked her lips and was about to answer when light suddenly burst into the room. She deactivated her Byakugan instinctively as candles lit with red flames.

The boy got to his feet, his narrowed in suspicion and surprise, though the latter was not directed at the suddenly lit candles but at the small girl with strange eyes and flowers in her arms.

"Who are you?" the boy asked again more demanding. He had dark skin and purple hair that reached his waist, a red headband around his forehead kept his bangs from his eyes. He was dressed in very strange clothes that looked in various stages of falling apart. A huge pocket watch of dull gold hung from his neck and rested against his chest.

Hinata straightened her shoulders and tried to ignore her fear as she said "I-I am Hinata Hyuga, w-who and-d what-t ar-are y-you?"

The girl internally cursed herself for stuttering.

The boy didn't bat an eye at her stuttering and said "I am Chrono and what I am is what you're people would call a devil"

"What d-do y-you mean by t-that?" Hinata asked as she tried to wrap her head around it. She was nervous but not as frightened like she should be. Maybe it had something to do with his eyes – no it _**did**_ have something to do with his eyes. It was those tiger eyes that made her want to trust him – that made her unafraid of him.

"Just what I said, one of the beings that you humans fear" 'Chrono' said. His expression was serious, but that was it – there was no sign of anger or sadness in his face. Suddenly that changed and the boy's expression twisted in pain and he dropped to his knees. Her concern for his well-being immediately erased any hesitation she might have had and Hinata ran down the steps and to his side. She carefully placed the sunflowers on the dusty floor and held Chrono's shoulders.

"Are you alright? Are you h-hurt?" Hinata asked her stutter almost nonexistent.

"I am lacking spiritual energy" Chrono said.

Hinata frowned in confusion before her face brightened with a gentle smile, understanding what he needed – or at least she thought she did.

"You mean y-you're hungry? Here" Hinata pulled out a bento package from her sleeve and unwrapped it before holding it out to him.

Chrono's eyes widen in surprise at Hinata's gift and sudden smile before he took the bento. His expression still surprised he managed to mutter 'thank you' before he pulled out one of the rice balls Hinata had packed and took a bite.

His eyes widened and lit up at the taste before he immediately scarfed the rest down. Hinata watched him eat a second and a third without pause. When Chrono was about to grab a fourth with the third still in his mouth Hinata batted his hand away and took the bento box.

"Not so fast! You'll make yourself sick" Hinata chided gently.

Chrono swallowed the rest of the rice ball while holding his hand in surprise. It was starting to seem that was going to be his most constant emotion – to Hinata at least.

The girl tugged a canteen from her belt and opened it before pouring some still warm tea into the cap/cup and held it out to the devil.

"This will help wash it down" Hinata said.

Chrono accepted the tea and sipped it cautiously before drinking it steadily until the cup was empty.

As Hinata took the cap back and screwed it back on the canteen she looked at Chrono hopefully "Do you feel better now?"

The demon did not know what to think of the girl. At first she had seemed painfully shy and terrified but when he had fallen to his knees all of that had changed. She had forgotten her fear and offered him food in hopes that it would help him – he could see it in her strange eyes.

It had been the best food he had ever tasted. In the back of his mind he wondered if the girl had made it – though she seemed so young only about five years old. She kept surprising him with her sudden shifts of moods, from scared to worrying about him to scolding him like he was a little boy to asking him if he felt better. But her smile had stayed through all of it. The smile had lit up her face and brightened the tomb where he had spent he wasn't sure how long like the sun.

Chrono tried to recall what her name was; it was Hinata if he had heard correctly, a strange foreign sounding name.

"Do you feel better now?" Hinata asked again.

Chrono looked at the girl who had shown him such sudden kindness and smiled "Yes, I feel better" – it was part of the truth. The food had help his body even though it hadn't help his astral reserves –

The hornless demon immediately stopped that train of thought as sad memories singed his mind. The coffin next to him suddenly had a much more demanding presence then before. He turned his attention back to the girl and saw her brow was furrowed in concern – his expression must have scared her.

"I'm fine – I was just reminded of bad memories"

The child nodded before handing him another one of the cakes which he immediately took. He watched as she wrapped up the package and placed it in the open sleeve of her gray shirt and got to her feet.

"Can we go outside? We can talk there – I think you could use the fresh air" Hinata mumbled awkwardly not sure what to say in the silence, she bended down again to pick up the sunflowers.

Chrono frowned and looked at the coffin for a long moment. He yearned to see the sun again – to breathe in fresh air like the girl had said. But…..

Hinata saw the look the boy was giving the coffin – it was one she could relate to a bit. Whoever was in that coffin must have been very important to him. Chrono was torn at leaving – though he obviously wanted to go outside.

Hinata would have brought her index fingers together as she usually did but her arms were still filled with sunflowers. What should she do?

Finally she made a decision and mustering her self-confidence, shifted the flowers into one arm and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for another moment startled out of whatever he had been thinking.

"I-I'm pretty sure w-whoever i-is in there would-d want you to s-see the sun a-again" Hinata said quietly.

Chrono regarded her for a moment, digesting her words before nodding. The demon got to his feet and as he started walking hesitatingly toward the doors Hinata made a sudden impulsive move as she looked at the coffin sitting in the middle of shadows and gloom. She knew her mama would understand.

Chrono watched as Hinata suddenly walked up to the coffin and placed the bright flowers she had in her arms on top of it after wiping some dust away from the coffin's surface. He was so surprised he couldn't say anything – was this girl going to leave him surprise at everything she did?

"My mama will understand. I think she would say whoever is in this coffin needs these flowers more than she does" Hinata said quietly as she walked up to him. He could only nod and then when the shock wore off he smiled at her. Chrono would have been lying if he said he hadn't become fond of the girl that moment.

The girl blushed when he smiled and pushed her index fingers together seemingly without realizing that she was doing it. When she did realize it she abruptly pulled her hands from each other and blushed harder. It made Chrono want to laugh.

Hinata looked down and mumbled "Let's go" and headed into the hall.

Chrono took one last look at the coffin; now adorn with bright yellow flowers, before he followed her.

* * *

**So? Do you like it? I hope all of you lovely readers review!**

**Sign by  
**

_**Snowlily246**_


	2. Changes that Come with Time

**Hey everyone! I know this is a very quick update but I wanted to make sure people knew I was committed to updating this story. Though it will be a couple of days before I post the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Chrono Crusade or their characters - they belong to their respective owners.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Chrono hesitated once more as sunlight became visible down the hall. Beside him he could hear Hinata quicken her pace at the sight of the sun's rays. The demon frowned in annoyance at himself before quickening his own pace to match hers, he winced and closed his eyes when the tunnel brighten considerably. His eyes were too use to the darkness of the tomb….

Hinata sensing that Chrono was not following her turned and saw him holding a hand over his eyes and realized that the sun was hurting them. However long he had been in there must have been quite a stretch of time for him to react like this. It made her wonder…

The girl scolded herself for letting her thoughts wander when Chrono needed help and pulled out a small cloth she sometimes used to protect her hair from branches that tried to snag at it when she had taken walks in the forest and walked over to the demon.

"Turn around" Hinata said. Chrono paused for a moment and looked at her before turning around. The Hyuga then lifted the cloth and tied it over his eyes saying "Wear this until your eyes start getting use to the sun"

"Thanks" Chrono muttered turning around to face her – at least he thought he was. Hinata realized he couldn't see and grabbed his hand, thankful that he was unable to see the embarrassing blush on her face. She wasn't use to leading and she felt self-conscious of holding his hand when they had barely met.

"I-I'll lead you o-out" Hinata mumbled and started tugging Chrono outside.

The demon's mouth unnoticed by Hinata, twitch slightly in a smile having caught on to her embarrassment but kindly said nothing about it.

The blindfold helped greatly, diminishing the actually intensity of the light and giving Chrono's eyes time to adjust. Hinata led him near the two hills that hid the path and tugged on his sleeve so he would sit. She sat beside him, waiting for his eyes to adjust so she could remove the blindfold. As they waited Hinata tried to think of a way to start a conversation but none came.

"Hinata?" Chrono asked his voice sounding troubled.

"Yes Chrono?" Hinata asked.

"What year is it?"

Hinata frowned in thought "Let me see it's – oh it's 1918!"

Chrono closed his eyes "Over 50 years….."

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, she didn't quite understand it but she was already starting to regard Chrono as a friend and because of that she didn't like seeing him unhappy.

"It's nothing" Chrono shifted in his seat on the grass and added "But where am I now though? What is this place called?"

"You're within a couple of miles of the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire, which is part of the Elemental Nations" Hinata answered easily and slightly confused.

The boy had claimed to be a devil but Hinata was reluctant to believe it. To believe it meant that he was technically a dark creature who would be killed the moment the village knew of him.

If Hinata told them about him, that is.

But that was not why Hinata was confused; even if he was a devil {her eyes examined his pointed elf-like ears} shouldn't he know this place by name at least? Demons lived for centuries after all and besides – from his reactions to being 'awaken' Hinata firmly believed he had **_wanted_** to be in that tomb. So shouldn't he know where he was? Unless…

"Land of Fire? I don't understand – it's only been a little over a century. Have you heard of a place called New York?" Chrono asked clearly agitated.

Hinata's eyes widened "Oh, you're talking about the Outsider Nations"

Chrono frowned deeply "Outsider Nations?"

The girl sighed and looked up at sun. Amazingly time seemed to be on her side – she still had three hours until she had to go back.

"This is going to take a while to explain, are you ready for a long story?" Hinata asked.

Chrono nodded then after a beat slowly removed the blindfold. He winced as his eyes faced the sun's full glare but it seemed less painful to him now. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times before he turned to the girl who had awakened him still blinking and said "I've got nothing I have to do" with a note of humor.

Hinata smiled and then launched into her explanation "The Elemental Nations is essentially a huge piece of land with some small islands not too far from its shores – think of it as feudal japan. We have a strong barrier hiding our existence from the countries in the outside world. It's mostly because all of the Daimyo agreed that exposing our strength and military power to them would most likely have them declare war on us out of fear…"

Hinata proceeded to explain the hidden villages and Kages and their ninja military. By the time she was finished Chrono was quite silent. His eyes had finally adjusted and he looked at the sky frowning in concentration.

"This seems unreal" Chrono finally said slowly "Ninja?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at his incredulous tone and a said in a very unHinata like tone "This coming from the boy who claims to be a devil and has been sleeping in a tomb for the past hundred years"

Chrono smiled and said "Point made, but there's one thing I don't understand…. I knew that the tomb was located in the countryside of America but how did it end up here?"

The young Hyuga sighed "Every couple of years the barrier grows weak so a strong illusion is place on the shores of our land for people to see it as part of their country or the ocean" she paused and added sadly "It's likely that the tomb was created within the barrier and when the barrier was restored the tomb appeared in where it actually had been built, here – to any of the Outsiders it would seem as if the tomb had disappeared from where they thought they built it"

Chrono nodded thoughtfully.

Hinata glanced at the sky and cringed in dismay. It was time to go back. The ninja in training glanced at the demon not wanting to leave him there.

"Chrono – I have to go back home. I'd take you with me if I could and try to get a room for you to stay the night but I don't want to risk people figuring out you're a demon. You'd be killed immediately" Hinata said uncomfortably "When my mother was still pregnant with me the Hidden Leaf was attacked by a powerful demon called the Nine-Tails. We suffered many losses and some of that fear is still around. You'd be a perfect scapegoat for their anger and sorrow"

Chrono stored away the mention of Nine-Tails and said "I understand"

"I hate to leave you here by yourself but we have no other opinion. I'll leave you the food and tea I have with me. I'll try to sneak out tomorrow; my father is going on a special mission and won't be back in a while so I'll be able to get out easier. If I can't get out I'll keep trying until I do" Hinata said. She had not stuttered at all in her speech or recent conversations – something she wouldn't realize until she was back in the Compound – what was it besides his tiger eyes that made her so relaxed around him?

Chrono nodded acknowledging that she was going through a lot of trouble for his benefit "Thank you for everything Hinata"

She blushed lightly and smiled that same smile that seemed to light up everything "I don't mind. That's what friends are for, right?"

_Friends…_ Chrono smiled softly "Yes"

And so that was the start of their friendship...

From then on Hinata would always find a way to visit Chrono nearly every day to give him supplies and company. These eventually made Hinata realize a couple of things. The first and foremost –

Chrono was filthy and in desperate need of new clothes.

Hinata couldn't blame him – after all how could you get new clothes if you were sleeping in a tomb, or get a bath for that matter? She had tried washing the ones he had and sewing the holes in them closed and while that worked she knew it wouldn't last long. So after saving up the allowance her father gave her {it was strange that he gave her an allowance in the first place but Hinata simply decided not to press her luck by asking him and be grateful for what she got} and bought the demon some clothes.

It wasn't easy since she didn't know his size and she had to make sure that no one questioned why the heiress to the Hyuga Clan – a rich and dignified Clan - was buying boy clothes but Hinata made due.

It had been a couple of weeks after they met, when she brought him the clothes.

Chrono was sitting just outside the tomb as usual looking at the trees and enjoying the silence when he heard Hinata approaching. It was always easy to tell when she was coming with how she had to push and shove the grass aside to get off the path. When the girl was in his sight the demon saw she had another package.

The demon had mixed feelings with Hinata always bring him things. On one hand it was heartwarming knowing the young girl risked punishment by leaving her village to visit him and to bring him much needed supplies, on the other hand the Sinner also wished that she wouldn't risk so much.

From what he had gathered her father was very strict and had high expectations for her, and if that wasn't enough she also had to shoulder the expectations of her entire clan of being a great ninja, a prodigy or close to it.

It was saddening to think she already had such burdens to bear when she was still so young.

Chrono pushed those thoughts aside as she came closer determined not to let them ruin her visit. His eyes wandered from the package to the basket hanging from the girl's elbow, if there was one thing Chrono looked forward to more than Hinata's visits it was her cooking.

While most of it was from the Clan kitchens there were also some simpler things Hinata had made herself and it was those meals that Chrono found himself much more fond of.

"Hi,Chrono" Hinata said smiling softly. It was not that bright smile that had greeted him the day they had met but still a genuine one never less and still heart breakingly sweet.

The Sinner nodded "Hello" he watched as the Hyuga wasted no time in setting up the blanket and then moved to help her. Hinata always seemed to worry he would starve when she was gone and always set up the food she had brought as soon as she got there and insist he eat before they did anything else.

Despite her young age she was oddly maternal and demon had noted the weight he had gain and the color returning to his cheeks in his reflection of the nearby pond after the first week of this routine and their friendship. It was a nice feeling to have, knowing she worried about his health even when they barely knew each other.

The food was spread out in no time and soon both were eating. Today it consisted of many sandwiches of different diversity, blueberry muffins and tea. There were even some rolls and honey to smear over them once they deemed it was time to eat them, along with a jar of milk.

Chrono was on his third sandwich when Hinata brought the package she had taken along to his attention. The demon put the half eaten ham sandwich down and looked at her with interest.

"I've noticed that your clothes are getting thinner so I got you some new ones" Hinata said shifting in her seat on the picnic blanket. She placed the package in front of him and looked at him expectantly.

Chrono opened the medium sized box and looked inside. There were two pairs of jeans and three pains of shirts, but what really got the demon's attention was what was at the bottom of the box.

A bright red jacket the same color as his eyes with gold lining, it was long sleeved and looked as if it could reach his ankles. The bottom was divided by deliberate slashes to give it a more impressive look - {The red jacket he always wears in the anime}. He stared in silence at it for a few moments then looked at the girl and smiled.

"Thank you" Chrono said quietly. He wondered how she had managed to buy this and then smuggle it out under her father's nose.

Hinata smiled sensing his emotions and said "Your welcome, it wasn't any trouble and I enjoyed getting them" her eyes wandered over to his long violet hair.

"There is one more thing" Hinata added and reaching into the basket at the same time. Chrono felt his eyes widened. _More?!_

The girl pulled out a hairbrush and long strip of cloth "I noticed your hair gets tangled easily after you wash it. I figured if I braided it, it would be more manageable"

Chrono blinked, she was observant he'd give her that. He had considered asking for a hairbrush or something similar to help him manage his hair but the demon was loath to ask her for more when she was already doing so much for him.

"Turn around" Hinata said "I'll do it for you if you want"

Chrono smiled to himself and nodded before doing as told. Hinata then started brushing his hair. Her hands were gentle and took time easing out the knots that she found and soon the strokes of the brush took on a rhythmic feeling and sent the Sinner into a peaceful mood.

Thanks to the practice she got from brushing Neji's hair and weaving daises in it Hinata's hands already knew what to do. Amazingly despite spending 50 years gathering dust Chrono's hair was silky and smooth, the knots easily coming out – it beat Neji's by a long shot. Her hands parted the hair in three sections and she began to braid.

In no time at all the braid was being tied together in a bow with the cloth Hinata had brought and she sat back to admire her work.

"I'm done" Hinata announced placing the brush down.

Chrono turned to face her and brought the end of the braid to his face so he could look at it.

He looked up and smiled at Hinata "Thank you" he said sincerely.

She blushed however it was not in embarrassment but rather out of pleasure of his kind words and the sincerity in them. A smile pulled her lips upward.

"I enjoyed it" Hinata said simply "You don't need to thank me. I –"she hesitated but continued anyway after a moment her smile becoming sad "I've had lots of practice. Not so long ago my cousin Neji would let me brush his hair and even braid daises in it"

Chrono noted her pause and asked "He doesn't let you do it now?"

Her now half-heartened smile dragged downwards into a frown "No" she sighed.

The demon frowned and then slowly took her hand in his "I'm here if you want to talk about it"

After her initial surprise at his unexpected attempt at comfort Hinata regarded him for a moment. Before now it had only been her mother Mitsuko Hyuga, who Hinata had ever confided in. But her mother was gone now and it was time Hinata started to trust other people. {Though technically speaking Chrono wasn't 'other people' but still}

Hinata took a deep breath and began her story. Starting with the death of her beloved mother just four months after Hinata's birthday and three months after Hanabi had been born – and then with the attempted kidnapping.

Hinata's choice to open up to Chrono only deepened their friendship that day.

**XXX**

So the weeks passed and turned into months which in turn became years. Before either of them had realized it four years had passed since they met and things had changed.

Hinata at the age of eight had been enrolled into the Ninja Academy.

It was only natural that this would restrict her time with Chrono, but adding that with her father's increased training regime and his sudden interest in keeping a closer eye on her, made it harder for her to escape but Hinata still managed.

The Hyuga could not visit the demon every day at first because of her increased responsibilities but always visited at least four times a week. When she did visit she usually brought her schoolwork with her and Chrono eventually started learning along with her.

If her father ever asked where she was Hinata simply said she was visiting 'Tiger'. A boy in class who had asked her for help in some of the subjects he was struggling with. Father had not been happy about it at first but eventually relented enough for Hinata to tutor Tiger two hours or so every day.

Of course what Hiashi didn't know was that 'Tiger' was actually Hinata's nickname for Chrono. The name was inspired by her dreams of the sad ruby eyed tiger she dreamt of. {Which she told Chrono about as their friendship grew}. And with his tolerance Hinata was able to see Chrono more often.

On one day that seemed like any other their lives once again changed.

It had started out normal and even exceptionally good. Hinata had gotten permission to visit Tiger so she could tutor him after school from her father and had raced out of the village through the abandon street near the Uchiha District where a portion of the wall had rotted away from explosive tags or something similar.

After slipping through and covering the hole with the abandon remains of a training post Hinata made her way through the Sunflower field and to the path leading to the tomb.

Chrono only slept just within the entrance of the tomb and usually kept outside most of the day so it was no surprise to see him reading a book she had brought him on the Land of Fire's history in the full glare of the sun. He raised his head as she emerged from the grass and smiled.

"Hey!" Chrono called getting to his feet.

"Hey yourself, Tiger!" Hinata called out happily. It had been three days since she had last visited due to exams and she had missed him terribly.

The Hyuga practically flew to the Sinner in her excitement, bursting with the news she had to share with him.

Chrono smiled as Hinata came closer. The excitement was evident in her face and the unusual energetic way she greeted him. Something good must have happened.

"I have next week off from the Academy!" Hinata said grinning "And Father is going away on some political business for that week as well!"

"That's great!" Chrono said sincerely, and it was. He had missed spending the time they had used to together.

Hinata nodded happily, her cheeks rosy red from her hurry in getting to him "I was surprised! But I guess the Academy wanted to give us some time to rest after the exams"

"Speaking of the exams – how do you think you did?" Chrono asked curiously.

"I think I did well – I struggled with some things but I got through" the heiress gave the demon a grateful look "It's thanks to you for helping me study"

Chrono blushed self-consciously and said "I didn't do much. I –"

"Stop being modest, Chrono" Hinata said gently as she started looking inside her school bag "You helped"

As the girl looked inside her bag the Sinner noted how much she had grown. Hinata's face had lost some of the roundness associated with childhood and was becoming thinner, where she had once stood just past his elbow she was already almost up to his shoulder.

Chrono himself had of course not changed. He wore different clothing but that was about it. {**A/N:**He's not wearing what he does in the Crusade series yet. I'll let you know when he does. Just picture him like when he met Rosette but with different clothes, example; jeans and shirt}.

Hinata smiling triumphantly pulled out a small white box from her bag.

"I brought cookies" Hinata said holding out the box to him. Chrono smiled and took the box eagerly. In the past four years Hinata's cooking skills had also grown and improved.

As the demon took a bite of the chocolate-chip cookie in is hand Hinata marveled at how Chrono hadn't changed at all. He still looked only to be twelve or thirteen.

"What do you want to do today?" Hinata asked sitting down on the blanket where the remains of Chrono's recent lunch were. Almost automatically she began cleaning up the mess.

The sinner moved to help her and suggested they take a walk.

"It's a great day, no clouds at all. We could go to the sunflower field if you like" he said.

Hinata nodded in agreement after a moment. After putting everything away the big useful wooden box they had found months ago the pair headed toward the path leading to the Sunflower field.

Chrono never went farther than the field, cautious of being found by the Leaf-nins possibly wandering/patrolling nearby. The demon sometimes wished he could explore more but Hinata had warned him against it and it was always wise to be safe than sorry. Despite his limited freedom however Chrono had never been happier than the last four years of being amazingly lucky enough to have Hinata as a friend.

She didn't fear him even though she was smart enough to realize he must have killed humans or other demons at some point in his life. Since she was training to be a kunoichi she was not as carefree or innocence of the dangers and harsh truths of the world as most children her age were.

The day was spent simply talking and enjoying each others company. Hinata also gathered some sunflowers for Magdalena.

Hinata had made a point of bringing flowers to the Saint's grave every now and then to honor her memory and to show respect. Though Chrono had told Hinata who Magdalena was he had never elaborated on why he had been in her tomb or how he had known her.

The girl had kindly not pushed for information, silencing telling him with her eyes she could wait until he was ready to part with the secret to hear it. But since Magdalena had been a Saint and a religiously important person because of that Hinata's upbringing demanded that she at least show respect and bring flowers or candles to honor the woman.

So Hinata did.

Chrono didn't try to stop her nor did he want to. He was sure Magdalena would have appreciated it and would have been… touched at the gesture.

_They would have gotten along well_ Chrono thought wistfully as they walked back to the tomb, looking at the sunflowers Hinata was holding out of the corner of his eye. After putting the flowers on Magdalene's coffin Hinata was unusually silent as they walked outside.

"Is something wrong Hinata? You're quieter than usual" Chrono said hesitantly. After talking about the day's activities and anything else that would come up Hinata would be silent unless he spoke to her. From what the Sinner had gathered his friend didn't speak much when she was at the Compound.

"I think I'm just tired" Hinata said smiling at the demon reassuringly. It was partly the truth but she also felt… uneasy.

"I had a nightmare last night and didn't get a lot of sleep" Hinata added.

They had reached the exit by now.

"You want to talk about it?" Chrono asked in concern.

The Hyuga heiress bit her lip but conceded after a moment "It started as usual. I was looking at the Tiger in the meadow. But the sky was darker and the air felt heavy. He stepped in front of me all of a sudden and then I saw other tigers. But I knew they weren't like mine, they were dark. They started attacking him and… well he was losing. I can't really remember much after that except trying to help him. I can't remember exactly how I did, but I knew I helped him"

Chrono's eyes narrowed in thought.

"I've had this unsettling feeling ever since I woke up from it" Hinata finished with a sigh.

"It is a bit disturbing" Chrono allowed "But don't let it get to you. Everything is fine"

Hinata nodded in agreement with his words but still couldn't shake the feeling of dread building up inside her.

Since they still had some time before Hinata had to go back they opted to sit down and just talk.

Chrono had many questions about some of the things he had read in the book he had been reading earlier. Hinata answered them as best as she could, her eyelids struggling to stay open after a while. The after fear of the nightmare had kept her awake for a considerably length of time last night.

"Your world really is interesting. I've been here for four years and I'm still clueless on a lot of things. I have much more to ask you" Chrono said, when he didn't get a reply he looked to his left where Hinata had been sitting.

The Hyuga was sleeping on the blanket, her chest rising and falling gently. There was a peaceful expression on her face. Chrono smiled and fondly brushed some hair out of her eyes. He shifted his position until he was lying down next to her with his hands behind his head.

The demon looked at her once again from his place next to her and sighed in contentment. He never once had thought he could be this happy – or if it had been even remotely possible.

These thoughts lingered in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Not much later, as the demon and Hyuga were sleeping blissfully unaware, a tear in the Great Barrier suddenly started to form. If anyone had been able to see it, the scene would remind them of a knife cutting through cloth. The sound it was making at least resembled the action.

Once the tear was a certain length the blade pulled back and a man stepped out from the wound.

'Man' however only described him loosely. He had the basic look of a man. But anyone could tell he wasn't human by the two thick black wings outstretched from his back, the horns on his head and the overbearing demonic aura radiating off of him tinged with hate and bloodlust.

"The Sinner is here" the demon muttered "I can feel him"

The Pursuer turned his attention to the village just faintly visible underneath the afternoon sky.

There.

It was there.

One of those Sinners – those traitors…

Ryuu the Pursuer smiled in anticipation, his fangs gleaming like poisoned blades in the late afternoon sun's rays.

Revenge was finally in reach.

* * *

**So do you like it? Whoever takes the time to read and review this story - I would love it if you would spread the word about it! I want to know if there's anything someone thinks I can improve on or need to fix in my writing.**

**With love,**

_**Snowlily246**_


	3. Birth of the Contract

**I hope anyone who reads this next chapter enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or Naruto or the characters in this story - they belong to their respective owners...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Chrono's eyes snapped open, his ruby eyes glowing as he felt the killer intent that could only belong to a Pursuer. The demon sat up abruptly and got to his feet as his eyes scanned the sky frantically. There was a startled gasp behind him and the demon whipped around ready to attack but his eyes only met Hinata's as she struggled to her own feet with fear in her eyes.

"Chrono, what was that?" Hinata whispered grabbing his arm and looking at the trees that surrounded them warily.

The Sinner closed his eyes knowing he had to tell her and said "A Pursuer" as if it were his fault.

"What is a Pursuer?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"A Pursuer is a demon sent to kill other demons who defected from the demon society, in other words traitors, they are known as Sinners" Chrono explained, the words like acid in his mouth.

Hinata was quick to put two and two together and her grip on his arm tightened "But Chrono, how could they have gotten past the barrier?"

"A number of ways, I'm sorry Hinata. I was a fool for thinking they'd never find this place eventually" Chrono bit out feeling the guilt pressing down on him.

He did not have to look behind him to know Hinata was frowning in disagreement at his words.

"You couldn't have known they'd come here… But I do wish you would have trusted me enough to tell me things like this" Hinata said quietly.

"It wasn't about trust, I just – I didn't –"

Whatever Chrono had been about to say was cut off by an explosion that shook the ground. Hinata squeaked in terror and surprise as she lost her footing, she would have fallen had the demon not grabbed her around her waist.

Hinata grabbed fistful of Chrono shirt and held onto him like he was a life preserver. She felt his arms tighten around her as they struggled to remain balanced. The shaking stopped almost as soon as it had begun but Hinata still clung to Chrono as she heard the sinner cursed under his breath.

Then something suddenly clicked in the Hyuga's mind.

The explosion had been in the direction of the village.

Her brain took a bit longer to process what that meant as the adrenaline wore off.

"NO!" Hinata shouted tearing herself from Chrono's arms to his surprise and running to the path "MY VILLAGE!"

The demon's eyes widened and then he was running after her.

* * *

Ryuu looked at the village before him with mild interest; humans though they were they obviously had skills the other humans beyond the barrier didn't. It was surprising but in a good way, perhaps they would actually give him a challenge if they choose to try to fight him. At worst they would serve as a warm up before he caught the Sinner hiding nearby.

The crater just in front of the gates was simply to catch everyone's attention. As of now all the villagers were frozen in shock and fear, the ones wearing the forehead protectors however were ridged with tension and looking at him cautiously.

Ryuu smiled making sure his fangs showed "I have no real interest in messing with you insects. However there is one among you who I am after – a demon such as myself. Bring him to me and I might spare some of your village from destruction"

There were shifts in the Protectors of the village. The two at the gates shared knowing looks. They knew he was lying about sparing their village. It was written all over his face and body language.

One of them looked up at him and said "Go to Hell"

The Pursuer frowned in annoyance before saying "Such a pity. You ruined my perfectly good mood" he raised his hand and a ball of green energy built up in it "Consider this a punishment for your lack of respect"

Just as he was about to throw the energy ball in the village something slammed into him from his right and the attack fell apart due to his interrupted concentration.

Growling Ryuu turned to see who would dare attack him and his eyes widened.

In his full demon form flying in the space he had originally occupied was Chrono.

The Broken Horn.

The Killer of Hundred.

The one demon probably hated more than even Aion himself.

Ryuu snarled in joy, his lips curling back to show his fangs. He would not ruin such a golden opportunity. This was his chance at revenge!

The people of the Leaf watched as the two demons clashed in the sky, both aiming to kill the other.

* * *

Hinata watched wide eyed from the trees as Chrono flew and fought the Pursuer in his true demonic form. As she had been running down the path Chrono had suddenly grabbed her wrist and transformed. Then he flew with her in his arms to the sunflower field before engaging the demon.

He looked like an adult with pointed ears. The bases of what should have been ivory horns stood behind each ear and three red gems adorned his forehead. The gems were positioned so they formed a triangle. Strange marking stood out on his face, he also wore a jacket that showed off his muscular chest and pants with thick boots. Wings just like the Pursuer's branched out from his back and his eyes had changed from ruby red to burning amber-gold. A tail starting from the base of his neck kept trying to behead the other demon as they fought.

Hinata swallowed thickly, feeling helpless as the Pursuer got Chrono in a headlock and the two started falling to the ground as her friend struggled to escape his opponent's grasp.

Realizing they were falling into the field Hinata hid herself deeper in the shelter of the trees.

When the pair landed a small boom sounded and sent a shockwave from the force. The Hyuga kept herself from squeaking in surprise but still fell on her butt as the shock wave passed her. Hinata hesitated for a moment before crawling to the bushes near the edge of the field and looking at the fight through its leaves.

She bit her lip to keep from crying at the sight.

The Pursuer had Chrono pinned to the ground. The Sinner had suffered a wound in the battle; Hinata couldn't see it but knew it was there because she could see the sunflowers being stained scarlet near the fallen demon.

"Pathetic, the loss of your horns as made you weak Sinner" the Pursuer sneered in disgust. Chrono struggled to get his tail out from under the Pursuer's foot but stopped as he caught sight of the blade near his neck.

"As much as I would like to drag this out in revenge for your betrayal…" the blade pressed harder against Chrono's neck and beads of blood stained the blade "You're not worth my time anymore since you've proven yourself so inferior. I'll just get this done"

The Pursuer raised his blade and Hinata realized he was going to behead Chrono.

"At least I'll be able to bring back your head!" the demon shouted as he brought the sword down.

As the sword went down something inside Hinata snapped and she exploded in fear for her friend and anger at his opponent.

The Hyuga burst from her hiding place and glared at the Pursuer.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed and pink light rushed out of her and embraced her in its warmth.

The Pursuer didn't stand a chance.

In his shock the demon failed to attempt to get out of the way even though there was no real escape for him.

The light threw him back and sent him to the other side of the field, knocking down trees as he was sent flying back.

The light dissipated and Hinata sunk to her knees. As much as a part of her was freaking out at what had happened she knew she needed to get Chrono out of sight first before the Pursuer came back. She stumbled to her feet and ran to Chrono's side, gasping as she saw how much blood he was losing. The girl wrapped her arms around the Sinner's arm and started tugging it while she spoke.

"Chrono get up! Get up!" Hinata glanced back at the trail of destruction that marked where the Pursuer had been flung back and gulped when she felt the killer intent pouring out from it.

The Pursuer was very angry.

Hinata grit her teeth and tried something else "On Your Feet!" she shouted – demanded. Chrono started to stir.

"On Your Feet Chrono! ON YOUR FEET!" Hinata screamed at him and pulled at his arm harder. The Sinner's arm suddenly pulled away from her and Chrono got up. Before she could say anything however she found herself in his arms and being carried away into the protective cover of the trees.

Hinata buried her face in his chest as the wind violently whipped her hair around. She gasped as they came to a sudden stop; Hinata cautiously raised her head and saw that Chrono had taken her a few miles from the village; she could see it from the small hill they were on, shaded and hidden from view by the leafy branches of the trees.

Hinata felt something soaking her shirt and pants and put a hand over her mouth when she realized it was Chrono's blood.

"Chrono" Hinata cried out "Put me down; we need to stop the bleeding!"

But the sinner was ignoring her and instead looking at the village, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Hinata, how did you do that?" he asked finally speaking. He didn't sound angry but was oddly serious about his question.

"You mean that light? I – I don't know, when the Pursuer was about to kill you something inside me just… snapped" Hinata explained distractedly, she was more concerned about the blood her devil friend was losing.

Chrono sighed "While I'm grateful to you for saving my life, I'm afraid it just made Ryuu furious"

"Ryuu?" Hinata asked confused.

"The Pursuer's name" Chrono explained then grunted in pain as the adrenaline wore off and his wound was making itself known again.

"Chrono why aren't you healing like Ryuu did? I saw him heal his injuries almost instantly during your fight" Hinata asked as she tore off her right sleeve. Chrono's wound looked like it had been caused by the sword – a deep slice located next to his chest just under his right shoulder.

"I don't have enough Astral energy" Chrono sighed as Hinata wrapped her torn sleeve around his wound from her place in his arms "Without my horns or a Contractor I don't stand a chance against Ryuu – and most likely he'll head for the village first to let out his temper, I'll still try to stop him but he'll probably beat me soon enough in the fight"

Hinata let out a dry sob, the makeshift bandage already in place "Is there nothing we can do? There has to be something, he'll kill everyone!"

Her Clan – her family, her people!

Chrono closed his eyes tightly, unable to watch her cry.

As Hinata cried Chrono's earlier words suddenly replayed themselves in her mind.

_**"Without my horns or a Contractor I don't stand a chance against Ryuu"**_

_His horns or a Contractor?_

_What was a Contractor?_

"Chrono" Hinata asked her voice barely above a whisper "What exactly is a Contractor?"

The effect of her question was instant, Chrono tensed as his hold on her tightened while his face suddenly looked nervous.

"I – well I" he stammered.

"You know something! Please Chrono tell me!" Hinata begged, her hands clinging to his jacket.

He looked at her desperate eyes and gave in.

"A Contract" Chrono said slowly "Is normally what a devil summoner makes with a demon he successfully summoned. By receiving something directly from the human a devil can temporally use his powers without relying on his horns. The human's price is paid in his time to dwell in this world; with each task his life is shortened. In other words the Contractor's soul"

He looked at her pleadingly "There has to be another way to stop him. We don't have to resort to that Hinata"

The Hyuga frowned "But…"

"It would mean an existence of suffering and loss! A life unwinding twice as fast as everyone you love!" Chrono snapped suddenly harsh, his eyes pools of raw emotion "Hinata, tell me – are you honestly willing to live like that?"

Hinata flinched back at his sudden anger and turned to look at her village. Memories came forward, her mother's kindness, her father's indifference, her sister Hanabi only five years old and who had yet to really live her life.

Her friends Kiba and Shino from the Academy, the villagers and ninjas…

Hinata looked up at her oldest and closest friend, looked at the scarlet blood flowing from his wound and staining the torn white sleeve of her shirt.

"From the moment I was born, it was decided that I would be a ninja, because of that I've grown up knowing that there was always the possibility that I would die young and I accepted that. I was taught to love the village and it's people – to protect them" Hinata smiled sadly at Chrono and added "I would gladly give my life for them – not only because I love them but because it's my duty as a Hyuga – as a future shinobi. Chrono, you knew you wouldn't stand a chance against Ryuu without your horns but you still fought him because you couldn't see innocence people die – because you knew it was the right thing to do and it was wrong for you not to do anything when you could do something, no matter how much it seemed as if it wouldn't change anything" tears started forming in her eyes "If protecting what I love means sacrificing everything that I have – then I don't mind – they are worth it, they will always be worth it. I can't just sit back and do nothing because I'm afraid of will happen to me – they need us Chrono" she looked up at him, still smiling through her tears "So please, let me give you what you need to stop Ryuu, let me help you"

The demon looked at her silently before closing his eyes.

"I understand" Chrono said in resignation and acceptance. He gently placed Hinata on the ground like she was made of glass and knelled before her.

"I shall make a Contract with you, Hinata Hyuga"

Hinata shivered as a cold wind blew through them, she watched as Chrono took off the big golden pocket watch that he wore every day.

"This clock represents our Contract. As long as you are alive the hands will keep moving – but once they stop your life will come to an end" he didn't look at her as she accepted it.

Hinata gazed down at the clock before putting it around her neck. The cold hard metal bit her skin through her clothes but it only made her resolve strengthened. Chrono looked up at her from his knelling position and added "To complete the Contract I must take some of your blood"

The Hyuga couldn't help the nervous shudder that shook her body. It wasn't that she didn't trust Chrono but it was part of the instinctive fear all humans held.

"It won't be much" she heard Chrono's voice reassure her. She looked up at him and felt her fear vanish, she nodded her consent.

The devil put his hand on her shoulder and pierced her skin with his claws. Hinata flinched as he took some of her blood, it hurt a bit – but she could tell Chrono was trying to be gentle.

Finally the soft click was heard and both looked down to see the pocket watch snap close and start to glow. The hands began to move.

Chrono removed his claws from her skin; the cuts his claws had made were not quite deep enough to be troubling – it was something that could be worried about later.

Hinata put a hand over her bleeding shoulder and looked at her oldest and dearest friend hopefully "Can we help the village now?"

Chrono turned to look at the village "Yes"

* * *

Ryuu growled in fury as he realized the Sinner and human brat were gone. They would pay for that…

The Pursuer roughly yanked out a large piece of bark that had embedded itself in his left arm. As he did this his thoughts went back to the child.

The power had not been unlike holy energy but it wasn't as potent as true holy energy given by God. But whatever it was it was very powerful, he had been paralyzed for at least ten minutes unable to move until the power waned. Even now his body was burned as if it had encountered Holy Water.

First he would kill the Sinner and then go after the child. Whether he would let her go after she answered his questions however was undecided to him. But before that he needed to find them.

But how to get them to come out of hiding?

Ryuu's eyes fell on the Hidden Leaf and he grinned. Attacking the village would bring them running and he'd be able to vent some of his anger as well.

The Pursuer flew into the air and took off in the direction of the village, ignoring the pain of his injuries. They hurt a great deal but were minor wounds in the long run. The devil was so carelessly lost in his thoughts, so arrogant in his superiority to the now weakened Sinner that he didn't sense the threat coming toward him until it was too late.

Something slammed into his back and Ryuu could feel his wings shatter as they took the brunt of the attack, his spine was next, the demon could feel it breaking but not completely snapping in half. Howling in agony the Pursuer's fall was stopped by a hand wrapping itself around his neck. Chocking he looked up and met burning amber-gold eyes light anew with power.

_How is this possible?! He doesn't have his horns and lost our fight earlier so quickly he couldn't have much in his reserves… Unless…_

Ryuu glared at Chrono spitefully and spat out some blood before saying "You bastard… you've gotten yourself a Contractor haven't you?"

The Broken Horn said nothing and his tail rose behind him, preparing to behead him.

It was hopeless – the attack had shattered the bones in his wings into so many pieces it would take too long to heal and with his spine fractured he was paralyzed. Still he wasn't going down without landing some type of blow to the traitor.

"Is it that girl? Poor thing she looks so young…" Ryuu grinned as Chrono's eyes widened in anger and his tail went rigged "Even I never though you would sink so low as to drain the life from a child"

That did it.

As the Sinner's tail rose once more to behead him Ryuu smiled at his small victory and added "You may have beaten me Sinner – but is the cost worth it?"

The haunted and furious look in Chrono's eyes was the last thing Ryuu the Pursuer ever saw.

* * *

Hinata watched as Chrono ended the fight [if you could call it a fight] quickly.

Just as he had promised her before he flew off.

As she watched the Pursuer's body disintegrate while it fell to the earth, words spilled from her lips, the Hyuga wasn't sure of what they meant or why she was saying them, all she knew was that she had to speak them.

"Bring peace unto the lost lambs, give fangs to the hungry wolves – and the hammer of death unto the devil" she whispered. Chrono turned in her direction and she stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

Hinata sighed in relief as he flew back to her, her village was safe and Chrono was alive. Everything would be alright. The words she had spoken faded from her mind as she hurried to meet him.

As soon as he landed the clock snapped close and he transformed back into the form she was more use to. His expression was tense and angry.

The Hyuga frowned in concern "Chrono… are you alright?"

His eyes softened when they landed on her and he sighed "I'm fine, it's nothing you need to worry about. How are you feeling?"

Realizing what he was getting at Hinata put a hand over the clock "I'm fine just a little tired"

That much was true, when the Seal had opened she had started feeling tired – and while she knew it was because her soul was slowly being drained she hadn't been afraid of it – her fear had been centered on how Chrono would fare in the fight. She needn't had worried but it amazed her how easy he had beaten the Pursuer when he had a source of power. Hinata could only imagine how powerful he had been when he had his horns.

Chrono paused in front of her and said "We can break the Contract soon you know – you don't have to carry such a burden"

Hinata frowned and replied "And what if we have to make a new Contract when another Pursuer comes, or a dozen more or a hundred? No, it's best to leave the Contract as it is – besides" she gave him a knowing look "You need my Astral don't you? You can't have much left after that fight. You need me to stay alive. I refuse to be selfish and cancel it just because I'm worried about my own life when yours is at stake too" there was a note of finality to the end of her sentence making her decision clear to him – her mind would not and could not be changed on this matter.

The ex-heiress decided to overlook her friend's stun look and grabbed his hand.

"Come on; let's get you back to the tomb"

Chrono numbly watched as if outside his body as Hinata grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the direction of the tomb. Her words and Ryuu's seem to blur together, mixing in with his scattered emotions.

Ryuu had known just how to hurt Chrono without even wounding him – the devil had always been good at connecting the dots and using them to his advantage. He had voiced everything the Sinner had been feeling along with some extra words to cut his heart even deeper.

But Hinata's words echoed themselves in his head and overlapped and blurred the Pursuer's taunt, he looked at her back as she led him oblivious to his thoughts.

When had he become so important to her that she was willing to give him her life so he could live longer? When had it happened?

There had been logic in her words – she had been right, they couldn't forge a new Contract every time a Pursuer came to the village, besides it might even harm her more in the long run then leaving the Contract as it was. But he knew her core motivation was two things; protecting her village and keeping him alive, he had seen it in her eyes.

Chrono felt his heart grow warm at the thought of being so special to someone. As the tomb came into view he made a silent vow.

_I will protect you with my life Hinata, and when your time to leave this world comes – I will go with you..._

He thought about what she said about needing her to stay alive. The irony was not lost on him.

Hinata had no idea how right she was.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did! R&R pretty please!**

**Sign**

** _Snowlily246_**


	4. Injustice of the Hidden Leaf

**I hope you all like this chapter and please, please, please! My story needs reviews to grow healthy and strong so I can post more chapters faster. Nothing motives me like a review(s)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or Naruto or any of the characters in this story that belong to the fore mentioned animes -they belong to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Once again time seemed to fly with such speed that it took those who were dictated by its rule by surprise when they realize just how much time had passed. It also took Chrono by surprise who as a demon himself, was not bound to the laws of time but it still made the demon sigh in mild wonder that it had already been so long.

Six years since he had met Hinata.

Two years since she had asked him to make a Contract with her for the sake of her loved ones and Village Hidden in the Leaves.

She still came to visit him nearly every day, answering any questions he asked of her about the Elemental Nations and never once getting tired of his never ending curiosity about her home. The Hyuga had grown and was nearly as tall as he, she now wore a tan jacket however and while she never voiced why she had gotten it Chrono knew it was part of her efforts to keep the time clock hidden.

No one would be able to spot it with that jacket – and it was made with chakra infused fibers so even if the Byakugan could see the glow they'd just think of it as part of the glow given off by the material the jacket was made from. Her father had though it had been a rare good defense strategy decision for the future missions she would soon be taking on her part; though he had not praised her about it openly Hinata had seen it in his eyes.

Hinata had also grown out of her shyness for the most part. She still had a habit of pushing her index fingers together and stuttering when she was nervous but it wasn't an everyday thing expected of her now. Her personality change was also something they both knew the reason behind but never voiced – the ex-heiress didn't have the luxury of knowing there would be a 'next time' , she had to do things while she could still do them – and having low self-esteem and crushing shyness wasn't something she could afford.

In the past two years more Pursuers had discovered the Barrier and realized that Chrono was on the other side. The fights had been taken care of quickly – Chrono had made sure of that. But the Hinata had helped him with more than just the Contract.

Months of studying and looking into her mother's side of the family soon shed light on Hinata's strange holy attack on Ryuu.

Apparently her mother's grandfather had not been a Hyuga but a powerful priest with spiritual powers and much respect that had come from a long line of monks, priest and mikos. It was partly due to this that he had been able to marry Hinata's great-grandmother. The point was that while it hadn't been used by her mother or her mother's father the power was still passed on. Hinata had just had the luck of tapping into that power unconsciously when Chrono's life had been threatened.

But the best part was when Hinata figured out how she could use them to help Chrono fight the demons that came after him.

She could use Sacred arrows, when Hinata fired an arrow she also infused it with her spiritual powers and thus made the arrow a flying holy nightmare to any Pursuers and any low class demons they brought to serve them, on either the sky or ground.

It had been extremely lucky for her that the Academy also offered archery as a side activity to help students find their strengths and weaknesses and that the Hyuga grounds also held targets for such things. It limited the questions. She also had a quiver full of arrows and bow hidden with Chrono and another set in the Compound should she need it.

In fact Hinata was practicing her archery right now as Chrono half watched with the other half of his attention focused on the book he was reading.

The demon looked up from his book when the sound of arrows hitting the homemade targets ceased and watched as Hinata gathered them from where they had imbedded themselves in the wood. She sighed and wiped sweat from her forehead, the graduation exam was tomorrow and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Though it was not out of fear for herself but rather Naruto Uzumaki the blond hyper-active prankster of Konoha, he had failed twice already – tomorrow would be his last chance.

Hinata had befriended Naruto a few months after the Contract had been made.

She greatly admired his attitude about life and how he always found the strength to smile - even with all of the nonsense he had to deal with from the village. The Hyuga wasn't sure why they seemed to hate him for just breathing but instinct told her it was probably for something he couldn't control and the fools were taking it out on him just because they could.

The girl had taken it upon herself to glare at anyone who glared at him – they would glare right back until they recognized her eyes as Hyuga and submissively look away. In return for her unexpected friendship in a world where only glares and sneers existed for him, Hinata had gained a loyal and faithful friend for life.

Kiba, Akumaru and Shino had accepted Naruto as an acquaintance if not friend {mostly due to the fact that Naruto and Kiba were so alike that they butted heads too often to actually talk to one another and Shino – well he very quiet and when he did talk, he use such complicated words Naruto couldn't really understand what he was saying}. The result was that they usually ate lunch together – more often than not something Hinata had made - and pair against one another during the physical exercises at the Academy.

"Are you worried about Naruto?" Chrono asked. He had known her long enough to not have to guess often at what was bothering her.

Hinata smiled almost apologetically and fiddled with the arrow she had in her hands "I know I'm probably over-reacting but Naruto is my friend and he wants to be a ninja so badly – and with the way the teachers treat him a lot like the villagers and older ninjas do, I wouldn't put it past them to try and make sure he fails. I just feel like I could have done more for him than help him study"

Chrono smiled softly and said "You can't force people to change Hinata. You've done as much as you can for him. Now it's up to Naruto to either pass or fail"

Hinata nodded regretfully and sat down next to the devil.

"I know" she sighed "I know" out of habit Hinata leaned against his shoulder her eyelids fluttering as she tried to fight the urge to sleep. Her worrying had prevented her from resting the other night.

Trying to keep her mind occupied she looked at her partner. He had not physically aged of course but he dressed differently and even his hair was a bit different. The devil still wore his hair in a braid but now his bangs were shorter and his headband instead of going around his hair went under it. He wore the red jacket that Hinata had gotten for him so long ago with a white shirt underneath. Red knee length pants went over black stockings and white socks when over that with common shoes. It was similar to the current style in the Outside nations.

Chrono smiled in amusement as his Contractor obviously tried to fight sleep. It reminded him of when she was younger…

He grimaced at that, thinking that made him feel old though he was still considerably young by demons standards – in humans not so much. He wasn't sure about his actual age since time was meaningless to devils but he pretty sure he was at least a century old – not counting the time he spent in Magdalena's tomb…

A yawn cut his thoughts sure and he watched as Hinata rubbed one of her eyes with a fisted hand looking like a sleepy child – like when she had been younger but it was more adorable now for some reason.

"Chrono – I need to talk to you about something before I go" Hinata said blinking rather hard.

"What is it?" asked Chrono, the book laid to his right forgotten.

"After I'm assigned a jounin instructor and put in a three man cell… well eventually I'll be going out of the village for missions…" Hinata trailed off rather awkwardly but the demon got her message.

"I'll just follow you" Chrono said calmly.

Hinata jerked in surprise "But my sensei would be able to sense you!"

"Not if I'm careful – besides Pursuers will be able to tell you have a Contract with me and I'd rather be with you when that happens" Chrono explained.

Hinata bit her lip.

"If you're worried about me then don't – I'll be fine. Anyhow if I stay behind how will I be able to hold off Pursuers if they find me, or protect Konoha if they decide to use it for a warm up and your miles away unaware of the situation? At least they'll ignore Konoha when they realize I'm not there and just follow us. I can also carry your bow and arrows with me so you can avoid questions from your team" the hornless demon added.

The logic worked on Hinata and she nodded in understanding.

"Alright Tiger – you win this round" she said softly then added "I suppose after I get to know them a bit – we can tell them about you- your existence can't stay a secret forever…"

Chrono nodded in agreement "That much is true"

A moment passed where they just sat next to each other companionably, when the moment was over Hinata stood up and stretched, Chrono stood up as well.

"I have to get going, see you the day after tomorrow – my father will want to hold a party to celebrate my graduation" Hinata said the last part a bit dryly. It was no secret the party would mostly be an excuse for the adults to gather and talk about political issues instead of actually celebrating Hinata's acceptance into the ninja corps. She hugged the demon tightly before picking up her school bag and walking to the path.

"See you later!" Chrono called back as her figure was lost among the tall grass covering the entrance to the path.

* * *

**The next day**

Hinata sighed as she watched Naruto sit dejectedly on the swing set. He had failed the test once again – and he had no more chances. Her father had a previous engagement so he had been unable to come; because of this all she had for company were her Hyuga guards who were more like lifeless stone then flesh and blood waiting to leave. Hinata motioned for her guards to come closer and whispered "We will leave in a moment – I want to talk to someone first"

They showed no signs of disapproval or annoyance they simply nodded, their eyes like blank pages and their facial expressions one of neutral interest.

Hinata was used to this and simply left at their nods and made her way to Naruto. She walked past two brown haired women and caught snippets of what they were saying, she paused and listened…

"There, you see him?"

"It's that boy; I heard he's the only one who failed"

"Well it serves him right"

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja… He's the boy who…"

"Shh – were not supposed to talk about that!"

Hinata cleared her throat and the two women turned to see Hinata Hyuga looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Does this something you're not supposed to talk about have to do with why Naruto is treated so horribly?" she asked.

The women looked very nervous.

Hinata sighed, as much as she would love to find out why Naruto was treated like a monster it wasn't her top priority right now – it was more important that she comfort Naruto…

"Forget it. I'll find out for myself eventually but if you're not supposed to talk about it then you should probably not speak about it around people who aren't supposed to know" with that Hinata left them to their own devices – she had more important things to do…

"Naruto?"

The blond orphan looked up and saw Hinata standing in front of him, smiling sadly. He managed a half-hearted smile for his first friend and put his goggles back on his forehead.

"Hey Hinata, congrats on passin' the exam" he said his eyes moving to the forehead protector around her neck.

"Thanks" she said softly.

_It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair!_ were the unvoiced words Hinata wanted to say.

A moment passed and she sighed once more and sat down on the ground next to swing set.

"What went wrong Naruto?"

He stuffed his hands into his orange pockets and loudly exhaled "I had to make a clone"

Hinata winced – the bunshin no jutsu wasn't Naruto's strong point – he always ended up made a sickly clone that usually dived for the nearest trash can to empty the contents of its stomach or fainted right on the spot. The test only empowered Hinata's suspicion that they had done it on purpose to make sure Naruto failed. However the fact that Iruka-sensei was their teacher and one of the instructors for the exam gave her enough doubt to be uncertain in her theory.

Iruka-sensei was the one of the only adults that didn't shun Naruto. He even sometimes took the prankster out for ramen. {Which was Naruto's favorite food, in the entire world} Whenever he was angry at the blond it was usually because of his lack of dedication to his schoolwork or a prank he had pulled.

"Thanks for helping me study anyway Hinata" Naruto's words pulled Hinata out of her thoughts and she turned to face the blond who was looking at their fellow classmates leaving with their families "It might not have changed anything in the end but thanks for tryin' to help me"

Hinata frowned "Naruto…" she started to say but a voice cut her off.

"Hello"

They both turned to see Mizuki-sensei standing next to them smiling in a friendly matter. His shoulder length grayish hair barely stirred in the summer breeze.

"Hinata, do you mind if I talk with Naruto for a bit?"

The Hyuga hesitated for a moment before nodding. She got to her feet and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "See you around Naruto"

The blond nodded and watched as she walked back to her guards.

When they walked out of the gates Naruto turned to his teacher "What do you want to talk about Sensei?"

* * *

**That night**

The party was boring and mind-numbing, just as Hinata had expected. Her sister Hanabi had sat next to her wearing the perfect Hyuga mask to conceal her own boredom. Her father Hiashi had sat at the other side of the table talking with various merchants and business people whose fortunes had been made by mostly selling to the Hyuga Clan.

It was with great relief that Hinata finally made it to her bedroom and once dressed in her night gown promptly fell backwards onto her bed. She smiled slightly as she climbed under the covers, she could finally catch up on the sleep she had missed the previous night. Maybe tomorrow she could bring some sweets with her to try and cheer up Naruto and as a treat for Chrono when she visited him.

As Hinata waited for sleep to claim her she held tightly onto the time clock, it's steady 'tick tock' in time with her heartbeat made a perfect lullaby that coaxed her to into slumber.

Hours later she was rudely awaken by banging on her door. Still in bed she groped for her alarm clock on her nightstand and brought it to her eyes.

She was able to make out the red digits proclaiming it to be just past four in the morning. Growling half due to her insomnia and half due to her interrupted peaceful and deep sleep Hinata shoved the pocket watch underneath her gown and out of sight. As she walked to the door she grabbed a kunai from her pouch.

"Whoever is on the other side of this door, better have a damn good explanation for waking me up at four in the morning!" Hinata shouted as she threw the door open.

The Chunin who had been sent to get her winced at the aura she was giving off and the kunai in her twitching hand. The Hyugas who had followed him wisely backed away. While Hinata was known {wrongfully I may add} for being among the weakest of their Clan, under no circumstances would they risk their lives waking her after she had suffered from a few insomniac nights, she tended to be violent and very oppressive when that happened.

The Chunin however wasn't a chunin for nothing and shouted "We need your help Lady Hinata! Its Naruto, he's stolen the Forbidden Scroll!"

Hinata's pallor paled and the kunai dropped from her suddenly limp hand. She vaguely heard a few in takes of breath come from the Hyugas in the hallway.

Her eyes narrowed suddenly "Is there solid proof that he stole it?" if they were doing this just to get him kicked out of the village then so help her God she would…

"Yes we have solid proof! Please the Hokage has asked for your aid" the Chunin cried out.

Hinata nodded sharply "I will be ready in a moment"

* * *

**The woods**

_Oh Naruto what have you done?_

An half an hour later she was leaping through the trees with her Byakugan activated and searching for her friend.

"He has to be here somewhere!" Hinata said to herself as she jumped from branch to branch.

A few minutes later she found him. He was in a clearing with Iruka-sensei, and… she could see Mizuki-sensei on a branch in the tree right behind him. He was wearing his forehead protector and was armed with two huge shuriken tied to his back.

"What is happening? Why isn't Mizuki-sensei revealing his presence to them?" Hinata mumbled to herself and pumped more chakra in her feet to increase her speed. Something wasn't adding up…

Hinata was nearly at the clearing when Mizuki threw kunai at their unsuspecting backs.

Hinata screamed as loud as she could "LOOK OUT!"

Iruka-sensei heard her warning and shoved Naruto out of the way but leaving himself in their path; all but one of the kunai missed him, he dropped to his knees against the beaten down cabin, the kunai embedded in his leg.

As Iruka was falling to his knees Hinata burst into the clearing. She saw Naruto on the ground the Scroll tied to his back and looking shocked at what had just happened. She ran to his side and knelled next to him in concern.

"What's going on here?" he asked looking back and forth between his teachers. He looked at Hinata questioningly but it was Iruka who answered.

"Naruto, Hinata you two mustn't let Mizuki got that scroll!" Iruka sensei shouted yanking the kunai from his leg. "It contains forbidden justu that could put this village in grave danger – Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power!"

Naruto had gotten to his feet by then and glared at his former teacher. Hinata pulled a kunai out of her pocket while aiming her own glare at the traitor.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to use you because he doesn't want you to have the Scroll!" this made the blond falter and glance at his favorite teacher. Hinata held her breath – what was Mizuki up to?

"Stop lying to him!" Iruka-sensei shouted angrily, and turned to the prankster "Don't let Mizuki trick you Naruto!"

Mizuki laughed "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying…"

"NO MIZUKI!" Iruka-sensei shouted in panic.

Hinata who had been forgotten for the moment looked at her teachers with narrowed eyes. Something else was going on here than just Mizuki's power hungry scheme.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the decree twelve years ago" Mizuki continued.

"What decree?" Naruto asked. His body was shaking and he looked… scared. An expression Hinata had only seen on him when he had pissed off Sakura – only it was a different kind of fear that was in his expression…

"Everyone knows about this decree except you! Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now; he'd do anything to set me up!"

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked. Hinata frowned; she had no idea what 'decree' Mizuki was talking about.

"DON'T TELL HIM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Irkua shouted desperately.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" Mizuki said, finally spitting it out.

Hinata dropped the kunai she had been holding and looked at Naruto in shock - The Nine-Tails sealed with in Naruto? It suddenly all made sense now! Everyone who seemed to hate him the most, who seemed to have a personal vendetta against him, were all old enough to remember the attack.

Realizing that she had unintentionally tuned out Mizuki's rant Hinata turned her attention back to the traitor's rant and with each word he spoke her shock changed into anger.

To his credit Iruka more worried _about_ Naruto himself then Naruto's reaction.

The blond was muttering "No, no, no." and chakra swirled at his feet, blowing at the grass.

"You will never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" the ninja shouted, smiling in a disgusting form of satisfaction.

Before he could continue to torment Naruto, the gray haired chunin felt a spark of killer intent and caught the kunai coming directly at him.

"SHUT UP YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" Hinata shouted. This was all too much, she felt like she was going to explode from the cruelty and injustice done to her friend – how dare the villagers punish a child for something he had control over!

The Hyuga was so furious she didn't notice that Iruka-sensei and Naruto were staring at her.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! NARUTO'S NOT A MONSTER AND HE NEVER WILL BE!" panting Hinata added coldly "I can't believe there are so many fools living in this village – that they are so pathetic that they would take their anger out on an orphan – a child who has done nothing to deserve the treatment they give him" glaring at the traitor she said quietly "I thought that the Hidden Leaf would have more faith in its beloved Fourth Hokage – but I guess all of you ungrateful bastards are just happy that he provided you with a scapegoat" at the word 'scapegoat' Chrono's face appeared in her mind. A demon – and probably one of the kindest beings on the planet… Jesus, if the village treated a demon's vessel like this God knows what they'd have done to him for being an actual demon…

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered, shocked. He'd never seen her so angry… or heard her curse so freely, and this reaction was all in his defense…

Iruka smiled proudly at the Hyuga… she was true friend and able to see the truth clearly unlike the majority of the villagers… and it had taken barely five seconds for her to decide on what she thought of this startling revelation.

Mizuki's face had turned red with rage "How dare you!"

"SHUT UP!" Hinata screamed "If you and those bastards all want to see a godforsaken monster then all of you should look in the fucking mirror!"

Mizuki raised one of the huge shuirken strapped to his back above his head and threw it at the Hyuga and invariantly Naruto as well.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

Hinata yanked Naruto up by his jacket and started pushing him forward. Realizing she wouldn't get out of the way in time Naruto tried to push her to the side, it worked but left him in the path of the oncoming weapon.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed from where she had fallen.

The blond tried to shield his face with his arms and waited for the hit.

It never came.

Naruto heard Hinata breath "Iruka-sensei…"

Opening his eyes Naruto looked up in shock to see his sensei crouching over him protectively. The shuriken had pierced his back and blood was quickly staining his back but Iruka only had eyes for the boy he had just saved.

"W – why?" Naruto asked, why would Iruka-sensei protect him? Hadn't Mizuki said that the Nine-Tails killed Iruka-sensei's parents?

"Because we're the same" Iruka whispered, his body shuddering with spasms of pain "When I lost my parents no one seemed to care, no one had time for me – it was like they just forgot I was there. My grades dropped, I became a class clown. I just wanted them to see me – to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention so I did crazy things and then I had to pay for it, it was hard" Iruka-sensei was crying now, his tears made a wet trail down his cheeks and dripped from his chin onto the blond jinchuuriki "I know that's how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside and I could have been there for you more, I let you down, I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much, no one should be alone like that"

Hinata felt her own eyes weld up with tears "Sensei" she murmured too low for anyone to hear. Mizuki's laughter suddenly broke the moment.

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents and that beast is now inside you. He'll say anything to get the Scroll from you!"

Naruto bolted from Iruka-sensei and took off to the woods.

"NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei shouted, crying "NARUTO!" he turned to Hinata "Go after him! I'll be alright!"

Hinata hesitated for a moment before going after her friend.

"NARUTO! WAIT UP!" Hinata shouted leaping from tree branch to tree branch to catch up with him.

The blond looked over his shoulder and hesitated before slowing down. Hinata leaped to the ground and ran up next to him.

"Naruto – "Hinata began but was interrupted.

"Hinata, did you mean everything that you said back there?" Naruto asked thickly.

She regarded him for a moment as they ran, looked at his suspiciously shiny eyes and said "Every word"

He gave her a wobbly smile.

"And I'm sure Iruka-sensei meant everything he said too" Hinata added.

Naruto looked down, the smile falling from his lips and said "I'm not sure"

She sighed but did not push the matter, Naruto would see soon enough.

"We can talk about what Mizuki said later Naruto right now we need too-" Hinata stiffened as her instincts suddenly warned her someone was following them. Red alert bells went off in her head "Hide!" she hissed, pulling Naruto behind a tree.

A few moments later they watched as Mizuki fell for Iruka-sensei's trap and mistook him for Naruto.

They began talking, Mizuki although angry sounded confused as well, asking Iruka why he was protecting Naruto.

Iruka simply stated that he didn't care what Mizuki said – he wasn't getting his hands on the Scroll.

Mizuki kept insisting that Naruto was like him like a beast.

When Iruka-sensei agreed with Mizuki about the beast Hinata felt Naruto shaking next to her.

"So it's true – Sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some kind of freak!" Naruto whispered holding the Scroll tightly.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered back unsure of what to say.

Then Iruka clarified what he meant. He said that Naruto wasn't a monster, and that he was Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

By the time he was finished Naruto was crying and Hinata was smiling.

Then they heard Mizuki's weapon hurling through the air and they both knew he was trying to kill Iruka-sensei.

"Naru –" Hinata stopped and looked at the empty space next to her stunned, before running out from behind the tree and seeing Naruto head-butt Mizuki in the stomach. The weapon lay on the ground a few feet away from a very much alive Iruka-sensei.

Grinning Hinata moved to Iruka's side to watch the show, she had no doubt Naruto would win – he had no chance of losing with that look in his sky blue eyes.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto screamed, and the entire surrounding area was covered in clones.

Flesh and blood clones.

Hinata felt her jaw drop and turned to look at Iruka-sensei whose eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Well" Hinata managed to say as the clones closed in on a very terrified Mizuki "I don't think Naruto will have any problems with making clones anymore"

Iruka-sensei nodded and they watched as Mizuki was given the beating of his life.

Five minutes later Naruto stood in front of a beaten up Mizuki and was laughing while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry, I guess I kinda got carried away" he admitted but there was a grin on his face.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out laughing "You stopped Mizuki, and you made clones! Real ones!" she ran up to the blond and hugged him "I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto blushed lightly at the praise but the grin never left his face "I know Hinata and I think I got me a new favorite jutsu!" he looked at Iruka "You OK Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes" Iruka-sensei said smiling proudly and then said "Naruto, come here for a minute I have something I want to give you" he got to his feet.

Naruto walked over.

"Close your eyes" Iruka-sensei instructed, Naruto fidgeted a bit but did as told.

Hinata breathed in sharply when her teacher took off his headband. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

Her suspicions were confirmed when he removed Naruto's goggles from the blonde's head and put his own headband in its place.

"Can In open my eyes now?" Naruto whined impatiently.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" Iruka-sensei said as Hinata watched eagerly from his left.

Naruto opened his eyes.

The sun rose in the sky and bathed the forest in light.

"Congratulations, you gradate!" Naruto stood dumbfounded as Iruka-sensei continued "And to celebrate I have another surprise, we're all going for ramen tonight!"

Hinata saw Naruto's mouth quiver and then…

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried out and hugged him, knocking both of them to the ground.

Laughing Hinata said "Be careful Naruto, Iruka-sensei –"she cut herself off when she noticed Mizuki trying to crawl away.

"I'll be right back boys" Hinata said sweetly before marching over to the traitor and grabbing the collar of his chunin vest.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hinata asked smiling pleasantly – somehow it made her even scarier.

Mizuki whimpered in fear. Irukia-sensei and Naruto walked over, the Scroll now re-strapped to the blonde's back.

"You know, it was because of your scheme that I lost another night of sleep" the Hyuga added causally as her Byakugan activated "But since you helped Naruto graduate I'll go easy on you"

Naruto grimaced, almost feeling pity for the traitor – Hinata was not someone you bothered if she had an insomniac night. It tended to be bad for your health.

After Hinata had paralyzed Mizuki to ensure he couldn't get away {she hadn't done it painlessly either} the group made their way back to the village.

Despite the fact that Hinata had indeed lost another night of sleep she was happy. Today had turned out great and she had a terrific story to tell Chrono!

She could just imagine the expression on his face when she told him what happened.

But then again maybe she shouldn't... after all he could be quite overprotective.

* * *

**Like it? I hope you do. Please feed my story lots of reviews so I can update faster! (Pretty please!)**

**Sign**

** _Snowlily246_**


	5. Things Will be Different

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Tiger's Sun Chapter 5

Since they had stayed up late to catch Mizuki, Hinata and Naruto both had only a few hours of sleep. Thankfully the Academy opened later then it usually did so they were able to get some of their much needed sleep back. For Naruto it was like he had slept the entire night – he retained his normal happy attitude which was only stronger due to his graduation from the Ninja Academy.

If only the same could be said for Hinata.

She had managed to get in another three hours of sleep before having to get ready for the last day at the Academy.

Her movements were zombie-like and gray circles were prominent under her eyes, her skin was also paler than normal. The servants served her breakfast quickly and quietly aware that almost anything could set off her temper now. She ate her food without incident and walked to school escorted by her Hyuga guards as usual – but for the last time.

Once at the doors of the Academy the guards bowed farewell to her and left. She watched the go and then entered the building.

By the time she got in the classroom Sakura had shoved Naruto from his seat so she could talk to Sasuke.

Hinata sighed and went to the her fallen friend as the fan-girls began arguing over who would sit next to Sasuke, while the Hyuga did not fault him for his attitude since it started after his family was killed that didn't change the fact that he acted like a asshole – though privately Hinata was sure he had his caring side – it was just too suppressed to show.

"Are you alright Naruto?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he replied though his eyes were on the last Uchiha, the next thing Hinata knew he had jumped on the desk and was glaring at the boy.

"This should be fun" Kiba's voice said and she turned to see the Inuzuka grinning from his seat behind her, his nin-dog puppy Akamaru yipped in agreement from inside Kiba's jacket. The boy noticed the gray circles under Hinata's eyes and said "Insomniac night?"

The Hyuga gave a half-hearted smile "Not exactly – it's a very long story…" she trailed off when she saw Shino sit beside Kiba.

"Hello Shino" Hinata greeted with an attempt at a smile.

"Greetings Hinata" the Aburame noted her appearance and added "You have had another sleepless night"

Once again Hinata nodded.

Shino's eyebrows furrowed above his sunglasses "Your insomniac is becoming quite troubling, perhaps you should consult a professional"

"It isn't that bad Shino, I –"but whatever she had been about to say was lost as an eerie silence swept the room. As one the three students turned to see what had caused it.

Kiba's mouth dropped, Akamaru's eyes widened, Shino's eyebrows rose above his sunglasses and Hinata's form trembled as they all took in the scene before them.

Naruto and Sasuke.

Kissing.

While Hinata could tell from the look on their faces that the kiss had not been intentional it still didn't change what had happened.

The two boys finally broke apart, grabbing their throats and sputtering, Naruto wailed that his mouth was poisoned.

Before anything else could happen the new silence was broken by an unfamiliar sound.

Laughter – Hinata's laughter.

It was a clear happy laugh bubbling with warmth and life.

No one had ever heard Hinata laugh before; she always smiled and sometimes chuckled but never out right laughed. It was as if it had been locked away years ago.

Tears weld up in her eyes and the signs of fatigue were wiped from the Hyuga's face as she laughed at her friend's expense, leaving her cheeks flushed red as she struggled to talk.

"Oh – oh" she manage to say "Naruto, I'm going to hold this over your head forever! I'll always remember this!" she erupted into a fit of giggles as she tried to control her laughter.

The fan-girls, who had been momentarily distracted by Hinata's unusual reaction, went back to the matter at hand and immediately turned to the blond who had been staring at his friend in amazement and indignation.

The amazement was at her openly laughing and the indignation was at her remark about 'holding this over his head forever'.

"Naruto…" Sakura spat "You are _**so**_ dead!"

It was an accident!" Naruto squeaked quickly realizing he was in danger.

The fan-girls ignored his protest and ganged up on him. As Hinata finally got her laughter in control she heard Naruto cry out in pain and she immediately went to help him.

"STOP IT!" she shouted, her happy expression gone replaced by anger and annoyance. The fan-girls stopped their assault and Hinata shoved her way through them, tugged Naruto to his feet on the way and sat next to Sasuke with Naruto on her other side.

"I will sit here and since you all know I have no I interest in Sasuke you won't have to cause a mess and embarrass yourselves! Now sit down before Iruka-sensei comes in" Hinata declared in a final tone before turning her attention to Naruto's beaten face.

Having no good argument and feeling 'told off' the girls returned to their seats grumbling and resentful.

Had Sasuke not been Sasuke he would have openly sighed with relief. The fan-girls had left him alone, and a girl with no interest in him was sitting in between him and the dobe.

Thank the Heavens.

As Hinata examined the bruises and cuts left by the attack she said "Naruto, you should really be more careful than that. The kiss is a perfect example of why you shouldn't get in someone's face, and as funny as that was I'd rather you didn't do things like that again if it only gets you get beaten"

The blond grimaced as she gently poked a particular painful bruise on his cheek "I know that but the Uchiha is a jerk – and it was not a kiss!"

Hinata didn't reply as she watched Naruto's face heal subtly with an almost dumbfounded expression.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh, sorry Naruto, um your face is ok. It's not as bad as I thought" the Hyuga quickly said leaning back in her chair as the black and purple bruises started to become lighter.

Is this the power of the Fox? Hinata mused as Iruka-sensei finally came inside.

"Sorry I'm late kids, there were some last minute changes to the team assignments" their teacher explained apologetically. Before anyone could ask what he meant the chunin continued "I will announce the team assignments now"

The fan-girls sat up in their seats and all cast looks in Sasuke's direction.

Hinata felt sorry for him.

"Team Seven" Iruka-sensei called out.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the fore mentioned blond perked up.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke's nose wrinkled in disgust as Naruto banged his head on his desk in dismay.

"And Hinata Hyuga" Iruka finished and looked up to see their reactions.

Hinata smiled ignoring the screams and wails of outrage and sorrow pouring from the Sasuke Fan club. Naruto grinned widely and stood up punching his fist in the air.

"YES!" he shouted for the whole world to hear. Hinata squeaked in surprise as Naruto lifted her up "WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!"

His friend! His very first friend was his new teammate! Who cared that the Uchiha Bastard was on his team too? Nothing could ruin this for him! The only thing that could beat this was if Sakura was on his team too!

"Naruto! Could you put me down?" Hinata asked dizzily with a faint hint of embarrassment.

"Oh! Right, sorry Hinata" Naruto said putting her down. She wasn't at her full level of strength since she had lost a lot of sleep and was more prone to light headedness.

"It's okay, I'm happy about it too" Hinata muttered not looking up from where she was staring at her desk, unable to lift her head until the dizziness and blush passed.

Iruka-sensei smiled in satisfaction, glad that he had recommended the switch up to the Hokage before continuing.

"Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka" the wildish boy looked up with interest.

"Shino Aburame" the bug-user adjusted his sunglasses.

"And Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl groaned in despair.

"Team Ten" Iruka-sensei continued.

"Shikamaru Nara" the lazy genius did not look up from his pretend cat-nap.

"Chouji Akimichi" the chubby boy was not surprised and did not pause in eating his potato chips.

"And Ino Yamanaka" Ino screamed in horror making Hinata wince as Shikamaru raised his head to smirk in the blond kunoichi's direction. It had 'I told you so" written all over it.

The Hyuga saw Iruka-sensei's eye twitch as Ino continued to scream but instead of yelling at her he raised his voice so he could be heard by the class.

"Your Jounin senseis will be arriving soon to pick you up!" Iruka-sensei shouted "Ino STOP SCREAMING!" he added, his patience finally snapping.

The blond kunoichi quieted but still bore a miserable expression on her face.

"Iruka-sensei! Why do Hinata and I have to be on the same team as that teme!" Naruto suddenly shouted standing on his desk.

"Naruto! Get off the table!" Hinata scolded grabbing his sleeve to pull him down as Iruka-sensei started to answer Naruto's question added"And I don't mind having Sasuke as a teammate, I know with you on the team his attitude will get better" this last part was said under her breath so only the jinchuuriki could hear.

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students, Naruto you had the worst scores!" the classroom erupted with laughter as their teacher added "We create a balanced team – we put the best student with the worst student. As for Hinata – she's the only one who can control you and not be distracted by Sasuke so much she'll neglect her training" it was true, it had been one of the reasons he had wanted the team assignments changed. The other had been her automatic defense of Naruto when Mizuki had blabbed the truth. The latter had been more than enough to convince the Hokage that the teams needed to be changed.

Naruto growled in anger as Sasuke said "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser"

"Hey what did you say!?" Naruto shouted as Hinata held the bridge of her nose. She could feel the routine forming…

"Are you hard of hearing too?" the Uchiha asked not looking from the window.

Naruto prepared to lung for the onyx eyed boy only to stop in surprise as Hinata stood and slammed her hand on the table.

"That is enough out of both of you!" she declared "Naruto control your temper, Sasuke please be kind enough to keep your remarks to yourself if you can't say anything nice!"

Naruto sulked and dropped back into his chair as Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the Hyuga ex-heiress. The Sasuke Fan Club growled in the background.

Iruka-sensei smiled at the scene "This class is an example of why Hinata is a part of Team Seven, as I was saying after lunch your senseis should be here"

Mutters of musing could be heard from the new ninjas. What would their Senseis be like?

**XXX**

Lunch rolled around and Naruto wandered way saying he had to do something. Hinata didn't push it since she planned to eat something and try to get a nap in. But alas, things did not go as planned for her. Cookies to who can guess why!

Hinata looked up from the rice ball she was eating as a shadow fell over her.

If you guessed the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club you're a winner!

_I can't ever have a moment of peace in the village can I?_ Hinata asked herself as Ino stepped out from among the crowd.

"What do you want?" the Hyuga asked bluntly.

"Hinata, we all know for some insane reason you're not in love with Sasuke" the blond said "We just want to make sure it stays that way" there were nods of confirmation from the other fan-girls "But we also want to make sure you don't have the wrong impression of him" the nods were more eager this time.

The lavender eyed girl blinked slowly "Wrong impression?"

"You think of Sasuke as an arrogant jerk don't you?" Ino questioned.

Hinata frowned "No, I just think he needs an attitude adjustment"

"I'm taking that as a yes. Anyway Sasuke might seem cold and distant but it's just his way to cope" no one said what he had to 'cope' with since it was obvious "He's a deep caring guy inside – he just doesn't want to appear weak in front of everyone!"

By this time the rest of the girls had gotten starry eyed or were sighing in admiration of the last Uchiha.

Hinata could feel her insomnia induced irritation growing. She already knew what they thought of him and visa-verse, what was the point of all this?

"We just want to make sure Naruto doesn't cloud your judgment when it comes to Sasuke!" Ino added "Like back in the classroom – it was Naruto's fault for provoking Sasuke! You shouldn't have yelled at him for reacting! It's Naruto's fault for being bratty and selfish anyway"

You could hear a pin drop in the following silence.

Hinata slowly breathed in and out "You're here to tell me that I should defend Sasuke from Naruto?"

Ino frowned "No! We're here to tell you that Sasuke is –"

"Listen to me and listen carefully Yamanaka" Hinata said feeling her eye twitching, and trying to maintain the very breakable hold she had on her temper "Naruto Uzumaki has had to deal with all the ignorance the fools of this village have to offer since he was born. He has had no parents, or aunts, or uncles and cousins in his life and has had to raise himself. The reason he pulls pranks is because he's starved for attention. If he didn't do those things people would only spare enough energy to glare or sneer at him"

As she spoke the other girls slowly started backing away from the aura she was giving off.

"You all have someone to confide to – but who did Naruto have before Iruka-sensei and I befriended him? No one, he was alone" Hinata stood up and said "You only know the mask he puts on to hide his pain, you don't know the real him"

Ino sputtered as the Hyuga walked away.

Before heading inside the Academy she added "How would you feel if everywhere you went people turned their backs on you – and they never tell you why!" with that she marched into the building and left the Fan Club dumbfounded in the playground.

**XXX**

Hinata was in a bad mood by the time the jounin started coming. Naruto wasn't so cheery himself but Hinata didn't question him since she could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

As they waited for their commander Hinata absently began doodling on a scrap of paper. When she pulled back to look at her work Hinata stifled a giggle and hid the paper underneath her hand.

She had drawn a chibi version of Chrono in his child form running from a chibi version of Sasuke's Fan Club, a chibi Naruto with a dream bubble above his head filled with bowls of ramen and another chibi Chrono snoring as he slept on a tree.

Chrono would not think this was funny – well at least the first one...Hinata stuffed the paper in her jacket as Naruto began talking.

"Where's our commander, he should have been here ages ago!? I'm ready to roll, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed "Everyone else already left with their new teachers, even Iruka-sensei left!"

"I know Naruto" Hinata sighed pushing the pictures she had doodled to the back of her mind. She suddenly felt apprehensive as Naruto balanced an eraser on the door so it would fall on whoever opened it.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked though she already knew. The commotion drew Sasuke's attention.

"That's what he gets for coming late, surprise!" the blond prankster said grinning.

"Our teacher's a jounin, an elite ninja; you honestly think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke scoffed.

Hinata frowned, Sasuke did have a point.

Before she could say anything they all noticed a hand on the door. Everyone stilled as the jounin came in –

And the eraser fell square on his head.

Naruto burst out laughing at his prank's success, and Hinata simply blinked – maybe their teacher had already known about the eraser and decided to humor them?

Their teacher was a man with gray hair – though Hinata could tell he wasn't old in the least – probably somewhere in his twenties. His hair was styled so it made him look like a scarecrow. He wore the standard ninja outfit; a black mask covered the bottom half of his face, and his headband was angled so it completely covered his right eye leaving his left eye the only visible feature on his face – which gave the impression he was bored.

The jounin picked up the eraser and said "Well my first impression of you is…"

The genin tense slightly, in anticipation of his verdict.

"You're a bunch of idiots"

Hinata could feel the sweat drop form on her head.

_Well it could have been worse – he could have said he hated us_ the Hyuga thought trying to be optimistic.

"Why don't we talk outside" their teacher said and walked out the door without turning to see if they were following.

The students exchanged a look and then followed him.

* * *

**On Roof of the Ninja Academy**

"Alright, how about you all introduce yourselves" the Jounin said lazily from where he sat on the railing on the roof of the Academy "One at a time"

"Introduce ourselves?" Hinata repeated "What are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like things you hate, your dreams and goals for the future. Things like that" the ninja supplied.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first? So we can see how we're supposed to do it" Naruto said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, well I don't really feel like telling you that…

Hinata and Naruto shared a surprised look.

"My dreams for the future… well I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies – I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi-sensei finished off.

_'All we learned was his name'_ was what all three genin thought in unison.

"Alright your turn" Kakashi-sensei said "You on the right, you first"

The one on the right was Naruto, the blond ninja smiled and adjusted his headband "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like hanging out with Hinata, instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen at Ichiraku's where Iruka-sensei takes me to eat. But I hate the three minute wait after you pour the ramen in the cup and my hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them…"

_It seems like his whole life revolves around Hinata and ramen_ Kakashi thought _Not surprising, from what I've been told she's the only friend he has who's his age…_

"My future dream is to become the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like somebody – somebody important!" Naruto finished grinning widely.

_Hum, he's grown up in a very interesting way_ Kakashi thought.

"Okay, Hyuga, your next"

Hinata smiled and said "I'm Hinata Hyuga, I like spending time with Naruto" _and Chrono_ "open minded people, cooking, studying herbs and flowers, and practicing my archery. I dislike close minded people…"

_In other words the majority of the village_ Kakashi mused as she continued.

"And things that are clearly a waste of time when I could be doing more worth wild things. My dream – well I guess you could consider it more of a goal… is to enjoy every minute of my life and not waste a single second, since you never know when the clock runs out…" Hinata trailed off, the time clock's warmth more noticeable against her heart as the silence following her words came.

_Interesting_ Kakashi thought _Very interesting choice of words…_

"Last one" Kakashi-sensei said looking at the stoic Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't partially like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality…" Sasuke's face and voice grew so dark it made Hinata and Naruto lean slightly away from the boy as he continued to speak "I am going to restore my clan and destroy the Serpent who slew them…"

A shudder racked Hinata's body as she edged away from the last Uchiha. Naruto meanwhile was hoping that Sasuke was not talking about him.

The jounin looked unaffected by Sasuke's rather dark words the comment _Just as I thought_ gracing his mind. Birds could be heard chirping in the distance.

"Good, your all unique and have your own ideas. We have our first mission in the morning" Kakashi-sensei said.

"What kind of mission are we gonna have?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's a mission that the four of us will do together" was the answer.

"What, what, what?" Naruto said as Hinata tried to hide her smile at his antics.

"A survival exercise" Kakashi-sensei

"A survival exercise?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Sensei, we already went through this at the Academy" Hinata said frowning as well.

"This isn't like your pervious training" Kakashi-sensei said and started… chuckling, Hinata did not have a good feeling about this.

"Sensei, why are you laughing?" she asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"You won't like the answer" Kakashi-sensei said voicing the young Hyuga's thoughts and still chuckling.

Naruto looked puzzled, Sasuke's eyes narrowed though he still held his 'brooding pose' and Hinata…

"Spare me from the act" she said, her expression turning into one of impatience "Just get it over with and tell us"

"You see of the twenty seven students who came here only nine will actually become genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words this is a make-it-or-break-it pass fail test and the chance that you will fail is at least sixty-six percent"

Hinata closed her eyes and counted to twenty.

_Breathe in and breathe out. You will not let your insomnia make you lose control of your temper_ Hinata thought to herself as the words sunk in.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here, believe it! What was that stupid graduation test for anyway?" Naruto shouted.

"That was to see if any of you had the potential to become genin or not" Kakashi said obviously enjoying this.

"What!?" Naruto cried out in disbelief.

"That's the way it is. I will decide if you pass or not, be at the designated training spot and bring your ninja gear, meet me at 5:00am" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Your dismissed, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up" Kakashi-sensei added before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke stood up without a word and walked away, Naruto grit his teeth before exhaling loudly.

"Don't worry Hinata, we're gonna pass for sure!" but Hinata could see that he was worried as well, never less…

"I know we'll pass as well Naruto, I'm heading home – I need to catch up on my sleep if I want to be in good shape for the test" Hinata said getting up.

Naruto nodded knowing she was right "Okay, see ya tomorrow Hinata!"

The Hyuga smiled at his departing back before sighing, she didn't like lying to him but it couldn't be helped.

**XXX**

More than an hour later Hinata was on the path leading to Magdalena's tomb with a basket of food for Chrono. But when she got to the tomb he was nowhere to be seen.

The girl frowned as she placed the basket next to the entrance; it wasn't like the hornless devil to wander off if he knew she was coming. She bit her lip thinking, it was possible he had just gone to the lake to take a bath – but he would have left a note near the door if he had gone anywhere.

Movement in the trees caught her attention and Hinata slipped into the Gentle Fist stance as she cautiously waited for whatever was shaking the branches to show itself.

A moment later Chrono leaped from the trees and landed in front of her. Hinata relaxed and placed a hand over her heart.

"You scared me Chrono, I almost thought that someone had followed me" Hinata said and was caught off guard when the demon suddenly pulled her into his arms.

"Chrono? What's wrong?" Hinata asked in surprise, her face pressed up against the red fabric of the sinner's jacket. She heard him sigh in relief and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion – why was he acting so relieved?

"I sensed a demon in the village" Chrono finally explained still holding her close "It was only for a moment but I knew it was there – and I could sense that you were nearby… I was worried about you, are you hurt?"

"Oh, I can explain Chrono and no I'm not hurt" the Hyuga said, realizing who he had sensed, she pulled back so she could look him in the eyes, and smiled at him.

Still smiling she added "Oh Tiger your head is going to spin when I tell you everything!"

At the end of her story Chrono was openly shocked.

"I can't believe it" he muttered as Hinata set a bowl of soup in front of him "Sealing a demon into a human?"

Hinata smiled sadly "Yes it is possible but the cost is great, the Fourth gave his life so the Nine-Tails could be sealed inside Naruto"

"It explains why they treat him so bad" Chrono observed as he held the soup in his hands "From what you told me though the children don't know the truth"

She shook her head "The Third Hokage passed a law stating that the people could not tell someone who doesn't already know – it's one of the few laws that can get you a death sentence if you break it – oh don't look at me like that! You aren't a citizen of Konoha and you're not human so I'm not breaking the law – besides you would have figured it out as soon as you saw him"

Chrono's tense form relaxed and he exhaled loudly.

"Thank God Aion doesn't know about this" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing" the demon said quickly

The Hyuga decided to humor him and questioned him no further on the subject. While she knew about the 'revolution' that Chrono had been a part of, the identities of the rest of the Sinners, and how he had earned the title 'Killer of a Hundred' she was still in the dark about quite a few things, like how Magdalena was involved with the Sinners and the specific reason for why Aion tore off Chrono's horns. Hinata had guessed at what he hadn't told her and was quite a bit close to the truth but never voiced them. She understood that it was a very painful topic for the hornless demon, though Hinata wouldn't be surprised if he knew she had figured out the rough details. It was another one of those silent acknowledgements that they never gave voice to.

"You should head back soon if you want to catch up on the sleep you missed" Chrono said logically after noticing the dark circles under her eyes, though he didn't want her to go so soon he knew she needed her rest so she could be ready for her exam.

Hinata shook her head stubbornly "If I fall asleep here I'll know you will wake me in time, besides I want to spent time with you while I still can. If we pass the test my schedule will become more difficult to manage and I won't see you as much as I'd like to"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind he conceded to the point and nodded.

"Why did you leave the camp anyway? Were you looking for something?" Hinata asked, eating a spoonful of soup when she was finished talking.

"I was making sure no lower class demons had been attracted to the power Naruto accidentally let out last night" Chrono explained "While the demons here are different than my kind they are still demons. It's been a long time since our cousin species have met and any demon of my kind would investigate out of curiosity at the very least"

"When did the Separation happen?" Hinata asked "I know it was because some of the demons didn't want to live by Pandemonia's strict rule and wanted to start their own clans in the Elemental Nations with the native demons here"

The ruby eyed demon shrugged "I'm pretty sure it happened when Pandemonia first came to power. Everything was just getting started in the demon society and I guess she didn't want to deal with wars so early in her reign, but they still had to obey some of her laws in return for freedom to live on their own - somewhat"

Hinata nodded tapping her spoon against her bottom lip thoughtfully "Yes, I remember you telling me about that. They couldn't come back to Pandemonium without her consent or be killed on sight, they also couldn't go destroying human civilizations outside the Barrier willy-nilly or they would expose demons, and they had to have some sort of chain of command so everything wouldn't collapse"

Chrono smiled nodding and impressed that she had remembered so much.

"Most of the demons look like animals here because they prefer it that way right?" she asked.

"Yes, they probably felt that doing that would make them seem more independent, though in reality they were still living under Pandemonia's rule – just not nearly as strict. From what I've gathered, after she died everything went chaotic here for a while until the chain of command readjusted itself" Chrono said patiently. He had mostly gotten the information from minor demons who stuck to isolated lands, away from humans but had messengers around to pick up news on what they might be missing from other clans. Thankfully he seemed weak enough that they didn't question him on his human form, though he had to trade quite a bit of Hinata's cookies and brownies to get the information he wanted.

The last part he never told Hinata – if he did she'd make even more of them in case the amount he had wasn't enough and the truth was he just didn't have the room to store them. He put his empty soup bowl down and sighed in contentment, closing his eyelids – it had hit the spot.

"Chrono?" Hinata asked fiddling with her spoon.

"Yes?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"The Kyuubi – is his name really Kyuubi?"

The devil opened his eyes and looked at his partner curiously; she was looking at her spoon as if was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What brought this on?" Chrono asked still looking at her.

"Oh, just curiosity I guess. I can help but wonder what it's like for the Nine-Tails to sit in a cage every day. If he's angry or sad…" her voice trailed off.

Chrono regarded her for a moment before saying "His name is Kurama if I've heard correctly"

Hinata had a strange expression on her face "Kurama… it sounds like it would suit him"

There was a moment of silence until it was broken by Hinata's yawning. She tried to cover it but failed badly.

"Hinata…" Chrono started to say but stopped when she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm only… yawn… a bit sleepy… I… don't need to… go… back…" his Contractor muttered as she submitted to sleep.

Chrono smiled at her fondly "You are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met" he said in amusement before shifting so he was more comfortable and grabbing the book he was currently reading from a nearby pile.

It was one of those days again, she would fall asleep on his shoulder and he would read a book until she woke up or wake her up himself if the time for her to go home came. Chrono moved Hinata's sleeping form onto the blanket and settled down next to her so he could begin reading the book he had. This one was on the Land of Waves.

* * *

**_Dream-scape_**

_The young kunoichi sat in a field of wildflowers – it was where she often found herself after she fell asleep, for as long as she could remember she had always dreamt of this field and its two sole inhabitants._

_The Tiger sat next to her instead of waiting further in the wildflower field like he had done last night. His ruby eyes were so full of sadness and happiness, the source of the sorrow seemed to stretch years ago, while the happiness looked more recent. It was if he had only found happiness a sort time ago and it was still taking a while to show that it was affecting his spirit._

_Just like Chrono's eyes._

_The Tiger made a gruff noise of welcome, not protesting when Hinata's hand came to stroke the flame colored fur on his head. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning in to her touch._

_"Hinata"_

_The girl immediately walked to the voice the Tiger not far behind._

_As usual Lady of Light was in the field, picking flowers of different colors that looked as if they went together even though she seemed to be picking them randomly without any specific mindset on what type she wanted._

_"Hinata, how are you?" Lady of Light asked her smiling welcomingly at the younger girl. Lady of Light or Lady Light as Hinata sometimes called her looked to be in her late teens or early adulthood; though the Hyuga was sure she was nineteen at the latest._

_"I'm okay, I was with Chrono when I fell asleep" Hinata answered "he's probably reading a book by now waiting for me to wake up"_

_Lady Light nodded the faint simmering glow that outlined her form diming slightly. It had been this glimmer that had inspired Hinata to call her Lady of Light when she first met her._

_"I best not keep you here for long then" the blond said putting the flowers she had on the ground between them "Let's talk Hinata"_

_Without hesitation Hinata sat across form her dream friend and began to arrange the flowers in a pattern with Lady Light as the young woman spoke._

_"I know you are worried about that day when your team and the village discover Chrono's existence. My advice for you is to not worry, everything will turn out fine. Normally I wouldn't tell you something like this so soon but the worry it causes you has been interfering with your sleeping" Lady of Light said, putting a yellow flower next to a group of red flowers to her right before rearranging the red flowers to her left._

_Hinata blushed "I'm sorry"_

_A hand on her head made the girl looked up; she was greeted with Lady Light's kind and almost mother-like smile._

_"Do not apologize, your worrying for Chrono's safety shows that you care about his well-being. The only problem with that is that you need to relax, and stop taking all the problems at once. Your only human Hinata, you need to understand that sometimes it's best to cross that bridge when you get to it and besides Chrono is capable of taking care of himself"_

_Hinata nodded and Lady Light smiled before added "Your powers are growing, I can feel them"_

_"Is that a good thing? Will I be able to help Chrono more?" Hinata asked. She was use to the way the older of the two would suddenly change the conversation. She had learned it was best to just go with it. The new topic sometimes proved to be more interesting than the previous one – like now for example._

_The dream woman's eyes twinkled like water reflecting the sun "Yes in a way, soon you will be able to heal"_

_"Heal? Why is that so special? I can learn medical ninjutsu to heal Chrono and my team" the young Contractor said confused._

_The beautiful woman laughed and said "It's not an ordinary healing power Hinata, as long as the victim's heart still beats you will be able to heal them of almost anything – given time and practice that is. But you would do well to remember that you can't save everyone. There will be times when even you're healing abilities won't be able to save someone – it just won't be enough"_

_Hinata nodded, the Lady was always careful about reminding her that she was still human despite her gifts and thus would still be able to fail at something even with her spiritual powers at call._

_Lady Light smiled in satisfaction as she watched the girl place a red flower in the middle of the mass of wildflowers._

_"Beautiful" she praised as Hinata leaned away to get a better look at it. The wildflowers had been arranged into a sun with streaks of red and orange covering its surface._

_Hinata smiled at it and turned to the Tiger sitting next to her._

_"What do you think?" Hinata asked scratching him behind his right ear._

_The large cat purred and Hinata took that as a positive judgment on her and Lady of Light's work._

_"It's time for you to wake up" Lady Light said suddenly "We will talk again sometime in the future Hinata"_

_As soon as she finished speaking the clearing started to fade as did Lady of Light and the Tiger._

_"Good-bye" Hinata said as everything around her vanished into nothingness._

* * *

Chrono looked up from his book when he saw Hinata stir and open her eyes.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey yourself" was Hinata's cheerful reply, she had most definitely needed that nap.

"Had a good dream?" the hornless devil asked as his Contractor sat up.

Hinata nodded "I dreamt of the Tiger and Lady Light, the two of us talked for a bit. But I can't remember what she looks like or the specifics of the conversation, as usual – but I think it had something to do with healing"

Chrono's eyebrows shot up and his eyes brightened with interest at her words "Healing?" he asked.

The Hyuga nodded "Yes"

"That's new… but on another note I think you should start looking into other uses for your powers instead of just for Sacred Arrows" the demon said "Maybe you can use **_them_** to heal, in any case you should listen to her advice. It seems like your dreams have something to do with the development of your powers"

Hinata nodded "Like that dream two years ago, I dreamt the Tiger was being attacked and then the next day there was a Pursuer ready to burn the village to ashes just to find you…"

Chrono nodded solemnly.

Hinata glanced at her wristwatch and sighed "I have to head back… I'm sorry for falling asleep on you Tiger. We didn't get to talk as much as I would have liked"

The demon smiled at her "We talked for long enough, besides- it's nice just to have you here"

The Hyuga blushed, though she was unsure why exactly she was blushing in the first place…

"Same here" she admitted awkwardly as she lifted the basket empty saved for the container that had held the soup and their dishes.

They both stood and as Hinata was adjusting the basket in her arms Chrono put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to pass Hinata" Chrono said "Just get a good night's sleep, and good luck"

She smiled and squeezed the hand he had on her shoulder with her own "Thanks, I'll see you as soon as I can"

The sinner nodded and watched as she left before sighing, he was making the most of the peaceful days they had left since he had a feeling their lives would be anything but after his existence was revealed…

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it! R&R please!**

**Sign**

** _ Snowlily246_**


	6. Turning Point

** I would like to give my condolences to the families of those killed at the Sandy Hook Elementary School. No one should have to endure what they are enduring right now.  
**

**Something like this tragedy should never have happened...  
**

* * *

Tiger's Sun chapter 6

Hinata was not a happy camper.

The day had started out well enough – or as well as it could be when you had to wake up a 4:00am. After getting dressed, cramming two granola bars in her mouth to stop her stomach's rumbling and drinking some tea to wash the tiny breakfast down, she headed to the training ground. The sky still dark and void of the sun's light.

By the time Hinata got there she could see her teammates approaching the site, Naruto rubbing his eyes and Sasuke as stoic as ever. The blond sat on the ground while his teammates chose to stand and they waited for their teacher.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The sun was rising into the sky by the time the famous Copy Cat ninja showed up.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted angrily jumping up from his seat on the grass.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my –"he stopped mid-sentence as Hinata's overbearing demonic-like aura swept over him.

"Spare us" she said coldly, her stare like the arctic wind, a harsh and numbing element. Naruto took a step back and even Sasuke stiffened.

Kakashi coughed and wisely got to the matter at hand, Hinata might just be a potential genin but she was also a Hyuga and the Clan Head's oldest child – it was best not to anger her and earn a close up of just how developed her Gentle Fist was.

The lazy jounin walked up the three training posts and placed a clock on the middle stump.

"It's set for noon" Kakashi said as the students stared at the clock questioningly.

"Your assignment is very simple, all you have to do is take these bells from me" Kakashi said holding out two small bells hanging from red strings each "That's all there is to it. If you can't get them from me by noon then you go without lunch"

"What?" Naruto whimpered as their teacher continued.

"You'll be tied to that post and forced to watch while I eat my lunch in front of you" Kakashi added.

Hinata was grateful to the granola bars she had eaten. At least her stomach wouldn't be bothering her during the entire exam. She frowned as she noticed something about the bells.

"There are only two bells" Hinata said.

They got the impression he was smiling behind his mask as he said "That way at least one of you will be tied to the post and disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the Academy.

Hinata could feel the tension between her and her teammates thicken.

"Then again all three of you could flunk out as well. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me then you won't be getting the bells" Kakashi added closing his fist around the bells.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, was he trying to tell them something? What was it they were missing?

"Ha! You couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto laughed out loud, his arms behind his head in a confident pose.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link, you can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers" their sensei said coolly without missing a beat. Hinata winced.

That shut the blond prankster up – and turned his face into an interesting shade of red, a result of his rage at Kakashi's words.

"When I stay start, you may begin" Kakashi said.

But Naruto's wounded pride couldn't wait for that. The ninja pulled out a kunai and growling lunged for their sensei.

"Naruto wait!" Hinata shouted a little too late.

With a disturbing show of no effort Kakashi was suddenly behind Naruto, grabbing the wrist that held the kunai and twisting it so it was pointing at the back of the jinchuuriki's skull. Another hand on the blonde's head kept him from moving.

Hinata swallowed thickly, she hadn't even seen him move!

"Don't be in such a hurry, I haven't even said start yet" the Copy Cat Ninja said causally. Naruto growled and struggled but only escaped because the jounin released his hold.

The three, almost-genin backed away from their sensei.

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so…" their sensei added "How should I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready and… start!"

The three trainees leaped out of view.

* * *

Hinata watched from the shelter of the bushes as their sensei calmly waited in the middle of the field for them to make the first move. This was not going to be easy, and that was not even factoring in that there were only two bells. This was essentially an every man for himself situation. But they weren't even officially genin yet and Kakashi-sensei was a jounin! It was impossible for any of them to get even a single bell on their own. There was no hope of passing if they were only looking out for themselves! They needed a plan – they needed to work together!

They Hyuga grimaced at the conclusion – Sasuke and Naruto were the hardest headed people she knew. It would not be easy convincing them. Well she would just brute strength it if they pushed her to it. She would not waste time dealing with their petty rivalry if it interfered with their chance of passing the exam.

Just as Hinata was finished thinking she saw Naruto abandon his hiding place and confront Kakashi, the jounin simply pulled out a book with an orange cover and dodged Naruto's attacks without looking up from it. Furious Naruto increased his attacks, the result of this was – um, Kakashi ended up, well…

Needless to say poor Hinata felt her face heat up like the sun as her sensei used a technique called 'A Thousand Years of Death'. It sent Naruto howling in pain flying into the nearby river. Add insult to injury the only reason Kakashi-sensei had even looked up from his book was to use the 'technique' on Naruto.

_I could have lived without knowing that 'technique'_ Hinata thought as her blush faded and her skin color returned to normal. Naruto burst from the water and threw two shuriken at Kakashi-sensei who caught them without looking up from his book.

A moment later nine more Narutos popped out of the water and attacked the jounin in a surprise attack. Hinata smiled proudly at the shadow clones and wondered what was going on in Sasuke's head. The Uchiha had most likely realized that these clones weren't after images – they were real flesh and blood clones!

As they drew nearer Kakashi-sensei looked unaffected – until an tenth Naruto grabbed him from behind!

_A diversion! Show him what you got, Naruto!_ Hinata thought happily. She would have shouted but she didn't want to give up her hiding place. The Hyuga smirked – the jounin's shocked expression had been obvious even with the mask and headband covering more than two thirds of his face. He had plainly not had expected 'dead last' to get the drop on him.

But the joke was on Naruto when he ended up punching one of his clones instead of Kakashi. It ended up with all the clones beating each other to see who was the imposter, then Naruto canceling the technique like he should have done earlier.

"Naruto…" Hinata moaned quietly in dismay. He needed to think before he acted! How many times had she and Iruka-sensei told him that – and he still refused to listen!"

_'Or he forgot'_ a logical voice whispered in her mind. Hinata couldn't help but agree with that. When Naruto was in the heat of battle he tended to forget the more common sense approaches to counter attacking an enemy's assault.

By the time the blonde had dispelled his clones his face showed just how 'eager' his clones had been in finding their lazy sensei.

"He must have used a Substitution Jutsu" Hinata muttered to herself, seeing no other way their sensei could have evaded Naruto's punch at the last minute.

Kakashi soon caught Naruto in another trap that had his foot tangled in a rope and dangling in the air like an animal.

Sasuke took advantage of Kakashi's distraction and threw shuriken at the scarecrow haired jounin. They hit their mark.

Hinata gasped in horror from her hiding place as Naruto shouted "What the Hell's wrong with you Sasuke! You went too far!"

A moment after the words left the trapped trainee's lips Kakashi's falling form was engulfed in smoke which revealed a log with Sasuke's shuriken buried in its bark.

The Hyuga breathed a sigh of relief and the realization hit her as she saw the last Uchiha leap on the branches, away from his hiding place not too far from her.

Their sensei had let his guard down on purpose so he would reveal his hiding place!

Trying to be as silent as possible Hinata left her hiding place and activated her Byakugan. She watched the fight that ended with Sasuke being trapped by Kakashi in the ground with only his head showing. Only respect and the fact that this was a test kept her laughter inside her.

Hinata sneaked her way to Sasuke's location deciding that he needed to be the first she had to convince. As she ran Hinata thought about the times when she and Chrono had fought a Pursuer or low-class demon that had slipped inside the Barrier and only survived because they had worked together. It was essential to their secret and the welfare of the village that they defeat any intruder who would threaten them without hesitation and as quickly as possible. In order to do that they had to work as a unit, trust each other to watch the other's back and know the move the other would make before they made it.

She had to convince the boys that working together was the only solution. Though that still left the problems of only having two bells Hinata would rather their sensei see that they had gotten what he had been trying to teach them instead of completely ignoring it because they were afraid for themselves - if she was wrong in her theory about the bells.

Hinata came to the edge of the trees and looked around once more before deactivating her Byakugan. The dark haired girl slipped silently out of the trees and approached her teammate.

Sasuke saw her shadow and turned his head as he watched her come closer. She sat down in front of him and just looked at him for a few moments.

Sasuke grew impatient and unnerved under her gaze and snapped "Well? Are you here to mock or laugh at me?"

"Neither" Hinata answered pushing some stray hair from her face "Sasuke the only way we'll get those bells is if we all work together"

As expected the Uchiha's onyx eyes narrowed "The dobe will ruin…"

"How do you know? You aren't friends with Naruto – you only see the side of him he lets you see. I can convince him to work with us but I need you corporation as well. My plan won't work if it's missing one of us" Hinata said.

Sasuke's brows furrowed in thought.

"Kakashi-sensei is trying to teach us something, and I think its teamwork. He purposely used two bells to put us against each other" she added.

"He won't expect us to work together" Sasuke muttered then looked Hinata in the eye "Fine, I'll help. But you better make sure the dobe doesn't mess up the plan"

Hinata sighed in relief, ignoring the insult aimed at Naruto. This was better than she had hoped for, now all they needed was the blonde jinchuuriki himself.

After freeing Sasuke from the hole and telling him about the plan she had him hide in her former hiding place before trying to find Naruto so he would already be in place when the plan was in action.

Hinata stayed in the cover of the trees before jumping to a high branch so she would have a decent view of the clearing. Her search rewarded her with a view of Naruto tied to the middle post. From his shouting Hinata learned he had tried to eat his lunch before the timer ran out. Kakashi-sensei had found him however and tied him to the post as punishment.

_'Really Naruto'_ Hinata asked herself as she reached into her shuriken pouch.

Naruto whimpered as his stomach growled again. Damn it if only Kakashi-sensei hadn't caught him! He sighed and looked longingly at the lunches now in plain view in front of him, just out of reach - a part of the punishment no doubt.

Suddenly a whish sound reached his ears and followed by thuds on the post he was tied to. The ropes fell from his body and he was able to move. Naruto grinned when he saw the shuriken stuck in the wood. He was free!

A low whistle caught his attention and he saw Hinata motioning him to join her in the shelter of the trees. Naruto cast a wistful look at the lunches then bolted to Hinata. As hungry as he was right now Hinata was his friend and even if she wasn't it wouldn't be right to ignore her after she saved him.

"Thanks Hinata! I owe you one!" Naruto said smiling his foxlike smile.

Hinata grinned "I'm glad you said that! I have a plan to get the bells Naruto! We have to work with Sasuke for it to work though"

"No way, I'm not working with that teme –" Naruto's outburst was cut off when the young Hyuga clamped a hand over his mouth her eyes narrowed.

"One, Naruto stop shouting unless you want Kakashi-sensei to find us! Second, you will work with Sasuke and me! We don't have the skill separately to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei but together we have a chance" Hinata explained patiently.

Naruto frowned "But there are only two bells. What's gonna happen after we get 'em?"

Hinata sighed and said "I'll go back to the Academy, you and Sasuke can have the bells"

Naruto immediately protested but she silenced him by saying "It's the only way Naruto – besides you and Sasuke have better reasons to become shinobi than I do"

Her friend tried to protest once again but he recognized the look in her eyes and knew there was no changing it.

"Fine" he gave in.

Hinata smiled in gratitude "Thanks Naruto, now here's what I need you to do…"

Kakashi read his book in the middle of the clearing waiting for the genin to try again. The only one who had yet to attack him was the Hyuga, but Kakashi wasn't surprised. The girl obviously relied on surprise and quick blows to defeat her enemies. She was most likely waiting for an advantage to exploit.

He lazily turned to the next page while looking at the now abandon training post. That was certainly interesting – maybe they would get the point of this exercise after all…

His musings were interrupted as once again the little blonde gaki rushed up to him. The silver haired jounin sighed and wondered when the moron would realize he wasn't going to beat him if this was his plan.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Naruto shouted jumping in the air and aiming a kick at Kakashi's head.

Kakashi bent backward sharply at the waist making Naruto miss him entirely and land into his clone, who had been trying to get Kakashi from behind like last time. The lazy former ANBU commander looked at the blonde who was currently spitting out dirt as his clone disbursed.

"If you think I was going to be fooled by the same trick twice you really are an idiot" he commented casually.

Naruto grinned "I know that! It's why Hinata came up with a new one!"

Kakashi sensed danger and leap away from his previous spot, he landed a few feet away and watched the Hyuga land mere moments afterward in the spot he had been standing in. Her Byakugan was activated and she was in her clan's famous fighting stance.

_'That was too close'_ Kakashi thought closing his book as the two rookies advanced toward him.

Naruto summoned five more clones and they all charged at him, Hinata was not far behind them.

As he slid his book back in his pouch Kakashi noted the Uchiha was not in sight. He had probably turned down their plan of working together, he seemed arrogant enough, and so it wouldn't be a surprise. But the avenger could easily be hiding and waiting to attack.

Naruto kept summoning and summoning more clones as Kakashi defeated them, Hinata was always at the ready and not afraid to take advantage when Kakashi was distracted. Were they trying to tire him out?

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

With only a few seconds to spare Kakashi did another Substitution Jutsu and swapped places with one of the clones. The raging red flames destroyed a considerable amount of the clones as Kakashi got out of its range.

_'I was right, he was hiding nearby'_ the Copy Cat ninja thought as he got out of his crouch. Hinata suddenly smiled and her blood limit deactivated, Kakashi followed her line of sight and his hand automatically dropped to his belt.

The bells were gone.

Naruto was grinning and holding a bell mockingly in front of him while Sasuke simply tossed his up and down. A Naruto Clone stuck his tongue at Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_'Hinata and Naruto were only part of the distraction. After Sasuke attacked, one of the clones must have grabbed the bells – I was so distracted with the others and performing the Substitution Technique that I didn't realize it'_ the jounin thought - it had been a good strategy.

He was impressed, though – his eyes slid to Hinata, they had only passed part of the test.

"Congratulations, you got the bells" Kakashi turned to Hinata "You know what this means for you however"

Hinata smiled sadly and nodded.

Naruto frowned and walked to Hinata, before she realized it he was putting the bell in her hands.

"Naruto –"she began but he interrupted her.

"Take it Hinata, you need it more than I do" Naruto said and added "Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you flunk out for me?"

She closed her fist around the bell "Naruto" she said quietly but with gratitude.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, when Naruto nodded the jounin cracked his knuckles "Very well"

* * *

Half an hour later Naruto was tied to the middle stump again and his two teammates were sitting on either side of him with bento lunches in front of them. "Remember not to feed him" Kakashi had warned them before disappearing on some errand or other.

After a few minutes Hinata scanned the area with her Byakugan and when she saw Kakashi was a safe distance away she took out a kunai and cut Naruto's ropes.

"Before he could say anything Hinata was pushing her lunch into his hands "We'll share" she said smiling.

"But – but you'll fail" Naruto stuttered.

"Just eat the food; Kakashi-sensei is too far away to know you ate something" Sasuke sighed "Besides there's no point in you going hungry"

Naruto looked at Hinata with watery eyes "Thanks"

Hinata snorted as he picked up the chopsticks "You think I'd let you starve after you gave me your bell? I have more honor than that Naruto – besides you're my friend"

The blonde boy grinned before stuffing some rice in his mouth.

A huge dark cloud manifested before them accompanied with gust of wind, Kakashi appeared in the middle of it and growled "YOU…"

Hinata stiffened, Naruto dropped his lunch in fear and Sasuke reached for his kunai pouch.

"… Pass" he finished in a kind tone.

Hinata and Naruto shared looks of disbelief while Sasuke never took his eyes off their sensei.

"You pass" Kakashi repeated "You are the first squad who, ever succeeded. The rest just did as I told them and fell into every trap, they couldn't think for themselves, a ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

Hinata was smiling, Naruto was crying and Sasuke was smirking.

"You all pass! Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Yes! I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!" Naruto hooted happily.

Hinata's smile couldn't get any bigger – oh she couldn't wait to tell Chrono!

"Let's go home" Kakashi-sensei said.

* * *

Weeks passed, and Team Seven started to gain a healthy amount of experience in D ranked missions, in fact they were on one right now!

_'Sasuke, at point B!'_

_'Hinata, at point C!'_

_'Naruto ,at point A, believe it!'_

_'You're slow Naruto, hm… The target has moved'_

_Follow it!_

The three genin gathered a safe distance away from the bushes their target had hid itself.

_'What is your distance from the target?'_ Kakashi-sensei's voice said over the communicators.

_'We're five meters away from the target! I can move in at any time!'_ Naruto whispered.

Hinata and Sasuke confirmed that they could as well.

_'Alright, move in!'_

The genins leaped and Naruto was the lucky one, he grabbed the target.

"I got him!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully, holding the brown cat with the red ribbon tied to its ear.

_'Are you sure it's the target Tora? Does it have the ribbon on the right ear?'_ Kakashi-sensei asked as Tora attacked Naruto.

_'No mistake'_ Sasuke said calmly, as the cat screech and fought tooth and nail to get freed _"We have a positive ID"_

_'Alright, the mission is a success!'_ Kakashi declared, a moment later Naruto shouted **_'Isn't there better missions we can do!"_** over the speaker.

The rest of the team winced and held their ears.

_"Naruto, keep your voice low"_ Hinata chided, rubbing her ears.

Tora stopped trying to attack Naruto and looked at her, attracted to the sound of her voice. A moment passed and suddenly Tora had leaped into Hinata's arms and was purring soundly.

The Hyuga blinked then smiled and held the runaway cat closer "Aw, aren't you the sweetest thing ever!"

"Sweet? That monster tried to maul me!" Naruto shouted pointing to the numerous scratches on his face "And how come it's all cuddly with you?"

"Perhaps it simply likes girls better" Kakashi-sensei said from behind him making the blonde ninja jump.

"Stop doing that!" he shouted angrily.

"You need to learn how to sense my presence, when you do that then I'll stop" the silver haired jounin said calmly.

"Let's just head back to the tower" Sasuke sighed.

"Ohh my cute Tora! I was worried to death!" the owner cried out crushing the poor cat to her face. Hinata could see the tears of sorrow sliding down the cat's face. The owner happened to be the Fire Daimyo's wife, Madame Shijimi.

_'No wonder he ran away'_ Hinata and Naruto thought.

_'Well, I guess my theory about Tora liking girls better is out the window'_ Kakashi thought.

_'I actually pity the fur ball'_ Sasuke thought.

The Third Hokage looked through the mission files, his pipe in his hand as usual.

"Team Seven's next mission is too… let's see, dig out potatoes, help an old man repair his roof…" before he could continue he was interrupted.

"No, no, no!" Naruto declared stubbornly "I want a real mission, something exciting and challenging not this little kid stuff!"

_'He has a point'_ Sasuke and Hinata both thought.

_'I knew this was coming'_ Kakashi thought wearily.

"How dare you! You're just a simple genin. You start at the bottom and work your way up like everyone else!" Iruka-sensei shouted, standing up from his seat next to the Third.

"Are you serious!? Babysitting isn't a mission its just –" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi-sensei hit him on his head sending the blond to the ground.

"Would you put a lid on it?" their sensei sighed.

The Third started explaining to Naruto about how the missions were ranked and how they helped support the village…Only to see that the hyperactive jinchuuriki was not listening. He was talking to his team, sitting on the floor with his back to the old man.

Hinata smiled apologetically at her leader and shrugged.

"Silence!" the Hokage ordered, demanding Naruto's attention.

"Oh, sorry about that" Kakashi-sensei said.

"You always nag me like your my grandfather or something, but I'm not that little brat that pulls pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!"

With that Naruto turned his back to the Hokage and Iruka-sensei, still sitting on the floor he pouted angrily.

Hinata sighed; it was a mix of exasperation and fondness.

Beside her she heard Kakashi-sensei sigh as well – though it only held exasperation and he muttered to himself "I'm going to hear about this later"

There was a moment of silence and then Iruka-sensei smiled as the Third started to chuckle taking a drag from his pipe.

"Naruto wishes to prove he's not a brat – he's a former brat. He wants a mission, so I'll give him one" the old man said "I'm going to give you a C ranked mission; you will be bodyguards on a journey"

Hinata perked up a bit at this.

"Really? Yes!" Naruto shouted then continued talking without pausing "Who, who, who? Are we gonna guard a princess, or some village consular?

"Don't be so impatient, I'm bringing him in right now" Sandaime said smiling "Send in our visitor" he added with his voice raised, looking at the door.

Team Seven turned as one to see their new client.

The door opened and –

"What? A bunch of snot nose kids?" their client was an older man. His hair gray, glasses and he held a sake bottle in one hand. As soon as he had finished insulting the genin he lifted the bottle to his lips and drank.

"And you with that little idiotic look on your face, you expect me to believe you're a ninja" he added in between gulps.

Naruto laughed "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his –" the blond ninja stopped mid-sentence as realization hit him.

Hinata and Sasuke stepped closer to him so he could compare their heights. He was the shortest.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto shouted trying to get free from Kakashi-sensei's grip on his collar.

"We can't demolish the person we're supposed to protect Naruto, it doesn't work that way" Kakashi said bluntly.

The old man stopped drinking and said "I am Tazuna, master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life"

Hinata raised an eyebrow and muttered to Sasuke "Don't you think that's a bit melodramatic"

The Uchiha simply grunted and said "It's probably just the sake talking"

Hinata nodded but inside she was bursting with nervous energy. This was the mission she had been anxious about – the first one out of the village. It meant that Chrono would be following them. It meant he could be caught and killed. If Hinata had not been a Hyuga and use to masking her true emotions she would have given herself away.

"We leave tomorrow morning at 7:00am sharp. Be on time and meet me at the northern gates" Tazuna grunted and walked out.

Once the old man was a safe distance away Kakashi-sensei released Naruto. But the blonde genin had already forgotten his anger at Tazuna for calling him short.

"I gotta get home and prepare!" he hooted and ran out.

Hinata smiled and shook her head fondly though she was still nervous about Chrono's safety she couldn't help but be excited too. Their first mission out of the village!

Kakashi-sensei dismissed them at the Tower and told them to get ready for their mission and get plenty of sleep.

Hinata detour at a nearby shop to buy some things and kill some time. She had to be sure that Sasuke was home before she risked passing the Uchiha District to sneak out the village gates.

Once she deemed enough time had passed Hinata slipped through the gap in the wall and made her way to the Tomb to see Chrono.

He was lying on his back staring at the clouds with a bored expression on his face. The Hyuga grinned and quietly put down her purchases before sneaking toward her partner. The demon was so lost in thought he didn't even sense her presence.

**XXX**

Chrono sighed as he looked at the clouds; it had been two days since he had last seen Hinata and he didn't know had much more of this he could take. He needed someone to talk to soon or he'd go crazy!

Suddenly his view of the sky was blocked. Sky blue and pure white became lavender tinted moon-like circles surrounded by white.

"Boo" Hinata said.

Chrono jumped and it resulted in both of their foreheads bonking together. Hinata grabbed her forehead as Chrono did the same.

"You have a hard head" Hinata complained rubbing her forehead.

"I could say the same about you" the demon shot back, but his expression was one of immeasurable happiness.

It doubled when his Contractor abruptly engulfed him in a hug.

"I missed you Tiger" she said fondly, her head right under his chin.

He smiled and returned the hug "I missed you too" he said sincerely.

A moment passed and they became conscience of their position and were quick to let go of each other. Hinata's cheeks were a deep rosy red and Chrono's own cheeks were tinted pink.

"Er, well I have some big news" Hinata said, anxious to move on.

Chrono nodded anxious to move on as well "What is it?"

"My team is going on our first C ranked mission tomorrow. We're escorting a bridge builder called Tazuna to his home in the Land of Waves" Hinata explained.

"Really" at her nod the demon scratched his head "Well I guess it's time then"

"Yes, I bought you a backpack in the village for your supplies" Hinata said motioning to the pack lying next to the path's entrance "You'll have to reveal yourself eventually but until then its best you stay out of sight until the moment is right"

"I know" Chrono said "I'll stay out of sight"

Hinata expression suddenly grew serious "Chrono I need you to promise me something"

"What is it?" the Sinner asked aware that whatever this was it was important.

"Tiger, I know you want to protect me and while that is a good thing you need to hold yourself back if my team is attacked. It's unlikely but if we are – we need to handle it ourselves. I have to get stronger and I can't do that if you keep being overprotective. You need to hold yourself back – and if you do interfere it has to be when the final blow is about to be struck, but not before" Hinata said softly but firmly.

Chrono frowned "But –"

Hinata grabbed his hands "You can't keep acting as a safety net and expect me to grow stronger too. I need this Chrono, please"

Chrono hated logic sometimes. He couldn't deny anything of what she had said, she was right, he needed to back off a bit. It wasn't like when they fought the demons and Hinata could stay hidden and attack with her arrows without being seen while he dealt the final blow and did the actual fighting. This was different.

The demon sighed and said "I – I promise I'll try, but Hinata I can't promise that I'll be able to – to control my temper. You know what happens when I lose it…"

It was very hard for him to promise her that, though he understood her reasons for asking it of him. But still - she was his and he was hers. As such it was maddening to think of her being harm when he was only a few feet away and able to protect her from whoever dared to try to lay a hand on her.

But he had to respect her wishes.

Hinata nodded once at the demon's comment on his temper, she did not have to be reminded. She was fully aware of how dangerous he could be when his anger clouded his mind, partially when he felt she was threatened.

"I know, but you promised you'll try and that is what's most important" she said.

A moment of quiet passed before Chrono spoke again.

"So, where do I wait for your team to leave the village?" the devil finally asked breaking the quiet.

Soon they were lost in the discussion of preparations for Chrono in tomorrow's mission.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter  
**

**Sign,**

** _Snowlily246_**


	7. Revelations

** I hope you all like this chapter. I also hope you'll help me... Does anyone know a site that I can watch Naruto online or something similar? If I don't find the episodes I need I'll be in trouble. Please review and let me know! **

* * *

Tiger's Sun chapter 7

The next day saw Team Seven and their charge leaving the Hidden Leaf. It was exciting and a bit daunting to leave the village the three had spent their entire lives living, learning and training in. Though, the causes of the emotions were obviously different for all three of the genin.

For Naruto it was for natural reasons. This was his first C ranked mission and his first time leaving the protective gates of the village. It was also in his eyes one of the real first steps to achieving his dream of becoming Hokage.

For Sasuke it was for… darker reasons. While he would never admit or show that it was daunting to leave his home for unfamiliar territory he chose to look upon it as a challenge. For him it was a big step in becoming stronger… and killing the Serpent who had slaughtered his clan.

For Hinata it was for reasons only you and I know. She was understandably scared about the reactions of her teammates and teacher. Tazuna wasn't really a threat to the devil though it would be a bad thing if he thought of Chrono as an enemy. She also feared they would be attacked by a Pursuer during the mission or worse a Sinner – though the latter had a very small possibility of happening it was still a possibility - or God forbid Chrono going berserk.

The Hyuga inwardly winced at the memory of one of the handful of times Chrono had lost it. A lower-class demon had caught her by surprise and knocked her into a tree. Hinata wasn't sure what exactly had happened next but remembered the pocket watch crackling as a result of Chrono's rage. When she had come to it had been to see her friend releasing massive amounts of killer intent and the bodies of the lower class demons disintegrating from a sudden lash of power.

She had managed to calm him down before he actually forced opened the Seal but he had been quiet for the next few days, upset with himself for almost forcing the pocket watch open and transforming.

She couldn't help but sigh openly; Chrono was too hard on himself sometimes.

"Something troubling you Hinata?" Kakashi-sensei asked, looking as bored as ever.

Hinata smiled "Just nervous" –_ for more reasons than you could ever guess._

Her sensei's only visible eye turned up in a U shape and gave the impression he was smiling "Don't worry it's only a C ranked mission, we're not going to encounter any enemy-nin. At worst we'll just have to deal with bandits"

The ex-heiress nodded with what she hoped was a relieved expression.

Out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help but notice Tazuna shifting uncomfortably for some reason.

Naruto was usually quiet – most likely trying to occupy his mind with other things to tune out the insults Tazuna had aimed at him earlier. He had once again tried to attack the old man only to be held back by Kakashi-sensei when Tazuna had called him a loser.

When he showed no signs of stopping Hinata suggested he look at it as training for keeping hold of his temper. Enemies would after all, try to distract him with anger so they would have a better chance of victory. After that Naruto had gone silent with a serious expression on his face.

He had missed the pat on the head Kakashi-sensei had given Hinata for calming him down and Sasuke sighing with the relief of not having to put up with a shouting Naruto.

The time after that had been filled with silence, broken by the occasional small talk, and Hinata keeping her senses open for Chrono, she could feel his demonic aura not too far away in the trees.

It wasn't until after they had passed a small puddle that they were attacked.

At first nothing had seemed usual about it to Hinata or the others. But after a moment she frowned and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto?"

The blond looked up "Yea Hinata?"

"It hasn't rained very recently has it?" she asked suddenly feeling tense.

"No…" Naruto's voiced trailed off as he frowned. While not the sharpest kunai in the lot he was not as much of an idiot as people made him out to be.

Sasuke who had been listening stopped in his tracks "Then why did we pass a puddle earlier?" he asked as the air thickened with suspense.

Two ninjas bearing the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist came out of nowhere and attacked Kakashi-sensei with their chains. The cold metal ropes tied around the jounin in a deadly embrace before tightening.

One moment Kakashi was there the next he was nothing, just pieces falling to the ground.

Had Hinata's voice been working she would have had to bite back a scream.

The two Mist-nin made a beeline for Naruto, was standing paralyzed in shock.

"Naruto, move!" Hinata screamed, her voice suddenly working again.

"Now it's your turn" Mist-nin 1 shouted as he and his partner attacked Naruto with their chains.

Thanks to Hinata's warning the blond jinchuuriki dunked in time to avoid being sliced in half. As this was happening Sasuke jumped into the fight. Taking out a kunai and shuriken he threw them at the chains, pinning them to the bark of the tree behind them.

The Uchiha landed on the enemy's massive gauntlets and kicked them back in the face making the chains snap.

Realizing that they were in trouble the Mist ninja immediately went in different directions. One went for Naruto the other when directly for Tazuna.

Hinata stood frozen for a moment – then that moment ended and she activated her Byakugan, stepping in front of the bridge builder as she did so.

"Stay behind me!" she shouted as she channeled chakra to her hands, ready to defend him – though it was looking bleak. The Mist-nin was wearing armor which would make the Gentle Fist less effective – not useless, but definitely less damaging then it should be. Her view of the ninja was suddenly blocked as Sasuke stood in front of her, arms outstretched ready to fight.

As Hinata and Sasuke were protecting Tazuna, Naruto got over his shock and as the Mist-nin aiming for him closed in – acted instinctively. The jinchuuriki leaped up at the last possible moment and used the ninja's head as a springboard. He was vaguely aware of the man gasping in surprise but stayed focus on what he was doing, still following instinct.

Thanks to the momentum he got Naruto was able to push himself into the air behind the ninja and grabbed one of the chains, abandon on the ground. Before the Mist-nin 2 could guess at what he was doing Naruto swung the chain at his legs – tripping him.

Kakashi deciding he had seen enough leaped into action and grabbed Mist-nin 2 as he was getting up. It was child's play to knock him out – and even more so to stop Mist-nin 1 in the middle of his attack on Tazuna.

Hinata let out the breath she hadn't realizing she'd been holding. Her Byakugan was still activated and she saw Chrono anxiously watching from a hiding place in a tree. She smiled in relief and to assure her partner she was alright. His form loosened but only slightly and Hinata knew he'd be tense for the rest of the mission – and he had a right to be.

This was a C ranked mission, why were they being attacked by Mist-nin?

But at least Kakashi-sensei was alright, he must have done a Replacement jutsu!

"Kakashi-sensei" she said in relief before she could stop herself.

_'Show off'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto turned abruptly to where Kakashi-sensei had been 'killed' but all that was there were pieces of wood. He came to the same conclusion as Hinata had.

"Naruto – you're bleeding!" Hinata suddenly cried out rushing to her teammate.

The aforementioned blond blinked and looked at his hands. One of them had three red scratches on it, bleeding sluggishly. He hadn't even felt himself being cut! He winced as he began to feel the pain – okay now he could feel the cuts.

Hinata took his hand and started examining it as Kakashi-sensei spoke.

"Well done, all of you" he praised. Hinata smiled as Naruto grinned. Sasuke's expression didn't change but he seemed to stand up straighter at his teacher's words.

Meanwhile Tazuna was sighing in relief.

Kakashi-sensei tied the two Mist-nin to a tree, as he did so Hinata noticed him pause and examine the claws on their gauntlets.

"Naruto" Kakashi-sensei said "Stand still"

The hyperactive blond jumped "Why?"

"These ninja have poison on their gauntlets, moving will make it spread quicker"

Hinata paled as Naruto started freaking out – then remembered their sensei's warning and stood as still as a log though he was sweating rapidly.

Kakashi stood up dusting off his hands and added "They're chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist called the Demon Brothers. They're specialty is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice"

"How did you know about our ambush?" Mist-nin 1 asked.

"As my students realized earlier it's a sunny day and it hasn't rained in weeks. There wouldn't be a puddle under those circumstances" Kakashi-sensei explained.

"In that case, why did you leave it up to the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have taken them out easily, but then I would have learned nothing"

Kakashi-sensei looked at Tazuna steadily "I had to see who their target was and what they were after"

"Hm?" Tazuna said "What are you getting at?"

"This, I wanted to know if they were after us – ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you the master bridge builder. When you put in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say that there were ninja after you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B ranked mission or higher, our task was simply getting you to your destination and to protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be protecting you from enemy ninja we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you had your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scoop of this mission" Kakashi-sensei said flatly and bluntly, and then he turned to Naruto "Besides that, we need to get the poison out before it kills him"

Hinata looked at the wounded hand worriedly "Kakashi-sensei is right about the wound – we need to get it –"

She cut herself off as Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed his wounded hand. Red tainted wet blood gushed out of the new wound splattering on the dirt floor.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped out from her place behind him "What were you thinking?!"

"I'm not backing out of this mission!" he growled as she took his hand and pulled out a handkerchief from her coat pocket, as she dabbed at his hand, trying to clean it so she could see the wound Kakashi-sensei spoke.

"That's good for getting rid of the poison but if you lose any more blood you're going to die" Kakashi-sensei said calmly.

Silence, in the distance birds' chirp and a breeze teased their hair. Chrono sweat-dropped from his hiding spot, his previous anxiety over the attack being replaced by exasperation at the situation – Naruto really was something else.

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously" Kakashi-sensei said, smiling.

Naruto immediately started freaking out, and Hinata was forced to grab his arm firmly.

"Sit still Naruto!" she ordered as their sensei came forward to get a closer look at the wound. They both watched as the wound started healing right before their eyes. Hinata blinked and then sighed.

"Your fine Naruto" Hinata said as Kakashi-sensei looked at the healing wound with an uncharacteristic serious expression.

"You have an r-really serious look on your face, your scaring me Sensei. A-am I gonna be okay?" Naruto asked his teacher shakily.

Kakashi-sensei looked at Hinata briefly who simply smiled and motioned to the bandages he was holding. While the blond leaf-nin didn't need it, Sasuke and Tazuna were in the dark about Naruto being a jinchuuriki. It would be best to cover up the hand if they wanted it to stay that way.

So the silver haired ninja wrapped Naruto's hand in gauze and said "Ah, yeah. You should be fine"

Tazuna walked up the jounin and said "I know you want answers, but we need to go now. I have a man with a boat waiting to take us to my home. If we wait too long he'll think I was killed and leave without us"

Kakashi-sensei regarded the old man for a moment before saying "Very well"

Hinata bit her lip – a boat? Chrono wouldn't be able to follow them! She'd have to reveal him now – besides at any rate with the mission more dangerous than they had anticipated his skills would be appreciated.

Before she could speak however her sensei added "But first we need to find out who's been following us"

Hinata felt her heart drop to her feet and inwardly thought_ So much for Chrono's reassurance that he wouldn't be caught!_

"Someone is following us?" Sasuke asked looking at the trees. Tazuna tensed.

"Yes, ever since we left the Leaf. He's very good – if it wasn't for the spike of killer intent I felt during the fight I would have thought I was being paranoid" Kakashi said looking around.

The Hyuga grimaced remembering Chrono's temper. He must have been trying to control it if she hadn't felt it.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei" she said cautiously "I don't think you need to worry about whoever is following us"

The jounin turned to her and she fidgeted under his scrutiny "Why do you say that Hinata?"

"Because I know who he is" Hinata answered quickly.

Everyone was now staring at her.

Before they could say anything she added quickly "He is an ally. The only reason he's following us is to watch over me! I swear on my life and my name"

Kakashi-sensei looked at her for a long moment, to swear on her Hyuga name was no small declaration, she was basically staking her honor and her position in the Main Family for this suppose ally.

"Will he reveal himself?" he asked finally. He honestly didn't think Hinata was a traitor but that didn't mean she wasn't being manipulated.

Hinata nodded "I'll call him now" she hesitated then added "If it makes you feel better then you could have a kunai out or something"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said with the slightest bit of amusement "I'll pass"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded as well.

She sighed in relief and said "Please don't over react to how he looks, okay?"

"I can't promise anything" her sensei said.

Knowing that it was the best she would get she turned and called out softly.

"Chrono! Chrono, come out! It's time!" she called out.

There was a pause and then slowly Chrono emerge from the bushes besides her looking at them cautiously but with a shy friendliness.

Hinata took his hand and smiled reassuringly at him before turning to her team.

"This is Chrono" she said smiling nervously.

Kakashi-sensei looked at the 'boy' for a long time _'He doesn't look dangerous – but looks can be deceiving. Besides there are some things that don't add up… besides the feeling I've seen him before – but I would have remembered him if he lived in the village'_

"Hinata you have a lot of explaining to do" Kakashi-sensei said sternly "From what I know about you I can guess you had a very good reason of hiding this from us – but until I confirm that he is no danger he is to stay in my sight at all times"

"Hinata, why does he have pointed ears? Naruto asked. He had known HIinata for two years and trusted her, so he wasn't suspicious of her – but that didn't mean he trusted this strange boy.

"That will be explained later" Chrono said softly "Right now we should probably get to the boat Tazuna mentioned"

Kakahi nodded and said "We will have to run, can you keep up?" at the devil's nod the jounin added "The two of you will explain yourselves on the way to the boat"

Hinata and Chrono shared a nervous look with each other.

The landscape passed them quickly as they ran, Chrono keeping up with the humans almost too easily and Tazuna being carried on Kakashi-sensei's back.

"Okay, let's start with how you two met. I'm pretty sure I would remember seeing Chrono in the village" Kakashi-sensei said not wasting any time.

Sasuke who had yet to say anything about Chrono simply listened, keeping his opinions to himself.

"It was six years ago when I met Chrono" Hinata said quietly "I had sunk out of the village" she paused and when Kakashi-sensei said nothing she continued.

"It had been a year since my mother died and there was a sunflower field hidden not too far outside the village that she use to take me to. Sunflowers were her favorite flower and I wanted to bring some to her. So I sunk out through a hole in the wall near the entrance to the Uchiha District, my mother had shown it to me in case of an emergency"

Sasuke's head turned to face her rapidly, she answered his unspoken question.

"It's a block away from the actual entrance and outside the actual Uchiha property, I think it was made by an explosive tag or something – at least that's what my mother told me. I asked her why she never told anyone about it, all she would say is that it was something that had to be kept a secret because she felt someday one of us would need it" she added quietly.

"You will inform the Hokage about that when we get back" Kakashi said without missing a beat. He was more interested in how she met Chrono.

"Anyway, I had finished picking flowers early and I wanted to explore a bit. There was a path near the back of the field that I decided to follow…"

So the Hyuga continued to explain and tell the team and their charge how she stumbled upon Magdalena's Tomb and somehow opened the door with a mere touch. Then after that, following the stairs had opened the door where the coffin was – and meeting Chrono.

The demon spoke up for the first time in the conversation "I still remember how odd it was – I wake up after almost 50 years and see a little girl with strange eyes holding sunflowers in her arms staring at me"

Hinata blushed "I guess it would look weird"

"You guess?" Chrono asked amused.

"You can't be human if you were in that tomb for 50 years" Kakashi commented. He looked bored but was anything but in reality.

Chrono's expression grew serious and Hinata tensed – this was the part both had been most apprehensive about.

"Yes, you are correct about that – I am what the humans outside the Barrier would call a devil" he said softly "More specifically a demon"

There were many things Hinata had expected to happen – the team jumping away in fear of being attacked, Sasuke immediately attacking Chrono, even the demon sealed within Naruto going berserk and influencing its vessel to get rid of the human like demon. Well granted the last one was a bit out there but not impossible.

What she hadn't expected was for Kakashi-sensei to _trip_ and stumble to a stop and her two teammates kicking up dust as they also abruptly stopped.

"Hinata, do you realize what you've done?" Kakashi asked his voice hard and holding an almost hidden edge of fear, Tazuna looked confused though he seemed to have got the gust of it for he was staring at Chrono fearfully.

Hinata grabbed Chrono's arm and held on to it tightly as she noticed Sasuke slowly reach inside his shuriken pouch.

"He won't hurt you! I promise!" she cried out as she sensed Chrono tense in preparation to fight. Hinata felt her demon friend's arm go around her shoulders.

"Hold up!" Naruto suddenly shouted moving in between the demon and his rival "Hold up!" he repeated.

"Get out of the way Naruto" Sasuke ordered coldly.

As this was happening Kakashi-sensei's initial wave of fear had passed and he was observing the demon closely. He was still wary of the demon but something about him was making the jounin consider what Hinata had said.

Well that and the nagging feeling that he had seen him before.

Then he realized what it was – instead of running away or ruthlessly holding one of them hostage, the demon – Chrono was holding his ground and had an arm around Hinata protectively. She in turn looked ready to defend him from Sasuke if it should come to that.

_'Interesting'_ Kakashi thought and despite his instincts telling him take his genin and charge and run as fast as he could he said "Hold it Sasuke"

The Uchiha stiffened "Are you insane Kakashi-sensei? He is a demon!"

"A demon who instead of attacking or taking one of us hostage, looks ready to protect Hinata from you" their sensei pointed, his bored drawl sounding the same to anyone who wasn't above his rank.

"Listen Sasuke-teme, if this demon is protectin' Hinata instead of taking her hostage or anythin' else he could have done I think we can give him the benefit of the doubt" Naruto said quickly. While he was still wary of the demon he couldn't overlook how protective he had been of Hinata.

Sasuke growled but he was outvoted and couldn't deny what Naruto had said so he stood down.

Hinata felt herself shake with relief and Chrono's breathing becoming slower as the hostility melted from the air - for the most part.

Chrono sighed in relief. He had been afraid that they wouldn't listen but his fears proved to be unfounded – for the moment at least. His arm around his Contractor tightened at that last thought, what if they had tried to take her from him?

"We should continue" Kakashi reminded them "Unless we want to miss, Tazuna's boat"

The old man who had decided that he would just stick close with the jounin from now on said anxiously "We don't have time for this, we have to get out of here"

Kakashi-sensei gave the genin and demon one of his U-shaped eye smiles and said "Tazuna is right, we should get going"

With that said they started running again, the Sinner a bit reluctant let go of Hinata – not that anyone but Kakashi-sensei and Hinata herself noticed. This time however Sasuke kept an eye on Chrono while they ran, distrust clear in his poster and face.

"Hinata, and ah Chrono was it?" at the demon's nod Kakashi-sensei added "Would you please continue with your story?"

Hinata was happy to oblige her sensei and started speaking again.

"After we met each other I felt responsible for him. So I started sneaking him food and clothes and we became friends" Hinata said, she and Chrono smiled at each other.

"Actually you have seen him, just not in the form he's in now" Hinata added suddenly "Remember two years ago when a demon attacked Konoha and another demon stopped him from destroying it? The demon that protected our village was Chrono"

Kakashi-sensei almost stumbled again from shock – almost. Well this changed everything, again.

"I thought you looked familiar" Kakashi managed to say after a moment, his mind reeling.

"Nani! You were that badass demon protecting us from that demon asshole!" Naruto shouted pointing at Chrono.

Sasuke was openly staring with disbelief and a hint of reluctance.

Chrono who had sweat dropped at Naruto's words said "Yes, that was me. I look different now because my power is restrained, it's so I have less of a chance of attracting Pursuers to the village" _well part of the reason…_

"What are Pursuers, and how did you restrain your powers?" Kakashi asked, once again serious and curious. Though the later emotion didn't show in his eye, it couldn't be denied he was feeling it.

Hinata answered before Chrono could "A Pursuer is sort of like a bounty hunter, Chrono committed a crime a few months before he ended up in the Tomb and they hold it against him. As for his powers being restrained – well it's too long and complicated, I don't even fully understand the process" the half-truth came out smoothly, as it had been practiced numerous times which it had not. The Hyuga was good at lying when it mattered – and especially when it came to Chrono.

The devil said nothing, allowing the ninjas to judge the half-truth his partner had told them.

"What crime did he commit?" Kakashi-sensei asked. Chrono looked down as Hinata spoke for him once again.

"He left his home world – it isn't exactly smiled upon to leave unless you have permission from the Queen" Hinata said "And even then it's only under strict circumstances…"

"After my friends and I left our home world, things began getting chaotic. The Queen ended up being killed which meant no hope for future generations..." Chrono added.

"So they basically blame him and his friends for what happened" Hinata finished. She didn't like keeping them in the dark but it was important that they got to know Chrono before they were told everything.

Kakashi-sensei said "You're not telling us everything"

His voice was blunt with a hint of warning in its depths.

Keeping herself from flinching Hinata said softly "What we are keeping from you will not endanger the Leaf, if it does Chrono and I will handle it. We've been doing it for a long time"

Another silent moment of running and then a sigh issued from their sensei.

"I'm interrogating you both again as soon as we notify the Hokage about this" he said bluntly, though less cautious.

He was more willing to trust the demon now that he was aware of his actions two years ago, though he was still going keep his guard up.

Sasuke was staring at the devil with new eyes. They were still mistrustful but as much as before – and much more importantly his eyes carried realization. If this demon could be trusted than imagine all the things he could learn from him!

Naruto was giddy. He was asking question after question of the demon. This was someone who had protected his precious home! Someone who Hinata trusted and maybe even fought with!

Hinata smiled as Chrono tried to juggle the questions aimed at him so he could answer them – it was hard however since the blonde wouldn't stop talking long enough for the violet haired demon to answer him.

Tazuna was scared about the demon initially, but as time passed he warmed up to the boy enough to not dart glances at him out of the corner of his eye. The demon – Chrono, acted like a normal kid and was amusing and interesting to observe. There was also the way he looked at the girl. It wasn't the love someone would have for their lover but more of an unconditional love along with protectiveness and a bit of possessiveness. Tazuna could see he would stay by Hinata's side no matter what and if the old man played his cards right it could work to his advantage. Though he would be careful to make sure it wouldn't put the girl in harm's way. He liked her though he would never say it out loud and besides – he didn't want to know how her devil would react to her being injured.

The group eventually got to the boat. A middle aged man with a straw hat pulled over his eyes was standing on it. He tensed when they approached but relaxed once the old bridge builder was in view.

They all piled in and the man pushed his loaded boat into the water. It was silent as they traveled into the thick fog. The bloated clouds almost blocked everything from view.

Chrono was put to sit in between Kakashi and Hinata. The jounin was keeping his promise about keeping an eye on the demon.

"The bridge isn't too far now, ahead is our destination the land of waves" the boat man spoke up suddenly.

Hinata looked up wide eyed at the half finished bridge looming over them like an arch way. She could tell it would be something to see once it was finished. A look to her left confirmed Chrono was thinking the same thing.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted.

"Quiet! We don't want to be heard!" the boat man hissed, his eyes darting around as if an enemy might emerge from the fog in an instant to slay them.

Hinata blinked and she shared a look with her devil who looked puzzled. Naruto meanwhile had both hands clamped over his mouth and looking around frantically.

"Tazuna, before we reach the pier I want to ask you something" Kakashi-sensei said sternly, his voice leaving no room for any nonsense or stalling.

The old man looked at the floor of the boat, guiltily.

"The men who are after you, I need to know why" Kakashi-sensei said "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore"

A tense minute passed.

"I have no choice but to tell you" the old man finally said "No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one after my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow"

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi-sensei asked his voice less hard "Hum, who is he?"

"You know him; at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping tycoon Gatou"

The genins and demon blinked in confusion but Kakashi's eye widened in surprise and bafflement.

"Gatou? Of Gatou Transport? He's a business man, everyone knows him" Kakashi said.

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked.

"Gatou. He's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But below the surface, it's the same ruthlessness he uses to take over other businesses. He sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago, that Gatou first set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came and used his vast wealth to take over our transport and shipping, anyone who tried to stand in his way suddenly disappeared. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything - finances, government, our very lives... but there is one he fears – the bridge. Once it is complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder" Tazuna said, pausing as he finished and looking at the shadowy form of his project.

"So, that's it. You're standing in his way since you're the one in charge of the bridge" Chrono said, realization lighting his ruby eyes.

"That means the guys we fought we're working for Gatou" Sasuke added.

"I don't understand, if you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to kill you, why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

Tazuna sighed "Because the Land of Waves is a small and poor nation, even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge – they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's too expensive, if you end the mission and drop me ashore there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me before I reach home"

A solemn quiet followed his words.

"… But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset and cry 'Grandad, I want my Grandad'" Tazuna cried out, mimicking his grandson.

Hinata raised an eyebrow _'So that's how it is…'_

Naruto's expression was one of resignation. The old man had them.

"Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaves, and abandon you for leaving her father and living her life in sorrow" Tazuna added.

"Oh, well. It's not your fault – forget it" the old man finished leaning back.

The ninjas exchanged glances – they very well couldn't say no to that…

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you" Kakashi-sensei said sheepishly.

"Ah, I'm very grateful" Tazuna said. _Me: 1, Ninja: 0_

"As, you should be" Hinata said from her seat across from him "We would have helped anyway – but don't think you have a right to guilt us into this mission when you lied to us first. When me and my teammates could have died because you didn't tell the truth" with that she turned her attention to the fog, activating her Byakugan to check for enemy ninja.

Tazuna looked down as Sasuke smirked, Naruto grinned and Kakashi-sensei and Chrono smiled.

_Me:1, Ninja: 100… damn it that girl was a force to be reckoned with!_

The young Hyuga was oblivious to this as she felt a strange feeling that she was being watched cover her. It wasn't the first time she had had this feeling and it certainly wouldn't be the last, the feeling mostly came just in time to save her from being beheaded by a lower class demon's claws or crushed like a bug by a Pursuer.

In short Hinata had learned to trust this feeling, her instincts.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think we're being followed" Hinata said quietly, taking care to not remove her eyes from the dense mist.

The jounin's face didn't change though his poster straightened and he said "Do you see anyone?"

She shook her head negatively "No, but I can't shake the feeling that we're being followed…"

"Keep your guard up, if we are being followed it means either one of two things" Kakashi-sensei said.

"What?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked at the fog cautiously.

"One, they're intimated by us after how we dealt with the Mist chunin or they're waiting until we reach land to attack" their sensei muttered, his voice low.

Chrono stiffened, if the second were true that meant that these ninja we're more experienced and deadly. They were waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself. They had used the Mist ninja to get an impression of Team Seven's skills. He glanced at Hinata.

The girl felt his eyes on her and said softly "Remember your promise Tiger, don't be overprotective if we are attacked. Tazuna is our client so focus on guarding him. I know I can trust you to do that"

Kakashi watched as the demon nodded, it seemed as if it pained him greatly to do so. This only aroused the jounin's curiosity more.

"So, you're fighting as well?" Tazuna asked looking at Chrono.

The Sinner nodded "Yes, since I'm here I might as well help besides I can't just let Hinata walk into danger"

The Hyuga raised an eyebrow "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and Kakashi-sensei can fight any higher ranked enemies we might face. You worry too much Chrono"

"I know you can defend yourself. But the point remains that I still won't let you walk into battle alone if I'm there to help you" Chrono responded.

"Hey, Hinata's got us to help her!" Naruto complained, feeling a bit insulted.

"I know that and don't think I think less of you or the others Naruto" the demon responded "It's just –"

"The only person you really trust to watch my back is yourself" Hinata finished for him, smiling in amusement "That's the truth, no matter what else he may say to you guys" she added still keeping her eyes on the mist.

Chrono blushed and gave her a half–heartened glare "Why do you do that to me?"

The Hyuga's smile only widened "Because I love seeing your reactions Tiger"

It appeared the demon couldn't stay annoyed at her for long and his glare was replaced by an exasperated expression with a fond smile.

_'Interesting'_ Kakashi-sensei thought "As amusing as this is we should be more focused on our current problem" he said out loud.

Hinata and Chrono blushed "Sorry" they both muttered. They were so use to working only with each other they had almost forgotten that the others were with them. It was a habit they needed to correct.

The rest of the boat ride was done in silence. They rowed through a tunnel, and ended up in the outskirts Tazuna's village. It would have had a handsome, modest charm to it, if not for the eerily silent worn and beaten down houses on the docks and the odd ghost town atmosphere.

The boat man dropped them off at a dock and departed quickly.

Tazuna turned to the ninja and demon and said "Okay take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece"

"Right" Kakashi-sensei said and they started walking.

As the children looked around their new surroundings Kakashi's train of thought grew dark _'The next ninja they send won't be chunin, they'll be jounin. Elite ninja with deadly skills'_

Hinata smiled knowingly as Naruto glared at Sasuke. Chrono raised an eyebrow but the Hyuga simply put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to wait.

Sure enough Naruto ran ahead and looked around, using his hand to shade his eyes like he was a scout. But what happened next was a surprise to everyone.

Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at some nearby bushes "Over there!" he shouted.

Everyone froze. A moment passed and then another.

Finally Naruto smiled "It was just a mouse"

Tazuna started shaking in anger as Kakashi-sensei lectured his hyper pupil.

"Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous" Kakashi said.

Tazuna snapped and yelled "STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUFFY LITTE DWARF!"

Hinata dragged a hand over her face as Chrono asked "Does this kind of thing happen often?"

The Hyuga didn't even turn to look at him and said "With all the stories I've told you about him, you already know the answer to that question"

In other words, yes things like this did happen often.

"Hey, hey, are they hiding over there, or there? Oh, no they're hiding over there!" Naruto shouted and threw another kunai into another bush.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata snapped - though in a quieter manner than Tazuna had.

"Naruto…" she growled walking forward and hitting him over the head "Stop wasting your kunai!"

"Ow!" Naruto whimpered and gave her a wounded puppy-dog look "But Hinata" he whined "There really is someone here!"

Chrono looked at Sasuke who had remained silent during all the commotion – in fact the devil had barely heard the black haired boy speak since he had left the village. His thoughts were lost when Naruto shouted again.

"Aw! I'm sorry little rabbit! I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted holding a white rabbit close. He was sitting in front of a tree that had a kunai sticking out near the bottom. The rabbit had a look that was similar to one who had nearly died. Its eyes were wide and tears of either fear or relief were pouring down its furry cheeks - maybe both. Hinata leaned over and petted the top of its head.

"All this fuss over a rodent" Tazuna grumbled.

_'That's a snow rabbit, but its fur… they only have white fur during winter when the days are short and there's little sunlight'_ Kakashi-sensei thought _'This rabbit was raised indoors away from the sunlight for one purpose – a Replacement Technique. So they're already here'_

Hinata looked up, intending to say something but stopped short when she noticed Chrono and Kakashi-sensei's poster. The devil was tense clearly unnerved and alert. Kakashi-sensei looked as bored as he usually did but there was a strange glint in his visible eye that spoke volumes if you knew it existed. She frowned and got to her feet looking around though she couldn't see anything. That instinct telling her she was being watched rose to the surface again. Naruto got to his feet as well still holding the frazzled rabbit.

"LOOK OUT!" Kakashi-sensei shouted.

Wasting no time Hinata dropped to the ground, grabbing a fistful of Naruto's orange jacket to make sure he dropped as well. A huge sword flew pass the space where their heads had been and lodged itself into a nearby tree.

A moment later a man jumped onto the handle of the sword. He wore no shirt, he was dark haired and had the bottom half of his face wrapped in bandages. He wore the same headband as the mist ninja had.

Everyone got to their feet; Hinata felt Chrono's presence appear behind her.

The enemy's attention was focused on Kakashi-sensei; it came as no surprise to Chrono. His Contractor's sensei was the most dangerous threat – besides himself of course. Not that the enemy knew that.

"Well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza the rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist" Kakashi-sensei said walking forward, his hands causally in the pockets of his jounin vest.

Naruto suddenly started running to Zabuza but was stopped by Kakashi-sensei.

"Move aside, you're in the way" Kakashi-sensei said not taking his eye off the rouge ninja "Get back"

"But why?" Naruto demanded.

"He's not like those other ninja; he's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent I'll need this…" the jounin reached for his headband and started lifting the side covering his right eye.

"Kakashi with the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza said looking at the scarecrow haired man intently.

Hinata saw Sasuke whip his head to Kakashi-sensei rapidly, his eyes wide.

"It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man" Zabuza said rather bluntly.

"Now quick, monji formation, protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork now it's time to use it" Kakashi-sensei said sharply and then fully lifted his headband from his right eye. It was closed with a scar over it. Kakashi-sensei opened his right eye. It was bright red with three tomes around the pupil.

The Sharingan.

"I'm ready" Kakashi-sensei said out loud, looking at his opponent.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending but it's going to encourage you to help since you want to know what happens next right? Please review and let me know about any sites that you think might have the episodes - in English preferably. Also, this is too Tarrangar. I have read you're reviews and I think it is possible. I think the idea you have isn't far fetched, it makes sense - but I'm pretty sure of how I want the Contract to work differently later on in the story. Thank you for taking the time to review and share your idea and my thanks goes to my other reviewers as well.  
**

** Sign,  
**

** _Snowlily246_  
**


	8. Demon of the Bloody Mist Village

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or Naruto and their characters. I own only the plot.**

* * *

The Tiger's Sun Chapter 8

Kakashi's students looked at his right eye in awe.

_'So this is the Sharingan'_ Hinata thought thinking about the stories her father use to tell her about the Uchiha Clan's blood limit and how valuable they had been on the many missions he had been assigned before he settled down as Clan Head indefinitely.

"This is an honor" Zabuza remarked, still standing on the handle of his massive sword.

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan, Sharingan, would someone please tell me what Sharingan is!" Naruto exclaimed.

Chrono was wondering the same, the name sounded familiar but he didn't know what it was.

Sasuke started to explain "The Sharingan is a blood limit like the Byakugan that resides in the eyes. With it, the attacks an enemy makes against a Sharingan user are reflected back at him, whether they are Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu. But there's more to the Sharingan than that – a lot more"

"You got that right boy, but you've only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an attack and copy it to the smallest detail" Zabuza said, as he finished a fog began to form. Thick and dense it would soon leave them virtually blind, unable to see a foot in front of them.

"As for you jonin, in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile is in our Bingo Book. They called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsus. Kakashi the Copy Ninja" Zabuza added.

"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

_'I'm really grateful Aion has no idea about this place'_ Chrono thought darkly.

"Enough talking" the rouge mist-nin said, he bended down, still keeping is balance somehow "I need to exterminate the old man, now"

Tazuna gasped in fear; suddenly he was surrounded by the genin and Chrono. Sasuke was in from of him, Naruto to his right and Hinata to his left. The demon stood behind the old man, though leaning more to the left where Hinata was.

"So I'll have to eliminate you first huh Kakashi? So be it" Zabuza said calmly.

Suddenly Zabuza and his sword were gone. The only indication that they had even been there was the deep gash in the tree's trunk. The mist thickened.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw through the mist like it wasn't there.

"Kakashi-sensei he's on the water" Hinata gasped.

Zabuza was gathering massive amounts of chakra, the water swirled around him in response.

The fog also responded and thickened even more. It got so bad that with the exception on Hinata the group was unable to see five feet in front of them. Zabuza vanished from sight.

Kakashi-sensei walked forward "He'll come after me or you first Hinata"

Chrono tensed and Hinata swallowed thickly.

"Your Byakugan can see through this mist like it's nothing. That makes you a threat. Soon the mist will get so thick even I won't be able to see. I need you to warn me if Zabuza attacks"

Hinata nodded "Yes Sensei, but who is he?"

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique" Kakashi-sensei said with his back to them.

"S-s-silent killing technique?" Naruto repeated with a stutter.

"As the name suggested it happens in an instant, without sound or warning" Kakashi-sensei said "It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it so don't let down your guard"

It was silent for one tensed agonizing moment.

"For if we fail we only lose our lives" he added.

Hinata girt her teeth _'We already know that!'_

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker" Naruto whispered.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are forever present" Tazuna whispered back.

_'For some reason I don't think this mist is normal'_ Chrono thought worriedly.

The mist eventually blocked Kakashi from view.

"Sensei" Naruto said anxiously.

"Eight points" Zabuza whispered from wherever he was, breaking the awful silence.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, kidney, and heart" the enemy listed "Which one will be my first target?" he asked his voice low and causal.

Hinata tried to keep herself from trembling which wasn't as hard as she thought it would be – well she had heard worse things from the demons she had fought so she shouldn't be surprised at herself…

The Hyuga mentally chastise herself – this wasn't the time for idle thinking! She had to stay focus and keep looking for Zabuza, which was harder than it sounded, even with the mist being useless against her Byakugan the missing-nin had taken great care in hiding himself. He must have seen her eyes if he was taking such pains.

Hinata saw Kakashi-sensei gather chakra, and the mist was suddenly being swept away. She closed her still activated eyes from his chakra's light.

Meanwhile Sasuke was shaking at the killer intent being washed and splashed over the battle field like it was the surrounding water – unending and consuming.

_'I can't handle this'_ he thought his usual indifferent expression one of great panic _'If I stay here a minute longer I'll go insane…'_

"Calm down Sasuke" Kakashi-sensei's voice pulled the last Uchiha from his hysterical thoughts.

"I will not allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life – all of you" the jounin added.

Chrono's eyes widened – was Kakashi talking about him too?

"Trust me" Kakashi-sensei said half turned in their direction the impression of a smile on his mask.

Hinata's attention was diverted from her sensei when a blur caught the very edge of her vision.

No, how could she have let herself be distracted?

"I wouldn't be so sure" Zabuza whispered.

"Everyone move!" Hinata screamed as she saw Zabuza leap not in Kakashi-sensei's direction but theirs, aiming for Tazuna. A moment after her warning the missing-nin was in between their group, with no one in front of Tazuna.

Chrono cursed and grabbed the old man's shirt to pull him away, as Kakashi-sensei grabbed Zabuza around his middle, one hand keeping the sword from swiping at Hinata at the last second. As the genin and demon dove away, Chrono was shaken. A mere human had snuck up right in front of him and had almost harmed Hinata! He hadn't been paying enough attention – no, that wasn't it he had under estimated Zabuza - and it had nearly cost Hinata her life…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strange sound… like water falling…

Chrono looked up and saw Kakashi holding a kunai in Zabuza's middle, where blood should have been flowing was clear water.

"Sensei, behind you!" Hinata and Naruto shouted in unison.

The Zabuza he had stabbed collapsed on itself, turning into water as a second Zabuza sliced the jounin in half – only to be greatly surprised as Kakashi-sensei's form turned into water and splashed onto the ground.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock _'It can't be. Even in the mist he was able to see through my illusion and copy it in an instant!'_

"Don't move" Kakashi-sensei's voice warned from behind him, a kunai held against Zabuza's exposed throat "Now it's over"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata would have joined him in his cerebrating but her eye caught Chrono's eye and a silent message passed between them – this wasn't over. Sasuke's still tense form and hard expression showed he wasn't relaxed either.

Zabuza started chuckling "Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but an imitation; I'll never be fooled by a Copy Cat ninja"

Kakashi-sensei's eyes narrowed as his opponent continued to laugh.

"You are full of surprises though. You already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed, you made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist waiting to make your move. Nice try" as Zabuza said this Hinata screamed for her sensei to turn around.

"But I can't be fooled so easily!" the Mist-nin cried out as his clone collapsed and he attacked Kakashi-sensei from behind.

"That one's a clone too!" Naruto gasped.

Zabuza swung his sword, aiming for Kakashi's head but the Copy Cat ninja ducked. The heavy sword sunk into the dirt missing its target.

Zabuza didn't miss a beat and exchanged his left hand for his right to hold the sword and swung again. This time he managed to knock Kakashi-sensei in the water.

After avoiding the spikes Kakashi had thrown on the ground in an effort to slow him down Zabuza jumped into the water after him.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted, terrified for his teacher's life.

Hinata bit her lip, her Byakugan deactivated "Damn it" she cursed either not noticing or ignoring the surprised glances she got from the boys "If only I had warned him sooner"

"Stop blaming yourself Hinata, Zabuza outranks us easily. I'm surprised you noticed the attacks at all. He has enormous skills" Sasuke said looking at the water.

Chrono frowned "Step away from the water" he warned the Uchiha "I can sense high levels of chakra being manipulated"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something but stopped at the imploring look Hinata was giving him. Gritting his teeth he listened to the demon and stepped away from the water.

Meanwhile Kakashi had resurfaced and knew something was strange about the water _'This isn't normal water, it's too dense, too heavy'_

Zabuza was suddenly standing behind him and forming hand signs _'Fool. Water Prison Jutsu!'_

_'No!' _Kakashi thought as he realized his mistake too late. He was incased in a water bubble, being held together by Zabuza.

_'Escaping into the water… big mistake'_ Kakashi thought grimly as Zabuza chuckled.

"This prison is made of water but is stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move, so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later but first your little friends will have to be eliminated" the mist-nin said and created a clone.

_'He's even more skilled than I thought'_ Kakashi thought.

Back with the genin, demon and old man their eyes widened as the water shifted to form Zabuza – standing in front of another Zabuza holding Kakashi-sensei prisoner in a sphere of water.

_'A clone'_ Sasuke thought as the sword welding ninja spoke.

"Do you really think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?" he asked "When you hover between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile is added to my Bingo book then you may have earned the title Ninja. But to call upstarts like you a ninja is a joke"

Then the mist swallowed him from view.

"Hinata" Chrono said, she wordlessly activated her Byakugan and started searching for the ninja. Her brow furrowed.

"He's…" she began in confusion and then she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto move!" she ordered, but the warning came too late. Realizing this she ran to him, hoping to push him out of the way but her efforts were in vain.

Naruto was sent flying across the dirt thanks to the Zabuza clone's kick, narrowly missing landing into his friend along the way. His headband fell from his head and the clone stepped on it. Without missing a beat he dodged Hinata's attempt to hit and paralyzed his arm and grabbed her around her throat.

She gagged and her nails instinctively clawed uselessly at his hand, he tightened his grip in response and she stopped clawing at his hand but her expression remained defiant. Her Byakugan deactivated.

"Hinata!" Chrono shouted moving forward. Surprisingly it was Sasuke who grabbed his shoulder, stopping his progress.

"Don't be a fool. The Zabuza clone will probably snap her neck if you attack" the Uchiha hissed under his breath at the demon.

Gritting his teeth the sinner stayed where he was, his body shaking in protective anger.

"You're all just brats" the Clone said as Hinata glared at him, furious at the damsel in distress position he had put her in. She would make him pay for this, she hated feeling like she was a burden and useless to her team.

"Listen, get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight; he's using all his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his water clone. But the clone can't get away from his real body, if you get away from him he can't follow. Now run!" Kakashi-sensei shouted having seen enough.

_'Run away? Not an option - that became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter how fast we run or how far we go he'll track us down and wipe us out'_ Sasuke thought _'If we try a monji defense form he can get around it in an instant. In the end if we're on our own we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue you'_

"We have to do it" he said out loud.

Mistaking his words for agreeing with Kakashi, Chrono was about to shout angrily at the Uchiha about leaving Hinata to die when the genin charged. The demon was dumbfounded for a moment before he regained his wits.

"You idiot!" Chrono shouted running after him. Hadn't the boy just said that the clone might kill Hinata if they attacked?

Still holding Hinata's throat with one hand the Zabuza Clone reached for its sword with the other and deflected the kunai Sasuke threw at it. When it lowered his sword Sasuke was gone. A shadow from above caught its attention and it watched as Sasuke fell toward it with a kunai in hand.

"Too easy" it muttered and dropped its sword before grabbing Sasuke by the throat and throwing him into Chrono. It sent them both back to the old man.

"Chrono! Sasuke!" Hinata shouted then choked as Zabuza lifted her from the ground, his hold now tightening once again.

She narrowed her eyes and did something incredibly bold and to some quite incredibly stupid.

"Would you stop doing that!" she snapped at her captor "You've got me captive, there's no need to strangle me unless you want to kill me. Which I doubt at this point since you would have done it by now!"

There was a moment when everyone was silent and then the Zabuza Clone said "Well, it seems at least one of you brats have guts"

"You still haven't answered my question" Hinata pointed out attempting to distract him.

"It's none of your business Hyuga. You'll end up dead either way" the Clone responded.

_'Either way? What does he mean by "either way"?'_ Hinata thought rapidly trying to figure out how to escape.

Her slightly panicked thoughts were interrupted when Naruto attacked Zabuza.

"Naruto no!" Kakashi-sensei shouted.

"Stop!" Chrono shouted.

"Fool" Zabuza Clone said and effortlessly had Naruto skidding across the ground sending up dust clouds back to his team.

"What were you thinking? He could have killed you!" Hinata screamed her feet dangling a few inches from the ground since the Clone had held her up higher by her throat. She blinked when she saw the headband he held as he shakily got to his feet.

_'The headband, he wanted that?'_ Hinata asked herself.

"Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows" Naruto rasped "Put this in your Bingo book, the ninja who will become the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down, his name is Naruto Uzumaki!" blood trailed down his chin.

The real Zabuza eyes narrowed, looking like he was reconsidering Naruto.

_'Naruto'_ Kakashi-sensei thought.

_'Hm, I thought he was all talk. Looks like he actually has some guts'_ Tazuna mused.

_'Hinata's right, Naruto is something else'_ Chrono thought impressed.

"Hey guys" Naruto said drawing the attention of his teammate and the sinner "I've got a plan"

_'Now he has a plan… this guy'_ Sasuke thought before speaking "So you're finally thinking about teamwork huh?"

"I'll help in any way I can" Chrono said.

Naruto grinned, wiped the blood from his mouth and said "Okay guys, let's go wild!"

Zabuza chuckled "Big words for such a little man. You think your plan is gonna keep you in the game?"

_'This isn't good'_ Kakashi-sensei thought and shouted "What do you think you're doing? I told you to run, this fight was over the moment I got caught now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!"

"Bridge builder?" Naruto asked.

The old man looked at the ground for a few minutes before saying "Well I guess… this all happened because of me, because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way now" he looked at them "Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead; fight to save your teammate and Sensei!"

"Alright, you hear that?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah, believe it. You're ready?" Naruto said grinning.

The Clone started laughing "You really haven't learned anything have you? Still playing your little game pretending to be ninja… when I was your age these hands had already crushed many opponents"

Everyone paled at the implication of his words and Hinata felt panic trying to work its way into her mind but she ruthlessly crushed it.

"Zabuza the Demon" Kakashi-sensei said looking at the real Zabuza holding him captive.

"So I was in your Bingo book too" Zabuza said.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village before a student could become a ninja there was one finally test" Kakashi-sensei said.

"You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked looking at him.

"What graduation exam?" Naruto asked, his earlier enthusiasm gone. Zabuza laughed as Naruto demanded "What's the big deal? We had graduation exam too?"

The jounin's laughter finally ceased and looking at Naruto he asked "Did you have to eliminate the other students to pass?"

Hinata looked at her captor with wide eyes _'He… he killed his classmates?'_

Chrono felt his fear for Hinata's life increase followed with healthy dose of horror.

"Imagine young ninja like you, eating together, training together and then comes the final exam only the rules changed. You couldn't stop until you destroyed your opponent, he was your friend, shared your dreams. Now it's him or you" Zabuza said.

"That's so cruel" Hinata whispered.

"Ten years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist the graduation exam changed" Kakashi-sensei explained.

"The year before a dark evil had filled the school with terror. Without pause or hesitation a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred other students" the Copy Cat ninja said grimly.

For a long moment everyone was silent as the horror of his words sunk in and then Zabuza spoke.

"It… it felt so good" Zabuza said, his voice giving the impression that he was grinning.

Hinata paled and her teammates shook with horror. Chrono felt sick, Zabuza was starting to bring back unwanted memories…

Suddenly the mist-nin clone disappeared and reappeared before Sasuke. It elbowed the genin in the stomach and then pinned him to the ground with its foot. It unmercifully started crushing the boy. Hinata gagged as its grip on her throat once again tightened.

The Clone put its hand on the handle of its sword as Sasuke cried out in pain.

"You're nothing" Zabuza said.

"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted and created Shadow Clones to surround the clone.

"Oh, Shadow Clones and there's quite a few of them" Zabuza said.

They all took out kunai "Let's go!" they shouted.

"Fool, have you forgotten that I have your teammate" Zabuza Clone said "One step and I'll break her neck"

In truth he could defeat the clones easily on his own but he was morbidly interested in what the brats would do.

The Naruto clones hesitated, looking at each other uncertainly.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and looked at Chrono meaningfully.

The demon nodded after a moment, understanding what she was trying to tell him. He turned to Naruto.

"Tell your clones to back away" he whispered to the blond.

Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Just trust me. Hinata has a plan" Chrono insisted.

So the hyperactive ninja called his clones back a little reluctantly.

Hinata took a deep breath closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She had only done this a handful of times – it was a bit draining but effective.

"Tell Tazuna to close his eyes" Chrono ordered "You should too"

Before Naruto could question the sinner, he was already running to Sasuke.

Thinking he was attacking, the Clone raised Hinata higher, preparing to kill her.

_'No'_ Kakashi-sensei thought trying to break free.

The young Hyuga's eyes snapped open glowing bright pink and then she started glowing like the sun. Chrono tackled Sasuke to the ground and they both covered their eyes.

The Zabuza Clone cried out in pain and dropped her, covering its eyes. The light had practically burst outward as if she had been holding it inside herself for years and was only being released just now. There had been no warning.

"What the Hell is she doing?" Tazuna asked covering his eyes, even with him covering them it seemed even brighter than the full glare of daytime sunlight.

"I don't know!" Naruto shouted back. Thanks to Chrono's warning his Clones hadn't been close or they would have been blinded too.

As soon as the light started fading Chrono jerked Sasuke to his feet and grabbed Hinata before running back to Naruto and Tazuna.

When the light dimmed enough Chrono still running shouted at Naruto "Now!"

"Huh? Oh right!" the blond ninja said and then he and his clones tackled the still blinded Zabuza clone.

Sasuke coughed and spat out blood – results of Zabuza's attack while Chrono held a coughing Hinata who was rubbing her neck. He noted the red marks around her neck and knew she'd have bruises.

_'Damn him'_ he thought angrily.

The light now just barely visible retreated into the pocket watch from where it had come from.

"Thanks" Hinata said in relief though a thought kept nagging at her like an annoying insect. Zabuza did not seem to be someone who beat around the bush. So why hadn't he killed her the moment he trapped her?

With Kakashi-sensei it was understandable – he was a jounin after all and not easily killed – it was taking him all of his strength just to hold Kakashi-sensei in that prison. But she was a mere genin – why had he held her captive? Was it just to see what her team and Chrono would do – if they would abandon her or not?

It didn't make sense…

"No problem" Chrono said smiling in relief.

The Hyuga turned to Sasuke "What about you?" she asked.

"I'll live but what the Hell was that stunt you just pulled? I've never heard of a jutsu that can do that" Sasuke said.

"It's not a jutsu – if we get out of this I'll explain what it is" Hinata said sighing at the wave of exhaustion that was consuming her. It wasn't bad; she'd still be able to fight but not as well as she usually did.

The last Uchiha grunted as Tazuna stepped forward "Can you see what's happening in there?" he asked gesturing to the dog pile of Narutos.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. She frowned.

"It's pretty hard – all I can see is Naruto. I can't locate Zabuza's clone" she said.

"Girl, how long the blindness from that light last?" Tazuna asked.

"It should actually be wearing off now. It doesn't damage the eyes permanently" Hinata explained. As soon as she finished speaking the air was filled with the Zabuza Clone's scream of anger along with many, many Narutos.

"His skills are too advanced. He's too powerful there's no way to defeat him" Tazuna said.

Some of the clones dispersed as they skidded on the ground, filling the battle ground with smoke.

"I'm not giving up, I still have this!" Naruto shouted reaching into his backpack. "Sasuke!" he threw something at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he caught the weapon _'So that was your plan, not bad Naruto'_

Hinata's eyes widened as well. Chrono who was standing next to her asked "What is it Hinata?"

"That weapon" she muttered "Its…"

"Demon Wind Shuriken Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke shouted unfolding the huge weapon.

Realization lightened her eyes "Brilliant" Hinata said to herself and smiled at Chrono and Tazuna "Don't worry, they've got this"

"A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that" the Clone said.

In response Sasuke leaped into the air and threw it at the Clone.

It stood perfectly still as the shuriken flew closer. Then its eyes widened when the weapon passed it and went for the real Zabuza.

_'So you passed the Clone and aimed for my real body. Smart'_ Zabuza thought _'But not smart enough'_

He caught the shuriken with his free hand like it was child's play.

But he was caught off guard by the second shuriken approaching him rapidly.

_'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first, the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu'_ Zabuza realized.

_'The second one is coming right at him and he can't catch this one'_ Chrono thought.

For a moment it seemed as if he was done for but at the last possible moment he jumped and dodged the second shuriken.

_'He dodged it'_ Chrono thought in disbelief. But when he glanced at Hinata she didn't seem worried in the least.

"Wait for it" she whispered.

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me!" Zabuza shouted.

Sasuke smirked.

As the shuriken sailed behind Zabuza it was engulfed in smoke and with a 'pop' turned into Naruto!"

Tazuna and Chrono gasped. Kakashi-sensei looked amazed but it was Zabuza who looked and was the most shocked.

"What?" Zabuza said.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted and threw a kunai at him.

Hinata smiled in triumph "He has no choice now. Either he lets the kunai hit him or he jumps out of the way"

Chrono's smiled as well "Which means he won't be able to keep Kakashi imprisoned in that Water Jutsu!"

Zabuza did just what they wanted him to do. Realizing he had to move or be hit, he took his hand out of the Water Prison and out of the path of the kunai.

But what they hadn't expected was Zabuza's reaction to being outsmarted by a genin. He turned to glare at Naruto who paled at the look the mist jounin had on his face.

"I'll destroy you!" Zabuza hissed preparing to throw the shuriken he still held at the blond ninja.

But his attack was stopped by Kakashi-sensei who used the metal on his glove to stop the shuriken. His mismatched eyes glared at Zabuza who looked startled.

Kakashi-sensei was dripping wet and breathing heavily but unharmed besides the blood flowing from his hand as the metal on his glove started biting into his skin thanks to the pressure Zabuza was putting into the shuriken.

Naruto dropped into the water with a splash and Hinata sighed in relief.

"Naruto that was an excellent plan, you've really grown haven't you?" Kakashi-sensei said.

The blond had resurfaced by then and smiled at his teacher's words.

"Ha ha ha. I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones - that was just to distract him. While he fought the clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do believe it!" Naruto said happily.

"I used one of the clones to transform into the shuriken. But when I threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell it was me in a second; he spun around so no one would see and pulled out his own shuriken. Now there were two shuriken one was real and one was me! I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was Zabuza. Of course I knew I couldn't fight Zabuza myself, that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his Water Prison. I didn't know his Clone would be wrecked too, that was a bonus believe it!" the blond finished thoroughly pleased with his success.

"Don't brag you just lucked out" Sasuke said but he was smiling.

"The whole think was just a fluke!" Tazuna shouted angrily.

"Fluke or not their teamwork was flawless" Hinata said smiling proudly while thinking_ 'They may act like they hate each other but they make a perfect team! Like me and Chrono!'_

"Hm. I got distracted and lost my grip on the Water Prison" Zabuza said.

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted you were forced to let go" Kakashi-sensei said bluntly.

Zabuza wiped his head in Kakashi-sensei direction looking very angry.

"Your technique worked on me once, it won't work again" the Leaf jounin added "So what's it gonna be?"

The tension rose.

"Hinata you know what to do" Sasuke said. She nodded and they both stepped in front of Tazuna. Chrono moved closer as well moving behind the old man to prevent surprise attacks from behind.

Zabuza put more pressure on the weapon but Kakashi-sensei sent it flying, then the battle begun.

The two elite ninja jumped away from each other, gaining distance. When they landed on the water Zabuza immediately started performing hand signs. Kakashi-sensei picked up on them quickly and started copying it.

The water before them started rising as if it had gained a life of its own.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" they both shouted.

Sure enough both spears of water took on the form of dragons that attacked each other without hesitation.

In response to this the water level in the lake rose and spilled over its banks.

The group on shore reflexively shield their faces as the water rushed past them.

_'Wow. So many hand signs and he narrowed them all perfectly'_ Sasuke thought.

The water dragons splashed water back on the battle between Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza. The mist-nin had drawn his sword and was pushing down on the kunai Kakashi-sensei held in front of him before they both jumped away from each other again.

_'They keep coming to a standstill'_ Hinata thought biting her lower lip _'Hopefully Kakashi-sensei will be able to beat him quickly'_

What followed next was surprising. As Zabuza moved Kakashi-sensei followed and copied his movements perfectly, without a single mistake.

"He's not just following, he's moving the same way at the same time" Tazuna said in wonderment.

"How is he doing that?" Chrono said, mostly to himself – in confusion.

_'My movements, it's as if, as if –'_ Zabuza thought

"-I know what you're going to do next?" Kakashi-sensei finished for him.

Zabuza was unnerved _'What!? Is he reading my mind as well? He looks to me with that eye…'_

"It makes you furious doesn't it?" Kakashi-sensei asked as he once again copied Zabuza's movements flawlessly.

"All you're doing is copying me like a monkey - " Zabuza growled.

" - You can't beat me with cheap tricks. I'll crush you" both men said in unison. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock.

"When I'm finished with you you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza snarled growing more infuriated by the moment.

_'That anger will be his downfall'_ Chrono thought as Kakashi also formed hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu" Kakashi-sensei said. The swordsman was swallowed by the lake, his thoughts as chaotic as the water itself.

_'I was just about to create a vortex but he created one first!'_ Zabuza thought as his body was jerked and yanked by the vortex _'He copies my jutsu before I can even do it, I can't keep up!'_ He ended up washing up on shore.

Naruto was luckier. He manage to grab a small tree before the water could yank him back in. The sight calmed Hinata who had been worried about him.

Zabuza slammed against a thick tree trunk, coughing up water. Kunai immediately embedded themselves in his arms. Not giving him any time to recover. He growled in pain.

Kakashi-sensei stood on the branch of the tree right above his opponent.

The lake water retreated back into its banks, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

"How? Can you see into… the future?" Zabuza asked looking at Kakashi-sensei with an almost invisible spark of fear in his charcoal eyes.

"Yes, this is your last battle, ever" Kakashi-sensei responded raising the hand that held a kunai. But before he could finish the job someone else did it for him.

There was a small hallow popping noise before Zabuza suddenly started falling to the ground, a strangled cry escaping his throat before he went completely still.

A soft chuckle shattered the quite.

"You were right, it was his last battle" said a voice from a nearby tree. Everyone turned their attention to it and saw a ninja. Black hair tied in a bun with parted bangs. A white and red mask concealed the person's identity but it also bore the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Hinata swallowed thickly thinking _'This person – can't be any older than me! And he took down Zabuza with one attack!'_

Kakashi-sensei walked to Zabuza's still body. He placed his fingers on the man's neck to search for a pulse.

Team Seven and Tazuna held their breaths. Chrono said nothing but his eyes betrayed that he already knew what Kakashi-sensei would say.

"There's no vital signs" Kakashi-sensei said and looked up at the strange ninja as he added quietly "He's dead"

* * *

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Sign**

** _Snowlily246_**


	9. The Secret Of The Life Clock

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Chrono Crusade. They and their characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Tiger's Sun Chapter 9

"He's dead" Kakashi-sensei said quietly and removed his fingers from Zabuza's neck. The former mist-nin's eyes were wide open in his last moments of shock, his body entirely stiff. With such a sight before them his team did not question him and neither did Chrono or Tazuna.

Hinata was startled when the ninja bowed to Kakashi-sensei and spoke. His voice was muffled by the mask and sounded feminine but she was positive it was male – despite what she could see of his outward appearance.

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for this chance to finally take him down." the ninja said in a humble voice.

"By your mask, I see that you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi-sensei said guardedly.

"Impressive, you're well informed." the tracker ninja said raising his head from its bow.

Naruto who had finally gotten to the group darted in from of his teammates "A tracker." he said as if it meant trouble.

Hinata sighed "Naruto, you don't even know what that is, you missed the lesson. Tracker ninja have a special role. This is what happens when you skip class."

Naruto had the decency to look abashed.

"When a rouge ninja breaks away from his village he carries all kinds of secrets with him – the secrets of his people. Tracker ninja are specially trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them. That way the secrets of their people remain secrets." the Hyuga explained.

Chrono listened with great interest though you wouldn't be able to tell from his guarded expression.

"That's correct. I'm a member of the elite Tracking Unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." the Tracker ninja said.

_'From his size and voice he can't be any older than Naruto. Yet he's an elite assassin'_ Kakashi-sensei thought _'He's no ordinary kid but what is he?'_

Hinata noticed that Naruto was shaking – but not from the cold. She recognized it from Chrono who while gentle and soft-spoken was easily riled if you knew which buttons to push.

She put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

His shaking subsided but his enrage expression didn't soften.

The tracker ninja suddenly disappeared in a wind with leaves following its current. He reappeared beside Zabuza's body and lifted it over his shoulder easily though he was much smaller than the rouge ninja.

"Your struggle if over for now- I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body; they must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Please excuse me, farewell." with that said the tracker ninja disappeared along with Zabuza's body.

"Damn it" Naruto growled "How can I accept that he took down Zabuza with a single blow – while we were scrambling just to get a hit on him! He's no older than us, how can I accept that!?"

_'Naruto…'_ Hinata thought sadly but understanding where he was coming from.

Kakashi-sensei put a hand on Naruto's head and messed with his hair as he said "Whether you accept it or not it did happen. In this world there are kids younger than you that are even stronger than me."

Naruto looked down angrily as his sensei lowered his headband to cover his sharingan eye.

"As ninja the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger for the next battle." Kakashi-sensei advised the turned to the others and added "We still haven't completed our mission. We have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

Tazuna tipped his straw hat back and laughed, ecstatic to be alive and unharmed "Sorry I caused all this trouble for you. But you can all rest at my house when we get to the village."

"Alright let's get a move on" Kakashi-sensei said. But instead of walking he turned to Hinata and Chrono first "I was impressed."

"Huh?" Hinata asked sharing a confused look with her demon.

"Your teamwork." Kakashi-sensei clarified "He knew what you were about to do to Zabuza without any explanations on your part."

Chrono blushed but grinned as Hinata smiled and said "Thank you Sensei… and I promise to explain what I did to the clone when we get to Tazuna's home."

The silver haired jounin nodded "That is a conversation I'm eager to have. It seems there is still much more to learn about you than I originally thought."

The Hyuga smiled sheepishly.

"Come on guys!" Naruto called out. He and the others were already walking away.

"Right" Hinata said and they began to speed up so they could catch up to the group. Suddenly there was a gasp, Hinata turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei, his visible eye wide.

Then he collapsed.

Chrono caught him before he hit the ground and laid him on the grass carefully. The others were rushing forward.

"Sensei! Kakashi-sensei what's wrong?" Hinata asked shaking his shoulder.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked kneeling beside her.

"I don't know he just collapsed." she said biting her lower lip nervously.

"What we gonna do!?" Naruto wailed tugging at his hair.

"First thing's first." Sasuke said "We need to get him out of the open."

Tazuna spoke up "My home isn't that far away. He can rest at my house."

Sasuke nodded as Hinata checked their sensei's pulse – it seemed normal.

"You." Chrono turned at looked at the Uchiha.

"Yes?" the demon asked curiously.

"Can you get Kakashi-sensei's shoulders, or will his weight be too heavy?"

Hinata's lips upturned slightly – Sasuke was starting to warm up to Chrono!

Chrono realized the same thing and was eager to prove his trustworthiness to the stoic boy "I'll be able to carry him."

Sasuke nodded once in acknowledgement and turned to Naruto "I need you to grab his feet. You and Chrono will carry him part of the way and then Hinata and I will take over for the rest of the way to Tazuna's house."

Had the situation not been so serious Naruto would have complained about Sasuke suddenly acting like he was the leader since their teacher was out cold. But the situation was serious so the blond just nodded and moved toward Kakashi-sensei's feet while Chrono moved to grab the jounin under his shoulders.

They lifted him at the count of three and the group wasted no time headed to the old bridge builder's home.

Thankfully the walk wasn't very long compared to the distance they had already traveled. After an hour Hinata and Sasuke carried Kakashi-sensei while Chrono and Naruto made sure to stay close to Tazuna as they rested their arms.

Eventually they came to the bridge builder's home. What they saw made it easy to see that his village was suffering.

All of the villagers walked as if on autopilot. Their faces had the look of crushed hope and dead awareness. Tazuna led them through the less populated streets to his house. As they walked to the door Hinata noticed the patched up and weary look it bore just like its neighbors.

_'This town has seen better days'_ Chrono thought to himself. It was evident that Tazuna's home and people had been suffering for a while – was this all really because of one man's greed?

Tazuna knocked on the wooden door. There was a pause and then hurried footsteps and the door was abruptly jerked open.

A woman with long black hair and parted bangs opened the door. Her expression was one of great relief.

"Father!" she said and hugged him tightly "Why are you so late? I was getting worried that –"

"I know, I know. Sorry about that but we got mixed up in trouble along the way. Everything's fine now though" Tazuna said gruffly with a hint of embarrassment that the ninjas and demon had a front row seat to this display.

"Oh" the woman said looking at Kakashi-sensei seeming to notice him for the first time "Forgive me, come inside I'll show you where you can put him to rest." as she opened the door wider for them she added "I'm Tsunami by the way, Tazuna's daughter."

Hinata smiled at her as she and Sasuke carried Kakashi-sensei in "Thank you." she said sincerely. It was one of the many good manners she always displayed since her mother had drilled them into her until it became a habit.

Tsunami took them to a spare room with a cot already lying in it, after putting their sensei on it to rest Team Seven and Chrono could only wait for him to wake up. Thankfully they did not have to wait long.

"Ugh, I think I overdid it with my Sharingan" Kakashi-sensei groaned as he came to.

"Waking up huh? Are you alright?" Tsunami said walking up to the cot.

"I've been better, it'll be a week until I can walk normally." Kakashi-sensei said as he managed to sit up.

"See, its better if you don't move. So just lie down" Tsunami reprimand the jounin.

The Copy Cat ninja considered her for a moment before lying back down "Right" he muttered in agreement. Almost immediately his students entered the room followed by Chrono and Tazuna.

"Hey the sensei is coming around" Naruto exclaimed as he and the others walked in the room.

Hinata sat by the cot and said "Listen Kakashi-sensei your Sharingan is amazing and everything but if it puts that much strain on you maybe it's not worth it."

"Sorry." Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"Well you did take down one of the more powerful ninja assassins so we'll be safe for a while" Tazuna said fanning his face.

"But what about that boy in the mask?" Chrono asked as he sat next to his Contractor.

"He's from the elite Tracking Unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist, those mask are only wore by the most elite shinobi" Kakashi-sensei explained "Black Ops also known as the Inferno Squad destroy every trace of a rouge ninja's corpse. The shinobi's body contains many secrets that would endanger his people if they got into the wrong hands. For example if I were to die at the hands of an enemy he would try to analyze my Sharingan. The worst scenario is that my entire jutsu could be copied and used against our village. It is the scared duty of the Tracker ninja to keep this from happening. If a ninja goes rouge the Tracker ninja hunts him, eliminates him and wipes away every trace of his existence. That's their specialty"

_'Impressive'_ Chrono thought.

Kakashi-sensei sat up and put a hand to his forehead, he looked troubled.

"Hey are you okay, Sensei?" Naruto said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. To finish what I was saying, Tracker Ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot so there's no room for error."

Hinata frowned "But Sensei, the Tracker took Zabuza's body away…"

"Exactly" Kakashi-sensei said grimly "I want you to think, there are little things that don't make sense. For example – what are the weapons he used for the take down?"

"Throwing needles." Sasuke said then his eyes widened "No way."

"What are you all yammering about? You demolished that assassin" Tazuna said.

"Here's the truth, Zabuza's still alive" Kakashi-sensei said bluntly.

"What?!" Tazuna and Naruto shouted in unison. Hinata paled drastically, she felt the forming bruises on her neck suddenly hurt more.

"But we saw his body, believe it!" Naruto protested.

"You checked him yourself, you said he was dead. Besides I couldn't hear his heartbeat!" Chrono added.

"His heart did stop but that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that Tracker used are called senbon , they can pierce deeply but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, not in the neck" Kakashi-sensei said " Their modified form needles used for medical purposes like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body, causing the heart to stop temporally while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them. First he carried Zabuza's body away even though it's much heavier than he is, second he used senbon which have a precise effect but are rarely fatal. From these two factors we can conclude that the Tracker wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza he was trying to save him"

"Come on, your over thinking this aren't you?" Tazuna said practically half pleaded.

"Encountering suspicion the ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying" Kakashi-sensei said as a reply. The silver haired jounin noticed Naruto's smile and thought to himself in amusement _'He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive, now Naruto's got another shot at him.'_

Hinata hadn't failed to notice this as well and smiled despite herself, same old Naruto. Something occurred to her and she said "Sensei you said prepare – but how can we do that when you can barely move?"

Kakashi-sensei laughed "I can still train you." he said somewhat smugly.

"Wait a minute! How is some last minute training going to help us when you almost died fighting Zabuza!" Hinata demanded.

"Why was I able to stop Zabuza Hinata? It's because you all helped me, you've all grown especially you Naruto. You've grown the most." Kakashi-sensei said with his usual U shaped eye smile.

_'Naruto has grown'_ Hinata thought with a smile _'He's more confident that's for sure!'_

"So you've noticed Sensei? Now things are gonna get better, believe it!" Naruto said confidently.

"I don't believe it and nothing's going to be good" a voice contracted him. Everyone turned to see a young boy with a bucket hat and jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Ha, Inari where have you been?" Tazuna said smiling and opening his arms for a hug.

"Welcome back Grandfather" Inari said running into the old man's arms. Tsunami walked up to her father and son.

"Inari that was very rude. These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely" Tsunami scold.

"It's okay it's okay I'm rude to them too" Tazuna said good-naturally

The boy studied the ninjas and demon with a serious face that looked odd on a child his age.

"Mom don't you see? These people are going to die! Gatou and his men are gonna find them and wipe them out!" Inari said to his mother practically ignoring the ninjas and the fact that they could hear what he was saying.

Naruto was outraged and jumped up "What did you say brat? Listen up you know what a super ninja is, well that's me only a lot better! I'm gonna be Hokage. This Gatou or whatever he's called doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"There's no such thing as a hero, you're just filled with stupid ideas." Inari snapped at the jinchuuriki.

"What you say!" Naruto growled and started walking toward the boy. Chrono who was next to him immediately grabbed him and kept the blond restrained.

"Calm down Naruto!" Hinata pleaded. Chrono grunted in surprise at the amount of fight Naruto was putting into getting free.

"If you want to stay alive you should go back where you came from." Inari said rudely and started walking out the door.

Sasuke had stayed silent during the scene and just stared at the boy.

"Inari wait, where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"To look out at the ocean, I want to be alone." Inari responded and walked out without another word.

"Sorry about that." Tazuna apologized.

Chrono cautiously let Naruto go. The blond huffed and stomped out of the room.

Kakashi-sensei sighed "Give him an hour to cool off. After that we're heading out for your training."

Hinata and Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi-sensei's attention went to Chrono as he added "I need to speak with Hinata and Chrono for a moment."

Tsunami and Tazuna nodded and left, Sasuke gave his sensei a look but obeyed the silent command and left as well.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"That light… it came from something around your neck" he looked at Hinata seriously "But since you wear that coat I can't figure out what it is"

Knowing what he wanted her to do Hinata took out the pocket watch and held it out to her sensei. Chrono slid closer to her offering silent support.

Kakashi-sensei took the watch and examined it before saying "I sensed something odd when you blinded Zabuza. It wasn't chakra and the energy was so… different that I couldn't even take a guess"

"It was the light of my soul Kakashi-sensei" Hinata sighed wanting to get it over and done with.

The jounin raised an eyebrow.

"It's true" Hinata insisted "My soul is connected to the time piece – I just used my…. spiritual powers to make the light brighter is all"

Tucking the 'spiritual powers' matter to the side since it wasn't as important right now, Kakashi-sensei asked rather bluntly "But why do you have it, and why is the hands of the clock moving? What does it symbolize?"

The Hyuga took a deep breath, fear was choking her heart but it was fear for Chrono rather than herself. Granted her sensei was weakened but he was still a threat to Chrono as long as the devil was in his sealed form.

Deciding to start at the beginning she said "Kakashi-sensei, remember what I told you about Chrono being the demon that protected our village two years ago?"

Kakashi-sensei nodded "Yes"

"Chrono comes from a different race of demons that exist outside the Barrier. Unlike our demons they exist on a different kind of energy – Astral energy. We use bits of it when we use jutsus, it's actually because of it that we can mold our chakra" Hinata started to explain.

Kakashi-sensei nodded his attention entirely focused on her. Chrono remained quiet knowing it was best if the revelation of the Contract came from her.

"Every living thing's soul is made of Astral energy, once someone dies their souls join with the Astral Lines of the planet becoming one again with the energy it had been born from – at least that's what Chrono told me." Hinata said looking at the silent demon before continuing "Demons like him are able to use Astral because of their horns if their horns are taken they are unable to use Astral and eventually die since complete Astral depletion means death for them. Chrono's horns were taken from him in a fight with another demon."

The Hyuga paused allowing her teacher to think on what she just told him, Kakashi-sensei was deep in thought for a moment before speaking "What does this have to do with two years ago, and why is Chrono still alive if he lost his horns?"

"The demon that attacked Konoha was after Chrono, so even though he had very little Astral he transformed into his true demonic form and went to try and protect our village. He was defeated and about to be killed by the demon when I tapped into my spiritual powers and pushed him back. I had no idea what I had done or how I had done it but I couldn't waste time freaking out about it. I woke up Chrono and we escaped in the forest." Hinata took a deep breath and then added softy "He had been wounded badly, and even though he stood no chance against the demon he was going to try and fight him again. I knew he would die and that we would lose many people before the ninja manage to stop the demon."

Kakashi-sensei regarded her for a moment before saying "What are you trying to tell me Hinata?"

"I asked Chrono if there was anything we could do, he told me that without his horns or a Contractor he wouldn't be able to stop the demon. I asked him what a Contractor was, and once he told me I begged him to make a Contract with me for the sake of Konoha. He gave in and killed the demon thanks to the Contract" Hinata finished.

"What is a Contractor Hinata?" Kakashi-sensei demanded.

"A Contractor is a human who has entered into a Contract with a demon. By giving the demon a power source to rely on instead of his horns the demon becomes more powerful. The demon pays his debt in services that the human might need him for." she added quietly "The power source is the Contractor's soul, with each task the demon uses the Contract for the human's life is shortened until there is nothing left to drain – that or if the Contract is canceled."

A horrific silence followed her words.

"This pocket watch…" Kakashi-sensei manage to say "This watch is keeping track of how much time you have to live."

She did not deny his words and smiled sadly.

"At this rate I won't live to see... thirty..." she admitted.

Kakashi-sensei looked at Chrono who had his eyes on the floor. The hornless demon's ruby eyes were filled with guilt and sorrow, his form trembling with the weight of his emotions.

"Why – why didn't you cancel the Contract after defeating the demon?" he demanded.

"Chrono can't live without my Astral – I couldn't just let him die." Hinata said softly looking her sensei in the eye "He's my friend"

Her teacher looked unable to come up with a response to that and just looked from the pocket watch to his student.

"The pocket watch also serves another more important purpose." Hinata said gently when her sensei still didn't speak "Besides keeping track of how much time I have left it also seals away Chrono's powers. As long as its close Chrono won't accidentally drain my entire soul subconsciously – he'll have very limited access, just enough to keep him alive. However, when I open it he reverts to his true demonic form and as a results uses my soul as his power source."

"Hinata, you know I'll have to tell the Hokage about this – it isn't something I can leave out of my report." Kakashi-sensei said seriously having regained his voice.

"I know and all I can hope for is that he'll accept Chrono – because if he doesn't I might have to do something crazy." the Hyuga admitted.

"If it wasn't for that fact that he protected our village two years ago and I that know you would defend him I would kill him right now." Kakashi said bluntly. He was not happy – he was very, very angry and under it all scared for his student. This was not a good situation she had gotten herself into.

Hinata couldn't help but flinch though she had somewhat expected him to say that. The Hyuga stared him in his eye and asked "Can I trust you not to attack him during our mission?"

Kakashi-sensei ran a hand through his hair before saying "Yes." in a tone that implied it was hard to say.

Hinata smiled in relief, at the very least Chrono was safe for now.

Kakashi-sensei handed her back the precious time watch and looked at Chrono for the first time during his conversation with his student.

It was very easy to be mad at the demon, to call him a monster. But somehow he knew it wasn't fair to blame him. Hinata had been the one to ask for the Contract in the first place and besides – they had known each other for six years and she had been his Contractor for only the last two of those years. He had defended the Hidden Leaf when he could have left it to burn once the Contract had been made – Hell he could have left the village to burn even without it. He could have drained Hinata's life that day too, but he hadn't. Instead he had stayed by her side.

No, he couldn't hate the demon – no not the demon. He couldn't hate Chrono, Kakashi owed him too much. But damn it did he hate the situation Hinata had gotten herself into. Why hadn't she told anyone?

"Why didn't he say anything to anyone when you first met him – or that day two years ago?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

Hinata looked up at him straight in the eye and responded with "Ever since I could remember I had dreams of a tiger. An animal so big and powerful it could crush me with the effort it would take a man to pick a flower, but he was opposite to the strong noble vibe regular tigers gave off. He was…. sad, so very sad and lonely. When the tiger would look at me I would see myself in him, especially after my mother died. His eyes were the color of blood rubies but showed years of sadness, pain, loneliness and heartache. I saw that in Chrono's eyes the day I met him – I could have sworn he was the tiger in my dreams. His eyes reflected what that poor beast had felt – what I felt. I couldn't turn him in because he reminded me of myself and… he was kind to me…"

Kakashi-sensei said nothing listening with mixed emotions. On one hand he was awed at her words, of her absolute trust in Chrono, on the other he was confused about how she could speak of the devil with such warmth and faith.

She held so much faith in Chrono it was mind blowing.

She continued "As for why I didn't reveal him to the Leaf after the demon attack it was because I didn't trust our people to be open-minded about him. I was terrified they would try to kill him on the spot or worst interrogate him and then have him hauled off to become a lab rat – regardless of the fact he had defended them. So I kept him a secret to protect him."

Kakashi couldn't help but feel insulted on Konoha's behalf "You could have had some more faith in your village Hinata."

The Hyuga raised an eyebrow in manner that was unusual for her "After how I've seen them treat Naruto you honestly expected me to take that chance Kakashi-sensei?"

That shut the jounin up.

"Okay, you've made your point" he sighed rubbing his temples tiredly.

Her eyes soften "I didn't mean to be harsh Kakashi-sensei, but Naruto is my friend and I admired him even long before we befriended each other. I can't protect him from all of the village's cruelties no matter how much I want to. But Chrono hasn't been subjected to that yet and I'd be dammed if I let it happen to someone else when I can prevent it."

The lazy jounin nodded in understanding before asking another question – however, this time it was directed at Chrono himself. The demon had been silent the entire conversation, willing to let his Contractor explain everything.

"Are you going to say anything?" the jounin demanded, though his voice itself was not unfriendly.

"I figured hearing me speaking would be the last thing you wanted while Hinata explained everything." Chrono sighed.

"Understandable but now I have a question for you not her. What is Hinata to you? Your answer better be good because you have no idea what she has risked to protect you." The jounin said flatly. It was true too – he knew Hinata would have left out some of the punishments she would face for hiding him all these years should this end badly. She wouldn't want him to agonize over that.

"I am aware of the dangers she had taken" Chrono said, his eyes narrowed "And in response to your question Hinata is everything to me. She helped me when she could have turned me in to her people. She made a Contract with me to save her village and to keep me alive. I owe her more than I could ever repay. The fact that I take her life away when I try to protect her is torture."

Hinata looked down, she already knew he felt like this but for some reason she was shy when he confessed it out loud.

"What would you do if the Hokage decided to separate you two? Too take her away from you and banish you?" Kakashi asked.

In truth it was more likely that he would be killed than just banished. But the Third Hokage was sometimes unpredictable in his decision making.

The room suddenly seemed to grow colder and Chrono's posture went stiff. He placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder who looked more worried_ about_ him than what he was doing to the room temperature with his anger.

Kakashi was understandably nervous and defensive, though even in his fear he noted that Chrono's hand on Hinata's shoulder was a bit more possessive than it was protective.

Interesting...

"That would be… regretful" Chrono said coldly. Ever since they had made the Contract he had become hers and she had become his. Hinata belonged by his side and he would be dammed if he let her be taken from him.

Hinata smiled reassuringly. "Easy Tiger, as if I would let that happen! I'm not going anywhere without you." she patted the hand he had on her shoulder and the room's atmosphere became lighter.

Kakashi-sensei mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

Chrono took a deep breath and when he looked at Kakashi-sensei again there was a hint of an apology in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…. Sometimes I have a hard time…. Controlling my temper." he explained awkwardly.

"Ah, I understand. Don't worry about it…" Kakashi-sensei muttered.

"So… will you still let Chrono help us with our mission?" Hinata asked.

"I'd be foolish not to…. But that depends. Can he fight?"

"I still have strength that goes beyond a human being's. I also have inhuman agility – and some experience in hand to hand combat" Chrono explained.

"That will have to be good enough." Kakashi said the asked "Can you use chakra?"

"For some reason I can't… Hinata and I haven't been able to figure out why." the demon said with a shrug.

"Minor setback" Kakashi-sensei assured him. Already his mind was recovering from the shocking revelation Hinata had revealed to him. Perhaps it was because that while it was certainly a terrible thing to know that Hinata would not live a long life – the same could be said for any ninja. They never knew when they could die. For Hinata the difference wasn't a possibility but a fact, one of her own choosing. She had done it for their home and for this strange demon despite what she knew what it would cost her.

It earned her some respect in his eyes – hopefully the Hokage would understand as well. Chrono seemed like a good… person, the Contract aside he hadn't done anything to earn Kakashi's distrust but rather the opposite –then again even the Contract itself was in a gray area. If it had not been done many lives would have been lost before the Pursuer could be killed.

Well it was over and done with except for one thing….

"What crime was Chrono guilty of?" he asked.

Chrono flinched but Hinata stared at him steadily.

"That is Chrono's story to tell Kakashi-sensei, not mine." was all she said. Clearly he wouldn't get anything out of her.

The jounin turned to the demon.

"I'd rather explain it only once – when we go before the Hokage I'll explain it." Chrono said sounding old and tired. As if he had aged decades in that short question. Obviously this was not a happy topic for him and one that held great regret on his part.

Kakashi-sensei would have pushed the topic had his body not suddenly reminded him that he needed his rest. Knowing that was more important right now Kakashi left well enough alone.

"Very well" he sighed.

Hinata smiled and then stood up, Chrono copying her from behind.

"We will leave and let you get your rest now Kakashi-sensei" she said respectfully and with that she and the sinner left.

Kakashi-sensei sighed again and laid back down thinking that it would hard to sleep with so many things to think about.

* * *

Hinata looked worriedly at her friend; the demon was quiet with a somber expression on his face. Evidently the conversation had not had a good effect on him – not that she had expected he'd be jumping for joy. It had brought up many things he was ashamed of – whether his own fault or indirectly his fault. Well she'd just have to find something to distract him from his dark thoughts.

As the thought was ending in her mind she noticed Chrono's soaked and tangled hair – it even had some leaves stuck in it. She smiled at Chrono already knowing what she could do to distract him.

Chrono finally realized that Hinata was smiling at him.

"What is it Hinata?" he asked.

Wordlessly the Hyuga pulled out a still damp leaf from his violet hair.

"Oh" Chrono said sheepishly. He hadn't even realized that his hair had been in such a sorry state "I'm guessing you want to brush it?" he asked after a moment.

Ever since she had first brushed his hair Hinata had loved being the one to do it every morning. It had become a sort of ritual that whenever she visited she would brush his hair while they talked about random things.

Grinning she said "You already know the answer to that! I'll go get the brush – why don't you meet me at the front door?"

The demon nodded and she went to find her bag, in minutes the two were just outside the house. At once Hinata untied the damp yellow cloth that had tied the demon's hair and began to pick out leaves from the violet hair. Then the brushing began and as always Chrono found himself becoming relaxed as she brushed.

He was broken out of his trace by the sound of his Contractor's voice. She was asking him something.

"What do you think of everyone? Did they act just like you thought they would?" the kunochi asked as she pulled the brush through his damp hair.

"In some ways yes in others…. No" Chrono responded. He paused a moment to gather his thoughts and added "Sasuke is more cold than I thought he would be and more quiet but I can see that he cares about the team. Naruto is a lot of how you described him to be but there's much more understanding in his eyes than what you told me about – he acts like a little kid but he's very intelligent when he needs to be. Kakashi – well I can't really figure him out yet but he trusts me a bit or at least it seems like that to me."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully after digesting his words.

"I can see your point" she said as the brush effortlessly got rid of a knot in Chrono's hair. It was looking better though it was still damp and there was the problem of having to find something else to tie his hair with…

"Here." a voice interrupted her musings, Hinata turned to see Tsunami behind her holding out a bright yellow cloth very similar to the one used to tie Chronos hair.

"Oh, thank you" Hinata said momentarily surprised.

"It's no problem. I saw you two out here and noticed you didn't have anything to tie his hair with." the older woman said smiling.

"I see, well thanks again." the Hyuga said taking the offering.

"Yes, thank you" Chrono added. Tsunami nodded and walked back into the house.

It was silent for another moment and then the devil spoke up "That was thoughtful of her" he said as Hinata began to braid his hair.

"It was. I'm sure we'll get along fine" Hinata said smiling as she tied the end of the demon's long violet braid with Tsunami's cloth.

"All done!" the Hyuga chirped happily. Chrono smiled as he brought the end of the braid to his face so he could look at it – just like he had the first time she had braided it. So much time had passed, who would have thought that they would find themselves here on a mission like an ordinary genin team.

Well the mission itself wasn't exactly normal but…well you get the point!

"What you doing, Hinata?" Naruto asked. The girl and demon jumped and looked behind them. Naruto was there looking at them curiously.

"I'm just braiding Chrono's hair" Hinata responded after a moment. Getting surprised twice – she had to be more aware.

"Braiding, but ain't that for girls?" the blond asked sitting next to the devil without a problem.

"I resent that" Chrono commented though his voice was filled with amusement. He had already guessed that Naruto would be the first to warm up to him. There was something oddly magnetic about him – Naruto seemed to be able to brighten up any situation, to smile under any hardship. He could understand why Hinata admired him so much.

"Yeah! Cause' it's true and you know it!" Naruto snickered.

"Oh leave him alone Naruto – he likes his hair long" Hinata said sitting on Chrono's other side. She was wringing out water from the cloth like ribbon that had tied his hair earlier in an attempt to dry it.

"Aw come on! I'm just teasin' him. It's a friend's job to tease!" Naruto complained.

"Friend?" Chrono asked surprised. Warming up to him was one thing but saying he was a friend…

"Sure, you're Hinata's friend and you helped us out on our mission. Heck you helped our village! Why are you so surprised?" Naruto said.

"I thought it would take longer than this for you to accept me" the devil admitted.

"Naruto has a habit of destroying the limitations people put on him – and the expectations." Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, what she said and –"the blond jumped to his feet "Think about all the missions we can pull off now with you as a teammate! We're gonna be an unstoppable team, believe it!"

Hinata smiled as Chrono looked at the blond with amusement… and respect.

Who knew? Maybe the jinchuuriki was right.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you all R&R!**

**Sign**

** _Snowiliy246_**


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Chrono Crusade and their characters they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Sasuke watched his teammates talk with the demon. It was strange to watch – who would have thought it possible? How could they sit next to him and not worry about him snapping and attacking them?

A voice in the back of his mind told him he was being paranoid. After all hadn't Chrono helped them temporarily defeat Zabuza? Hadn't he protected Konoha?

Still paranoid or not - if this demon was dangerous, he may be docile for now but who knew when he could lose it? The last Uchiha remembered the look the demon had had in his eyes when Zabuza had captured Hinata. They had been filled with protective fury and a murderous flame.

So many what if's… regardless of them Sasuke was determine to make the most of it. Chances were he could learn some amazing things from Chrono – possibly the things that could help him kill… the Serpent.

"Hey Sasuke!" Hinata called. He looked up to see her smiling at him. It was one of her special smiles – it was as if you were looking at the sun.

"Come and sit with us, there's no need to be alone." she said patting the open space next to her.

Sasuke looked to the two boys sitting with her. The Dobe obviously was as happy about that's suggestion as he was. Chrono on the other hand was smiling in welcome at him.

Sighing Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and went to join them. She did have a point – not that he'd ever tell her that.

"Teme" Naruto said rudely.

"Dobe" Sasuke responded almost lazily. Naruto nearly tried to tackle the dark haired boy – if it hadn't been for the Look Hinata gave him.

It wasn't nearly as scary as when her temper snapped after a bad insomniac night – but it sure as hell made you think twice about doing something she thought was stupid or rude or anything wrong.

So the blond heeded her warning look and held his temper.

Chrono inwardly chuckled. His Contractor could be quite a force to be reckoned with - sweet and caring but with no patience for what she deemed nonsense.

"Isn't this weird?" Hinata asked out loud smiling happily "Who would have thought that we'd have Chrono with us on a under ranked mission! And just when we probably need him the most!"

Naruto scratched his head "You do have a point. It's like he was meant to be here, believe it!"

Sasuke scoffed "I don't believe in that 'meant to be' nonsense. But even so - I have to admit that it's a good thing you're here."

Chrono blinked, the Uchiha looked like the type who rarely gave someone a positive judgment – or that the very least not one spoken out loud.

"Uh, thanks?" the demon said though it sounded more like a question.

Sasuke merely grunted in response, from what Chrono had seen of him so far it looked like the Avenger did that a lot.

Hinata sighed – half in exasperation and half in amusement of her stoic teammate. She knew what Chrono was thinking about Sasuke and couldn't blame him for being confused about the last Uchiha. At least he'd get used to it in time.

"Ah, so this where you all wandered off to." A familiar voice said. They all turned to see Kakashi-sensei. He looked more rested though he was using a pair of crutches to get around.

_How did he get those?_ Hinata wondered as Naruto spoke.

"Hey Sensei! Where did you get those things?" Naruto asked rather bluntly.

"Apparently Tsunami likes to be prepared for even the least likely outcome." the jounin responded "But enough about my crutches – let's get started on your training, follow me."

When they stopped the ninja and demon were in the middle of the forest. Trees towered over them in all directions.

"Your training starts now" Kakashi-sensei declared to his students. Chrono stood off to the side, a book tucked under his arm listening with interest.

"I'll start with a review of chakra – Hinata if you'd please." the jounin said looking at the only girl in the group.

Hinata nodded and explained what chakra was – a combination of physical and spiritual energy that when focused using hand signs could be used to create and perform jutsus. During her explanation she kept an eye on Naruto in case he seemed to get lost. It wasn't that he was stupid, he was actually very observant – but he learned better by actually trying to do the techniques than by being lectured on how to do it.

"Right on all points, Iruka-sensei really did have wonderful students." Kakashi-sensei said as Hinata smiled.

"What's the point of all these complicated explanations, isn't it the point to learn the jutsu?" Naruto complained.

"For once he's actually right, we're already using chakra energy in our jutsu." Sasuke said, his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his white shorts and he wore his usual indifferent expression.

"No, you have not mastered this power you have only barely scratched the surface." Kakashi-sensei said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto shouted his eyes wide. Sasuke's expression was now one of surprise.

"Calm down and listen, it's just as Hinata said. You have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and combined them within yourselves." the jounin said.

"But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in the correct way. Up until now you've just guessed at the proportions hoping they come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra if you can't balance it and control it, it's worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll be a joke. You waste so much energy that way that you're exhausted and can't fight at all, you're just a target." their sensei explained.

Hinata looked at Naruto sharply – this sounded like a very good explanation for why he could produce wonderful Shadow Clones but horrible Bushin. She had sparred with him many times and knew his chakra reserves when nothing to laugh at – it was probably because he had so much chakra that he kept messing up. He always produced too much.

"So… how do we fix that?" Naruto asked with a somewhat nervous laugh.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature, to achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line." Kakashi-sensei said seriously.

Chrono who was sitting at the foot of a nearby tree almost dropped his book – had he heard that correctly?

The genin were also stunned.

"Sensei what do we have to do?" Hinata asked with hesitation in her voice as if she was unsure if she really wanted to know.

Kakashi chuckled "Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" the three genin demanded as Chrono looked at the human with a slightly wary expression.

"That's right but there's just one rule – no hands." Kakashi-sensei said holding up his own for emphasis.

"Why don't you try it first?" Hinata said having to see it before she could believe it was true.

"You need proof? Very well." Kakashi-sensei said before forming a hand sign. Dirt swirled at his feet before settling down again. After that Kakashi-sensei made his way to a nearby tree – the one right next to Chrono's. The demon stood up curious to see what would happen.

The former ANBU commander walked up the tree – literally! He walked as if he was on solid ground and he was even using his crutches on the tree too. Gravity seemed to have no effect on him.

Chrono's ruby eyes were wide and the genin's eyes even wider.

"He's really doing it!" Hinata managed to say as Kakashi-sensei walked underneath a high tree branch hanging like a bat. He turned to face the rookies.

"Well you get the idea. Focus the chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree, this is one way to apply the power of chakra." Kakashi-sensei said looking perfectly at ease from his perch.

"How is this gonna help us fight Zabuza?" Naruto demanded once the shock wore off.

"It's the only way to fight Zabuza, Naruto. That's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw precise amount of chakra to a precise point in you're body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja; this type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the soles of the feet are the most difficult points in the body to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture - if you can master this than you can master any jutsu! Well theoretically anyway. The second point is to learn how to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is in battle it's even harder to balance and maintain his chakra levels, a deadly mistake. To avoid this balancing chakra must become a second nature, effortless. Well – I can talk about this all day but that won't help you advance. You need to apply it with training." at these words the jounin threw three kunai. Each landed at the feet of one of his students.

"Use the kunias to mark how high you can go until you fall. Keep doing this until you can get to the top of your tree. Try running to get momentum." Kakashi said.

"I'll get to the top on my first try!" Naruto boosted scooping up the kunai knife "After all I'm the one who's grown the most, right Sensei?"

"You're certainly the one who talks the most now get going!" Kakashi-sensei said sounding like he was impatient with his student.

"Well you did." Naruto muttered as Hinata and Sasuke picked up their kunai knives as well.

"Good luck!" Chrono said, he was smiling but it was easy to see he was nervous for them.

The three genin nodded in return to the demon and all made hand signs to gather chakra. Dust rose in the air briefly around their feet before settling again, then they all ran toward their chosen tree.

Chrono returned to his book deciding he wanted to be surprised at who got to the top first – though he had little doubt as to who it would be.

Naruto didn't even get pass one step – he fell on his head earning a bump the side of a chicken's egg. Sasuke made it considerably farther; his climb was stopped when the bark suddenly broke under his foot. The avenger quickly marked how high he had gotten and looked up at it once he had landed.

_'This is harder than I thought. The balance has to be perfect – if the chakra's too strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off.'_ The last Uchiha looked at the blond prankster who was currently rolling on the ground clutching his wounded head and whimpering in pain _'But if it's not strong enough you just tumble back down – like Naruto.'_

Kakashi-sensei was still in his bat like position – standing on the belly of a large branch. He observed his students with little surprise at the struggles they had faced in mastering the tree climbing.

_"That's what I expected from Sasuke."_ The jounin said to himself _"And what I expected from Naruto."_

"Hey guys up here!" Hinata's voice could be heard – but as if it was far away.

All the boys looked up to see Hinata leaning against the trunk of her tree on top of one of the highest branches. It was quite thin but her lighter weight allowed her to stand on it without risking the chance it would break underneath her feet. The kunai was embedded in the trunk next to her and she was grinning in triumph.

Chrono laughed, using the book to shield his eyes from the sun he looked up at her and gave her a thumb's up "Great job Hinata!" he called out.

"Well it seems as if the only female in the squad has the most advance chakra control, well done Hinata." Kakashi-sensei said although his attention was more focused on the two human boys on the ground.

"You're awesome Hinata I always knew you could do it, believe it!" Naruto shouted happy for his friend… though her achievement kind of ticked him off.

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled.

This did not escape the notice of his teammate, her demon friend and his commander.

The Hyuga inwardly sighed _'Figures Sasuke would react like that and while he doesn't show it I'm sure Naruto's a bit ticked off that I beat him too… honestly boys and their pride...'_

Chrono smiled with sympathy at the two genin, while he was not as prideful as most of his kind he still knew what it felt like to have your ego wounded. He noticed Kakashi observing them and waited to see how the jounin would use their emotions to his advantage.

"Well not only does Hinata understand chakra she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke of someone becoming Hokage someday didn't we, seems Hinata has the best chance of that wouldn't you say? And as for the great Uchiha Clan maybe they're not so great after all." Kakashi said causally.

"Sensei that's low!" Hinata said angrily, she was openly glaring at her commander from her seat on the branch.

The two boys looked at each other and if you focused long enough you could see many sparks crackling in the space between them as they grew more competitive.

_'Now they look motivated'_ Kakashi thought with amusement _'Of course Naruto and Sasuke have far more chakra with in. If this training works their mastery of chakra will be a valuable asset.'_

_'Oh boy'_ Hinata and Chrono thought as the two genin prepared to try again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zabuza's hideout Gatou had just stormed out of the room along with his two shaken bodyguards. Once the door closed behind them with a loud bang Zabuza spoke.

"That's wasn't necessary you know." he muttered without opening his eyes. His thoughts wandered to the kunai knife he held in his right hand underneath the cover of the blankets.

"Perhaps, but it's still too early to take out Gatou. He's still our best cover, think about it. The murders will draw their attention and then they'd be after us again. We need restraint." Haku said smiling calmly.

"Right." Zabuza said. It was silent for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Did you see it as well?" he asked looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, that dark skinned boy isn't human. Just like Gatou's new partner hinted." Haku said looking quite serious. It was a sharp contrast to his earlier expression of peace and tranquilly.

"A demon." the Demon of the Mist chuckled dryly. But he was interested - a real demon traveling with humans "What did you gather about him during the fight?"

"He seemed tamed – like a human boy. From what I can guess I'd say that his real power is being restrained somehow. The girl is most likely the key." Haku said "He seemed very protective of her and she had no trouble talking with him or being in close contact with him unlike her teammates. Wound her and he'll snap no doubt about it – but I highly suggest you do it as a last resort only."

"Hm, if I do it at all. I'm not eager to know what it's like to die at the hands of an enraged demon." Zabuza said dryly. Still he wasn't one to back out of a challenge. If the demon wanted to fight him he would be willing to return the favor though he wouldn't hesitate to retreat if it was called for.

"I wonder what Gatou's new partner knows about that demon" Haku mused. They had never met the man – the only proof he even existed were the orders Gatou gave to them on his behalf. In fact when Gatou had questioned them about the Chrono boy and Haku had shared his findings the short man had looked relieved. Evidently Gatou feared his 'partner'.

The millionaire might have asked more questions but that was when he had tried to touch Zabuza. Something like that could not be tolerated by Haku and as a result Gatou had left sputtering that if they failed again he would cut them off, his bulky but quite thick headed bodyguards following him rather fast.

"That doesn't matter; all that matters is that we see if the girl has that trinket. If she does then we inform Gatou and our work for his partner is done. All that will remain is taking care of the bridge builder" Zabuza growled.

Haku nodded his head and Zabuza sighed before falling back asleep. He need much rest if he was going to face the Copy Cat ninja and a demon.

* * *

The three genin had been practicing for hours and were nearing the end of their ropes – well at least Hinata was. She was panting at the base of her tree covered in dirt and internally amazed at how her teammates were still able to get back to work again and again. Her chakra reserves were probably wiped by now.

Chrono offered her a canteen with water but she shook her head. The more water she drank the more likely she'd have to use the bathroom… and she was not going to risk having Kakashi-sensei tell her that if she needed to go it would have to be in the woods. In all honesty she doubted he would say that but if was better to be safe than sorry.

Hinata watched the sinner offered the two boys water which they accepted. Apparently they had decided to take a break. What a relief!

After guzzling down his water Naruto tenderly prodded the huge bump on his head. It was the result of having fallen many times from the tree – and after all that work he still hadn't made any headway. His gaze drifted over to his oldest friend. She was smart and Sensei had said she was better at balancing her chakra; maybe she could give him some pointers.

Hinata jumped when Naruto suddenly popped up in front of her like a rabbit. Placing a hand over her heart she said "How many times –"

"I know sorry Hinata but I need your help. Can you give me some pointers on the tree climbing thing?" Naruto said eagerly.

"Oh… sure I'll help. What do you want to know?" Hinata said surprised at his request. Naruto usually would have just had a tantrum and sulk for a bit before trying again a while later. She hid her smile at how he had changed – he really was growing up.

Sasuke who was leaning against his tree looked at Naruto with surprise as well. Chrono who stood next to him simply smiled.

_'He's catching on; from now on he'll only get stronger and stronger. How strong? After all Naruto possesses more chakra than Sasuke in fact the amount of chakra he possesses is far greater than my own'_ Kakashi-sensei thought from where he stood a few feet away.

**XXX**

A few days later found Hinata and Chrono guarding Tazuna as he built his bridge. Since Naruto and Sasuke had yet to complete the exercise Kakashi-sensei had them practicing until they did. In other words they couldn't guard Tazuna until they had mastered the tree climbing.

However since Hinata had mastered it she had been assigned to watch over Tazuna – and by extension this meant that Chrono would also help guard the old man. Kakashi-sensei hadn't tried to stop him which proved how much he was trusting Chrono with. The demon was determine to show that Kakashi-sensei had made a good choice and took the job seriously.

The sky was clear and a bright blue which was good for Tazuna's workers.

They had been forced to work in rain for the past few days – it wasn't bad but quite troublesome to see through the drizzle.

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when Chrono nudged her shoulder.

"Look." he whispered. She looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw a worker walking up to Tazuna.

"Hey Tazuna huh I need to talk to you." the man said somewhat nervously.

"What about?" Tazuna asked turning away from his blueprints for the bridge.

"The thing is, I've been thinking a lot about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out." the man said. He looked to be in his mid-forties though still younger than Tazuna. His expression was one of regret but he seemed firm in his decision

"You're going to bail on me now, you're kidding!" Tazuna shouted angrily.

"You know… I stayed on because of our friendship but I'm putting my life on the line every day and Gatou and his thugs will be here eventually." the man said looking at his feet for a moment before raising his head again and adding "When they do they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished. It's a lost cause Tazuna – why don't we just quit now while we can still get out of this alive!"

A tense silence followed his words, Hinata and Chrono watched wide eyed at what had just happened – and waiting to see what Tazuna would say.

"No chance." the old man responded. Like his friend he was firm in his own decision. He ignored the gasp of surprise from his friend and continued "This is our bridge. Our island is poor and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland. Commoners, merchants, trade and hope – that's what we're building here!"

"There's not gonna be much hope if we're all dead." the man mutter – but not low enough.

"It's already noon let's break for lunch." Tazuna said in a frosty voice.

"Tazuna let's not end it like this." the man pleaded as his former friend walked away from him.

Tazuna the bridge builder spared his 'friend' a glance over his shoulder along with the words "Save your breath. Oh and Genichi, don't bother coming back after lunch." before continuing on his way.

Hinata turned to Chrono with a stunned expression – did Tazuna deal with this every day?

The demon was good at reading her expression and she his – so she could tell by the look in his ruby eyes that the answer was probably yes.

A few hours later the three were walking in town, the sun was setting painting the suffering town in dyes of red and orange.

"Where are we going Tazuna?" Chrono asked looking around in confusion.

"You want to eat tonight don't you? I've got to pick up some things for dinner." Tazuna said. His mood was better though still quite sour from Genichi's abandonment of helping to build the bridge.

A man walked by carrying a sign saying 'Will Do Any Kind Of Work'. A bit farther away a boy was running from the cries of 'Thief!' though no one was trying to stop him from escaping. Two more boys were leaning against a store, slumped and the picture of misery.

_'What is wrong with these people?'_ Hinata thought sadly as the group walked up to a store.

"Here we are." Tazuna said and led them inside.

The store had very little food. A couple of carrots on display some onions and a couple of cabbages were basically the entire selection.

Chrono had a look of chagrin on his face and Hinata couldn't believe that this was considered a store.

"Welcome" the owner croaked. His voice sounded dry like he didn't have enough to drink, and judging by how bad the town was that wasn't an impossibility.

As Tazuna asked for the food he needed with Chrono beside him Hinata drifted to the shelves that held only a dozen cans of canned food.

A man entering the store noticed her bag and grinned. With an ease that comes only with practice he reached for her bag – unfortunately for him Hinata thought he was reaching for something else.

"Big mistake." Hinata growled under her breath and faster than anyone would think possible her Byakugan activated and in a few moments the man was lying paralyzed on the floor.

Tazuna raised an eyebrow as Chrono blinked and then sighed.

"Hinata I think he was just trying to steal your bag." he said walking up to her. It was her turn to blink and she knelled down in front of the man.

"Is that true?" she asked. Thieves she would just bat away – perverts would feel the force of her Gentle Fist.

"Yes." the man sputtered. He was stunned and scared out of his wits – this little girl had taken him down with only a handful of hits.

"Oh, well in that case…" Hinata undid the damage to his body and the next second he was running out of the store.

She sighed "I need to think before I attack."

Chrono patted her shoulder comfortingly "Well Hinata in your defense the hand bag was low enough that it isn't a surprise you thought he was a pervert."

"I guess so." she sighed as Tazuna walked to them, a bag with some food in one hand.

On the way to his home Tazuna said "You surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that."

"I can understand that." Hinata said somewhat embarrassed. Someone suddenly tugged on jacket. It couldn't be Chrono – he was on Tazuna's other side. She turned around so fast it made the little boy step back in surprise.

'Oh" Hinata thought looking at him. He had brown unruly hair and dark blue eyes. His clothes were torn and his face smudged with dirt. He smiled and held out his hands "Please miss." he said politely.

Hinata felt her face soften and reached inside her bag – there was still some rice balls left over from the lunch she had made for herself and Chrono at the bridge, she also tucked some money inside the package containing the rice balls and gave it to the boy.

His face brighten up "Thank you." he said happily before running off. Hinata smiled after him and rubbed her eyes which had started to get watery with unshed tears.

"This is how it's been since Gatou took over. The children suffer and the adults are too afraid to stand up to him." Tazuna said "They've lost all hope and that's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring commerce and trade but most importantly that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people, when the bridge is finished people will start to believe again" his fist tighten which didn't go unnoticed by Chrono "We can't let Gatou stop us." he added angrily.

_'We have to help them.'_ Hinata thought, moved by Tazuna's words.

**XXX**

That night Hinata helped Tsunami with dinner. The boys were covered in dirt and scratches and starving. They ate like wild wolves… which was too much for their stomachs to take.

When the boys threw up on the kitchen floor after demanding seconds Hinata scolded them.

"The two of you are wasting food puking like that - each slower! You'll get more nutrients that way anyway!" She said as they wiped their mouths "And you two are cleaning that mess up, it isn't fair to Tsunami." she added sternly.

Chrono smiled at his plate – she sounded like a mother scolding her sons for displaying bad table manners!

"I need to eat." Sasuke said but he was looking at Naruto instead of Hinata.

"And I need to eat more than him so I can get stronger and beat him." Naruto said but he was looking at Sasuke instead of Hinata.

Her words had gone in one ear and out the other.

The Hyuga sighed as Kakashi-sensei said "That's true but puking won't help."

After dinner was finished and the dishes were being washed Chrono spoke.

"Excuse me but I can't help noticing that that picture there is torn. It looks like there was someone else in that picture where it's ripped. Is there a reason for that?" the demon asked. His voice was hesitant - unsure if he should be asking.

It was silent before Tsunami said "It's my husband." as she washed dishes. Her back remained turned to them.

"They use to call him a hero in this land." Tazuna said softly.

At those words Inari got up from his seat and walked out ignoring his mother's pleas. She went after him and it was silent once more.

"I'm sorry – I didn't –" Chrono started to say but Tazuna cut him off.

"No - you should know." he sighed "The man torn from the picture was called Kaiza. He wasn't Inari's real father - he came to the village about three years ago and as I said was a hero to this village."

"A hero?" Naruto asked.

"You can judge that for yourself." the old man said rubbing his eyes

"Tazuna what happened to Kaiza?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

So the bridge builder began to tell Kaiza's story.

When he was finished everyone was stuck in an appalled silence.

"Since then Inari's changed, so has Tsunami and our people. They've lost their will." Tazuna said.

Suddenly Naruto tried to get up but due to his chakra depletion he fell flat on his face unable to stand.

Hinata got to her feet "Naruto what are you doing?"

"You'd better take the day off, no more training. You've used too much chakra – if you push anymore it could kill you." Kakashi-sensei said calmly from his seat.

"I'm gonna prove it!" Naruto said as he struggled to sit up.

"Prove what?" Hinata asked. She was still standing ready to assist, but was uncertain if she should really try to help him. Sometimes there were things Naruto needed or wanted to do on his own.

"I'm gonna prove that there are still heroes in this world." Naruto said managing to get to his feet. He had a determine smile on his face and his hands were balled up into fits "There are heroes!" he said again.

True to his word Naruto went back outside to train. Hinata fretted about him at first until Kakashi-sensei assured her he would keep an eye on Naruto to make sure he didn't kill himself. When morning came the next say Hinata decided to go out and collect some herbs for a special tea. She had read it helped the drinker sleep and regain his strength faster and since she was sure Naruto would be exhausted when he came back she went to gather the things she needed.

She set out with her trademark jacket unzipped since the day was warmer than it normally was. Due to this her time piece was visible but she didn't mind – no one would know what it was and she would have to tell Naruto and Sasuke about it eventually. She would start with not trying to hide it.

Hinata looked around trying to remember where she had seen the herbs the last time she had been in the forest. It had been yesterday and the konoichi had gone to retrieve her teammates for dinner so it shouldn't be hard to find the herbs.

As Hinata was getting nearer to the place where Naruto and Sasuke had been using to train she noticed the soft imprints of sandals in the slightly muddy dirt. That was odd – who else could be how this early besides Naruto?

Speaking of her teammate… she should check on him since she was nearby, besides something felt off.

Hinata was just about to push aside the bushes blocking her way when she heard Naruto's voice say rather loudly.

"Who the heck are you?"

The Hyuga broke through the bushes and saw Naruto rubbing his eyes and a kid about their age with black hair that ended mid back. The kid was wearing a causal pink kimono which should have immediately made it clear that the kid was a girl especially with how he/she looked but something told Hinata otherwise. The kid had dark brown eyes and pale skin and a basket with herbs stood lying on the grass near his/her feet.

"Oh, ah I mean what are you doing out here and all by yourself." Naruto quickly amended. He had yet to notice his best friend was standing a few feet away. Hinata walked closer and saw that his cheeks were tinted pink. She smirked; evidently Naruto thought this kid was a girl. Meanwhile unnoticed by either of them the stranger was looking at the pocket watch intensely.

"Hem" Hinata coughed loudly and Naruto saw her standing there. The kid simply smiled as Hinata's smirked widened.

"Care to explain yourself Naruto?" she asked. He blinked then realized what she might getting at.

"Hey it's nothin' like that Hinata! She just woke me up!" Naruto said blushing and pointing at the stranger.

"I know Naruto relax! I'm only teasing." Hinata giggled before turning to the kid.

"What are you doing how here this early?" she asked.

"I'm gathering herbs." the kid responded looking at the girl's face.

Hinata blinked, his/her voice sounded like it could belong to a girl but there was something about it that made her sure that he/she was a boy. But why would a boy wear a pink kimono? Her musing was cut short when the stranger's words registered in her brain.

"I'm gathering herbs as well." she said pleasantly surprised and held up her empty basket.

"What kind are you guys getting?" Naruto asked curiously. He was familiar with herbs a bit since Hinata was quiet the herbalist. He had lost count of how many times he had asked her for some ointment she had made to put on the scratches he had received from Tora the cat. Her ointments were life savers.

"Herbs for treating illnesses and healing wounds." the stranger said.

Hinata shrugged "I'm just getting the herbs I'll need for a special tea."

"Well if you both need some herbs why don't we all work together? I ain't doing anything right now." Naruto suggested scratching his nose.

"I wouldn't mind." the Stranger said smiling in a friendly matter.

"I wouldn't either." Hinata said as well.

"Alright then what are we waiting for?" Naruto said and got to his feet. He started looking around and Hinata laughed.

"Naruto we haven't even told you what the herbs look like yet." she said smiling in amusement.

"Oh" Naruto said blushing with embarrassment but then he blinked and pointed at Hinata.

"What's that clock around your neck Hinata?" he asked.

The kid who had been looking at it as well looked up at her.

She smiled and touched the clock somewhat fondly "It's a special clock that I've had for years now. When this all over I'll explain how I got it."

"Okay" Naruto said blinking once more. Then the group returned to their search for the herbs. As they searched Naruto tried to start a conversation with his new friend who he called 'Sis'. Hinata was content to simply listen and add in her own two cents every now and then.

"You sure do get up early don't you Sis?" Naruto said pulling out a plant from the ground.

"I like it early, it's peaceful and calm but I didn't think I'd find anyone else out here." 'Sis' responded.

"I'm training." Naruto said smiling widely.

Sis's eyes widen with slight surprise "So are you and Hinata are ninjas, because I noticed that headband you're both wearing… or are you two just making a fashion statement?"

"You noticed them? Alright only super cool ninja can wear these!" Naruto said. His cheeks were still tinted a light pink.

"Oh really? I see that's very impressive." Sis said "But doesn't that mean you're training for something dangerous?"

"I'm just developing my skills through training." Naruto said still smiling.

"But you seem strong enough." Sis observed.

"No it's not enough. I've gotta get stronger and stronger!" Naruto insisted.

Hinata looked up from where she had been getting one of the herbs she needed and listened with more interest.

"Oh come, why is it so important?" Sis asked.

"Because I'm gonna be the strongest ninja in my village and then everyone will know who I am and have to respect me!" Naruto explained.

"There's also this certain person, a kid I have to prove something to." he added.

"So is it for this certain person or are you doing this all for yourself?" Sis asked.

Naruto looked at Sis in confusion and the stranger chuckled a bit but what was more surprising was that Hinata was chuckling also.

"Hey what are you two laughing about?" he demanded.

"Oh Naruto, what he means is that are you trying to become stronger for yourself or so you can protect someone precious to you." Hinata said.

"Yes, that's right." Sis said sounding pleased "When someone has something they have to protect… that is when they become genially strong."

Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face and then smiled.

"Yeah I hear ya. I know exactly what you're saying" Naruto said. Apparently he had not caught onto the fact that Hinata had said 'he' instead of 'she'.

Sis picked up his herb basket "You will get strong, very strong."

Naruto smiled.

"Good bye to you both. We'll meet again sometime." Sis added and then started walking away. Hinata also stood up and was standing next to Naruto when Sis spoke again.

"Oh, by the way… I'm a boy." Sis calmly continued walking after speaking as Naruto reacted to this statement.

Naruto started freaking out as Hinata laughed at the look her friend had on his face. Oh how she wished she had a camera.

A few moments later Sasuke came walking up the path with Chrono by his side. The demon looked at Naruto's expression and raised an eyebrow. Hinata mouthed 'later' to him as the Uchiha walked up to the retired prankster who was talking to himself.

"Man I've seen a lot of weird things in my life but this one takes the cake." he grumbled.

"You mean you think that was weirder than meeting Chrono?" Hinata asked skeptically. Beside her said demon also looked skeptical.

"Okay it was the second weirdest thing I've seen in my life!" Naruto amended after a moment's thought.

Sasuke suddenly hit Naruto over the head.

"Hey what are you doin' that for cut it out!" Naruto snapped angrily as he grabbed his head.

"Hey twerp, did you forget about breakfast? You're such a loser." Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. Hinata smiled to herself thinking _'Translation; he was worried about Naruto!'_

The blond ninja looked like he had caught onto it too and smiled as well, laughing sheepishly at the same time.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at having been found out but instead of saying anything more he turned and headed back to the bridge builder's house. After another moment of snickering Naruto, Chrono and Hinata followed him.

It had been a good morning so far, the Hyuga reflected on the walk back.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sign **

** _Snowlily246_**


	11. The Storm Hits

**Hope you like this Update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Chrono Crusade or any of their characters. I own only the plot that I have created.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Soon after that day Naruto and Sasuke both mastered the tree climbing exercise. Hinata could tell Kakashi-sensei was sorely pleased at their accomplishment, that night at dinner as the two rivals sat down to eat he announced that they would now be guarding Tazuna alongside Hinata and Chrono. The boys grinned at each other, their usual dislike for each other buried under the weight of the combine successful and triumph air they shared.

Chrono and Hinata both looked at each other with grins of their own. The demon couldn't help but recollect when Naruto had almost fallen to his death from his tree when his chakra ran out - had Sasuke not caught him in the nick of time. To him it seemed like the two boys did like each other okay but just didn't want to admit it to the other – or anyone else.

Inari's expression went unnoticed due to the cheerful mood at the table. His gaze was settled on Naruto who had his head on his arms very near to nodding off into slumber. Like Sasuke's his face was covered in small cuts and dirt coated his cheeks and nose from where he had fallen multiple times on the ground when his body had forced him to take a breather.

As the dinner plates were being cleared by Tsunami and Hinata the old bridge builder spoke up.

"In a few days the bridge will be finished, I have you to thank for that." Tazuna said looking at the ninja.

"You've all done great but you still got to be careful." Tsunami said, standing next to her father.

"I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't had the chance till now." Tazuna added "Why did you stay and protect me after you found out I had lied to bring you here?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage but under the wing of a strong leader cowardice cannot survive." Kakashi-sensei said folding his hands together. He was much stronger now – nearly back to normal and he no longer needed the crutches.

"Huh?" Tsunami asked in confusion.

"That was a quote from the First Hokage." Kakashi-sensei elaborated as if that explained everything – and in a way it did.

It was quite for a short while until Inari's tears broke it. First silent and then noisy they dribbled down his face and splattered on the dinner table.

Everyone looked at him unsure of what to do, Tsunami started for her son but then he spoke.

"But why?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Naruto raised his head in Inari's direction with a question in his expression.

"What you'd say?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"All this stupid training is just a waste of time!" Inari shouted. He stood and slammed his hands on the table "Gatou's got a whole army – he'll take you down and he'll destroy you! These cool things you say – they don't mean anything! No matter what you do the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

"Just speak for yourself, it won't be like that for me you got that." Naruto said stubbornly, though he did not shout.

"Shut up! Just looking at you makes me sick; you don't know anything about this country you're just butting in!" Inari screamed, his tears still pouring down his face "Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

Hinata flinched at those words and fearfully looked at Naruto – his expression was dark and his normal sky blue eyes deepened to a sad navy blue.

"Listen to yourself whining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care – you're nothing but a coward!" Naruto hissed back angrily.

Inari's eyes widened in shock and hurt although the latter was barely visible through his tear streaked face and red eyes.

Naruto shoved himself away from the table and got to his feet. He didn't look at anyone as he left, his hands stuffed into his orange pockets. Only Inari's sobs broke the injured silence that had followed his words.

_'Oh Naruto'_ Hinata thought sadly putting the plates back on the table. Inari suddenly got up himself and ran from the kitchen.

"Inari..." Tsunami said hopelessly as her son left. Tazuna sighed and buried his face in his hands.

The Hyuga bit her lip and debated with herself for a moment before coming to a decision. Squaring her shoulders she went after Inari. As the young girl left the kitchen she caught Chrono's eye, he was looking at her questioningly. She smiled softly and indicated in the direction Inari had run off to with her eyes. Chrono nodded in understanding and watched her leave the room.

_'Interesting'_ Kakashi-sensei thought after watching the exchange.

_'I'll let Hinata talk to Inari first, I'm more than a little curious about what she has to say to him'_ the jounin thought and got up to follow his charge.

Hinata found Inari outside looking at the ocean. His back was to her and his arms were loosely wrapped around his knees.

"Inari, can I talk to you?" she said softly. He didn't answer so she walked up and sat down beside him. Hinata watched the ocean with him for a few minutes before speaking.

"I won't deny that what Naruto said was harsh… but Inari you need to understand something. As much as your suffering right now there will always be someone out there who is suffering more." she said.

Inari didn't speak so she continued.

"Tazuna told us about your father." Inari stiffened "Remember what you said about us not knowing anything about this country? Well the same goes for you knowing nothing about us. Your words hurt Naruto deeply – he never knew his parents, they're strangers to him and he grew up alone because no one would take him in. The adults back home always seem to go out of their way to make his life harder than it has to be for – well, for as long as I can remember."

Inari looked at Hinata in surprise.

"He cried quite a bit when he thought no one was watching him. Back then I was very shy and didn't have the nerve to talk to him – but unlike everyone else I watched him. It was mostly because I admired his attitude about life and he reminded me a bit of myself. Especially when he just suddenly stopped crying – it took me a while to realize why… he was tired of crying and decided that he had to do something about the hardships he was facing."

Hinata smiled at Inari and added "I'm sure your dad would want you to do the same thing too. Inari you've got two good legs – so why don't you use them? Why don't you change what's wrong? You've got everything you need to control your life and what goes on in it – but you have to decide whether you'll get up and fight because otherwise nothing will change."

The boy was silent and stared at her as she gracefully got to feet.

"Think about what I said, okay?" she said and started walking away.

"Wait!" Inari suddenly cried out. She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"You said that he reminded you of yourself? What did you mean by that?" Inari asked almost in a hesitant voice.

A shadow seemed to fall over her face and she managed a halfhearted smile "My mother died a few months after my fifth birthday – my sister Hanabi was just a baby not even a year old yet. After Mama died everything bright about my life seem to turn gray. I look very much like her so it pains Father to see me and there's the fact that I'm not as talented as Hanabi. I'm kind of like a disappointment to the Clan. I just wasn't what they wanted in an heiress or ninja – but I can't let that stop me. Naruto has it worse than me and if he can still smile than so can I – like I said earlier his attitude about life is one of the reasons I admire and adore him like the brother I never had."

Inari couldn't help but notice that her eyes were slightly guarded, she wasn't telling him everything.

"Anyway think about what I said." Hinata insisted before walking back inside.

Kakashi watched from the shadows as the ex-heiress left, her were footsteps rather loud in the almost empty hallway. He watched her look at Inari who had once again turned to look at the ocean, assured he wasn't looking she reached for the pocket watch hidden underneath her jacket and looked at it before returning her gaze to the boy.

"Don't waste your time living like this Inari. Take it from me – life is too short for you to live it in fear." she whispered. Her eyes were pained but not for herself. Oh how she wished she could have done a better job talking to him! But that was the best she could do… hopefully it would be enough. She tucked the precious time piece back underneath her jacket and left completely unaware that she had been watched.

Kakashi the famous Copy Cat ninja looked thoughtfully at the place where his student had stood before going to talk to Inari himself. He had only one thing to say.

"You know." the Copy Cat said from the doorway. Inari turned and saw the usual lazy looking man that was protecting his grandfather, however tonight the ninja's only visible eye held an awareness that was almost unnerving.

"All of my students have very unique burdens in their lives. Yet they didn't give up – they only worked to improve themselves and not let those burdens control them. Maybe you should take a page out of their books." Kakashi advised then disappeared from the boy's sight leaving him to think.

_'Well he should take a page from Naruto and Hinata's book at least. While Sasuke hasn't let his past control him in the way I was explaining to Inari it does have a powerful hold on him. But with teammates like he has maybe I shouldn't be so worried about him'_ with that thought Kakashi retired to his room for the night.

* * *

The next morning was normal routine. Except for one thing…

"Okay I leave Naruto in your capable hands. He's pushed his body to the limit overdoing it as usual. So he may not be able to move at all today." Kakashi said to Tsunami, they were outside, the ninja, Chrono and Tazuna preparing to leave for the bridge.

_'Don't count on it Sensei. If I know Naruto then he'll just shatter those expectations'_ Hinata thought to herself knowingly.

"What about you? You're still recovering yourself." Tsunami asked.

"Why, do I look wobbly to you? Look I'll be okay." Kakashi assured her. The old bridge builder started insisting they had had to leave so the group left. Tsunami stared worriedly after them.

**XXX**

"Hold on… what the heck is this?" Tazuna said. They had gotten to the bridge but nothing was like it should be. All the workers were lying on the ground groaning in pain. Thankfully they were all still alive.

"What happened? Someone was here someone got to them!" Tazuna demanded.

"Could it be?" Kakashi whispered to himself.

A heavy familiar mist started rolling in, and Kakashi immediately started shouting orders.

"Sasuke, Hinata, Chrono get ready!" He said as they all surrounded the bridge builder.

_'I knew he was still alive, he just couldn't wait for round two'_ the former ANBU captain thought preparing himself in case he needed to perform a jutsu.

Hinata shifted on the balls of her feet – she already knew this was Zabuza but there was something else… something unsettling.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi." Zabuza's whispery voice said from the protective cover of the mist "I see you've still got those brats with you and that boy is trembling how pitiful."

Hinata noted that Sasuke was indeed shaking. Then her eyes widened when the Demon of the Mist himself suddenly revealed the trap he had put them in. Zabuza clones were crouching a few feet away from them and incasing the group in the middle of the circle they had formed. Hinata was unnerved with the way the clone in front of her and Chrono were staring at them.

The clone in front of Sasuke was surprised when the boy started chucking.

"I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke said, smiling.

The clone of the ex-mist nin smiled – at least that was what the movement of the bandages covering his mouth suggested.

"Go on Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said smiling and completely confident in his student. The clone ran forward to attack the last Uchiha.

Suddenly Sasuke was missing from where he had been standing and the clones were being cut down one by one in quick succession. As the clones collapsed into puddles of water Sasuke reappeared in his former spot next to Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh so you can see that they were water clones. The brat's improving." Zabuza's voice said. The mist parted to reveal Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin.

"Looks like you've got a rival Haku." Zabuza added.

"So it would seem." the hunter-nin said.

_'That boy seems familiar…'_ Hinata thought frowning. He had a vague sense of déjà vu around him. If she had seen him without his mask it had been recently.

While Haku had not turned in her direction he knew it was her as well and recognized her.

_'It's that girl…'_ Hinata' Haku thought feeling grim. He also noted the demon was closer to her than the bridge builder… but it wasn't intentionally – the movement looked more instinctive. Zabuza did not fail to notice either.

_'That can be used against him…'_ Zabuza thought.

Sasuke suddenly ran straight for the two missing nin. In the blink of an eye Haku was there to meet him. As the two fought – Sasuke with a kunai knife and Haku with a senbon – Kakashi-sensei ordered Hinata and Chrono to guard Tazuna no matter what.

"We want the bridge builder not you." Haku said suddenly surprising Hinata and Chrono "If you back down then we won't have to kill you."

"Save it." Sasuke said smiling.

"You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've already gained two key advantages." Haku said.

"Yeah, what are they?" Sasuke asked, the hand holding the kunai trembling from the strain of blocking the senbon.

"First, we're surrounded by water. Second, I blocked one of your hands therefore you only have one free hand to defend yourself." then to everyone's shock Haku stared performing hand signs with his free hand.

"How can he use one hand?" Chrono asked shocked.

"I don't know." Hinata whispered back and after glancing at her sensei added "And from the looks of it this is a surprise to Kakashi-sensei too."

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death." Haku said and stamped his foot in the puddle of water left behind from Zabuza's clones.

"Whatever he's doing it's because Sasuke destroyed the clones!" Chrono said grimly.

_'He's right. They tricked us!'_ Hinata thought angrily.

Water rose in the air in a circle surrounding Haku and Sasuke.

_'He doesn't want to kill the kid'_ Zabuza thought _'Does he really mean that?'_

Hinata realized the water was changing into ice senbon "Sasuke!" she shouted in warning.

The boy's face hadn't turned from Haku's masked face. The ice senbon all landed where Sasuke was but the view was blocked by a sudden burst of smoke. Haku who had jumped away at the last second said "He vanished."

But then he looked up and saw Sasuke in the air. He had channeled enough chakra in his feet to push him into the air and avoid the attack. The last Uchiha threw shuriken at the missing-nin who dodged.

Sasuke appeared behind Haku and said "You're not as fast as you think. From now on you'll be the one defending from my attacks." he held up a kunai.

Haku turned around and the fighting resumed. Sasuke managed to land a kick and sent Haku flying back before landed at Zabuza's feet.

_'It's not possible, on one is faster than Haku'_ Zabuza thought to himself in disbelief.

"Thought you were quicker huh? Now what else are you wrong about?" Sasuke asked his confidence higher.

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude and he's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village and Hinata here is the eldest child of the Head of the Hyuga Clan. And last but not least Number One Hyperactive Knuckled Headed ninja is Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi-sensei said.

Zabuza laughed "Strange that you left out the fourth brat, but then again he isn't really a brat or a ninja is he?"

Hinata tensed and exchanged an anxious look with Chrono. Zabuza couldn't know the truth about him… could he?

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi-sensei said. His voice nonchalant while his nerves were anything but.

"You know exactly what I mean, which reminds me… Haku if we're driven back any further we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it." Zabuza said.

"Understood." Haku said and started glowing blue – he was accessing his chakra and getting ready to perform a jutsu.

"What's that?" Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry it's come to this." Haku said. Hinata frowned… from the sound of it Haku really didn't want to kill them. But why would he choose to be a ninja if he was so averse to killing them when it was clear that it would be the only way to get to Tazuna?

A flicker at the edge of her Byakugan vision drew her attention to it.

"Sensei ,Chrono look out behind you!" Hinata shouted. The jounin turned and stabbed a kunai into the stomach of the Zabuza Clone that had almost beheaded him. Meanwhile Chrono dodged the sword the other Zabuza clone was wielding. Hinata bit her lip from her place in front of Tazuna wrestling with the decision to either help Chrono or stay and guard Tazuna. Sasuke's sudden yelling startled her and she gasped at the mirror cage the he was surrounded in. Each one held a reflection of Haku making it impossible for the Uchiha to determine which one was attacking him. Kakashi-sensei was held at sword point by Zabuza and Hinata realized that he had been trying to help Sasuke.

"Move to help him and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat." Zabuza threatened "He's done for."

Hinata turned and saw that Chrono was still dodging the Clone's sword. He was thrown to the ground and the Clone made a beeline for Tazuna. Hinata moved in front of the old man and threw a kunai, it missed.

"Lousy aim." the Clone said as it raised its sword. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" she asked.

Her Byakugan caught a blur of red headed straight for her and Tazuna.

The next moment Chrono was in front of her and blocking the sword with the kunai. As he held off the Clone Hinata pulled out another kunai.

"Chrono I'm going to help Sasuke." she said. He nodded.

"I'll guard Tazuna." the devil promised. That was all she needed to hear.

The Hyuga ran pass her sensei and Zabuza and threw her kunai at the mirror cage. Her Byakugan still activated she thought _'If I saw correctly then I should hit the correct mirror'_

She had picked the right mirror but much to her chagrin Haku caught it. Though she was relieved that at least for the moment Sasuke was able to recuperate and think of something to get himself out of Haku's trap.

"Damn." she whispered to herself.

"Hinata!" she heard Chrono scream.

She dodged the sword coming down at her but was unable to escape the kick that hit her midsection. Her head hit the nearby metal poles used for the bridge and the sudden pain made her instinctively deactivate her Byakugan. A hand grabbed the hood of her jacket and she felt the air whoosh by her as she was flung into the air. Another hand grasping the hood of her jacket caught her and she saw the real Zabuza. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Zabuza clone disperse itself, its mission completed.

_'He was too fast for my Byakugan to catch… and Zabuza probably created him near me so I couldn't react in time'_ she thought angry with herself for not seeing the attack _'But what the Hell does he want with me? Is it because my Byakugan can see through the mist?'_ She winced at the pain vibrating in her skull… suddenly her body just wanted to sleep. The young Hyuga was vaguely aware that something wet was sliding down her face from her forehead and she dimly realized it was her blood.

"Hinata." Chrono said, his grip on the kunai threatening to break his skin. The clone he had been fighting long gone. Kakashi looked at his captured student grimly, this was not good.

The tension was broken by a thud and everyone turned to see Haku fall out of the mirror and land on the ground. A thin crack could be seen on his mask.

A cloud of smoke penetrated the fog and Hinata's eyes widened in realization _'Naruto…'_ she thought before she lost consciousness.

_'What a fool… and such a showoff'_ Sasuke thought to himself where he laid bleeding from his wounds.

"Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Head Ninja." Haku said having realized it too. He got to his feet as the smoke – just outside his Ice Mirrors, faded.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here." Naruto said grinning "Believe it!"

"Naruto." Chrono said in relief that they now had back up.

"Now that I'm here everything is gonna be alright!" Naruto declared "You know how at the last minute the hero usually shows up and starts kicking butt? Well that's me, you're going down!"

Zabuza scoffed in annoyance "This brat again." he said very unimpressed.

_'Shut up Naruto'_ Sasuke thought in exasperation.

Kakashi-sensei was also exasperated at Naruto's antics _'What an idiot, if he'd have stayed hidden he could have been so much more effective'_

Haku got to his feet _'That boy…'_ he thought remembering that he had been with the girl.

"Alright you're history! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. But then Zabuza threw shuriken at the blond boy before he could actually perform the jutsu.

"No Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei shouted. Chrono moved to help him but Zabuza's warning stopped him.

"Take one step and I'll smash the clock." he threatened. Hinata was lying unmoving at his feet. The time piece was now held in his hand instead of hanging around her neck.

Chrono bit his lip until he tasted blood, his fury at the threat to Hinata's life urging him to lung for the Demon of the Mist's throat. But he knew better and held his ground unable to help Hinata or her teammates.

The clang of metal drew his attention and he looked in shock as the shuriken fell to the ground stopped by Haku's senbon needles.

"Their weapons canceled each other out, amazing." Tazuna said "Now that's what I call lucky… I think!"

"Naruto this is a battle not a talent show." Kakashi-sensei lectured "Don't let your opponent see your jutsu! A shinboi's art is deception always keep the enemy guessing! Even when executing a single jutsu you must distract your opponent's attention. Keep them outbalanced and out maneuver them, you just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle field like that!"

"Ah I'm sorry! I was just trying to rescue everybody!" Naruto wailed realizing his mistake.

Next to Tazuna Chrono couldn't help but wonder if things like this always happened in a shinboi battles - giving lectures on proper battle techniques in the middle of a fight. His eyes never left Hinata's still form and the pocket watch now held in Zabuza's hand. If the watch broke the rest of Hinata's soul would be forced on him… he wouldn't be able to stop it because the clock would be too broke to close. Hinata would be dead in minutes.

Trying to shake off that last thought he turned his attention back to the fight as Zabuza spoke to Haku.

"Haku what are you doing?" he growled.

"Zabuza…this boy. Let me fight him in my own way." Haku said not turning to face his master "Please."

"Bring it on." Naruto shouted, his body tensed, blooding rushing through it ready to fight.

"Hm" Zabuza said after a moment "So you want me to leave this to you, is that right Haku?"

Haku was silent.

"As usual you're too soft." Zabuza said with annoyance.

"Forgive me." Haku said looking down, the first movement he had made since making his request to fight Naruto.

"I'm warning you! One way or another I'm gonna rip off that mask of yours and take you apart!" Naruto shouted pointing at Haku.

Unnoticed by anyone, not even Zabuza, Hinata's body made the slightest movement in response to Naruto's shouting.

_'It's impossible, Naruto can't match this kid'_ Kakashi-sensei thought _'I've got to…'_

"Don't even think about it. You know the score Kakashi, if you or that demon go after Haku I go after the bridge builder and I break this." Zabuza warned holding up the pocket watch, its soft glow just visible to the naked eye.

_'He's got me'_ Kakashi-sensei thought in frustration _'I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. If I send Chrono to help them Zabuza will destroy the pocket watch and Hinata will probably be dead within minutes'._ There was also the fact that Chrono would be in his true demonic form and might tear everyone on the bridge apart in his wrath.

"Relax Kakashi, sit back and enjoy the show." Zabuza said "Let's see how they do… one on one."

"That mask… and that stupid story, you were with Zabuza the whole time! You think you can just get away with that?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm sorry." Haku said surprising Naruto.

"But as your sensei said deceiving your opponent catching them off guard – that is the art of the shinobi. Please don't take it personally." Haku said quietly.

Sasuke took advantage of their conversation to throw a kunai at the boy's masked face thinking _'And while you're jabbering I'll catch you off guard!'_

Haku leaned back slightly and the kunai flew past his face, missing him by an inch.

Naruto gasped and looked in the direction the kunai had come from. He could see Sasuke's battered form in between the gaps where one mirror ended and another began.

"I haven't forgotten you, not for an instant." Haku said calmly not even turning to look at the Uchiha. Sasuke grit his teeth in anger.

_'So that's where Sasuke is, he's pinned down.'_ Naruto thought.

"Some warriors accept defeat gracefully." Haku said turning his head to look at Sasuke "They know when they are beaten, others do not. So be it, let us finish our battle then to the death." with that Haku walked back to the ice mirrors.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Naruto demanded. His question was answered when Haku walked into the ice mirror.

"It alright Naruto we'll have our fight next." Haku assured him before completely entering the ice mirror.

_'What is he?'_ Naruto thought.

_'Here he comes'_ Sasuke thought and braced himself. Sure enough Haku's image appeared in the mirror directly in front of him. As Sasuke tried to think of a way to break the mirrors he heard Kakashi-sensei's voice from outside the deadly ice cage.

"Sasuke, Naruto think! You need to attack from the outside and the inside at the same time!" Kakashi-sensei shouted.

_'To figure out how the mirrors work or better yet destroy them!'_ Chrono thought.

Sasuke realized his teacher was right.

_'Yes it's all about position'_ he thought _'And Naruto and I are in the perfect position. If he attacks from the outside and I attack from the inside then we can do it…'_

But no sooner had his thoughts finished he was welcomed by a very bad surprise.

"Hey I snuck in here to save you." Naruto whispered gleefully. He was crouched right in from of Sasuke – inside Haku's Ice Mirrors.

"Pretty cool move huh Sasuke?" Naruto added happily.

_'Naruto you're supposed to surprise your enemy not your ally'_ Kakashi-sensei thought wearily _'Naruto is building a solid reputation as the most clueless ninja in history. The more he helps the worst things get'_

_'This is bad'_ Chrono thought just as weary as Kakashi.

Meanwhile all the commotion the boys were causing woke up Hinata.

_'I hate this'_ she thought as her surroundings came into focus _'I feel like a liability being knocked out like this so easily'_

Something else was off though… and then she realized she couldn't feel the pocket watch hanging around her neck.

Without moving from where she was she looked up and her worst fears were confirmed – Zabuza held the pocket watch. Slowly she looked in Chrono and Tazuna's direction hoping to get the devil's attention. She did.

His ruby eyes widened in relief at seeing her awake then he quickly got his expression under control before anyone else noticed. They both didn't need words to know what had to be done.

First thing first – get back the time piece.

But unfortunately for them Zabuza had other ideas.

Once again Hinata felt the hood of her jacket being yanked upwards and taking her with it. She gasped as the pain in her midsection doubled – she desperately hoped that he hadn't broken any of her ribs.

"Just to be on the safe side." Zabuza said causally "I can't risk you getting her back…" with that he threw her into Haku's Ice Mirrors.

"Hinata!" Chrono shouted as she disappeared from view. He turned on the former mist-nin, his eyes burning red. The timepiece crackled showing that he was finally losing his temper.

_'Not good, I'm going to have to step in'_ Kakashi-sensei thought. He stepped in front of Chrono.

"Get out of my way Kakashi!" the demon growled.

While he was shaking like a leaf in a storm inwardly, outwardly Kakashi stood his ground and said calmly "I'll handle this Chrono. I want you to guard the bridge builder."

"If you think I'm going to –" the demon began to say.

"Yes I do think you're going to follow my orders because Hinata would have wanted you to do. Besides you'll just jeopardize her life and the others if you give into your temper. Zabuza wants to fight me not you." Kakashi said firmly and with a confidence he didn't really have.

The crackling sound from the watch stopped and Kakashi internally signed with relief.

Zabuza meanwhile was looking at the now still clock and thought _'Hm, so when his temper reaches its peak he actually tries to force the watch open. I wonder…'_

Chrono growled in frustration and defeat, he backed down and stood in front of Tazuna.

Kakashi braced himself and attacked Zabuza.

* * *

**_Inside the Ice Mirror Cage_**

Hard and cold were the first two things that registered in Hinata's mind once she came too again, that and the pain in her skull that was now twice as worst as before as well as the pain in her midsection.

_'It official… I'm going to be the worst injured out of everyone if I survive this'_ Hinata thought. Slowly the kunoichi got herself to sit up so she could figure out where she was.

"Hinata!" she heard Naruto's voice shout with relief.

She winced and held up a hand "Please Naruto, not so loud!"

"Oh, sorry!" he hissed.

"You sure took a nasty fall." Sasuke said. She looked to her right and saw he was standing in front of them, covered in cuts just like Naruto.

"Tell me something I don't know." she muttered tenderly touching her temple and with a hiss of pain quickly withdrew her fingers.

"It would be wise for you to remain still Hinata." Haku's voice said and she realized that his reflection was in every ice mirror that surrounded them.

She frowned… that voice! Where had she heard it before?

"Shut up! It's because of you guys that she's like this!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Naruto enough." Hinata said placing a hand on his arm. Bracing herself she forced her body to go through the grueling task of standing. She stubbornly ignored the stars dancing in front of her eyes and said "So what have you figured out about the Ice Mirrors?"

The boys told her what they knew and she grimaced.

"Perfect." she grumbled and knowing she would regret it but having to admit it had to be done Hinata activated her Byakugan.

The pain in her head intensified to an unbearable level and she immediately canceled her blood limit.

"You should just forget about it Hinata. With your head injury you'll only end up hurting yourself if you try to use the Byakugan." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata's eyes widened "I bet that's why Zabuza attacked me there – so I'd be in too much pain to use the Byakugan!"

"You should all stand down." Haku suddenly said "All we want is the bridge builder. We have no personal conflict with you."

"Forget it!" Naruto shouted "So what if I couldn't break through your mirrors? You're not gonna stop me cause I got a dream and no one is gonna take it away from me. Someday I'll be respected in my village – that's my dream, to be the greatest Hokage!"

"Dreams…" Haku whispered and was pulled back into his memory of when he first met Zabuza. The boy was silent as he remembered appearing to be ignoring the genin but before Naruto could shout once more Haku spoke.

"It was not my desire to be a shinobi. It's painful." Haku said quietly "I don't want to kill you but if you advance I will have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy no turning back. This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams collide. Now I will fight for my dream just as you will fight for yours. Please do not blame me; I fight for someone who is precious to me. I fight for him and I face death for him so that his dreams may become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream if I must I will act as a shinobi and take your lives."

_'This boy… Haku sounds like some else I know'_ Hinata mused sadly. She could not help but feel sorry for him for he was right – the shinobi way was painful. Unknown to her Chrono was thinking similar thoughts as he heard Haku speak from where he was guarding Tazuna.

Then without warning Naruto suddenly made at least a dozen shadow clones and once again tried to fight his way out or figure out the weakness of Haku's Ice Mirrors. His plan failed badly. As his clones were picked off one by one Hinata grit her teeth and thought _'Hang the pain'_.

She looked at Sasuke and used sign language to tell him that she intended to use the Byakugan. The last Uchiha could see that there was no changing her mind – besides, they were running low on options right now.

Sasuke stepped in front of her as she activated her Byakugan taking care to make sure her hair and blood covered the veins that showed themselves when she used her eyes. The pain was awful but Hinata mentally told herself to suck it up and held the blood limit. Once again Naruto sent out more clones to attack and once again they were all destroyed. But this time Hinata figured out Haku's jutsu. While all the other mirrors showed his unmoving reflection he jumped out of the mirror he was in and destroyed Naruto's clones at a speed the young Hyuga could just barely catch. This made it seem like the attacks were coming from all of the mirrors!

"Sasuke, I figured it out!" she whispered "He jumps out of one mirror and attacks the clones so fast it makes it seem as if it coming from all of the mirrors!"

"So that's how he does it." Sasuke muttered to himself "The only question now is how to attack him when he's moving so fast."

The last Uchiha's eyes lit up a moment later having come up with an idea. He stepped forward and kicked some water in the air. Sure enough the droplets of water were disturbed in midair.

"Don't you see that it is useless?" Haku said and attacked all three of them. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan unable to bear the pain from it caused by her head injury anymore.

Naruto wouldn't give up much to Haku's dismay. Once again he created shadow clones and once again he and they attacked.

Sasuke watched closely and when he caught the blur heading toward another Ice mirror he used his Fireball Jutsu. Haku just barely got inside the mirror in time before jumping out again going faster and destroying more clones.

Hinata who was standing beside Sasuke wiped away the blood that had dripped into her eyes and also saw the blur that was Haku heading for the real Naruto.

"Sasuke." she whispered. He saw where she was looking and without question used the Fireball jutsu. This time the fire just barely singed the bottom of the boy's pants before he jumped to the safety of another Ice Mirror.

The mirrors lit up and Sasuke shouted "Naruto get out of here so you can attack from the outside!"

"Huh, oh all right you got it!" Naruto shouted and made a break for the outside.

"Hinata keep alert and tell me if you see him jump out of his mirror." Sasuke whispered. She nodded.

"You cannot escape." Haku warned. Naruto was knocked back but got to his feet and tried again.

"You think you can keep me here forget it!" the blond jinchuuriki shouted.

Hinata saw the flickering blur heading toward Naruto.

"Sasuke!" she shouted and pointed at Haku.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and aimed at Haku.

The boy saw the fire and dodged it before throwing a senbon at the two genin. Then he jumped in front of Naruto and kicked the blond back.

Hinata cried out when she felt a pain in her neck and her vision suddenly going black.

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted and pulled the needle out of her neck. She blinked unable to see anything but blackness and grabbed his arm.

"I – I can't see!" she cried out in disbelief.

Sasuke grit his teeth, it was up to him now to try and catch Haku.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked at her other side.

"I'm alright but… that attack took my sight." she whispered hoping that this was only temporary.

"Damn it!" Naruto swore.

"I should have taken your sight the moment Zabuza threw you in here. But I didn't think you'd be able to see me especially with the pain that head injury must be causing you." Haku said.

Ignoring him Naruto said angrily to himself "I couldn't get out!"

"Good Job Naruto." Sasuke suddenly said much to his teammates surprise and confusion.

"One more time?" he asked moving Hinata behind him. She strained her eyes and kept herself alert for any attacks that might be aimed at her fully aware that she was useless right now.

"Yea, let's do it!" Naruto agreed.

_'There must be a limit to his chakra too; I can feel him slowing down'_ Sasuke thought as Naruto ran straight to the nearest mirror.

"Enough is enough. This time you'll stay down" Haku snapped and threw needles at both boys. Both cried out as the needles buried themselves into their bodies.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Hinata shouted anxiously hearing their cries.

_'Why didn't he attack me like that earlier? It's almost like he's trying not to attack me'_ Hinata wondered and then her thoughts flashed to Chrono.

_'Is it possible that they don't want to risk making Chrono too angry? But how would they know that?'_

The two boys managed to get to their feet. However Naruto was determine to get them out and tried again only to be brought down by Haku's needles.

"Naruto try not to use so much chakra, it'll only help him now." Hinata whispered when her searching fingers found the boy's sleeve. She could sense Sasuke standing next to her.

"I know Hinata… hey can you see again?" Naruto whispered.

She shook her head sadly.

"What I don't get is why he didn't kill you." Sasuke said "You're a threat with your Byakugan, that needle should have been meant to take your life but it just took your sight."

"I think it's because of Chrono. They know what he is and that he would kill them if they killed me… I'm honestly amazed he's managed to keep a hold on his temper this long… But the question is how do they know about us?" Hinata muttered.

"Hey Hinata what happened to the clock you were wearing?" Naruto asked suddenly.

She flinched and placed a hand on the spot where the life clock usually rested on her chest. "Zabuza took it as insurance I guess. If we were able to escape Haku's Ice Mirrors somehow the clock is his insurance that Chrono won't lose his temper and attack him."

"Why are you calling it life clock, and why would it keep Chrono from attacking him?" Naruto asked. Before she could answer Haku attacked again.

Hinata blinked as she heard the sound of metal hitting metal and falling on the floor.

"Sasuke's blockin' the ninja's needles!" Naruto said with amazement "It's like he can see where they are gonna come next!"

Hinata gasped softly "His eyes… Naruto what do his eyes look like? What color are they?"

"They're… Hinata they're red!" Naruto said dumbfounded.

"It's the Sharingan Naruto!" Hinata whispered "Sasuke has tapped into the power of his Sharingan!"

"So…" Naruto said his voice hopeful.

"Yes! We just might win this!"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it and please... read and Review!**

**Sign**

** _Snowiliy246_**


	12. The Demons in the Storm

**This chapter is to the people who bother to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or the Naruto series. I own only the plot of my story.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hinata struggled to her feet ignoring the pain it caused her. Naruto had just passed out from the needles and she knew she had to try and protect him while Sasuke dealt with Haku. She refused to be a liability to her teammates.

_'Even though I can't see I can still hear, feel, and smell. I'll need to rely on my instincts as well.'_ Hinata thought. She knew it would be hard but there was no room for excuses now. Besides if she could deal with devils and Pursers armed only with her arrows and her wits then she could handle this as well.

She breathed in and out calming her heart beat and pulling a blanket of steady calm over herself. From the lack of fighting sounds it seemed that Haku had stopped attacking having realized as well that Sasuke had tapped into the power of his Sharingan. He was probably trying to figure out what to do next.

_'He'll realize that he can't attack Sasuke directly – he'll just block the attacks so…'_ her sightless eyes widened _'He'll have to go after either me or Naruto!'_

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted as Haku emerged from his mirror.

"He's going to attack either me or Naruto! He knows he can't attack you directly!"

_'That girl is trouble.'_ Haku thought jumping into another mirror in the nick of time to avoid Sasuke's fire jutsu.

_'I can't risk killing her… we have orders to keep her alive and that demon as well. I'll have to catch her off guard the usual way…'_ Having come up with a plan Haku prepared to execute it.

"Thanks Hinata." Sasuke said standing in front of her and the sleeping Naruto.

"No problem." Hinata said. Suddenly she could hear metal hitting metal once again. She heard Sasuke grunt in pain and a body hitting what sounded like one of the ice mirrors.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed. A moment later she felt it.

A needle dug into her arm, wincing she tugged it out. As she did this she heard another needle fly toward her and she dodged it. More came and she was forced back getting hit every other throw.

_'Good thing I have great hearing.'_ Hinata thought _'Or I'd be worse off.'_

"You've made a vital error." she heard Haku state calmly.

"What?" Sasuke said.

Hinata heard a whoosh as Haku flew out of his mirror and headed in Naruto's direction.

"No!" Hinata cried out and ran to where she could feel the demonic energy of the fox coming out in tiny portions. Right now she was very thankful to that demon. Had he not been sealed in Naruto she would have no idea where her friend was.

Hinata threw herself over Naruto just as Sasuke screamed her name.

A stab of pain pierced her from her neck once again and she lost her grip on her remaining senses. Slumber called out to her from somewhere and she found that she could not fight it.

_'Chrono…'_ she thought and then went limp.

"No!" Sasuke screamed and ran to her. Haku watched as the Uchiha rolled his teammate onto her back.

"Come on… wake up damn it!" Sasuke said shaking her lightly. Her head rolled uselessly to the side, her skin pale. Was she getting colder or was it just his imagination?

"She will not wake, so do not even bother trying." Haku said from his ice mirror.

"You killed her." Sasuke said staring at her body.

"I see… so this is the first time you've lost a comrade." Haku observed.

The boy had neither directly denied nor confirmed what Sasuke had said.

Sasuke lowered her body on the ground and simply stared.

_'She knew this might happen if she protected Naruto… and she did it anyway!'_ he thought standing on his feet and shaking with rage.

"I'll kill you!" the Uchiha shouted turning to the Ice Mirrors.

The fight that ensued only lasted minutes but took a great toll on Sasuke. He was barely able to stand now and was struggling to keep his Sharingan activated.

_'Now is the right time.'_ Haku thought and without warning sped out of the mirror and headed straight for Naruto once more.

_'NO! I've got to stop him!'_ Sasuke thought running toward Naruto as well.

* * *

**With The Others**

Chrono grit his teeth as blood fell in droplets from the wound Kakashi had endured curtsy of Zabuza's blade.

"Kakashi?" Chrono said.

"You were late Kakashi, you let your concern for those brats safety cloud you mind adding further to the fog that already hinders your Sharingan." Zabuza sneered.

"Your eyes are sharp Kakashi but not sharp enough to read my moves. Not anymore." Zabuza added and then started to laugh.

"Come on Kakashi I want this to be fun. I want to enjoy this as I exact my revenge. As for those brats don't worry they're at Haku's mercy now! No… they're breathing their last breaths right now!" the missing nin gloated. "Relax; you'll have plenty of time to weep out an apology for failing those brats when you see them in the next life!"

His laughter was on the brink of insanity as he was once again embraced by the mist, his form undetectable to neither Kakashi nor Chrono.

Zabuza watched from the mist as the team reacted to his words.

Kakashi was staring stonily at where Zabuza had been while Chrono fought to stay where he was; his mind darted to where Zabuza had tied the pocket watch around his wrist. If he could just get that then he could go and save Hinata and the others.

But Zabuza's words were making him panic.

The mere thought of losing Hinata was just too much to bear. As it was it was taking every ounce of his self-control he had not to jump into the Ice Mirrors once Zabuza had finished bragging.

"Hinata will be alright… and so will Naruto and Sasuke." Chrono said to himself.

"That's right." Kakashi said making the devil look up in surprise.

"I – I believe in their abilities, I have faith in them. Naruto the Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Headed Ninja, Hinata the eldest daughter of the Head of the Hyuga Clan and Sasuke heir to the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi said.

Unseen by them the Demon of the Mist's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean?" Zabuza said.

"That's right; his full name is Sasuke Uchiha. The unique powers of the Uchiha blood line run in his veins. The Kekkei Genkai is his birth right." Kakashi said.

"Ah, I heard that one young ninja survived the tragedy of the Uchiha Clan. No wonder he advances so quickly. But so does Haku, no one can match him; no one has ever stopped his secret jutsu, even the most skilled jounin fall before him, just as you will fall before me – right now!" Zabuza's voice said from the mist.

"Chrono stay with Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered.

"Right." Chrono said shifting his position so he was in front of Tazuna.

_'He's right it's time to end this but he is the one who will fall!'_ Kakashi-sensei thought running in the mist.

* * *

**Haku's Ice Cage**

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Haku sprawled on the ground.

Then Sasuke spoke.

"You… always get… in the way… Naruto. It never fails." Sasuke said. He was standing in front of the young blond.

"Ah, you did it you beat him Sasuke!" Naruto shouted happily but his joy was cut short when he realized something was wrong.

Sasuke looked at him over his shoulder and when Naruto saw the blood dripping from his mouth he understood.

"You should see… your face Naruto. You… look like… a total… loser." Sasuke managed to say.

"Why… why did you do it? Why did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know why. I just did… just like her." Sasuke said.

At those words Naruto whipped his head around and saw Hinata's still form lying a few feet away.

"No…" Naruto whispered. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be true!

"She was trying… to protect you… you from… Haku…" Sasuke was unable to finish and fell to the ground.

Crying out Naruto managed to catch his rival before he hit the ground.

"You… I hated you…" Sasuke said.

"Then why? It doesn't make any sense! Why… why did you protect me?" Naruto shouted "I – I didn't ask to be saved!"

"My body just moved on its own… and - and she… I wasn't going to… fail another teammate…" Sasuke whispered.

"My brother is still out there." He added suddenly changing the topic.

"I promised myself I would stay alive long enough to kill him." Sasuke continued. "Naruto… don't let – let your dream… die."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock as the onyx eyed boy's body went limp.

Haku had gotten to his feet.

"He found a strength he didn't realize he had. Why? Because of a certain person who was precious to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honor… both of them were." Haku said.

Naruto looked at Hinata still form as he held Sasuke's limp body in his arms.

_**"She was trying… to protect you… you from… Haku…" **_Sasuke's words replayed in his head**.**

"Is this the first time you have seen a friend die? This is part of what it means to be a ninja." Haku said melting back in his Ice Mirrors.

"Shut Up." Naruto said quietly. He lowered Sasuke's body to the ground.

"Hinata was my first friend… one of the only people who didn't treat me like dirt… and Sasuke… Sasuke I hated you too and yet…" Naruto said as the dust beneath his feet started gathering around him, caught up in a powerful wind.

Swirling around him red chakra started to form and Haku could see that the boy was changing.

_'What is this? Chakra cannot be seen but this one is clearly visible. It feels ghastly… I can sense the wrath and the bloodlust… It's similar to that demon!'_ Haku thought as he pulled out his needles once again.

The red charka formed the demon fox's head which roared. The needles popped out of where they had buried themselves in Naruto's flesh, and the boy's wounds started to heal.

_'His hand is healing and changing!'_ Haku thought.

Naruto's nails lengthen to resemble deadly claws and he looked over his shoulder at Haku.

The young ninja gasped and backed away.

Naruto's whisker marks had become more visible on his face and his eyes had turned into a bloody red.

Those were the eyes of a demon out for blood.

* * *

**Back To Chrono And Kakashi**

Chrono gasped at the demonic power that was suddenly unleash… a power that he already knew.

_'This chakra… it's like the small amounts that leak out of the Seal on Naruto!'_ Chrono realized. Tazuna's body rattled with fear.

Meanwhile Zabuza and Kakashi were also assaulted by the presence of the demon's chakra.

_'What is this power coming from? It can't be Zabuza… no wait! I know this chakra!'_ Kakashi thought. "There's no way…"

_'What is this energy? Something foul… Kakashi? No it's too powerful even for him – It can't be the demon either but it feels like one.'_ he glanced at the closed pocket watch tied to his wrist. _'So where the hell is it coming from?'_

"Naruto…" Kakashi said to himself._ 'This puts everyone in danger and now of all times. The seal has broken, I have to stop it!'_

**XXX**

Meanwhile the form of the Nine-Tails head gave one last roar before dispersing. Naruto gave a sound that was a harsh gurgle – and growl. His deep blood red eyes zeroed in on Haku. He ran straight for the ninja on all fours.

Unnoticed by either boy Hinata's fingers twitched and her chest began to rise and fall, once again following the pattern that meant life was still in her body.

Kurama's chakra was rousing her spiritual powers' awareness and they immediately began hammering her mind in order to awaken her so she could defend herself.

As her conscious mind became aware of the demonic chakra, Naruto fought.

He easily caught Haku and sent him flying through one of his mirrors. The remaining Ice Mirrors all shattered as their master's chakra depleted and was unable to keep them together in the assault the demon's chakra had done to them.

Naruto stood as the mirrors collapsed around and above him. Rain of pure ice showered the young jinchuuriki before he made a beeline for Haku to go for the kill and avenge his teammates.

Haku staggered to his feet. The mask that concealed his identity suffering from a large crack that continued to spread across its surface.

_'Zabuza I am no match for this boy.'_ Haku thought as Naruto leaped up with his hand held back ready to punch. _'Master… I have failed...'_

The mask broke a part and fell to the floor in two pieces giving Naruto a clear view of Haku's face.

**XXX**

Hinata's eyes snapped open and rolling to her side she coughed weakly.

_'I'm alive?'_ she thought getting to her knees before spotting Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she whispered and crawled to him. She wiped the blood from her eyes and anxiously activated her Byakugan.

What she saw confused her… Sasuke's heart was beating at a very slow pace just keeping the blood flowing at the right amount to keep him alive. From what she could guess she figured he'd be okay.

Then realization struck her – she could see! But more importantly the Ice Mirror Prison had been reduced to shards of ice. She remembered the chakra she had felt… it couldn't have been Chrono since she would have recognized it instantly.

Which meant it had to have come from Naruto…

She flinched at the implications of that thought. But there was no denying it.

"So… that guy in the woods that was you?" she heard Naruto's voice ask.

_'Naruto.'_ She thought. The mist was still thick enough that she couldn't see him.

But that didn't mean she couldn't hear.

Hinata realized that someone was talking and was debating whether to go and see who was speaking or stay with Sasuke when the mist cleared enough for her to see.

Naruto was staring at Haku whose mask had fallen off. With a jolt Hinata realized it was the boy that she and Naruto had encountered in the woods. She gasped.

The two boys turned to look at her.

"Hinata you're okay!" Naruto cried out happily. She smiled halfheartedly before turning her attention to Haku.

"I see that you have recovered." Haku said. Blood painted a line from the corner of his mouth to his chin and his eyes had a dull look in them.

"You could have killed me but you chose not to." She said quietly.

"Zabuza and I had orders to keep you and your demon alive." Haku said dully. "Besides… killing you would only result in a very painful demise at the hands of your demon."

"His name is Chrono… but how did you and Zabuza know about us?" Hinata said.

"Gatou had given us these orders on behalf of his … partner I suppose you can say. We only knew he existed because Gatou told us the additional orders we had were on behalf of his partner." Haku said surprisingly giving up the information easily.

_'Could Gatou's partner be a Purser?'_ Hinata thought to herself.

Haku turned his attention to Naruto.

"Aren't you going to kill me now?" the boy asked calmly.

"Would you stop that – besides you haven't told me what happened that changed everything!" Naruto snapped.

"My father killed my mother and tried to kill me." Haku said bluntly.

Naruto and Hinata reeled in shock.

"After years of suffering from the horrors of civil war my people had come to hate and fear anyone who carried the Kekkei Genkai in their blood.' Haku said.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked.

"A unique ability within a clan passed on from generation to generation, because of their unique abilities the clans were used as mercenaries. They fought many battles and were much feared but when the wars were over they became despised and hated by the people who feared their presence would only bring more war and misfortune. So it was that after the wars the clans went into hiding denying the blood trait that flowed in their veins… concealing their abilities knowing that to be discovered meant certain death." Haku explained and then looked at Hinata and Sasuke who still lay as if dead.

"Naruto if you searched your friends memories I am sure you would find it there as well. The cruelty of people their fear of things they don't understand…

Naruto met Hinata's eyes who nodded sadly confirming Haku's words.

"For years my mother was successful in hiding her blood line trait. She met and fell in love with a simple farmer and they were married and after that my mother thought she would lead a peaceful ordinary life to the end of her days… But my father had seen and so he knew our secret, my mother's and mine and then he attempted to kill us. He succeeded in killing my mother but when he was about to kill me my blood trait activated. He did not survive…

_'Such a horrible thing to go through.'_ Hinata thought horrified.

"When at last I was myself again I was no longer myself. My father and mother were gone but I knew something else had been taken from me something much more important and that is when I truly despaired." Haku sighed.

"More important than your mother and father, what was it?" Naruto said.

"My purpose, in the entire world there was no one who needed me… I was unnecessary." Haku responded.

Hinata saw Naruto's face become shocked and knew what he was thinking.

_'Haku and Naruto… they both aren't so different after all.'_ Hinata thought.

"Tell me Naruto, why is it that you are determined to be Hokage? It is because you want all the eyes in your village on you and to recognize you as a great ninja. You see it is only in the eyes of others that our little lives have any significance. When there is no one who will speak to you or even look at you it is as if you do not exist. Then Zabuza came along and looked at me and his eyes were not full of hate or fear. He did not shun me for my strangeness, indeed my special powers were just the thing he wanted. He made me necessary again." A sad mournful smile tugged at Haku's lips.

"I was happy." The boy said simply before adding softly. "I have failed you Zabuza. I am like a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use."

It was silent for a moment and then Haku started walking to Naruto, closing the distance between them.

Naruto stepped back nervously and Hinata got to her feet as Haku stopped in front of him.

"Naruto… kill me." Haku said.

When Naruto did nothing the orphan spoke again.

"Go on, strike. Kill me. Why do you hesitate?" Haku demanded.

"That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard!" Naruto shouted backing away.

"Zabuza treats you like a slave. You're a human being not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone like that?" Naruto shouted.

"For that very reason." Haku responded taking Naruto and Hinata by surprise.

"Does that… seem so strange to you two?" he asked.

"Well yeah a little." Naruto admitted.

"Yes… I'm sorry but it does seem strange…" Hinata said.

"When he found me I was without a purpose or a reason for living. Zabuza gave me both." Haku explained.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat remembering a certain someone saying words very similar to Haku's.

When he saw that Naruto still did not understand Haku tried a different tactic.

"Naruto… how long have you known that demon?" Haku asked.

"Uh… not very long… a few days." Naruto said confused by the topic change.

"Then it is understandable that you have not seen it or at least not really understood what you saw." Haku said.

"What haven't I seen?" Naruto asked.

"You have not seen the way he looks at your teammate." Haku said.

"What?" Naruto asked while Hinata suddenly felt self-conscious.

"That demon… Chrono… he did not have much of a reason to live before he met you did he Hinata?" Haku asked.

Hinata nodded slowly for Chrono had indeed spoken to her about that.

"But you gave him purpose… in your eyes he means something… he mattered. I could see it in his eyes for it is in my eyes as well. You are to him what Zabuza is to me. It is that simple… now do you understand Naruto?" Haku said.

By the look on his face he did – he could no longer deny the bits of truth in Haku words for he had seen how protective Chrono was of Hinata.

"So please for both of our sakes… do it. End it now and quickly." Haku begged.

Naruto still did not attack.

"Why do you hesitate? I thought you wanted to be a strong warrior." Haku said.

"It's not about that! It just that there are more ways to prove yourself then beating someone… then killing all you're opponents until you're the only one standing! Being a shinobi is more than that!" Naruto explained.

"Like… protecting those who are precious to you." Hinata added quietly. They heard her.

"I knew it… ever since I met you and Hinata in the woods. We're very alike."Haku said.

Naruto and Hinata blinked.

"I'm sure you've seen it too." Haku said.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Haku said.

"The weird thing is that if we had met in another time and place I think we might have been friends." Naruto said and the he drew a kunai and started running toward Haku.

Hinata swallowed thickly.

"This is for Sasuke for he also had a dream!" Naruto shouted.

The Hyuga blinked.

_'Wait… he thinks Sasuke is dead?'_

"Naruto wait!" Hinata shouted "Sasuke is…"

Too late.

Naruto was just bringing the kunai down when Haku's eyes snapped open as if he had realized something. The next moment he had grabbed Naruto wrist, stopping the kunai's dissent.

"Sorry Naruto change of plan." Haku said and started performing hand signs with his free hand. "I'm not ready to die quite yet." Haku added before disappearing.

"Where did he go?" Hinata asked.

As if in answer a shock wave suddenly rocked the bridge and sent Naruto to the ground.

"What was that?" Naruto gasped.

"Well we won't find out here. Come on help me move Sasuke!" Hinata said moving toward her still teammate.

"But Hinata… maybe we should leave him here… I mean his body might get hit if…" Naruto started to say but Hinata cut him off.

"Naruto, Sasuke is alive!" she cried out.

"What… but…" Naruto stammered.

"Remember Naruto, Haku put Zabuza in a temporary state of death! He put Sasuke under it too – I checked him with my Byakugan!" Hinata explained as she grabbed Sasuke under his arms.

"YES!" Naruto shouted gleefully before moving to help Hinata carry their teammate.

Just then the fog lifted.

"Hey I see them!" Naruto shouted but then froze.

Hinata who had been setting Sasuke back down put her hand over her mouth.

Standing in between Kakashi and Zabuza was Haku. The young man's front was covered in blood and his hand grasped Kakashi's wrist, keeping him from getting away.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto whispered.

"Can't you see? Haku took Kakashi-sensei's attack to save Zabuza." Hinata said holding back a sob.

**XXX**

It was silent as the two adult ninjas looked at Haku's dying body.

"The boy threw himself in front of my attack." Kakashi said.

Zabuza's eyes closed.

"He saved your worthless life at the cost of his own." Kakashi-sensei said coldly.

Zabuza opened his eyes and chuckled.

"Well done Haku." The missing-nin praised before drawing his sword and bringing it down on Kakashi and in turn Haku.

"Kakashi!" Chrono shouted.

_'He'd hack right through the boy to get to me?'_ Kakashi thought in disgust.

"I knew I'd found a treasure when I found you boy. You've not only given me my life but Kakashi's as well!" Zabuza shouted.

Kakashi was unable to pull his wrist out of Haku's grip.

Just as Zabuza would have sliced them both in half Kakashi grabbed Haku and dodged.

Zabuza laughed. "Not bad for having a corpse in your arms." He said.

_'How can he act like this? Haku just gave up his life for him and Zabuza doesn't seem to even care!'_ Chrono thought angrily.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto shouted.

"No stay out of this Naruto." Kakashi ordered as he put Haku's body on the ground. He closed the boy's eyes.

"This is my battle, Zabuza is mine." Kakashi said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Naruto!" Chrono shouted. The blond turned in the demon's direction.

"Naruto where's Hinata and Sasuke!?" Chrono shouted. "Is either of them hurt?"

"They're alive." Naruto said after a moment since Sasuke's condition wasn't exactly okay and Hinata was considerably injured.

Tazuna saw Chrono's expression and said "Come on, I'll go with you. If we stay together you won't be disobeying Kakashi."

The sinner gave the old man a surprise look before smiling gratefully.

"Thanks." He said and grabbed Tazuna's hand. They ran through the parting mist past Naruto and toward the others.

Hinata looked up at the sound of footsteps. She had been trying to take out some of the needles that hadn't hit vital points and to mask her sadness at Haku's death.

"Chrono!" Hinata gasped.

The devil paused and took in the sight before him. Sasuke was lying as if dead with needles sticking out of his body and Hinata had bloody streaks on the right side of her face along with bruises. One of her arms was holding her midsection as if in pain and her jacket had small dots of blood on it in seemingly random places.

Chrono took a deep breath to try and control himself. It didn't really work but then again he hadn't expected it too anyway. He was sure that the clock must have been crackling full force right now.

Seeing his expression Hinata tried to calm him down.

"I'm alright Tiger, I'll live. Most of this is from when Zabuza had his clone kick me and when he threw me into Haku's Ice Mirrors. It isn't that serious." Hinata said gently.

Knowing what she was trying to do Chrono smiled halfheartedly and knelled in front of her.

"Okay." He said before his eyes drifted to Sasuke.

"He's alive; Haku just put him in this death state like he did with Zabuza. He really didn't want to kill us." Hinata said.

Behind them Tazuna sighed in relief.

Chrono gently touched her arm that was holding her midsection.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"I think I have a couple of bruised ribs – nothing feels broken anyway. My head is pounding like crazy and I feel a little dizzy." Hinata answered truthfully knowing that it wouldn't do any good to sugarcoat her injuries. Chrono would see right through her lie.

"Will Sasuke wake up soon?" Tazuna asked looking at the Uchiha.

"Hopefully, all I know is that he's alive." Hinata sighed before pausing.

Naruto was suddenly running to them. He came to a stop before them breathing heavily.

"Kakashi-sensei managed to get this from Zabuza… he told me to give it to you." Naruto said and held out something to Hinata.

It was the pocket watch.

A relieved smile appeared on both of Hinata and Chrono's faces as she reached for it.

"Thank God." She sighed as she held it close to her chest. She could feel its warmth through her coat and it reassured her.

"Is that watch important or something?" Tazuna asked.

"Something like that." Chrono answered as Hinata slipped it over her neck so that the pocket watch dangled just above her chest on its heavy chain.

"Hey everybody look!" Naruto shouted. Everyone turned just in time to see Kakashi stab Zabuza's arm before the massive sword force him back.

The sword dropped from Zabuza's grip and sent up a shower of sparks as it slid away.

"Now both of your arms are useless." Kakashi said coolly.

"What now? You can't even make hand signs." The jounin added as Zabuza stared at him with hatred.

"He did quite a job on you Zabuza, you look like yesterday's shashimi. Needless to say I'm disappointed." A new voice said and everyone turned to see a very short man in a business suit and sunglasses that could only be Gatou.

A crowd of at least thirty armed men stood behind him.

Chrono's eyes widened when he caught sight of the large man standing just behind Gatou.

_'No… please no. Not now.'_ He thought looking at Hinata.

"Gatou, what is the meaning of this?" Zabuza asked after a pause.

"You see there's been a change of plans. You're off the payroll, I'm afraid you're just too expensive. Of course these guys cost money too so if you kill off a few of them before you die you'd be doing me a favor." Gatou said causally.

"Well Kakashi, it seems as if our fight has come to an end. Since I am no longer in Gatou's employ we have no quarrel, Tazuna is safe." Zabuza said not taking his eyes off Gatou and his henchmen.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Kakashi responded as Gatou and the large man walked closer.

Hinata looked at Chrono's anxious face and saw he was staring at the man.

"Chrono… is he one of them?" she whispered.

He nodded after a moment and she tensed.

The man was dressed in a cloak that concealed most of his features but the top half of his face was visible.

Coal black eyes stared at them out of snow pale skin.

"His name is Fuyu." Chrono said to his Contracter.

She nodded and kept her eyes on him as Gatou came to a stop in front of Haku's body.

"That reminds me." The short man said staring at the dead boy. "You nearly broke my arm you brat. I've been meaning to pay you back for that."

Then he kicked Haku's body.

There was an appalled silence before Naruto ran for the corrupted business man only to be held back by Kakashi.

Because of this no one noticed the slight twitch of Haku's fingers after Gatou kicked him.

"Get away from him you scum!" Naruto screamed as his sensei held him back.

"Calm down Naruto. Use your head." Kakashi said.

"What about you Zabuza, are you just going to let him do that?" Naruto demanded.

"Shut up you fool, Haku is dead what does it matter?" Zabuza said.

"YOU RAT! Haku lived for you – you meant everything to him! Haku was sacrificing everything for you and you mean to say you never felt anything for him? If I become stronger will that mean that I'll become as cold hearted as you? You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care and you just tossed him aside like he was nothing! A broken tool… man that's wrong, so wrong!" Naruto said crying.'

A long pause followed his words.

"…You talk too much." Zabuza said. But then everyone saw droplets of water wet the ground in front of him.

_'He's crying…'_ Hinata realized.

"Your words cut deep… deeper than any blade. While he fought you his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always too soft and too kind." Zabuza said.

"He felt pain and sorrow and now curse him I feel them too and something else. I feel contempt that this is the way it ends." Zabuza added before using his teeth to rip off the bandages that covered the lower half of his face.

"Well cat got your tongue? Are you so surprise to see that I am human? All shinobi are human and no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact we always fail. Well at least I have failed." Zabuza said.

More silence followed his words. Then…

"Boy, give me your kunai." Zabuza ordered. But before he could Fuyu who was still beside Gatou spoke.

"If you plan on killing Gatou then I'm sorry to inform you that your interference will not be necessary…" Fuyu said before grabbing the short man by the back of the neck.

"We had a deal!" Gatou shouted in fear.

"Yes, I would protect you in return for your assistance in tracking Sinner Chrono's whereabouts. Now that he is within my grasp your usefulness has ended." Fuyu said coldly.

"You can't do this… I order you to put me down!" Gatou screamed trying to muster up some courage.

"What's going on now!?" Naruto demanded.

"I know that demon." Chrono said walking up them with Hinata by her side. Both of their expressions were serious and grim.

"Demon?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I am known as Fuyu. I am one of the Pursuers hunting down the traitors known as sinners." Fuyu said as Gatou's struggles suddenly started to cease.

He looked at Chrono.

"You will answer for your crimes Broken Horn." Fuyu hissed.

As he finished speaking Gatou's body suddenly shriveled up and became dust.

"What was that?" Zabuza said as Fuyu shook the dust off his hand.

"He just drained Gatou's soul." Chrono said grimly.

"Chrono you know what we need to do." Hinata said placing a hand over the pocket watch.

Before he could object a ruckus occurred in the crowd of thugs that Gatou had brought with him.

"You just killed our meal ticket!" one man shouted angrily and raised his sword apparently unfazed by Gatou's gruesome demise.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Don't do it!" she screamed.

Her warning was too late and he met the same fate as Gatou. By this time all the other men were screaming and running off to the boat, some even jumping from the bridge itself. Luckily for them Fuyu was ignoring them. He had eyes only for Chrono.

"I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." Fuyu hissed as he threw of his cloak.

When it was completely off everyone saw just what it had been hiding. His body was pale rock hard muscles. An opened black jacket fluttered in the breeze. Cruel sharp horns grew from his elbows. His wings were as black as his jacket. A metal mask covered the lower half of his face.

"Everyone you need to hide." Hinata said as he came closer. She placed a hand on the watch.

"No way! We can't leave you here alone!" Naruto objected.

"Chrono and I can handle this, we've fought others like him before. Please just get everyone else out of here!" Hinata begged.

"...She's right... the two of them can handle this... besides all of us will probably be liabilities. We have no experience doing something like this. " Kakashi said grimly as he got to his feet.

"But -" Naruto stammered.

"Naruto... you need to have faith in their abilities. I know for a fact that they can handle this demon." Kakashi said and then to appease Naruto added "But we'll still aid them when an opportunity presents itself."

"Chrono... my arrows." Hinata said.

Said demon swallowed thickly. "They're further back on the bridge. I dropped them when I was fighting the Zabuza clone."

"I'll get 'em!" Naruto volunteered and ran off before anyone could stop him.

"Let him go, Fuyu wants Chrono he has no interest in Naruto. Besides I need my bow and arrows." Hinata said tensely.

"Sinner... why do you not transform?" Fuyu demanded. "Are you so worried about draining your precious human pet dry?"

In response Chrono picked up Zabuza's fallen sword.

"I'll need to borrow this Zabuza." Chrono said tightly.

Before the missing-nin could respond Chrono ran for the demon.

Hinata kept her hands near the pocket watch ready to open it at a moment's notice.

Kakashi looked at her before closing his eyes.

"Tazuna... its probably best that you hide." Kakashi advised quietly.

Needing no encouragement Tazuna went to hide behind some of the building equipment when Naruto came into view. Panting he stopped in front of Hinata and held out her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Here Hinata!" Naruto said grinning triumphantly. Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Naruto." she said taking them from him.

At that moment Chrono's scream of pain filled the air.

"Chrono!" Hinata screamed turning around.

The sinner was holding his left shoulder in vain to try and stop the blood flowing from it. Zabuza's sword was now in the Pursuer's hand covered in Chrono's blood. Hinata quickly loaded an arrow as Fuyu advanced on Chrono.

"Guys this may be your last chance to leave." Hinata warned them. "Fuyu will be furious after I shoot him. He might try to kill you all as well."

"I'm not abandoning you!" Naruto objected. He was standing near Sasuke who had yet to move.

"I'll stay as well." Kakashi said too. "Like I said we might actually be able to help instead of hindering you."

"Its not like I can do much in this condition." Zabuza growled.

Hinata's reply was to fire her Sacred Arrow.

Fuyu grabbed Chrono by the front of his jacket.

"How pitiful. The great Sinner Chrono reduced to this pathetic state, all because of a human woman. You are a shadow of your former self." Fuyu spat.

"I find... that to be a... relief." Chrono gasped through his pain.

"You are a fool." Fuyu said.

A moment later he howled in surprise and pain as Hinata's arrow cut the arm holding Chrono off in a clean cut. The sinner dropped to the ground and quickly backed away as Fuyu tried to understand what had just happened. The arrow that had hit him landed a few feet away, it's head buried in the floor of the bridge.

Grabbing the stump that use to be his right arm Fuyu looked in the direction the arrow had come from.

Hinata loaded another arrow and inwardly cursed when Fuyu turned to look at her, she had hoped the pain would distract him long enough for her to get another hit in. She fired her arrow quickly but the Pursuer was ready this time and dodged easily.

_'My arm isn't regenerating... it feels like holy water was splashed over my wound!'_ Fuyu thought angrily.

"How dare you aim your weapons at me... you'll regret ever picking up that bow and arrow!" he shouted advancing toward the group.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Hinata sighed. "Listen you don't have to do this. Stand down and no one dies."

"That is an impossible request you naive child." Fuyu growled.

_'Well can't say I didn't try.'_ Hinata thought before firing another arrow.

Once again Fuyu dodged and lunged for the humans.

Chrono grabbed Hinata and leaped away as the Pursuer landed where they had been a mere second later. His punch creating a dent in the bridge. Kakashi and Naruto grabbed Sasuke to get him out of the way and Zabuza had already started running knowing he was even more useless in this battle than Kakashi.

"Chrono." Hinata said once again touching the life clock. The demon shook his head furiously.

"I'm not taking any more of your life from you!" he said stubbornly. His grip on Zabuza's sword tightened. He had managed to retrieve it when Fuyu had dropped it after Hinata had shot off his arm.

"...Please Chrono." Hinata said quietly.

Before he could object again Fuyu found them.

Chrono lifted Zabuza's sword to strike with his good arm but Fuyu in his rage easily flung it out if the sinner's grasp and backhanded him viciously. The small demon skidded across the bridge and came to a stop not that far from Haku's body.

"Chrono!" Hinata screamed.

"Don't worry you'll be joining him!" Fuyu growled raising his hand to hit her. Instinctively Hinata lifted her bow in an effort to protect herself, the result was very unexpected but much welcomed.

As soon as Fuyu's hand made contact with the bow, it shone pink and preceded to send the offending demon flying off the bridge howling in even more pain. The backlash sent Hinata flying into Chrono who had just been getting to his feet.

"Ouch." Chrono whimpered as Hinata's bow which was still radiating holy energy dug into his ribs.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata gasped getting off of him. She anxiously watched him as he sat up. He now had a big bruise blooming on his left cheek along with some blood dripping from his mouth to add to his other injuries.

"I'll live." Chrono said seeing her concerned look. He looked at the place where Fuyu had been flung off the bridge.

"I didn't know you could do that." he commented impressed and relieved.

"Neither did I." Hinata confessed. She looked at him questioningly. "Do you think Fuyu is dead?"

"Injured? Yes. Dead? Not likely." Chrono sighed. "You probably just knocked him out. I need to kill him while he's out cold."

"You can't do that with those injuries." Hinata pointed out as he got to his feet.

"I'll manage." Chrono said.

"Tiger..." Hinata pleaded.

"No." Chrono said stubbornly. He picked up a kunai that had fallen out of Hinata's weapons' pouch and went to kill Fuyu.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and she warned. "If you aren't back in five minutes I'm assuming something went wrong!". Translation: I'll open the pocket watch.

By the tense set of his shoulders she could see that he had heard her. The young Hyuga sighed and turned to attention to Haku's still form.

"Maybe I should move him out of the way just in case." she muttered to herself. She looked around. Evidently the others had taken her advice... much to her relief. But deep inside she knew they were probably just watching and waiting for the right time to strike.

Hinata's hand reached out to touch Haku's wrist when the dead boy's eyes opened.

For a moment Hinata was in shock, Haku wasn't supposed to be alive! He had taken the full power of sensei's attack.

"Hi-Hin-ata." Haku croaked and then lost consciousness once more.

"Oh my God." Hinata whispered. Then she shook herself out of her stupor and shrugged off her jacket. If Haku lost anymore blood than he was a goner for sure.

She was sitting Haku up to tie her jacket around his wound when something made her stop. The wound was bleeding sluggishly and Haku's skin was unnaturally cold but that wasn't what made her pause. It was this impulse, this impossible to ignore feeling in her gut. She put her free hand over Haku's wound.

_'I know I can fix it.'_ Hinata thought to herself with a sudden certainty._ 'I can save him...'_

A soft pink glow emitted from her hand and seeped into Haku's wound, the boy didn't stir in the slightest. Hinata was so lost in what she was doing that she didn't realize the temperature was going down at first.

Just as the boy's wound was closing Hinata suddenly became conscious of the fact that she could see her breath.

"What?" Hinata asked herself. She gently put Haku back down and stood up. Clutching her loaded bow in her hands she cautiously looked around. Something was not right...

"Chrono hasn't come back yet!" Hinata whispered to herself in fear and ran for the spot where Fuyu had fallen off the bridge. Her teeth chattered and she remember with chagrin that she had left her jacket with Haku.

_'It shouldn't be this cold!'_ she thought. Then something was thrown on the bridge and her loaded bow nearly fell from her hands.

It was Chrono.

"No, no, no!" she chanted frantically and hurried to his side.

His lips were blue and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. The blood on his red jacket was frozen stiff and so was the flesh on his wounded arm.

"You fool, I can't believe you forgot how powerful the water can make me." Fuyu's voice taunted. It was caught in between disgust and amusement.

"The temperature is still dropping." Hinata whispered.

"Yes human. My attacks center on the ice element. The water surrounding this bridge makes my attacks a hundred times stronger." Fuyu bragged.

"In that case..." Hinata whispered to herself moving her hands to the time piece. A hand covered her own and she watched as Chrono shook his head, silentely pleading to her with his eyes.

"...Sorry Chrono. But we both know it has to be done." Hinata said.

Then she yanked opened the prongs that kept the pocket watch closed.

* * *

**Read & Review!**

**Sign**

** _Snowlily246_**


	13. New Life, New Challenge

**Hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Chrono Crusade or their characters. I own only the plot I have made.**

**4/14/13 - Also to _Princesa de la Luna - _Thank you for the long review, in answer to your questions, {1}I'm sorry but I am a pretty bad drawer and any friends I have aren't that good at it either, nor do I know how to do a Youtube trailer for the story. {2} Sure, just type the titles of the fanfics you want me to see in your next review. {3} In my profile page I have a list of the animes I like under... well _Likes. _Thank you for reviewing Daughter of Compassion as well. I appreciate it!**

**I also give my thanks to...**

**_Fhonix_ {My first review for this story!}**

_**Kohiookami2**_

_**TwiliFay**_

_**Tarrangar**_

_**Linksan41**_

_**Webghost**_

_**Laura**_

_**Princesa de la Luna**_

_**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik**_

_**xXSasuHiNaXx**_

_**Apocalypse owner**_

**Thank You For Reviewing... It Means A Lot To Me! {P.S - Sorry to anyone I might have missed.}  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

The blinding white light engulfed Chrono as her astral gave him the power to revert back to his original form. Hinata's hands instinctively went to cover her eyes to prevent being blinded. When the light faded Chrono was crouched in front of her, his head bowed.

"Chrono?" Hinata asked.

"… I'm fine." He said quietly looking up at her. His voice was now much deeper and his wide blood red eyes were a burning gold-amber. He looked at the open pocket watch as it started to rapidly count how much time she was losing.

"I will make this quick." He promised.

Hinata nodded as he got to his feet and turned to face Fuyu.

"It's about time you got serious." Fuyu growled maliciously.

Chrono said nothing and was suddenly gone. Next thing Hinata knew Chrono had grabbed Fuyu by his horns.

Realizing the danger he was in Fuyu summoned ice spikes to shoot from the water. They forced Chrono to let go lest he be stabbed in the head.

Hinata slumped to the ground and started breathing harder as she started to feel the effects of having her astral drained.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder but was relieved to see it was Naruto with Sasuke now up and about.

"Guys…" she said in surprise.

"We couldn't just leave you and Chrono alone. I was 'bout to go and help you out when this teme woke up!" Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke said nothing but glared at the blond jinchuriki.

"What about Sensei and the others?" she asked as the sounds of fighting grew more violent.

"Kakashi-sensei is getting the Bridge Builder and the workers out of here before he comes back. Zabuza is with them… with his arms the way they are he's pretty much useless." Sasuke answered.

For the first time Hinata realized that he still had a considerable amount of needles sticking out from his skin, which in turn brought Haku up to the front of her mind.

"Listen… Haku is alive." Hinata said. She could feel the sweat rolling down her face as it got harder to breath.

"That ain't… it can't be…" Naruto said after recovering from his shock.

"He is, I don't know how but I healed him. Someone needs to get him out of the open or he might be killed." Hinata said urgently.

"I'll go." Sasuke said suddenly.

Naruto and Hinata turned to him startled.

"I owe him…. as much as I hate to admit it." Sasuke growled.

Even Naruto's face softened with understanding and both he and Hinata nodded.

"Alright, but make sure ya don't miss the action!" Naruto grinned.

"Be careful Sasuke." Hinata said.

The young Uchiha nodded and ran off in search of Haku. When he was gone the two long-time friends turned to watch as Chrono and Fuyu battled.

"I never thought I'd see anythin' like this…" Naruto muttered.

"I know." Hinata said. Then he got to her feet.

"What are you doin'?" Naruto asked.

"Helping Chrono, like… I've always… have." Hinata answered. She grinned halfheartedly. "For years he and I have battled demons like Fuyu… I refuse to stop helping him now."

"Hinata you don't look so good." Naruto said, worry creeping into his voice.

Above them Chrono used his metal armband to deflect a spear of ice. Fuyu managed to use the sinner's momentary distraction to punch him in the face. However Chrono grabbed his wrist and flung him into the remains of an ice shield he had constructed earlier in the fight.

"The reason Chrono looks different now is because his powers have been unsealed. Whenever he looks our age… it's because of this…" she motioned to the pocket watch hanging around her neck.

"Chrono's powers… feed on the soul…. The life of his Contractor and every time his powers are unsealed, the shorter his Contractor's life becomes…" Hinata explained.

"You don't mean…" Naruto said his eyes wide.

Hinata smiled. It wasn't one Naruto had ever seen on her face before.

"That's right…. At the rate I keep opening the pocket watch… I won't live to see… thirty…" she admitted.

"No… no… It can't be true!" Naruto said shaking his head. "You… you can't die!"

"People die every day Naruto and besides…. I have no regrets." Hinata said firmly.

"How… how can you live like this… knowing you're going to…" Naruto asked. His blue eyes were filled with pain.

"How can you survive all the horrible treatment that you get back in the Hidden Leaf?" Hinata asked rhetorically.

His eyes widened in shock.

What was she...?

"Life… is too short for me to worry about the end… I need to do what I can while I can still do them. Enjoy what I can and cherish my time with my loved ones. Chrono was my first friend… he was there for me when my family wasn't… and I'd do anything to protect him, just like I'd do anything to protect you and the rest of our team. If giving my soul can truly protect all of you and others than… I would gladly give it!" Hinata said her eyes bright with determination.

"Hinata…" Naruto said quietly.

Wordlessly she reached inside a pouch strapped to her thigh; strangely Naruto realized he had never given much thought to the fact of what might be inside it since her kunai and shuriken were already inside other pouches strapped to her left leg.

"I have no idea what my future might hold… so I can't waste any of my time putting off things I could do now! At the very least I'll be fighting… the entire way!" Hinata declared and despite everything she was smiling brightly as she held four kunai in her hand. But Naruto saw that they were different. They had some sort of symbol carved into one side.

With her free hand she reached out and held Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled slowly.

"Here's what I need you to do…" Hinata said.

* * *

**In The Sky  
**

Chrono grit his teeth as he crushed the ice coating his left arm. This battle was taking too long… he had to end it now!

Suddenly just as Fuyu was about to try and stab him again, Chrono heard a very familiar voice that was not welcomed at the moment.

"Hey freak haven't you forgotten something!?" Naruto's voice taunted.

Both of the demons looked up and what they saw was enough to leave anyone speechless.

_'What the…'_ Fuyu thought.

Hundreds of Narutos were above Fuyu, and a moment after one had spoken they had all landed on him. They grabbed his wings, covered his eyes and punched and kicked him as hard as they could.

After a few seconds Chrono managed to regain his voice.

"Naruto you idiot! Get out of here before you get yourself killed!" he yelled.

"Relax Mr. Up Tight!" one of the clones said as the others slowly but surely forced Fuyu down. "We've got it all under control, just follow our lead!"

As if in response a beam of pink light shot toward the clones and Fuyu. It destroyed most of the clones but also left a very big, bleeding wound in the Pursuer's stomach.

Looking down Chrono saw Hinata and who must have been the real Naruto at the bridge. Sure enough the girl's bow was raised indicating that she had been the one to fire the arrow and the blond prankster was already producing another set of clones to keep Fuyu preoccupied.

Not one to miss an opportunity Chrono headed full speed toward Fuyu who was still trying to get his mind back on focus while dealing with the horrible pain Hinata's Sacred Arrow had caused.

Seeing him coming Fuyu gathered a huge amount of energy in his right hand. Chrono's eyes narrowed knowing he had to precede with even more caution now. The Pursuer might be trying to kill him when he was too close to get away – even if it meant that Fuyu himself might die as well.

But what he actually did surprised everyone.

Hinata loaded another arrow and said "Keep them coming Naruto, I might be able to get him in the heart this time."

"Roger!" the blond prankster answered and went to work making more shadow clones.

"Hey!" Sasuke's voice shouted. Naruto turned slightly as his newly born clones started catapulting each other toward the demon fighting Chrono.

Sasuke had Haku on his back, beside him was the clone Naruto had sent to find him holding Hinata's blood stained jacket.

" 'Bout time!" Naruto said jokingly as they drew nearer.

"Sasuke, you need go directly behind Naruto and no matter what do not leave that spot, understood?" Hinata said her eyes not leaving the fight. She could see Chrono swooping down to deliver the final blow and Fuyu charging up an attack.

Sasuke looked like he was about to question her on her bizarre order but the equally unusual serious look Naruto gave him made him decide to ask later. The Uchiha was just lying Haku down on the ground next to him after following Hinata's orders when it happened.

The genin watched as instead of blasting Chrono the Pursuer grabbed the sinner's arm with his free hand leaving the blood from his wound to freely escape his body and aimed the sphere of energy at the children.

Stunned for a moment Chrono looked at the sphere dumbfounded before regaining his wits and trying to break free from Fuyu only to be trapped. His wrist and the hand Fuyu was using to hold him were coated with powerful ice kept together by Fuyu's astral.

"NO!" Chrono shouted.

Meanwhile Sasuke was attempting to grab Haku even though he knew the attack was too fast to be dodged now but Naruto put a hand on his arm and motioned for him to stay where he was. Sasuke looked at Hinata and saw she was holding her hand in front of her.

Chrono watched in horror as the attack landed and the bridge's surface was engulfed in smoke and swallowed the genin and Haku from view. Booms could be heard as chunks of the bridge fell into the water.

Fuyu was laughing madly with the air of someone who had lost his last shred of sanity when a beam of pink light flew from the smoke and buried itself in the flesh of his shoulder. It also dispelled the ice keeping Chrono from getting away who was quick to get some distance between him and the Pursuer.

"It can't be!" Fuyu growled. "They're supposed to be dead!"

As the smoke cleared however it became clear that the children were alive. A pink glowing cross was beneath her and her friends holding the ground under their feet and keeping it from falling into the water. At the four points of the cross was the kunai Hinata had brought out earlier. Each of the kunai were glowing a darker shade of pink and had a cross carved into their surface which glowed a holy white.

Screaming in rage Fuyu hurled his wounded body at Hinata not caring about the fact that Chrono was still there or forgetting it.

He only got a couple of feet before he was stopped, looking down Fuyu watched numbly as blood stained his marble skin and the sword sticking of the wound. He felt the sinner's presence behind him and listened as he spoke.

"You know nothing about humans." Chrono said quietly clearly enraged. He withdrew his blade and attacked again this time ending Fuyu the Pursuer's life forever.

"YEA!" Naruto shouted happily as the sinner hurriedly flew toward the bridge. A moment later he heard a click and saw the pocket watch around Hinata's neck close and small blue sparks flew outward as the prongs snapped back into place.

Hinata smiled softly before sighing and falling to her knees.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted rushing to her aid. He caught her before she hit her head.

Sasuke watched as Chrono landed on the bridge – or what was left of it – and ran to the young Hyuga.

"Hinata! Hinata are you alright?!" Chrono asked, his words spilling over each other as he took her from Naruto's arms.

She regained consciousness long enough to mumble "Fine… just need… sleep…" and once she was finished talking she did just that.

Chrono sighed in relief.

"Hey… she's gonna be okay, right?" Naruto demanded clearly nervous.

Chrono nodded. "She just needs rest. She was injured considerably and on top of all that opened the time piece. It's no surprise she collapsed."

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Would anyone mind explaining what just happened?" Sasuke demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

Chrono and Naruto looked at each other.

"She told me about the Contract… do ya want me to…" Naruto trailed off awkwardly.

"Please do." Chrono pleaded. He looked at the one clone that had survived.

"But shouldn't you sent the clone to find Kakashi?" he added.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said. He told the clone to find the Copy Cat ninja before taking Sasuke aside and talking to him in a low voice as he answered the stoic boy's questions.

Meanwhile Chrono had just realized that Hinata wasn't wearing her jacket and it was still freezing thanks to Fuyu. When he saw that her jacket was soaked with blood he didn't hesitate to shrug off his own jacket and put the crimson clothing over his Contractor.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi hated feeling useless.

It had been hard to let Naruto and Sauke go off on their own so they could aid Hinata and Chrono but in his condition he wouldn't have been able to stop them anyway. Besides they were ninja now – no longer children, they had to be treated as adults and despite what the jounin had said about them being a liability to the Hyuga and her demon he couldn't help but feel that he was wrong once he saw the determine light in Naruto's eyes.

Or maybe it had just been wishful thinking.

He would have gone with them but someone needed to guard Tazuna and escort the now awaken workers out and he was out of chakra and unable to fight.

Zabuza was silent the entire time, his arms were still wounded and it would be suicidal to go off on his own until they were treated. The village men looked uneasily in his direction a few times and gave him a considerable berth.

Kakashi was just about to go and look for them after hearing that massive explosion when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Where's everyone else?" Inari asked. He was armed with a bow and the whole village stood behind him armed with various weapons.

"Everyone… they came…" Tazuna whispered. Unshed tears touched his eyes.

After giving the crowd the bare bones of what had happened and convincing them to remain where they were, Kakashi was just starting to head to the battle when he saw Naruto running toward him.

Relief filled Kakashi like he was a balloon.

"What happened? Where is everyone else?" Kakashi asked.

They're back at the place where Chrono fought. Everyone is alive - well except for Fuyu." Naruto informed him.

Kakashi regarded his most hyperactive student for a moment for asking. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Well… like I said… everyone is alive." Naruto said emphasizing on 'everyone'.

Kakashi's eyes widened understanding in a moment. "You don't mean…."

"Yep, somehow Hinata healed him… saved his life. You got to ask her for the details, but there's something else I need to tell ya."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I saw that ship with those bandits comin' back. I guess they came to loot the village while the fight was goin' on." The blond explained.

Kakashi nodded. "It makes sense." He turned to the villagers.

"Looks like you're all coming after all." He said.

Inari grinned.

"I need to tell the others." Naruto said.

"Go ahead." The jounin said completely unaware that he had been talking to a clone and not his real student.

Without pausing in the slightest Naruto pulled out a kunai.

Inari's eyes widened. "Hey, what are you going to –"

'Naruto' stabbed himself and burst into smoke.

Kakashi blinked.

Farther back Zabuza chuckled and said "Had me going too. That brat's shadow clones sure are something ain't they?"

* * *

**On The Bridge**

The real Naruto gasped as his clone's memories invaded his mind and gave him everything it had known in its short life.

"Holy cow." He breathed.

"What is it Naruto?" Chrono asked. He was still holding the sleeping Hinata who was covered with the demon's red and gold coat. Not far from him was Haku who was sleeping and with an even rhythm in his breathing but he was not quite so deep in his slumber now.

Sasuke was brooding over what Naruto had told him. Any other time and Chrono would have been worried about what was going through the boy's head. But with Hinata injured and just having shorten her lifespan once again so he could fight, that was the last thing on the sinner's mind.

"Those bandits are comin' back. We need to get out of here." Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted. "Unbelievable, they witness a demon kill their boss and they still come back for money."

"Well people like them ain't known for bein' smart." Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted again. "For once you make sense." He moved to the still sleeping Haku before the blond could say anything about his roundabout insult. "Help me with him will you." He added.

"Okay." Naruto said holding back his annoyance and went to help him.

Chrono stood up with the sleeping Hinata cradled in his arms. She didn't stir in the slightest. Instead she nuzzled closer into his shoulder and the demon held back the smile that was threatening to appear on his face.

"Let's go." The sinner said. The somewhat odd group started to walk back to the village, the keyword being 'started'.

"Hey!" a man shouted. Suppressing a groan of frustration the team turned as one and saw that all the bandits were back.

_'Do they not have a shred of self-preservation?'_ Chrono thought to himself wearily. One would think that after witnessing the souls of their boss and fellow outlaw being sucked out and leaving their bodies to crumble by a demon they would be staying as far away from this village as possible. But no, they just had to come back to get whatever they could lay their greedy little hands on in the village.

Similar thoughts were forming in the minds of the two genin carrying Haku.

"Thanks for killing that thing! Now we can go and ransack the village for all its worth since we just lost our meal ticket!" the bandit at the head shouted. The others howled and cheered in agreement.

Chrono irritation was being replaced with worry. Naruto and especially Sasuke were in no shape to fight off this huge crowd alone. Haku and Hinata were unconscious and he wouldn't be able to get rid of the men in this form.

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto whispered looking nervous. Beside him Sasuke's jaw tightened as the men started walking closer.

Suddenly an arrow hit the bridge right in front of the men. The team turned their heads and saw Inari, Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna – and behind them what must have been the entire village armed with various makeshift weapons.

"If you want to steal from our village than you creeps will have to get through us!" Inari yelled grinning. He pushed the helmet he was wearing higher on his head so his eyes were visible.

"INARI!" Naruto shouted with a grin that rivaled the young boy's.

"The hero always arrives late!" Inari said.

Meanwhile the bandits had been taken aback, unsure if they should try and get past the villagers.

"C'mon they're just villagers! They don't have the skill to take us down!" the man at the head yelled. This gave the bandits their courage back and they advanced closer. The villagers clutched their weapons harder.

"Naruto…" Chrono whispered. Said blond turned to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Do you think you can manage some more shadow clones?" the demon asked.

Naruto grinned widely, showing off his unusually sharp teeth.

"You bet I can!" Naruto said loudly drawing everyone's attention. He quickly made the hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and roughly twenty to thirty other Narutos popped into existence.

'I probably have just enough chakra to help you out…' Kakashi thought and even quicker than Naruto performed the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style!" the jounin shouted and dozens of other Kakashis came into existence.

Needless to say the bandits couldn't get away fast enough.

Cheers broke out from the villagers and they clapped each other on the back for the major success. As they did Zabuza who for some reason he could not explain had followed the villagers and Kakashi made his way to the front of the crowd. Some would say that he was begging for death by doing this in his condition but the truth of the matter was that he was dead either way. Kakashi's attack on his arm had gone in deep, close to his heart. It would take a miracle to save him now. His eyes searched and found Haku being settled down by the Uchiha and the Naruto kid.

"You know… he's alive." Chrono said watching Zabuza. The missing-nin whipped his head around to look at the demon. It was an odd sight somewhat. The Hyuga girl was wrapped in the sinner's red jacket and held securely in the demon's arms. The girl didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all being in the demon's arms - in fact she had nestled in his shoulder and was sleeping peacefully.

Then Zabuza's mind which was growing foggy from blood loss registered what the demon had said.

"What?" he demanded sharply. He had been wrapped up in his own thoughts when Naruto's clone had come and hadn't heard everything he said.

"He's alive, was just barely holding onto life by a thread. Hinata managed to heal him." Chrono explained his ruby eyes moving to look at said girl momentarily with happiness. He saw Zabuza's face and added "Go and look at him closer if you don't believe me."

The missing-nin stumbled closer; the Uchiha saw him and said nothing as he backed away. Zabuza looked at where Kakashi's attack had gone through Haku's chest. The boy's front was bloody but there was no sign on his body of him having ever been actually wounded.

_'How is this possible?'_ Zabuza thought. He looked at Hinata who was coming around. _'Just what the hell is that girl?'_

Suddenly he grunted and fell to his knees. _'Damn… I guess this is it…'_ he thought. Zabuza did not notice that someone was coming closer to his dying body.

"Zabuza?" Hinata said gently. Said man turned around to look at her. The girl looked winded and the demon had an arm around her shoulders as if she might stumble and fall. She looked weak and was still sporting the injuries he had caused when he threw her into Haku's Ice Mirrors.

"What is it girl?" he asked but not quite as rude or gruff as he normally would have. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he owed her for healing Haku.

"Do… you want me… to heal… you?" she asked. Her breathing was a bit labored and she took pauses in her sentence before speaking again.

He regarded her for a moment.

"No… my time has come girl besides I don't think you have the strength left to heal me anyway." He said. "But I want you to give Haku a message for me, tell him I'm ordering him to live. This village is peaceful… it has many opportunities for someone like him."

Hinata nodded looking tearful. Not far away Naruto was openly crying.

Zabuza slumped near Haku's body and added "One more thing. That demon… he wasn't the only one looking for you. There are rumors of certain groups looking for someone with his description." He jerked his head in Chrono's direction.

Chrono's jaw tightened and Hinata's skin grew paler but they both nodded in understanding.

"Thanks." Chrono said.

Zabuza sighed and closed his eyes.

They did not open again.

**XXX**

A few hours later found Team Seven, Chrono and a sobbing Haku in front of the grave they had made for Zabuza. The missing-nin's huge sword was embedded into the dirt behind his grave marker.

As they watched Haku cry, Hinata who had a hand on the grieving boy's shoulder asked her sensei something.

"Is that the ninja way Kakashi-sensei? To be used by people like we're tools." Hinata asked softly.

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny. No point in wondering if it's right or wrong… it just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kakashi said.

"Well if you tell me if that's what being a ninja is all about somethin' out of whack." Naruto grumbled then added with a sad frown "Is that why we go through all this training – to end up like him?"

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed "Well, it's a question without an answer and that is something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives, like Zabuza… and Haku."

Said boy appeared to be oblivious to the conversation or was simply ignoring it.

Chrono looked at Naruto who had fallen silent.

"OK, I've come to a decision." Naruto said loudly.

His friends looked at him inquiringly.

"From now on I'm gonna follow my own ninja way!" Naruto declared. "A way that's straight and true and without any regrets, from now on I'm following the way of Naruto!"

Kakashi started chuckling after a moment. Everyone else smiled and even Haku managed one.

A few weeks later Team Seven and Chrono were leaving the village using Tazuna's completed bridge.

"We never would have finished the bridge without you." Tazuna said sincerely "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you all."

"You be careful." Tsunami said.

"Have a safe journey." Haku added. He was doing better now and was staying with Tazuna's family.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said.

"Now, now don't get choked up. We'll come back and visit ya real soon." Naruto said to Inari who was sniffling.

"You m-mean it?" Inari asked who looked as if he was attempting not to cry.

"Ya- ya know it's alright to cry. Go for it Inari!" Naruto said getting teary eyed himself.

"Who says I'm crying! Anyway if you say there's nothing wrong with it than why don't you go on and cry!?" Inari shouted as tears threatened to fall.

Hinata smiled happily as Chrono grinned.

"You first!" Naruto said.

"No you!" Inari shot back.

"Forget it!" Naruto said after a moment and turned around with tears falling freely down his face. Inari was no better.

Sasuke rolled his eyes bit he had an amused smirk on his face. The group started off.

"I can't wait to tell Iruka-sensei about our mission over a hot bowl of ramen!" Naruto shouted happily as they walked. Suddenly he turned to Chrono.

"Then we can give ya a tour of the village! I bet Hinata has already told ya about it but nothin' beats seeing the real thing!" he added.

"That would be great." Chrono said with a smile.

When Naruto's back was turned however he shared a look with Hinata.

Hopefully the Hokage would let him stay.

* * *

**Some Time Later**

Chrono received some odd looks when he came up to the gate with the others. However they let him pass when Kakashi said something to them in a low voice.

Naruto happily started pointing things out to him and was quite eager when Ichiraku Ramen came into view.

"After we talk to the Old Man I'll treat ya to some ramen!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

Chrono smiled politely and nodded in agreement. He looked at Hinata and saw that while her face was relaxed her body was tense.

They finally got to the Tower and Chrono moved closer to his best friend unaware that he was doing it.

The Hokage greeted them warmly and while he treated Chrono politely the demon could see he was wary.

Kakashi gave in his report and when the Hokage asked about Chrono the jounin requested that he speak to him alone. The old man's eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded and the children walked out of the room and waited outside the office.

Sasuke was silent as usual showing nothing on what he thought about what was happening. Naruto however looked uneasy realizing what might happen to his new friend.

After what seemed liked hours Hinata and Chrono were called in. They gave the boys comforting smiles before heading inside.

The Third was smoking his pipe; the wide Hokage's hat shielded his eyes and the flowing red and white robes added an extra weight of authority on his person. Kakashi who stood off to the side was no help to the two who hoped he might give them a hint on what the Sandaime was thinking.

The Sandaime puff once more on his pipe before looking at Hinata and Chrono directly, his eyes were not threatening but they were not trusting either.

"Kakashi has told me quite a bit about you." He said looking at Chrono.

The demon said nothing.

"You resemble the demon that protected our village two years ago, and Naruto and Sasuke have both told Kakashi your appearance when you transformed which match the description of the demon perfectly. Therefore I believe that you are not lying about that." Sandaime said.

"Understand that I am in a difficult position. Based off what I've been told by Kakashi and how trusting Hinata is of you I would like to trust you as well. However I cannot rule out the possibility that you might become a threat later on. Also while most of the hardheaded elders of this village might relent somewhat when they are told of your actions two years ago there will most likely still be those who will seek to either manipulate you or destroy you." The old man added.

Chrono nodded and said "I've figured as much."

"So I've decided to do something that will raise protest but ultimately benefit the village." Sandaime explained.

There was a pause.

"… Chrono isn't it? How would you like to become a leaf-nin?"

It was silent for a few seconds.

Hinata blinked as Chrono stared at the Hokage in shock.

"W-what?" he managed to say.

"If you become a Leaf ninja than your allegiance will officially belong to us and it will help those who will know of you to keep from possibly trying to kill you… or Hinata." The Hokage said.

Chrono hissed sharply at the Hokage's last words but did not protest to their truth.

"Very well… I'll become a ninja." Chrono said slowly.

The Sandaime nodded in approval. "Good. You will be placed in Team Seven, a ninja of Kakashi's level would be trusted to keep an eye on you… and Hinata would be able to look after you as well."

That being said he looked at Hinata and his face softened the slightest.

"Hinata… you know the consequences that await you should this end badly, do you?" he said.

Hinata nodded.

"You carry a heavy burden child and your bravery in this is admirable. Do well to remember that no matter what others may say those who truly matter will see that you did what you did for the sake of this village. They will recognize your sacrifice." Sandaime said.

"Lord Hokage, I do not see it as a sacrifice." Hinata said softly. "It is simply what I needed to do for the sake of those I care about. I have no regrets."

"Despite your views on the matter my dear I think many would disagree." The Hokage said. He turned to Kakashi.

"I will come up with an official reason for him being here. Meanwhile make sure he adjusts smoothly."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi said with a nod.

The Sandaime asked Chrono to come closer. When the sinner was in front of the old man's desk, the Hokage put a leaf headband in his hand.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf." The Sandaime said with a smile.

It took a moment for Chrono to take the headband from his new leader. He turned it over in his hands, looking at the leaf symbol engraved into the metal. The demon looked up at the kind face of the Third Hokage.

"Thank you for letting me stay in the village…" Chrono said sincerely.

"It is the least I can do… considering your actions two years ago." Sandaime answered.

"Well… there is something else I need to talk to you about… it concerns my past." Chrono said.

The Hokage's brow furrowed. "Very well, go on Chrono."

Chrono told them everything about his former friends but the parts he had yet to tell Hinata. When that part of his past was to come to light it would be to her first – only then would he tell someone else.

"… This is disturbing." Sandaime said in a low voice.

"I thought you should know… to Aion this place would probably be a goldmine – a land filled with opportunities for him to begin his plan. To my knowledge he hasn't found out about this place… but mark my words… one day he will find your home… and I fear what he will use it for." Chrono said.

Hinata grimaced not wanting to think about the possible fates that could await them should Aion find the Elemental Nations.

"You have left out parts of your story…" Sandaime pointed out. Still troubled and determine to gather all the information he could to protect his Hidden Village.

"They aren't going to affect your village's well-being."Chrono assured him. "It's just that I have yet to tell them to Hinata and I want her to be the first to know."

Said girl managed to keep herself from blushing when the Hokage looked at her.

"Very well, I can understand that. Thank you for this information… to me it is more valuable than gold. It may be the thing that saves the Hidden Leaf." Sandaime said.

Chrono nodded in acknowledgement.

The Hokage dismissed them. It was clear that he needed to think.

Kakashi left with a reminder to meet at the training grounds tomorrow. By the look of his only visible eye he also needed time to process what Chrono had revealed to the Hokage.

When Naruto saw the forehead protector in Chrono's hands he was ecstatic. He insisted that they all celebrate with some ramen. They did so and even Sasuke came along. When the food was eaten, and everyone decided to head home, Naruto offered to share his apartment with the demon. Chrono accepted Naruto's offer and everyone went their separate ways for the night.

The Contractor and her devil were relieved - everything had gone much more better than they had dared to hope.

As the weeks passed and Chrono grew more adjusted to living inside the village, Team Seven continued to complete D ranked missions again. The devil had not changed his appearance much after moving in with Naruto - the only visible difference was that his red headband now bore the metal engraved with the Hidden Leaf's symbol. With the Hokage's permission and under the guise of a D ranked mission he and Hinata had shown the other members of their team Mary of Magdalene's tomb. After leaving some flowers on the Saint's coffin the group picked up Chrono's meager belongings and closed the tomb door.

So Hinata's life grew into a new routine - it was a relief not having to hide Chrono's existence from her friends and the Hokage. To see her two best friends together and talking, and enjoying each others company brought her indescribable joy. Even Sasuke was being effected by the positive atmosphere, at the very least he wasn't as stoic as he was when she first got to really know him. He also talked a bit more - not much but Hinata seized her chances to talk to him - she wanted to get to know him better and be his friend not just his teammate.

Sakura made a few appearances at Team Seven's training grounds once in a while. Sasuke pointedly ignored her, Naruto tried to talk to her but she pointedly ignored him, so it was Hinata who ended up introducing her to Chrono.

When the jade eyed girl had first saw him her eyes had widened and she had looked from Sasuke to him repeatedly. It took a moment for Hinata to figure out why.

Sakura thought Chrono might be better looking than Sasuke. The keyword being 'might' but still - considering how obsessed she was with the last Uchiha like most of the other girls it was still a surprise.

It didn't annoy Hinata - in fact she had to keep from laughing at the look on Chrono's face when he realized he might soon have a similar problem as Sasuke when it came to the girls in this village. The young Hyuga had patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Thankfully it became clear that while Sakura might consider Chrono as good looking as Sasuke, she was still fixated on the Uchiha.

Hinata took it upon herself to befriend the fangirl, unable to see the crushed look on her face when Sasuke once again rejected her. Sakura might be bothersome sometimes with how she acted around Sasuke but Hinata could tell that the girl had a good heart. The Hyuga also noted that Sakura seemed more muscular and held herself straighter. It was a relief to know that while she hadn't gotten on the same team as Sasuke she was still taking being a shinobi seriously.

A mere few weeks after they're return however this peace was shattered by the Chunin Exams.

Hinata was well aware of them due to her father but was unsure of when exactly they would happen. In any event she had more concerning problems to deal with everyday, like keeping Naruto and Sasuke from attacking each other, dealing with her her sensei's laziness and making sure Chrono was adjusting well to his new life - and didn't accidentally hurt himself with some of the more 'advance' equipment they had to use during their missions.

The day had started like any other - with Sasuke and Naruto glaring at each other, Chrono reading a book {something to do with herbs} while Hinata munched on a granola bar she had brought while keeping an eye on the two human boys in case they snapped and attacked each other. Kakashi arrived late as usual and stopped mid lie when Hinata fixed him with a look. Naruto was more enthusiastic than he normally was and it was a while before he calmed down enough for them to go to the Tower for their mission.

Their D ranked mission.

Naruto managed to mess up someway in nearly every mission they were assigned. Chrono had to warn him several times from pulling out herbs from the garden of the woman they were helping and Sasuke saved him from falling to his death when he tripped in a river while they were gathering fish for an elderly couple. This did nothing to improve the jinchuriki's mood - or his ego.

Kakashi ended the day early due to the rising tension between Naruto and Sasuke, though Chrono was more inclined to think it had something to do with the 'caw' from the bird flying over them.

Sakura suddenly turned the corner and immediately asked Sasuke out. He immediately rejected her. Hinata sighed as Naruto attempted to cheer the pink haired kunoichi up and Chrono raised an eyebrow as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and his eyes widened when a cardboard box made to look like a rock crept up behind Naruto.

_'What the...'_ he thought.

Naruto looked very annoyed when he noticed it and despite herself Hinata giggled. After a few moments of running back and fourth while the box rock followed him Naruto pointed at it and shouted "That's the worst disguise of all time, there's no such thing as squared rocks! It's completely obvious!"

"You saw through my camouflage again! You're slick boss, just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!" A boy's voice said in response. It came from the box. Then the fake rock exploded in light, igniting three puffs of smoke and when they dispersed three coughing children were on the ground.

Chrono wordlessly turned to Hinata for an explanation, behind them Sakura was staring with a madly twitching eyebrow.

"They're Naruto's fans." Hinata said softly as the children 'introduced' themselves. "The boy with the long scarf is Konohamaru, the girl is Moegi, and the boy with the glasses is called Udon. They admire Naruto, especially Konohamaru, they're quite close."

"Why are they wearing goggles?" Chrono asked.

"I guess they're copying Naruto - he use to wear goggles before he got his headband." Hinata said.

The academy students were currently trying to get Naruto to play 'Ninja' with them.

"A ninja playing ninja, that is so twisted." Sakura said walking up to them. She was clearly still smarting from Sasuke's rejection. Naruto meanwhile was turning red from how he thought Sakura was looking at him.

"Its just a game Sakura, there's no harm in it." Hinata said, coming to her friend's defense.

"I get it Boss, you're one smooth operator." Konohamaru suddenly said, grinning widely.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"C'mon Boss, I know that she's you're... girlfriend!" Konohamaru said gleefully.

Moegi and Udon meanwhile saw Hinata and waved happily while giving Chrono curious looks.

Hinata waved back as she laughed at the look on both Naruto and Sakura's faces.

"We'll ya can tell she's crazy about me!" Naruto laughed. This earned him a punch from Sakura. The children looked in horror while Hinata and Chrono winced.

"What kind of girlfriend are you!?" Konohamaru raged as Moegi and Udon rushed to Naruto's crumpled form. A bit worried herself Hinata followed their example with Chrono close behind.

Hinata saw Konohamaru's enraged face but before she could stop him, he shouted at Sakura "You're a witch and you're ugly too!".

Chrono acted fast and snatched the boy out of the path of Sakura's fist just in time.

"Now Sakura... please try to calm down." Chrono begged setting Konohamaru behind him.

Sakura stood, looking at him for a moment before huffing and walking away. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as Naruto got up.

"Ow..." he whined holding his head. A bump the size of a goose egg had already formed on it.

"Thanks." Konohamaru said to Chrono.

"Don't mention it." Chrono said awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Moegi asked her friend worriedly.

"Yea." He cast an look at Sakura's retreating form and added loudly "I don't think she's even human! Did you see how wide her forehead was!?"

Sakura froze and slowly looked at them over her shoulder.

**_'Crap!'_ **Naruto, Hinata and Chrono thought with chagrin.

For a moment everything was still... and then Sakura was running in their direction full speed with an almost homicidal look on her face.

Everyone ran - even the ones Sakura wasn't really after.

They had managed to get some distance from Sakura when Konohamaru, who had run ahead, crashed into someone.

The others all stopped what they were doing when they saw the strangers.

One was a girl with dark blonde hair gathered into four short ponytails, she wore a lavender colored off shoulder outfit that went down half way to her thighs. Fishnet was on her arms and legs and her forehead protector was around her neck like Hinata's. She had something tied to her back.

The other was a boy with triangular purple face paint and a baggy black full body suit. He had on a hood with pointed hat like ears and his forehead protector on the part that covered his forehead, there was also something wrapped in bandages on his back. He reached down and suddenly lifted Konohamaru off the ground.

"Hey!" Naruto growled.

"So does this hurt punk?" he asked.

The girl looked around warily as she said "Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later."

"Hey it was my fault, I'm sorry." Sakura said anxiously, internally wondering who they were.

"You better put Konohamaru down right now!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata looked at their forehead protectors.

_'They're from the sand...'_ Hinata thought.

"We got a few minutes before he get's here let's mess with these punks." Kankuro said.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru shouted.

"You're feisty but not for long." Kankuro said

Naruto was shaking with rage.

"LET HIM GO!" he shouted and ran straight for the boy holding Konohamaru before his friends could stop him.

Kankuro smirked and Naruto was suddenly sent flying backward, landing at his friends feet.

Chrono saw the chakra thread glimmer faintly before disappearing.

_'They're good.'_ He thought.

"THAT'S IT! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW OR I'll RIP YOU APART FOOL!" Naruto shouted. Sakura quickly caught him in a headlock.

"You're the fool! Making threats isn't going help, Naruto!" She screamed.

Chrono watched the scene tiredly.

_'Don't we have more important things to deal with?'_ He wondered.

Kankuro stared as well before smiling "You're annoying, all of you." He said and raised his fist.

"I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings." He continued. "So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth I just want to break him in half."

The genin gasped while Moegi and Udon whimpered.

"Fine, but I'm not involved in any of this, okay." The girl said.

"First I'll waste this little squirt and -" Hinata interrupted him.

"Do you know who that child is?" She asked.

Kankuro looked at her with annoyance.

"Do you honestly think I care?" He snapped.

"You should... considering who his grandfather is..." Hinata said calmly and with an air of nonchalance.

The blond girl's eyes narrowed in thought before widening. She had figured it out.

"Kankuro put him down!" She ordered again, more forcefully this time. Hinata smiled, her plan had worked.

"Aw come on Miss I'm-Not-Involved! This will only take a second." Kankuro insisted.

"Kankuro..." She said in a low and deadly voice.

Before anything else could happen Kankuro suddenly cried out in pain and dropped Konohamaru. The child quickly ran to his friends, growling in pain Kankuro held his hand and looked with surprise at the pebble that fell to the floor.

Everyone looked up and saw Sasuke tossing another pebble up in the air before catching it again. He was the picture of a cool, distant and bad ass ninja.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league." He said coolly.

Sakura squealed his name.

Even though the situation was serious Hinata felt her lips twitch at the look Naruto and the two strangers had on their faces.

"Great, another wimp to tick me off!" Kankuro hissed, still holding his hand.

"Get lost." Was Sasuke's reply. He crushed the pebble in his hand into dust.

Sakura and Moegi had hearts in their eyes while Udon looked at the last Uchiha with admiration.

Konohamaru was very upset that his idol wasn't as cool and asked Naruto why he couldn't be cool like Sasuke.

Naruto felt his blood boil because even he had to admit that Sasuke had been cooler than him - only to himself of course. He would give up his dream of being Hokage before he ever admitted that out loud!

Kankuro ordered Sasuke to come down. When he simply fixed the guy with a cold stare, Kankuro pulled off the thing he had been carrying off his back.

Chrono tensed and Hinata felt him edge closer to her.

"You're all talk with nothing to back it up!" Kankuro said.

"Wait! Are you seriously going to use the crow for this!?" The girl demanded incredulously.

Hinata and Chrono suddenly felt a wave of demonic chakra.

The young Hyuga fell to her knees with a hand over her heart, her face pale and clammy.

_'This... demonic chakra...'_ She thought. Chrono put a arm around her as Naruto asked her frantically what was wrong.

She didn't answer but instead gasped when she felt the source of the chakra stop in the same tree Sasuke was on, and the Uchiha didn't even seem to realize it. Hinata turned in it's direction sensing it faster than Chrono. A shadow detached itself from the tree.

"Kankuro... stop." A voice ordered. It was dark and spoke in a whisper.

Sasuke stiffened as the voice's owner came into view.

He was standing on the bottom of his trunk with arms crossed over his chest. The boy couldn't be older than Hinata or her teammates, he had short red hair, pale skin and pale teal eyes with dark circles around them as if he hadn't slept in weeks. The kanji for love was on his forehead and a gourd was strapped to his back. Attached to the sash that held the gourd in place was a piece of metal with the same symbol as the strangers carved into it. An hourglass.

But it was his eyes that caught Hinata's attention. Naruto's eyes had been the same when they were children.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." He said bluntly, shocking the Konoha genin.

Kankuro's face had changed from arrogance to fear.

"H-hey Gaara..." Kankuro said nervously.

_'How did he get there... I didn't hear a sound. Only jounin at Kakashi's level are that smooth.'_ Sasuke thought looking at Gaara with narrowed eyes.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came here?" Gaara added.

When Kankuro attempted to apologize Gaara told him to shut up or he would kill him. Kankuro and the girl obeyed.

The red head looked at Sasuke and said "I'm sorry for any trouble he might have caused."

_'This guy has an evil look in his eye.'_ Sasuke thought to himself grimly.

Gaara looked at Sasuke thinking_ 'He stopped Kankuro... with a pebble, made it look easy. He's someone to look out for.'_ His gaze then went to Hinata.

Chrono still had an arm around her shoulders and his grip tightened when he saw Gaara look at her. The girl herself was looking at him with surprise and shock but no fear.

'She sensed me before I even appeared... and so did the boy.' He thought.

Sand wrapped around Gaara and he disappeared from view before reappearing in front of Kankuro and the girl.

"Come on we didn't come here to play games." He said.

"Right." Kankuro said. They started walking away when Sakura spoke up.

"Hey wait!" She shouted. When they turned around she said "From your forehead protectors you're from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Th Land of Fire and Land of Wind are allies of course but no shinobi can enter another village. So state your purpose and it better be good."

Hinata got to her feet and said quietly. "Sakura the Chunin Exams are going to begin soon... that is why they came."

"Well at least not all of you live under a rock." The girl said.

"Hey, you. Identify yourself." Sasuke said jumping from his tree.

"Who, me?" The girl asked.

"No, the one with the gourd on his back." Sasuke said.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. I must admit I'm curious about you as well. Who are you?" Gaara said.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

Gaara turned his attention to Hinata and Chrono.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

"I am Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said.

"My name is Chrono." The demon said stiffly.

"Hey I bet you're dying to know my name!" Naruto said.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara said. Naruto was growling as Chrono attempted to keep him from acting impulsively. As this was happening Gaara and his teammates prepared to leave when Hinata spoke up.

"By the way... Kankuro is it?" She said.

The named boy looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"I think I should tell you this in case Konohamaru runs into you again... he's the Third Hokage's grandson." Hinata said.

Kankuro flinched.

"Just letting you know... for his sake and yours." Hinata said. Then she left with her friends without looking back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!**

**Sign**

** _Snowlily246_**


	14. Foreshadowing Difficulties

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Chrono Crusade and their characters. **

* * *

Chapter 14

Soon after they had left the Sand ninja behind and the others had gone their separate ways Hinata and Chrono decided to pull Naruto aside to tell him about Gaara. He was understandably nervous and shaken by their deductions on the source of Gaara's demonic aura. The three resolved to inform Kakashi when they were able to grab a moment alone with him. The opportunity presented itself after the jounin told them some surprising news the next day.

As usual he was very late and after the first two hours Naruto started to rant about their sensei's laziness. Hinata had not even bothered to stay awake. Moments after she had arrived she sat beside Chrono on the floor of the bridge and slept with her head on his shoulder. Chrono himself simply stared at the sky seemingly deep in thought and unaffected by having suddenly become Hinata's pillow. Sasuke was his same now only slightly stoic self, silently complaining about Naruto in his mind and how loud he was being.

Finally after three hours Kakashi appeared on the bridge's archway.

"Hey everyone good morning sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi jumped from his perch and landed in front of them. Hinata was yawning and rubbing one eye as she gathered around him with the rest of her team. She frowned disapprovingly at her teacher.

"If you're going to be late and lie about the reason, the very least you could do is come up with a better excuse." She said.

Kakashi gave her one of his U eye smiles.

"But where would the fun be in that?" he asked.

Hinata and Chrono sighed while Naruto growled. Sasuke was silent but his eyes were narrowed.

"Now there is something I need to tell you." Kakashi said suddenly serious. He held out four slips of paper. "I know it's a bit sudden but..."

"What are those?" Hinata asked curiously.

"They are your entrance tickets to the Chunin Exams, I recommended you for them." Kakashi responded.

Chrono blinked, despite what happened yesterday he had not asked what the Chunin Exams were, being occupied with Gaara's... prisoner. But then again the name made it obvious.

"This is all voluntary, if any of you don't feel up for it you can wait until next year to take them." Kakashi explained.

"All right, Kakashi-sensei you rock!" Naruto cheered, and actually hugged the jounin who was caught off guard.

Hinata giggled as Kakashi shook Naruto off.

"Whoever wants to take the exams has to fill them out and take them to room 301 in the Academy. It's at 3:00 pm five days from now. That's it." Their sensei said as Naruto took a forum.

The four genin were then dismissed and told to think about it.

Sasuke immediately headed in the direction of the Uchiha District, looking very deep in thought. The three remaining genin wasted no time informing Kakashi about Gaara.

The jounin looked very disturbed and thanked them for the information before vanishing in a puff of smoke, no doubt to inform the Sandaime.

Knowing there was nothing more they could do the others headed to their homes as well to start preparing themselves.

It was no struggle for any of them to come to a decision.

Team Seven was joining the Chunin Exams.

The five days passed quickly and Team Seven met in front of the Academy.

Naruto was jittery with excitement, Hinata smiled as he and Chrono walked up to her and Sasuke. It had been decided indefinitely that Chrono would live with Naruto and Hinata was very pleased with that. It meant someone to watch Naruto and give him company when she couldn't - among other things.

They met some unexpected drama once inside. Chrono's ears twitched as he heard the sound of fighting and he stopped his observation of the Academy.

"Looks like trouble's up ahead, I can hear someone fighting." Chrono said quietly. His teammates nodded.

The team walk in just in time to see a kunoichi not much older than them being punched back by two older shinobi.

'It's Tenten!' Hinata realized, recognizing her cousin's teammate.

Their were mutters of shock and disapproval among the other gathered genin.

"You think this is harsh?" The one on the right said. He had black spiky hair with strips of bandages on his cheeks and chin. "We're being nice by comparison. The Exams are going to make this look like a picnic."

"Some of you won't survive the Exams, other will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy." Added the shinobi on the right. He had short brown hair with a blue bandanna bearing the Hidden Leaf symbol tied over his forehead and over the top of his head. "For chunin its always life and death."

"You think its a joke? Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands so you'd better be able to take the heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here." Spiky said.

"We're just thinning out the herd so go home and forget about the Exams, just play with your dolls." Bandanna said.

As this was happening Hinata activated her Byakugan, something about the situation not seeming right to her.

Her instinct was right, with her Byakugan she saw that a genjutsu had been placed on the sign above the door so it read 301 instead of 201 which meant this wasn't even the right door that Spiky and Bandanna were blocking.

Hinata deactivated her blood-limit and turned to look at her teammates, she nodded.

Not looking surprised Sasuke nodded in return and Team Seven walked into the argument.

"Real nice speech, now both of you step aside and let us through, and while you're at it reverse the genjutsu we can see through your illusion anyway." Sasuke said taking the lead. "We're going to the third floor."

The genin in the crowd whispered in confusion to their teammates.

"Well, well." Spiky said losing his smile.

"So you saw through the gentjutsu." Bandanna said also losing his arrogant smile.

"Go ahead, tell them Hinata. You have the sharpest eyes and best analytical skills on our squad." Sasuke said in response turning to Hinata.

She walked forward and said "He's right, this is really the second floor not the third."

"Right!" Naruto said adding his two cents. Chrono said nothing but nodded in agreement with the blond.

The sign above the door warped and the number 201 was displayed for all of the genin to see.

There were gasps as the other squads realized the truth.

"Well aren't you the smart ones, so you noticed a illusion. Now let's see you deal with this!" Spiky said. His leg moved up, twisting in the air to kick Sasuke who immediately saw it and aimed a kick of his own. But before either of them could connect another teammate of Hinata's cousin, a boy called Rock Lee moved between them and stopped the kicks with his bare hands.

Clearly shocked, Sasuke and Spiky withdrew their legs.

_'He stopped my kick, that's some chakra he's got in his arm.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who wanted to keep a low profile and not let anyone see our skill level." Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuga demanded. He had long brown hair tied a few inches from the end in a loose ponytail. He had fair skin like Hinata and possessed the same pale pupil less eyes, though while Hinata's eyes were kind and serene Neji's had a hardened look to them.

"I know but..." Lee said.

"Never mind its over forget it." Tenten sighed shaking her head.

Lee who looked as if he hadn't heard her walked away with a blush on his face. Hinata saw that he was heading for Team Eight... or more specifically for Sakura. It was then that Neji finally seemed to notice his cousin.

"Lady Hinata." He said coolly, his eyes flames of anger.

Pushing away the hurt Hinata smiled sincerely at him "Hello Neji."

He nodded before turning his attention to Sasuke as Tenten smiled at Hinata.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Neji demanded.

Chrono sighed as Naruto growled angrily.

_'Again! Its always about Sasuke!'_ Naruto thought.

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your own name first before asking for someone else's?" Sasuke said.

"Your a rookie aren't you, how old are you anyway?" Neji said ignoring what Sasuke had said.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke said.

"What's that?" Neji said, his eyes narrowing while Tenten stifled a giggle.

Sasuke turned his back on Neji and looked at Naruto and Lee as they mumbled to themselves against the wall.

Farther down the hall Kiba was laughing about something as Akamaru yipped, Shino merely adjusted his glasses. Then at Sakura's reminder the squad headed to the third floor. Hinata smiled to herself, but Neji's voice drew her attention away from her thoughts.

"Who are you?" Neji demanded.

He was talking to Chrono.

"I am Chrono." The demon answered carefully. There was something off about the boy though not quite in a bad way... it did make him somewhat uncomfortable. Maybe it had something to do with the way he had looked at Hinata. Either way despite what his Contractor had told him about her cousin he wasn't going to let his guard down.

"Chrono what?" Neji said impatiently.

"Nothing, my name name is simply Chrono." Was the sinner's reply.

Hinata chose that moment to step forward.

"Sorry Neji but we should be heading to the exam room now." Hinata said grabbing Chrono's hand and pulling him away.

"..." Neji said nothing.

"Come on." Hinata said to Sasuke and Naruto who had stopped moping for the moment.

The Uchiha grunted and followed her while Naruto got over his problem and did likewise.

"Hinata your cousin ..." Chrono whispered to her. "Is he really always like that?"

Hinata smiled sadly "I'm afraid so... ever since his father died."

Realizing that the topic was making her sad Chrono abandoned it and the genin headed for the third floor in silence.

Team Seven was just crossing a sparring room when a voice shouted to them from above.

"Hey you with the attitude, hold on!" The voice was very familiar. Team Seven turned around.

They were treated to the sight of Rock Lee looking at them from the balcony.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"I want to fight. Right here and right now." Lee said.

Hinata looked at the clock in the room. There was barely more than a half an hour left before the deadline for registration came.

"You want to fight me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Lee confirmed and jumped off the balcony onto the floor landing a few feet in front of them.

"My name is Rock Lee, you said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right Sasuke Uchiha?" Lee continued.

"So you know me." Sasuke said as Lee got into a fighting stance.

"I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figure you will be a good challenge for me." Lee said.

Hinata turned to her left but Chrono and Naruto were missing, so she turned around and saw Chrono trying to calm down an enraged and jealous Naruto. The demon saw her looking their way and silently asked for assistance.

"Naruto... what's wrong?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him though she already had a good idea of what was wrong.

"Its... always... about... Sasuke.." Naruto growled.

As usual Hinata was right.

"Naruto please that isn't something to get so mad over, try to calm down." Chrono pleaded.

"Chrono's right." Hinata added. "Please don't get so worked up..."

Her words fell on dead ears.

"Hold it!" Naruto shouted to Lee as Chrono sighed and Hinata smiled with amusement. She hadn't expected Naruto to listen... he was too headstrong, in a few months Chrono would stop being exasperated {or as exasperated as someone like him could get} and view Naruto's antics with more fondness than weariness.

"I get him first, this weirdo is mine." Naruto said.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said not really caring.

"Be careful." Hinata cautioned. While she didn't know Lee exceptionally well, she was on good enough terms with him to know his personality and had seen him spar with her cousin and Tenten. He was no one to take lightly.

"Don't worry Hinata, it'll take me two minutes to take him down." Naruto said.

"No thank you. Right now I only want to fight Uchiha." Lee retorted.

"Yeah? Well I got news for you! Sasuke is nothin' compared to me, believe it!" Naruto shouted running forward.

With embarrassing little effort Lee stopped Naruto's first attack, blocked his second attack and sent him spinning into the wall behind him. This left Naruto dazed and dumbfounded as he struggled to get his bearings.

Chrono's ruby eyes were wide and shocked, it was rare to see a human let alone a boy barely older than his Contractor move so fast and with such perfect precision.

"Amazing." He muttered as Lee straightened.

"Just accept it, you have no chance against me, your skills are inferior." Lee said "Of all the Leaf genin I am the best, fight me and I will prove it to you."

Sasuke regarded him for a moment as Hinata went to check on Naruto with Chrono at her heels.

The last Uchiha smirked.

"This will be fun, let's do it." Sasuke said and shifted his footing in preparation for the fight. Hinata glanced up at the clock from where she was trying to awaken Naruto.

"Wait a minute! We only have less than half an hour to register!" She protested.

"Maybe you should postpone the fight." Chrono added.

"Relax, this will all be over in five seconds." Sasuke said and broke into a run.

Just before Sasuke's fist would have connect with Lee's face the older boy vanished, this resulted in Sasuke stumbling as Lee appeared over his head.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee cried out and Sasuke barely dodged the kicks to his head.

_'I'm not moving fast enough.'_ Sasuke thought. _'I have to block him...'_

Then too fast for him to react Lee kicked Sasuke in the face, sending the Uchiha sliding across the floor.

Hinata, Chrono and even Naruto who had come to, winced as their teammate realized he was ruthlessly outmatched.

"But how could that have happened? Sasuke had his guard up..." Chrono muttered. Hinata heard him.

"Lee is simply too fast for him... and is better at taijutsu." She explained.

"How do ya know that Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Lee is my cousin's teammate." Hinata said.

"... Ya mean that serious Hyuga?" Naruto asked for clarification.

"Yes." Hinata confirmed. "Our fathers w-are brothers."

"Oh." Naruto said seemingly having not noticed her almost slip up. "Weird, he doesn't look like he's related to you. Too serious and a bit... I don't know... angry."

Hinata almost flinched "I've gotten that a lot."

To distract herself she turned her attention back to the fight.

Sasuke had activated his Sharingan... and in both eyes!

Hinata gasped. How long had Sasuke been training in secret to be able to summon his blood-limit so easily?

Chrono and Naruto had realized it too and were watching the fight with captivated attention.

Sasuke charged Lee with renewed confidence...

...and was promptly once again pushed back with a kick to the face.

"How?" Chrono said in shock.

Hinata did not say anything already knowing that Lee would explain himself.

"You get it now?" Lee asked as Sasuke backed away. "I am using taijutsu, that means no tricks, Sasuke."

He reappeared behind Sasuke "It is just straight martial arts, nothing more."

"Why you..." Sasuke growled and moved to kick him but Lee easily jumped out of the way.

"I know your technique, forget it. It will not work, not on me. I know you can see through your opponents jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and his movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself, the problem is taijutsu is a little bit different." Lee said.

"Right, so what's your point?" Sasuke demanded.

"I do not try to hide or disguise my moves, I do not have too. Even if you can read them you still can not stop them, you are too slow. Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me but if your body can not keep up than what good does it do you?" Lee said.

"He does have a point..." Chrono muttered as Sasuke growled in frustration.

"You know what? Here is what I believe, there are two different kinds of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it." Lee said as Sasuke once again, stubbornly charged him.

"And there are those like me." Lee continued "The ones who have to train everyday of our lives!"

Sasuke pulled back his fist for a punch.

"In that case your Sharingan is the worst possible match for my extreme taijutsu, here is what I mean!" Lee declared dodging the Uchiha's attacks with ease and kicking him into the air. In a blur of speed Lee appeared beneath Sasuke as the genin was still in mid air.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow." Sasuke sneered, looking at his opponent over his shoulder with blood red irises.

"Good eye, now I will prove my point. That hard work beats out natural talent, you are finished" Lee said and let the bandages around one of his forearms unwrap themselves to dangle behind him.

Hinata's eyes widened and she got to her feet. While she wasn't exactly sure what was happening herself, she did remember Lee once mentioning working on a new technique. That and adding in the fact that she had no idea what Lee was doing, indicated that this was the new technique and knowing Lee it would be painful.

"Wait a minute Lee!" Hinata cried out in panic.

Then the the end of the bandage was pinned to the wall by a pinwheel leaving everyone shocked... well almost everyone.

"This is bad." Lee said. Hinata breathed a sign of relief.

"Alright that's enough Lee!" the Tortoise barked angrily. His skin was a dark shade of red except for around his eyes and the shell which had gold swirl designs on it and gold bottom. An orange sash was tied around his right forearm and a leaf headband hung around his neck. He had a stern and gruff expression on his face.

The older genin abandoned his attack and fell to the floor. Chrono rushed forward and caught the still stunned Sasuke before he landed headfirst on the floor. Lee landed in a knelling position in front of the Tortoise.

"Hey Sasuke are you alright?" Chrono asked but he got no response. The Uchiha wouldn't take his eyes off of his opponent and the Summon and looked angry.

_'He must really be shaken up.'_ the devil thought and looked at Lee and the Tortoise.

Lee was looking at the floor in shame.

"You were watching us the whole time?" Lee asked timidly.

"Of course! That last technique is forbidden, you know that!" the Tortoise scolded sharply.

Hinata looked at the Tortoise curiously as she made her way to Chrono and Sasuke. Was he Gai-sensei's summon? She hadn't known that.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to figure why Lee was talking to a turtle.

As Lee started fumbling for an excuse for his actions Naruto walked up to his teammates.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said.

"What is it?" Chrono asked.

"That weird thing he's talking to is a turtle." Naruto said.

"Yes..." Hinata said waiting for Naruto to make his point.

"So maybe that means turtles can be senseis too!" Naruto said.

Hinata's mouth twitched as Chrono blinked and Sasuke scowled. Naruto thought that the Tortoise was...

"Your a disgrace! You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that!? A shinobi never reveals his techniques unless its absolutely necessary! Its such a basic rule that you should know it by now!" The Tortoise barked. Lee flinched under the Summon's verbal onslaught.

"Forgive me... sir." Lee muttered.

_'How could I lose to that freak?'_ Sasuke thought. His eyes were now back to their true onyx color.

"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" Tortoise asked.

"I... yes sir." Lee mumbled.

"Alright then, please come out Gai-sensei!" the Tortoise said.

There was a puff of smoke and then Gai-sensei appeared on top of the Tortoise's shell.

"Hey what's shaking? How you doing everybody, life treatin' you good?" Gai said in one of his Gai poses.

Hinata did not have to look behind her to know that the popping sound she had heard was her teammates' jaws dropping.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows yet! They're almost alive!" Naruto cried out.

It was true, Hinata had to admit. Like Lee, Gai had thick eyebrows that some thought resembled caterpillars. They also had in common a bowl-cut hairstyle and a green spandex suit with orange legwarmers and their forehead protectors tied around their waists like a belt. The only differences between them were their ages, Lee's round eyes, and the bandages he had wrapped around his forearm and hands, while Gai only had a jounin vest on top of his suit. For the most part though unless you knew better you'd think they were father and son.

If you did know better, it would be clear that Lee had a somewhat unhealthily obsession with his sensei... considering that he dressed as a near exact duplicate of him.

"... I don't know what to say." Chrono said looking at the two odd leaf-nin with disbelief. Hinata giggled.

"So that's were Lee gets it from!" Naruto said loudly. He did not share Chrono's problem. "Same soup bowl haircut and even bushier eyebrows!"

Lee heard him

"DO NOT INSULT GAI-SENSEI! HE IS ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Lee shouted.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT NOTICING HIS GREATNESS! I WAS TOO BUSY WATCHING HIM CRAWLING OUT FROM UNDER A TURTLE!" Naruto snapped back.

"HE DID NOT CRAWL OUT!" Lee screamed.

Fearing this would continue Hinata stepped in their line of vision.

"Please calm down!" She said. "Naruto didn't mean anything by it Lee."

"She's right, let it go Lee." Gai said waving his hand at the semi-dramatic scene before him.

"Yes sir." Lee said reluctantly.

"And now for your punishment!" Gai declared. He pulled his fist back and punched Lee while crying out "YOU FOOL!"

Blood squirted out of Lee's nose as he was sent flying.

Team Seven balked.

Gai walked to his student after he had landed and knelled in front of him.

"I'm sorry Lee, but its for your own good." Gai said, his voice thick as if he was going to cry.

"Se-sensei." Lee said, his voice in the same condition as his teacher's.

Suddenly the background changed into a view of a beautiful setting sun, with the two oddball shinobi on a rocky beach facing it.

Tears were pouring out of Gai and Lee's eyes.

"Sensei I'm sorry!" Lee cried out, his left cheek swollen from his sensei's punch.

"No, you don't have to say anything!" Gai protested and he and his student hugged.

"LEE!" Gai shouted.

"SENSEI!" Lee shouted back.

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

A wave crashed onto the beach behind them and added to the quality... and weirdness of the moment.

Hinata wearily rubbed her temples and resisted the urge to cover her ears, behind her Chrono, Naruto, and Sasuke looked like they wanted to run out of the room and not stop running.

"Its okay, its only your face!" Gai said. His Tortoise Summon's gruff expression hadn't changed but tears were rolling freely down his face just like his master and his master's student.

"Actually its kinda sweet the way they're all huggy and stuff." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Hinata said, pleasantly surprised of her teammate's words.

Meanwhile Gai was speaking to Lee about him being 'caught in between'.

"Your too old to be called a boy and yet not old enough to be called a man." Gai said with a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"You are so good to me Gai-sensei!" Lee sobbed.

Gai grinned and with tears still pouring down his and Lee's faces he pointed to the exit.

"Now take off! I wanna see you give me a hundred laps around the practice field. Show me what you got!" Gai said joyfully.

"Yes sir! No problem!" Lee shouted.

The sunset appeared once again in the direction of Gai's pointing finger.

"Now run into the setting sun! Run and suffer, but don't mess up your hair." Gai said and then smiled at Lee, his tears gone and his white teeth literally sparkling.

Lee wiped his tears away and smiled with teeth that sparkled just like his teacher.

"Now let us go!" Gai said.

"Right!" Lee said. They wasted no time heading for the exit.

Hinata rubbed her eyes, a habit she had developed after seeing Gai or Lee's teeth sparkled. It was automatic reaction as if she was trying to get spots out of her vision caused by their teeth.

"Hey wait a minute I'm not finished with you yet!" Naruto called out.

Thanks to his teammate's shout, Chrono slowly registered that the deadline was very close.

And that Gai and Lee seemed to have forgotten that.

"Lee wait!" Chrono called out. "The deadline for the Chunin Exams is almost here, shouldn't you be getting back to your team?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Gai said and turned to Lee who looked at him expectantly.

"Lee you not only disobeyed the rule about fighting but also disrupted the Chunin Exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment, don't you think?" Gai said, acting more normal.

Lee nodded sharply "Yes sir!"

"Let's say five hundred laps!" Gai cried out striking another weird pose. "How does that sound!?"

"Outstanding sir!" Lee said.

Hinata half wanted to bang her head on the wall.

"...They're insane aren't they?" Chrono said weakly.

"Probably but anyway whats the deal with that turtle?" Naruto asked.

Meanwhile Gai was observing Team Seven.

_'Hinata's here... so these genin must be Kakashi's squad. I'll check them out.'_ Gai thought.

"So tell me how is Kakashi-sensei?" Gai asked.

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked with a bit of doubt.

"Do I know Kakashi?" Gai chuckled "Well people say he and I are arch rivals for all eternity."

_'NO WAY!'_ Sasuke, Naruto and Chrono thought.

"THERE'S JUST NO WAY!" Naruto shouted his thoughts as Sasuke's eye twitched.

Hinata, who had heard this 'arch rival' statement a thousand times before remained calm.

"How dare you! If Gai-sensei says it is true...!" Lee shouted.

"Let it slide Lee." Gai interrupted him. "A ninja's actions always speak louder than words."

Sasuke looked at Gai warily, when he blinked the eccentric jounin was gone.

"My record is fifty wins and fourty nine losses. Which is one better than his by the way." Gai's voice said from behind them.

All of them gasped. This sure was news for Hinata!

They all turned around to face him.

"What!" Sasuk demanded.

"What! How did he beat Kakashi?" Naruto shouted.

Chrono said nothing, dumbfounded by Gai's speed.

"The fact is I'm stronger than Kakashi, and faster!" Gai said and as he smiled his teeth sparkled once again.

_'His speed is incredible, he's definitely stronger than Kakashi. Is he even human?'_ Sasuke thought.

"You see? Gai-sensei is the best there is." Lee said.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you, please look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also note my extremely handsome features." Gai said. He was apparently oblivious to Sasuke's epression, and the way he was trembling.

_'He claims he's better than Kakashi, could that be true?'_ Sasuke inwardly growled in anger _'I don't think he's making this up.'_

"Lee you should accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom, right now." Gai said. He threw a kunai and the genin watched as it freed the bandage wrapping the Tortoise had pinned to the wall.

Naruto was startled to see the condition of Lee's hand as he wrapped it up.

"Remember give it your best!" Gai said cheerfully. "Lee farewell!"

"Yes sir!" Lee said.

With those words said, Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Tortoise followed Gai's example a second later.

"Hey Sasuke, actually I have not been totally honest with you." Lee admitted. "I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough but you are not the one I really wanted to test them against. I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you I am the best genin here, but there is another top ninja. Someone on my own team."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I came here to defeat him, you were just practice. Now you are a target, I will crush you." Lee added. "There you have it, consider yourself warned!"

With a moment's hesitation Lee jumped up to were he had enter the room and left Team Seven to their own devices.

Hinata glanced worriedly at Sasuke knowing he must be taking the defeat hard.

"Look at that. Looks like the Uchiha aren't as great as everyone thinks they are." Naruto said lazily, folding his hands behind his head.

Hinata looked at Naruto sharply for the remark about the Uchiha Clan but said nothing and waited for him to make his point.

"Just shut up! Next time I'll drive him to his knees." Sasuke snapped back.

"Yeah right. Who just got his butt kicked?" Naruto snorted. Chrono inwardly winced at Sasuke facial expression.

Naruto looked down and said "You saw his hands didn't you? When he too off the tape."

Sasuke's expression grew startled.

"I bet old Bushybrows had been training until he drops, day in and day out. He trains harder than you, that's all I'm saying." Naruto added.

Sasuke looked at the floor unable to deny the truth in Naruto's words.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Fine. This thing is starting to get interesting. The Chunin Exams, can't wait to see what's next." Sasuke said smirking darkly.

"Right." Naruto said as Hinata and Chrono smiled.

"Now lets get started." Sasuke said as he led the way.

_'He's right, things are starting to get interesting.'_ Chrono thought _'But somehow I doubt that it will make this easy, not that I'd want it to be but...'_ His thoughts lingered on Gaara and the bordering on evil expression he had worn.

Hinata saw his expression and guessing what he was thinking about took his hand and smiled at him.

Chrono smiled back and took a deep breath as he and his team heading into the danger he was sure lurked in the Exams.

* * *

**Sorry of its seems a bit short but I hope you liked it.**

**To Guest: Thank you for your review. In answer to what you typed -**

**1 - I know the technology is far more advance but they are cut off from the outside world and live in a ninja world. They would also be more motivated to get better equipment developed for their shinobi's missions and to increase the chance of them coming back alive.**

**2 - I did it that way because I wanted it that way and as for the ChronoxRosette fated pairing... let's just say that in this universe Hinata is the person who Rosette is born as... in other words their souls are the same.**

**3 - I guess I could have done it that way but once again it isn't what I wanted to write BUT it is a good idea! Maybe you could write it... and if I stumble across it in the future I'll read it.**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	15. Information is Gold

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Chrono Crusade or their respective characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Somehow it wasn't as surprising as Hinata felt it should be when she and the others found Kakashi waiting for them outside the doors to the examination room. Its seemed that she was getting better at expecting the unexpected.

"Glad you all came." Kakashi said. "Now you can all formally register for the Chunin Exams."

"What do you mean?" Chrono asked.

"You see... only a group of three at least can apply and take the Chunin Exams. That's the way its always been." Kakashi explained.

"But Sensei you said that the decision to take the test was up to the individual, was that a lie?" Hinata said.

"Sort of." Kakashi admitted. "It is an individual decision but it affects all of you. I didn't say anything before because I didn't want any of you feeling pressured, at the same time I didn't want any of you feeling obligated into participating. I wanted you all to come to a decision of your own free will."

"So you mean if any one of us decided not to come than the others couldn't have participated in the Exams?" Hinata asked.

"Exactly. It would have been the end of the line. I couldn't have let the others in. But its a moot point, your all here and for the right reasons." Kakashi explained.

"Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Chrono... I'm proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better team." Kakashi said. He moved aside and added "Good luck."

"We won't let you down Sensei! Believe it!" Naruto said happily.

With that said Team Seven entered the examination room.

The instant they walked in Hinata felt dozens of eyes filled with contempt looking at them.

_'Talk about competitive.'_ Hinata thought nervously.

"W-what is this?" Naruto asked clearly unnerved.

"Well... I guess they don't take kindly to rookies entering the Exams." Chrono muttered. He had enough practice of reading those kinds of emotions to guess the reason for the other genins' behavior.

Hinata realized that Chrono was right. All the stranger genin were older than Team Seven considerably. Her thoughts were broken by an all too familiar squeal.

"Sasuke!" Ino Yamanaka shouted happily. She hugged Sasuke from behind, a light blush dusted her cheeks and she seemed blind to the irritated stare Sasuke was giving her.

"Where have you been? Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here. I've missed those groovy good looks of yours!" Ino said.

A moment later Sakura came into the picture.

"Hey You Porker Back Off He's Mine!" Sakura shouted.

As the rivalry between the two girls continued Hinata giggled and said to her teammates "Makes you wish you had popcorn doesn't it?"

Naruto snickered and Chrono smiled. Still captive in Ino's grasp, Sasuke rolled his eyes but his lips were upturned in a smirk.

"Aw its you guys." Shikamaru said with obvious lazy chagrin. He was a member of Ino's team. "I knew it was going to be a drag but I didn't know it was going to be this lame." The boy behind him - his teammate Choji, kept eating his chips without pause.

"So the Three Stooges are here." Naruto shot back rudely.

"You know what Pipsqueak... Oh forget it your a waste of time." Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile Ino had taken notice of Chrono.

"Who are you?" Ino asked. Like Sakura she shot looks between the devil and the Uchiha but hers was a bit more discreet.

"I'm Chrono." The demon said reluctantly. He did not want to be the victim of her affections like Sasuke was - the last thing he needed was a fan club.

Before Ino could say anything the rest of Sakura's team came forward.

"Well it looks like everyone's here." Kiba said good naturally. Akamaru yipped in agreement. Behind the wildish boy, Shino calmly adjusted his glasses.

"Hello Kiba, Akamaru, Shino." Hinata said with happiness. She had missed her other friends.

"You guys too? Man it looks like everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yep! Here we are! The nine rookies! Man this is going to be fun!" Kiba said. Akamaru however barked a couple of times looking at Chrono.

"Scratch that... the ten rookies. I heard about a new genin getting on Team Seven. So this is him Hinata?" Kiba said looking at Chrono curiously. The new boy had a strange scent.

"Yes, this is Chrono. He came from a small town and was in a different classroom than us. He graduated a few months earlier than us though and ended up being placed on our team." Hinata explained.

Shikamaru frowned at the statement obviously finding some flaw in it but Hinata ignored him. Even if he figured the truth out the Hokage would insure he told no one.

"Huh, well I'm Kiba Inuzuka and the puppy is Akamaru!" The Inuzuka said boastfully.

Chrono chuckled "Yes, I know who you are. Hinata told me about you and everyone else in her graduating class."

"Did she?" Kiba asked.

Suddenly Choji asked Shino loudly why he was blocking him. Hinata saw the bug quickly skittering away from the path of Choji's feet and knew the silent boy had simply been protecting the bug.

"Thought maybe you hadn't seen it, didn't want you stepping on it." Shino said.

"Why, you saving it for lunch?" Choji asked rudely.

_'I'm getting the impression that the teams don't really get along all that well.'_ Chrono thought.

"Hey, you guys." A new voice called. All the genin turned to the sorce of the voice and saw another genin, a few years older than themselves. He had ash grey hair gathered into a low ponytail with bangs on either side of his face and glasses over black eyes. His forehead protector bore the symbol of the Hidden Leaf.

"You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense your the ten rookies right? Fresh out of the Academy?" the genin continued. "I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it this isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you? Who are you?" Ino demanded.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi but really, look around you." Kabuto said.

They did so and saw the other candidates staring at them and not in a friendly way.

"You've made quite an impression. See those guys?" He asked looking at particular genin team. "They're from the Rain Village. Very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. You can't help it, I mean how can you? You're all just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto, is that your name?" Sakura asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." Kabuto confirmed.

"Isn't this the first time you've taken the Exam?" Sakura asked.

"No, its... my seventh." Kabuto admitted.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked himself.

Hinata blinked. Were the Exams really that difficult?

"Well they're held twice a year so this would be my fourth year." Kabuto explained.

"Wow a veteran. So you must really be an expert by now." Sakura said, impressed.

"Yeah, sort of." Kabuto said.

"Cool you can give us all the inside tips!" Naruto said gleefully.

"Yeah some expert he's never even passed." Shikamaru said obviously unimpressed.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the lazy genius and said "Says the one whose never gone through the Chunin Exams before."

That shut the Nara up.

"Well seventh times the charm." Kabuto said sheepishly.

Shikamaru spoke again with a halfhearted glare at Hinata and said "So I guess all those rumors about the Exams being tough are true. Oh man I knew this was going to be a drag!"

"Hang on, don't give up hope yet maybe I can help you kids out a little with my Ninja Info Cards." Kabuto said pulling out a deck of orange colored cards.

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

Hinata focused and sensed faint traces of chakra on the cards that spiked her curiosity more.

"Its hard to explain but these cards are chakra in-coded with all the information I've learned over the past four years." Kabuto explained.

"I've got about two hundred of them so you see I haven't been completely wasting my time." The genin added as he got down on one knee and put the deck on the floor. He turned one card over to show that it was blank.

"They don't look much to the naked eye in fact they're completely blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." Kabuto said as he spun the card with one finger. It turned faster and faster as Sakura asked Kabuto what he was doing.

"I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets. Like this for example." He answered as a 'pop' was heard and a map appeared on the former blank side.

Kabuto explained how the map showed how many genin had come from each village to take the Chunin Exams. He also elaborated on the reasons the Exam was held. It was to regulate how many shinobi each village had to maintain the balance of power and to foster friendship and a relative peace between them as well. As soon as he was done speaking the map on the card disappeared with another 'pop' to leave the card blank.

"Do your cards have any information on the other candidates, individuality?" Sasuke asked, coming forward.

"They might, you have someone special in mind?" Kabuto asked, smirking in a knowing way.

"I might." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Well I can't promise the information I have on them is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about anyone and on you guys of course. So which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them. A description, where they're from, whatever, anything at all." Kabuto said.

"There's Gaara of the Desert and there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village while your at it." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked at her teammate warily, while she wasn't scared of the Sand ninja she was cautious of him and didn't want his attention focused on any of her friends.

"Man that's no fun you even know their names, that makes it easy." Kabuto said and pulled out two cards from his deck before using his chakra to reveal what was written on it.

"First up is Rock Lee. Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience eleven C ranks and twenty D ranks. His squad leader is Gai and in the last twelve months his taijutsu has radically improved but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam. This will be his first time as a candidate same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga." Kabuto said.

Curious looks were thrown in Hinata's direction but she ignored them wondering why Sasuke hadn't asked her first. She figured maybe he thought she wouldn't want to reveal information on her cousin's team. The girl had to admit to herself that there was some truth in that logic.

"Okay now for Gaara of the Desert. Mission experience eight C ranks and... get this, one B rank as a genin. There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally but there is this... he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him." Kabuto said with awe and looked a bit unnerved.

"The dude's done a B rank as a genin and he's never even been injured?" Shikamaru repeated incredulously.

Naruto shuddered slightly since he knew why Gaara had never been injured and Hinata shared a grim look with Chrono. They were lucky Shikamaru was so shocked or else he would have noticed.

They listened as Kabuto added that all the villages had sent exceptionally skilled genin to the Exams though that little was known about the Sound genin since their village had just sprung up. It was clear that competition would be intense. Especially when Kabuto added that this year the candidates had more potential than he had ever seen in the past.

Hinata saw Sakura looking worriedly at Naruto who was shaking. That was strange in and of itself, both the unthinkable notion of Naruto being reduced to a quivering leaf in the wind from fear and Sakura's uncharacteristic concern for the blond jinchuriki. Before she herself could ask him what was wrong he suddenly pointed at all the other candidates and shouted loudly so they could all hear...

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GONNA BEAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata burst out into a fit of giggles at the expressions on everyone's faces, beside her Chrono looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than there - or blend in with the wall.

"Hey What's That Idiot Trying To Do!? Get Us All Killed!?" Ino screamed at Sakura for some reason like it was her fault. It was probably out of habit.

_'I should have known, he's not smart enough to be scared.'_ Sakura thought with increasing irritation.

"Tell Your Boyfriend To Keep His Big Fat Trap Shut!" Ino added.

That got Sakura's attention.

"Excuse Me!? Whose Boyfriend!?" Sakura yelled, getting in Ino's face.

"Oh I Forgot! You Can't Get One!" Ino shouted.

"What Did You Say!?" Sakura snapped looking like she was about to attack the other kunoichi.

"Yeah! I feel a lot better now!" Naruto exclaimed, folding his hands behind his head with a wide grin. Meanwhile Hinata's giggles had ceased and she was smiling. Sasuke and Kabuto smirked in amusement.

Then the glares from the competition increased.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that? I didn't quiet hear it." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Moron is he trying to get everyone here to hate our guts or what?" Shikamaru growled.

Sakura grabbed Naruto in a headlock and shouted "Naruto you idiot! Why would you say something stupid like that!" Then she noticed all the cold stares aimed at her and the others and started rambling as she tried to excuse Naruto's behavior. When that didn't work she started yelling at a gagging Naruto.

Hinata calmly walked forward, placed a hand on the pink haired kunoichi's shoulder and said "That's enough Sakura, please."

If it had been anyone else Sakura would have told them to back off. But since it was Hinata she listened. This was partly because of how the Hyuga had asked in such a polite and sweet way and partly because Sakura had seen the fear Hinata could instill when she was smiling like that. It was not something she wanted aimed at herself. **{A/N: Picture Sharon from Pandora Hearts when she's instructing Alice about love - and hitting Break with her paper fans. When she's 'smiling' put Hinata in her place and you've got a perfect example.}**

When Sakura had backed away Hinata stepped forward and said to Naruto "While I'm glad you haven't lost your confidence, you have to avoid getting unwanted attention aimed on yourself and the rest of us. It'll make it harder to pass."

Naruto frowned and than nodded reluctantly in understanding "Okay."

Hinata smiled in satisfaction and turned to Sakura.

"See? All you have to do is explain it to him, you don't have to threaten him." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded slowly amazed that Naruto had submitted to Hinata's logic without a fight. She hadn't realized that Naruto was so much like putty when it came to Hinata.

Chrono sighed in relief as Naruto submitted before stiffening, his Contractor did as well a moment later, experience born of the past two years destroying devils showing itself. Without hesitation Chrono reached over and much to the surprise of the others yanked Hinata closer to him, pulling her into his embrace.

"Kabuto!" Hinata shouted from her devil's arms as a Sound Ninja leaped for the older genin. The Sound ninja threw kunai at him which he dodged. A second Sound genin appeared in front of him and pulled his fist back for a punch. Once again Kabuto dodged with ease. He smirked as he straightened from his crouch and adjusted his glasses.

Sasuke smirked as well and thought _'He's almost as quick as me.'_

Meanwhile Chrono had flinched slightly as his ears picked up a high pitched sound.

Then the lenses on Kabuto's glasses cracked before shattering and falling to the ground. But the genin himself didn't seem bothered and as he removed his damaged glasses said "I see, so its that kind of attack."

Hinata looked closer and saw a strange gauntlet on the right arm of the Sound ninja who had tried to punch Kabuto.

Chrono sucked in a breath as Sasuke stepped forward and said "Hold on I saw it all he dodged the attack. How did that happen?"

"It must have come closer than it looked." Shikamaru offered before scoffing "Look at him acting like it was nothing. Real tough guy!"

Suddenly Kabuto dropped to his knees and threw up.

"Did he just...?" Naruto said in shock.

"Kabuto what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Everyone else was in various states of shock or surprise.

Naruto and Sakura rushed over to Kabuto. Hinata stepped away from Chrono and walked up to them, she could feel her partner walking close behind her.

"Not such a tough guy after all I guess. Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try." The lead Sound ninja who was the one who had also attacked Kabuto snickered. His entire head was wrapped in bandages but like Kakashi he kept his right eye visible. He and the rest of his team were dressed in various shades of grey.

"Put this on your little card, punk. The genin from the Sound Village will be chunin when this is over, guaranteed." The other male Sound genin added. He had spiked up dark hair and his face was visible unlike his teammate.

_'I don't get it. He saw their attack in time to evade it. Why did he fall apart?'_ Sasuke thought.

Hinata squatted down next to Kabuto and looked at him closely. Whatever had caused him to fall apart was receding. Chrono who was next to her whispered "I heard a high pitched noise when that guy tried to punch Kabuto. It was like a wave of... sound."

Sound. Of course.

_'Maybe that gauntlet on his arm has something to do with it.'_ Hinata thought.

There was a puff of smoke at the head of the room that cut off anymore violence that could have risen.

"Alright you baby faced detergents, pipe down and listen up!" The smoke cleared away and left behind a man with scars on his face and a bandana covering his head. A group of ninja stood behind him."Its time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy."

There were mutters in the genin crowd and the anxiety was rising even higher with Ibiki's presence.

"First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound, knock it off! Who told you, you could fight!?" Ibiki barked. "You want to be failed before we even begin!?"

"Sorry, its our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy. Sir." The leader of the Sound genin said.

The proctor smirked in amusement before added sternly "Listen up! There will be no fighting between candidates! No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

A silence followed his words and then the second male Sound ninja smirked.

"No fatal force? That's no fun." He said.

The Chunin with Ibiki all smiled or smirked knowingly.

"Now, if we're ready we'll proceed to the first step of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test as soon as your all seated." Ibiki said.

"What... did he say... written?" Naruto gulped.

Hinata cringed as she remembered Naruto's less than decent test grades at the Academy.

A smirking Chunin that was vaguely familiar produced a stack of papers.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and he shouted "NOOO! NOT A WRITTEN TEST! NO WAY!"

Sasuke growled at his team's bad luck and Chrono sighed.

**XXX**

Soon all the genin were seated... and all were many seats apart from their respective teammates. Hinata caught a glimpse of Naruto's sun colored hair a few rows in front of her but couldn't see either Chrono or Sasuke.

"Everyone eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around." Ibiki said. When no one spoke up he continued.

"Alright, rule one is this, the exam in conducted on a point reduction system..."

The proctor went on to explain the rules. He said that they were start with a total of ten points each - and lose one point for every wrong answer. Whether they failed or passed depended on the number of points the team gathered in total and based on the number of genin in each team. If one member lost all ten points and scored zero, than it was an automatic fail for the entire team.

Hinata saw Naruto bang his head on the desk.

_'This is not going to be easy.'_ Hinata thought grimly.

Ibiki then motioned to the chunin posted on either side of the room. They were 'sentinels' and were responsible for catching cheaters. Every time they caught someone cheating they would deduct two points. If you were caught five times you and your teammates were disqualified.

He also said something that caught the young Hyuga's attention "If you want to be considered shinobi, than show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."

_'Is he trying to hint at something?'_ Hinata wondered.

"The last question won't be given until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!" Ibiki said.

Immediately, the sound of pencils writing on paper filled the room.

Hinata took a deep breath and started going through the questions.

All of them were theoretical problems based on principles of uncertainty. She could barely understand them.

Which meant Naruto was doomed.

The girl forced herself to focus on the questions first before figuring out how to help Naruto. As she answered the questions she comforted herself with the knowledge that Chrono would be alright and Sasuke would most likely manage...

Wait.

While Sasuke was smart he clearly didn't posses the teachings or the mind power to answer any of these questions on his own. Hinata had been his teammate long enough to guess at what he would do...

Cheat.

It all made sense now, everything was coming together like a jigsaw puzzle. Ibiki had never outright told them they couldn't cheat, he was simply making it so that they would have to get the answers secretly without being caught. He was testing how 'good' of a shinobi they were. Which meant that she could help Naruto as long as she didn't get caught.

But hopefully Naruto would figure the truth out before she had to step in.

**XXX**

Chrono struggled with the questions but thanks to having read many books on this kind of stuff when he was in hiding and kept a secret he managed to answer the nine questions.

Suddenly he felt a pricking sensation on the back of his skull and Hinata's voice spoke up in his mind.

Mind-speak wasn't an easy thing to do - Chrono had forgotten the last time they had used it. The concept of it sounded easy but to actually do it required a considerable amount of strength and mental stamina. It was exhausting and they couldn't keep it up for a long time. If Hinata had resorted to mind-speak than whatever she must have wanted to tell him was important.

_'What is it?'_ Chrono asked.

_'Chrono the secret behind the test is to cheat. Ibiki wants us to prove we can gather information without being caught.'_

The devil's eyes widened but he was confused, surely Hinata knew that he had answered all the questions by now.

Sensing his confusion Hinata elaborated on her meaning.

_'Can you get the answers to Naruto?'_

Feeling dense for a moment Chrono replied.

_'I'm sure I can manage it.'_

_'Good, well, I should go. Let me know when your done or if you need help.'_

_'What about Sasuke?'_

Chrono felt Hinata smirk.

_'He's making good use of his Sharingan. Don't worry Tiger, he's fine.'_

With that said the connection was cut.

Chrono tapped his finger against the table, biting his lip in thought. How could he contact Naruto without alerting the chunin?

His eyes drifted to Naruto a few dozen seats to his right and his eyes brighten with a idea.

Sensing the devil's eyes Naruto glanced at Chrono who quickly motioned to under the table. Naruto glanced under the table and saw a pencil. Confused, Naruto picked it up and as soon as his fingers brushed it his arm jerked and he was suddenly writing the answers. As he inspected the pencil he saw it was faintly glowing red.

Chrono smiled to himself, pleased with his plan. While it was true that he was sealed, doing something like what he did to the pencil was easy. All it required was attaching his energy to it and then he was able to manipulate it - even though he could only use this trick with relatively small inanimate objects it was still useful.

When he felt the energy he had left in the pencil dissipate he saw Naruto slip the pencil under the table and in the next moment Chrono was lifting the pencil onto his desk.

_'Mission Accomplished'_ Chrono 'thought'.

_'Good Job.'_ Hinata 'thought' back with approval.

The feeling of success was cut short.

Barely thirty seconds after Chrono had relayed his success to Hinata a kunai flew past Naruto and stuck like a dart in the test paper of the genin sitting behind him.

Shaking uncontrollably Naruto thought _'H-how did they know? I-I haven't even done anything yet!'_

_'Holy...'_ Hinata thought.

_'Does he know?'_ Chrono thought.

_'Looks like Ibiki wasn't bluffing about those chunin.'_ Sasuke thought, his Sharingan deactivated long ago.

"W-what was that for?" The unfortunate genin whose test paper had been hit asked.

"Five strikes and your just failed the test." The familiar chunin smirked.

"W-what? It c-can't be!" The genin stuttered. His face was filled with horror. Hinata felt a twinge of pity for him.

"You and your teammates will leave the room immediately." The Chunin ordered without remorse.

Two stoned faced genin got up from their seats and walked toward the exit.

It was as if that dismissal struck the match that started the fire.

"Candidate 23 failed! Number 27 and 43 failed!"

Hinata watched mutely as some genin left the room silently, had to be dragged out by teammates or in one genin's case was pinned against the wall by a chunin and told to get out.

_'These people aren't playing around.'_ Hinata thought grimly.

Names continued to be called out and more genin teams were forced to leave. At one point Hinata sensed demonic chakra vaguely similar to Kurama's chakra but definitely more... wild. The kunoichi saw flecks of sand pass her chair out of the corner of her eye and shuddered delicately, wishing that one of her teammates were sitting next to her.

"Okay listen up!" Ibiki shouted suddenly. "Here is the tenth and final question!"

Hinata sat up, alert.

"But before I give you the question there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Before Ibiki could continue the door opened.

Kankuro entered with a chunin behind him.

"Just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening." Ibiki said with a knowing smile.

Kankuro looked very nervous but took his seat when ordered too.

"These questions are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." The frightening himself scarred shinobi said.

Mutters of fear and apprehension rose from the remaining genin.

"Very well then, rule number one, each of you are free to chose not to take the final question its your decision."

That was a shock.

"Wait a minute! What's the catch? What happens if we decide not to take the test!?" Temari - the blond Suna kunoichi of Gaara's team demanded.

"If you decide not to take the tenth question regardless of your answers for the other nine you will get an automatic zero. In other words you fail and that means of course that your other teammates fail as well."

Shouts claiming that 'of course they'd take it' filled the room.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you accept the question but answer it incorrectly, not only will you fail but you will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams ever again!" Ibiki said loudly.

A dumbfounded silence followed the shinobi's words before incredulous shouts filled the room.

_'He can't have the authority to do that!'_ Hinata thought angrily.

_'He has to be lying. He has to be!'_ Chrono thought.

Sasuke growled and mumbled to himself about how it must be a lie.

Kiba shot up from his seat and protested loudly. Akamaru barking in agreement on his head.

"I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before but I am now." Ibiki chuckled. "Of course if you don't want to take it you don't have too."

Kiba flinched back at those last words.

"If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it, you can come back and try again next year." Ibiki laughed.

"Now then if your ready, the tenth and final question." Ibiki added, he trailed off though and looked at the crowd of remaining genin, making his meaning very clear. This was their last chance to back out.

Hinata watched as hands went up and team after team walked out the door.

_'I can't blame them but... I can't back out... I need to risk this...'_ Hinata thought conflictingly. She knew Chrono would support her decision and Sasuke would take the risk as well. Naruto was a mystery however... she had known him for years and he still effortlessly managed to keep her guessing his next move in serious situations like this one.

Then she saw the fore mentioned blond start to raise his hand, trembling as he did so.

Hinata closed her eyes in disappointment but she couldn't say she didn't understand.

Sasuke and Chrono noticed Naruto as well.

Chrono's thoughts were similar to his Contractor's and as for Sasuke... well the even the stubborn Uchiha could not find any anger in him over Naruto's loss of nerve.

Everyone watched Naruto's upraised hand waiting for him to speak. What he said and did was definitely not expected.

Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine Tailed Beast and Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knuckled Headed Shinobi slammed his hand on his desk and stood up from his seat.

"DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I DON'T RUN AWAY! YOU GUYS CAN ACT TOUGH ALL YOU WANT YOU AREN'T GONNA SCARE ME OFF! NO WAY! I DON'T CARE IF I DO GET STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" Naruto shouted.

_'The kid is completely clueless but he's still going for it. He's got guts I'll give him that.'_ Sasuke thought.

_'You never let me down Naruto.'_ Hinata mused to herself.

_'In all my years I've met anyone quite like you Naruto.'_ Chrono thought.

Then Naruto added "AND WHEN I DO BECOME HOKAGE ONE OF THE FIRST THINGS I'LL DO IS FIRE YA FOR MAKING UP THIS DUMB RULE!" With that said he sat back down and cross his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Hinata choked, mortified by his reckless words.

Chrono looked at Naruto in horror and hissed quietly to himself "Don't overdo it dummy!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teammate's thoughtless declaration.

All Ibiki did, thankfully, was raise an eyebrow and say "If any of you want to quit this is your last chance."

"No way. I never go back on my word. Its the way of the ninja." Naruto said smiling.

When none of the other genin showed signs of giving up Ibiki was surprised.

_'Remarkable. That little outburst has given the others some backbone. He's inspired them into staying. Seventy Eight left, that's more than I expected. But I don't see anyone wavering, I think that's it.'_ Ibiki mused. He looked to the chunin on either side of the room who nodded.

"Well then I admire your determination if nothing else, for those of you remaining there is only one thing left to do and that's for me to tell you that you've all passed the first exam!" Ibiki said.

To say the genin were shocked was an understatement.

"Wait a minute! What happened where's the tenth question!" Sakura demanded as she stood up.

Ibiki smiled widely and laughed.

Hinata blinked _'He's changed... he's warmer and... friendly?'_

"There never was a tenth question, at least not a written one. Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question." Ibiki responded.

"Wait a minute! So you're saying that the other nine questions were just a waste of time!?" Temari demanded angrily.

"Oh no not at all. The first nine questions had an overriding purpose. To see if you could discreetly gather information under the most difficult of circumstances." The scarred ninja explained.

"Oh, well that clears up everything, I guess." Temari said surprised.

Ibiki explained out he had wanted to test them on how they could handle the pressure of potentially failing their teammates if they failed and if they could cheat or in other words gather information - to pass the test without being caught. He also pointed out two genin who were chunin in disguise that they could copy from in case none of the genin had the answers to the test. Those who could not cheat without getting caught failed.

He took off his bandanna to show them why.

Hinata felt bile rise in her throat as she took in the scars, burns and puncture wounds dominating Ibiki's head. No wonder he covered it up - it was a mess!

Chrono looked at the wounds quietly, he had seen worse but that didn't mean Ibiki's collection wasn't still horrific.

Ibiki covered up his scars and lectured the genin on how valuable information was to a Hidden Village. He also lectured them to consider the source of said information - if what you had gathered was fake then it could mean the death of comrades or worse - the end of the Leaf Village. That was how important info was, so important you would risk your life getting it.

When Temari questioned the meaning behind the tenth question Ibiki explained it with a hypothetical mission.

You are tasked with stealing a document from an enemy stronghold, you have no idea how many ninja the enemy has or how heavily armed they are and you have reason to believe they are expecting you. So you can also count in the factor that you may very well be walking blindly into a trap.

So do you take the mission or play it safe? Can you avoid the danger?

The answer is no.

"There will be many mission that will be almost suicidal if you think about it. But you do not think about it, you think only of the goal and achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a chunin squad leader. Those who'd chose the safer of two paths, those who determination falter in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades' lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who'd save their own necks at the price of sacred honor, will never be able to call themselves chunin. At least while I'm here." Ibiki said. His face stern and unmoving.

"As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I've given you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have all passed through the first gate. I hearby declare this part of the Chunin Selection Exams completed. There is nothing left but to wish you all good luck." Ibiki added.

Naruto unashamedly jumped from his seat and yelled "YEAH! WE DID IT!" Much to Ibiki's amusement.

The next moment something crashed through the glass and by the time everyone realized what had happened a banner had been pined to the wall with kunai and a woman who was obviously a kunoichi stood in front of it.

"Heads up boys and girls this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi." The woman said, grinning. She had spiked violet hair, pupiless dark eyes and wore revealing mesh armor with a skirt and coat over it.

"Is this... part of the test?" Naruto asked in the stunned silence that had followed Anko's entrance.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Also, my laptop is being sent to get fixed soon so I might be a little late on the next update.**

**Sign**

_**Snowlily246**_


	16. Grass Snake

**Okay hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and for those wondering about the squeal to Daughter of Compassion I'll try to get it posted before the laptop is sent off to get fixed. If I can't expect the first chapter in a week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or Naruto or their respective characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The silence following Naruto's question was one that gave the impression that the other genin were wondering the same thing.

Hinata managed to smile and thought _'Well... she certainly reminds me of Naruto.'_

Ibiki poked his head into sight, having been blocked by Anko's huge banner proclaiming her name and position as proctor and said bluntly "You're early... again."

Anko's expression soured and a light blush painted her cheeks, evidence of her embarrassment and chagrin. However she quickly got a hold of herself and surveyed the remaining genin... then she frowned.

"How many are there? Ibiki... you let all these guys pass? You're test was too easy, you must be getting soft!" Anko said with disapproval. Ibiki who had walked out from the banner's shadow to stand next to her retorted by saying that they might have an exceptionally good crop of candidates this year.

"They sure don't look it. Trust me, by the time I'm through with them more than half will be eliminated." Anko said smirking.

Shivering mentally Chrono was filled with dread. Whatever Anko had planned that could eliminate so many of them he didn't think it would be 'safe'... especially with how strange her energy signature felt.

"More than half, really?" Sakura asked nervously. Her thoughts were similar to Chrono's.

"This is gonna be fun." Anko chuckled before her expression grew stern "Alright you maggots have had it easy so far but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me. Dismissed."

That was that, the genin all filed out of the room.

Hinata fell in step with her teammates. Sasuke had his 'brooding' face on, Naruto looked nervous and Chrono... well to anyone else he'd only seemed mildly worried but his Contractor knew him better than that. To her he was an open book which meant she could see that he was very worried about something else when he was avoiding making eye contact with her.

Which meant that he was trying to hide something from her.

Which meant she was going to get him to tell her even if she had to get Naruto to use his shadow clones to hold the devil still.

Knowing Chrono would try to escape during the first opportunity Hinata pulled him aside as soon as they were out of the Academy.

"I need to talk to Chrono about something, we'll see you tomorrow." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and with a wave headed in the direction of his favorite ramen shop. Sasuke looked at them for a moment before deciding to leave them to their business and went home.

When they were out of ear shot of the other genin Hinata rounded on her devil and with her hands on her hips got straight to the point.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hinata." Chrono said stubbornly.

"Chrono I've know you for more than half of my life! You're an open book to me! Which you know as well and the fact that you're still trying to hide whatever is bothering you makes me more worried!" Hinata said.

Seeing that his defenses were crumbling she stepped closer and added "You promised."

Both knew she had won and Chrono sighed before running a hand through his violet hair.

"It's not so much dangerous as it's disturbing." He admitted "At least I hope it isn't."

Hinata waited patiently for him to clarify his statement.

"That woman... Anko Mitarashi... I sensed something... evil-like on her." Chrono said slowly.

The young Hyuga frowned "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly... but its almost as if this evil attached itself to her, its not actually a part of her. Their two energies are clearly separated and I can feel that something has been done to keep the evil sealed... but its still there." The devil explained in confusion.

Hinata's frown deepened.

"Should we be worried? Do you think it has anything to do with a Pursuer or... Aion?" Hinata asked carefully.

"It doesn't have anything to do with him... that much I can tell. What has me concerned is that the chakra coming from it is... demonic but not a normal demonic... not even like the demonic astral my kinds' horns make for us." Chrono said.

"How can the demonic energy not be normal?" Hinata questioned.

"Its hard to explain... just watch yourself around her and if the evil breaks free try to contain it." Chrono said.

"Okay... but why didn't I sense it while you did?" Hinata said.

"Its probably because its sealed... but for some reason its acting up as if reacting to something or someone, which is the only reason I can tell it exist." Chrono muttered.

"I'd rather think of whatever is waking that thing up as something and not someone." Hinata said weakly "Because if what you've said about that chakra is true than whomever created it is probably beyond evil."

"I couldn't agree more." Chrono said darkly.

**XXX**

The next morning all the candidates that had passed Ibiki's test met Anko at the gates of a huge forest... with an ominous appearance.

"Wow, nice place... what is it?" Naruto asked in an attempt to keep the atmosphere light.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. Its the forty-fourth battle training zone... but we call it the Forest of Death." Anko answered looking amused.

_'Okay any doubts I had are gone now. This woman is definitely a sadist.'_ Hinata thought.

"Forest of Death?" Naruto thought out loud.

Then a very familiar square box tried to sneak up unsuccessfully on Naruto.

Chrono blinked and watched the interaction between his teammate and the Academy students with a sense of deja-vu. He shifted the quiver of Hinata's arrows and bow on his back as the students revealed themselves just like the first time he had met them.

After they introduced themselves Konohamaru and his friends explained they were interviewing for the Academy newspaper. Anko, remembering the Hokage mentioning the interview, allowed a ten minute break.

After the children had gathered what they needed they left and the genin found themselves staring at the forest again.

"This place creeps me out." Sakura said.

Anko heard her and said "It should, I did tell you its called the Forest of Death and soon you'll find out why."

Then Naruto did the probably most stupid thing he could have done.

Making his voice high pitched Naruto said "Its called the Forest of Death and soon you're gonna find out why!" Obviously mocking the young jounin.

_'You are such an idiot Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought.

"You're not gonna scare me away I can handle anything!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata bit her lip and waited for Anko's reaction.

"Well looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy." Anko stated cheerfully. Then she was suddenly a blur of motion. Hinata felt something rushed pass her and heard the unmistakable sound of a kunai hitting the dirt.

A moment later Anko was behind a startled and frighten Naruto.

"You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you?" Anko whispered teasingly in the jinchuriki's ear. Naruto's right cheek sported a cut bleeding freely.

"Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest." Anko added enthusiastically. Her hand on Naruto's cheek moved as if to wipe the blood off.

Then Chrono saw her eyes narrow and within a second she had a kunai drawn and was staring in the face of a male Grass genin standing behind her who was holding out the kunai Anko had thrown earlier... with an amazingly long his tongue.

_'...I should stop being surprised when things like this happen.'_ Chrono thought. His Contractor's thoughts were similar.

"I...was... just returning your knife." The Grass ninja said in a dry voice.

"Why thank you Grass ninja." Anko said cheerfully, ignoring Naruto's freaked out expression. It was silent for a few seconds and Hinata became aware of the fact that the Grass ninja was a bit too close to Anko than what might be wise.

"You know, I only recommend you stand this close behind me if you want to meet your premature end." Anko said taking back her kunai.

"My pardon." The Grass ninja said, his voice louder and very feminine, after his tongue had slid back into his mouth "With the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair I'm afraid I became a little excited. I meant you no harm."

_'Creepy.'_ Hinata and Chrono thought in unison.

It didn't help when Anko answered with 'Likewise' as the genin returned to his team.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered. There must be something in the air. This is gonna be fun." Anko said.

_'Quick tempered? You're the one that threw the kunai at me!'_ Naruto thought grouchily.

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all." Anko said. Grinning she pulled out a small stack of papers from her jacket. "Its just a standard consent forum. Before the test all of you are going to have to read this forum and then sign it."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you might not come back from this test and I need your consent. Otherwise I'd be held accountable." Anko explained, laughing as she finished. None of the genin joined in.

When she was done laughing Anko handed the consent forum to Naruto who preceded to pass the stack to another genin after he had taken one. The jounin explained that all the teams would be tested on their survival skills and that the main objective of the test was to get to the tower located in the center of the Forest of Death with two scrolls - the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. Each team would be given one scroll - those who had an Earth Scroll would have to find and defeat a team that was carrying a Heaven Scroll and vice versa. The rules were simple.

You had to get to the tower with both scrolls and all teammates within five days. If you lost a team member you would be disqualified. If a teammate was incapacitated your team would be disqualified. But the most important rule was to never under no circumstances open the scrolls before you were in the tower.

There were complaints.

"Five days in there?!" Ino shouted.

"What will we do for food!?" Choji cried out in horror.

"Just look around, there is plenty of food in the forest to feed all of you." Anko answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah but not just that..." Kabuto said "There are plenty of other stuff in the Forest too, like man-eating beast and poisonous plants.

"Oh no!" Choji moaned!

"Oh suck it up! This is why they call it survival." Ino snapped.

"Under these circumstances there is no way half of the teams will pass." Neji said.

"With the days getting longer and the nights getting shorter we will have less time to sleep and less time to recover." Lee added "It is truly a worthy challenge.

"Completely surrounded by enemies. There will be no time to rest we'll have to keep a constant watch." Sasuke muttered.

"Exactly, it will also be a test of how you'll do behind enemy lines. This was designed to be a grueling test and some of you won't make the cut." Anko said.

"Hey, say if we give up mid-test? Can we quit?" Shikamaru asked.

Anko looked at him and scoffed "Of course not! You can't quit in the middle of a battle! Well -" Here she grinned "You technically can but it'll probably get you killed."

"Oh what a drag." Shikamaru said with annoyance.

"Hey! What happens if the scroll opens and you accidentally read it?" Naruto asked.

Smiling Anko said "Let's put it this way young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know."

Naruto pouted.

"There will be times when you'll be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done, now all of you sign your consent forums and exchanged them over there for your scrolls." Anko motioned to the stand with chunin sitting behind it. "Then each team pick a gate and you'll be led inside. Oh and I have one more word of advice... Just Don't Die!"

With those words of wisdom the genin started to look over their consent forums.

Naruto and Sasuke wandered off as they looked over their forums, no doubt to think over what they had been told. As for Hinata and Chrono, they simply stuck together and talked idly about the other genin taking the test - the Grass Ninja and Gaara of the Desert in particular.

"I'm not sure which one unnerves me more." Chrono admitted.

"The Grass Ninja is the one who scares me most." Hinata said "Don't get me wrong, Gaara is disturbing and I have no doubt he's unhinged. But how else could he have turned out? He's a jinchuriki and because of it he probably got the same if not worse treatment as Naruto. I mean look at how his teammates treat him - they're obviously scared of him. But the Grass Ninja... I don't know. He's... off in a way that makes me want to stay out of his sight."

Chrono regarded his Contractor for a moment and then said "I've learned to trust your instincts on things. Besides I can understand why you consider the Grass Ninja a threat... he's... a bit off to me as well."

"I'm not surprised we usually have the same thoughts on a lot of things..." Hinata's voice trailed off. Chrono followed her line of sight and blinked.

Ino and Sakura were glaring at each other, fire practically spitting out of their eyes. Ino's teammates were... cowering, for a lack of a better word, as the two girls spat insults at each other like they were venom.

Sakura - "UGLY!"

Ino - "BILLBOARD FOREHEAD!"

S - "UGLY!"

I -"BILLBOARD FOREHEAD!"

S - "UGLY!"

I - "BILLBOARD FOREHEAD!"

Hinata and Chrono walked up to Shikamaru and Choji while the unchanging insults continued.

"Having fun?" Hinata asked.

The two boys jumped and whipped around to face her. They visibly relaxed when they saw it was Hinata and her teammate.

"Very funny." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Do they always do this?" Chrono asked as the insults grew in volume.

"You have no idea." Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji said in unison.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ino and Sakura demanded as one as they turned their wrath on the others.

Ino's teammates immediately cowered while Chrono took a step back, Hinata however smiled serenely.

"You know very well what we said. Though I'm surprised you did considering how loud you two were being." Hinata said "So let me guess... Sasuke had a part in the argument."

"Don't act like you can boss us around! You've never been in love!" Ino snapped. Sakura remained silent since, unlike Ino, she was aware of how intimidating the young Hyuga could be despite her gentle appearance and respected that fact.

"No I haven't... but I do know you need to be alive in order to pursue Sasuke. So maybe you two should be less focused on hurting each other and more focused on surviving this exam." Hinata advised.

Ino had no comeback for her former classmate's logic and huffed.

"I'm not trying to boss you around Ino... I simply rather you and the others didn't get killed. Leaf ninja stick together after all." Hinata added gently. With that said she and Chrono left with a nod to Shikamaru and Choji.

"She does have a point." Sakura said reluctantly.

"Fine!" Ino huffed after a moment "But don't think that I'll let you have Sasuke just because of a temporary truce!"

The pink haired kunoichi smiled "I'd never dream of it."

Team Seven gathered with their signed consent forums. As they waited with the others for the chunin to take the forums and give them their scroll Hinata gave Naruto some of her homemade ointment for the cut on his cheek while Chrono and Sasuke talked in low voices.

"I think the Grass Ninja is the one we have to worry about most... besides Gaara of course." Chrono explained to the Uchiha.

"Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata and I... well he just feels off to us, like something isn't right. And when the two of us both feel the same way about someone or something we're rarely wrong." Chrono clarified.

"So what do you suggest?" Sasuke said.

"Avoid the Grass Ninja and his team if we can. That's all we really can do." Chrono admitted.

Sasuke's expression was not happy but also not angry. It was clear that he was thinking.

Then the chunin running the stand called out that they were ready to give out the scrolls. As Chrono and his team walked to it he noted the curtain placed across the front of the stand to shield which team had which scroll and which teammate was carrying it.

When they were behind the curtain Naruto handed the forums to the chunin who in return gave them a Heaven Scroll and the number of their gate. Naruto turned and without any hesitation held the scroll out to Hinata.

She blinked.

"Take it." Sasuke said "Based on what you and Chrono have told us you're the person who should carry it."

Hinata nodded in understanding and Chrono watched as she opened her jacket and tucked the scroll inside an inner pocket, his eyes lingered on the pocket watch as its hands moved steadily until Hinata closed her jacket and hid it from view. As he looked up he saw Naruto look away and knew he had not been the only one watching.

"Come on." Sasuke said gruffly. He had no doubt noted the solemn atmosphere and was, in his own way, trying to distract his teammates from the reminder the pocket watch had given them.

Seemingly to be the only one unaffected Hinata nodded and the team ended up at gate twelve. A chunin stood guard at the locked entrance, eyes on his watch.

Naruto 'regained' his lively attitude and started punching the air in front of him.

"We are so gonna win this!" He proclaimed enthusiastically.

Anko's voice penetrated the air minutes later.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS HEADS UP! THE TEST HAS BEGUN!" The jounin shouted. She had barely finished when the chunin unlocked the gates.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. With those words Team Seven shot into the Forest of Death like arrows.

After a few minutes of leaping through the trees and gaining distance the genin landed on the ground to devise a plan.

"Hinata, see if you can find the scroll we need." Sasuke said.

The kunoichi nodded but before she could activate her Byakugan screams shattered the forest's ominous silence.

"Looks like the fighting has started." Chrono observed out loud.

"I've seen a lot of creepy things but this one is taking the cake." Hinata said with a sigh "Mentally at least."

"Don't worry Hinata this place ain't nothin' to be scared of!" Naruto assured his friend. After a moment he added "Oh, sorry guys but I really gotta..."

Hinata looked at him questioningly until he stopped in front of a bush. She cleared her throat loudly and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Naruto have you forgotten the fact that I'm a girl?" She questioned him "Please do your business elsewhere."

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" Naruto said having the decency to blush and hurried out of sight.

Sasuke sighed loudly.

The blond prankster returned a few minutes later, grinning.

"Oh man that was a lot! I wrote my whole na-" He was cut off by three kunai hurtling toward him at a violent speed.

He barely manged to dodge them.

"What the heck guys!?" Naruto shouted as he looked at the hostile faces of his teammates.

Sasuke attacked the blond head on. Hinata and Chrono watched as the two boys fought, the Uchiha chasing Naruto upwards onto a branch then kicking him into the dirt.

Naruto spat out soil as Sasuke landed beside his other teammates.

"Have you gone nuts!?" Naruto shouted.

"You wish." Sasuke said coldly "What have you done with Naruto?"

"W-what do you mean? I am Naruto!" 'Naruto' cried out.

"Then why is the cut on your cheek still there!?" Sasuke demanded. When 'Naruto' stiffened the Uchiha added "I guess you didn't realize that Hinata gave the real Naruto one of her ointments to heal it!"

"Besides" Hinata said "Your shuriken hostler is on your left leg not your right and Naruto is right handed!"

"Your transformation skills are worst than Naruto's!" Sasuke said "Tell me who you are!"

"There's no point in lying anymore, you can't fool us!" Chrono added.

'Naruto' was engulfed in smoke and when it cleared a boy no older than them was in his place. He had brown hair and a mask over eyes. A strange device was on his mouth and his forehead protector bore the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"So you saw through my disguise, so what? I'm still gonna take your scroll, now hand it over or else!" the Rain ninja said.

In response Hinata and Chrono pulled out a kunai from their pouches so they were armed. Sasuke stared steadily at the enemy, his kunai held in front of him.

"So which one of you has it?" the Rain Ninja demanded.

When he got no answer he sneered "Fine, then I guess I'll just have take you all out!"

Sasuke jumped in the air and his hands rapidly formed hand signs.

'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' Sasuke blew small burst of fire at the ninja who dodged and leaped upward in the air to face Sasuke head on.

Their kunai struck each other and the Rain-nin jumped branch to branch away from Sasuke to gain distance. The Uchiha gave chase but his attention was diverted to a tied up Naruto shouting at the top of his lungs.

_'Idiot!'_ Sasuke thought and threw his kunai. It sliced through the rope binding Naruto who shouted "Thank you!" moments before the Rain Ninja threw a kunai with a paper bomb tied to it at the tree branch Sasuke was on.

The Uchiha managed to land on the forest floor unscathed but the Rain-nin was behind him a moment later with a kunai against his neck.

"Sorry but this is one test you fail. Give me your scroll or you die!" The Rain genin said.

Hinata and Chrono arrived at the scene.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted and ran to them with Chrono hot on her heels.

_'Where are his teammates? Is he an idiot? He's facing 1-3 odds!'_ Chrono thought.

A kunai thrown by the real Naruto forced the Rain-nin to fall back.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as the Rain's jump brought him higher in the air.

Sasuke jumped upward after throwing a kunai to distract the Rain genin and using her Byakugan, Hinata saw Sasuke stab the Rain-nin in the chest.

The boy's eyes widened in shock.

Hinata's Byakugan swept through the area but she could see no sign of the attacker's teammates.

"I don't see anyone else!" Hinata shouted.

"Don't let your guard down!" Sasuke shouted back.

"No... I came alone to avoid suspicion. Big mistake." The Rain-nin gasped out and retreated.

"That proves that we just can't trust appearances." Sasuke said to everyone as they sat on the forest floor. "We have to come up with a way of knowing each of us is who we say we are and not some imposter using a transformation jutsu."

Naruto nodded.

"What do you suggest?" Hinata asked.

"A password." Sasuke said.

"What kind of password?" Naruto questioned.

"A secret one, something only known to the four of us and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what. Okay listen closely because I only want to say this once. The question will be, when does a ninja strike?" Sasuke said lowly "And the response is, a ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Hinata glanced at Naruto's expression and internally sighed.

_'He's never going to remember all that. But I guess that works both ways. Anyone trying to impersonate him again will say the password word for word. That's how we'll know he's a fake. I'll be able to tell if its him anyway thanks to Kurama's chakra.'_ The Hyuga thought to herself.

"Got it?" Sasuke asked everyone.

Chrono and Hinata nodded while Naruto asked if the Uchiha had one shorter.

"No Naruto that's it." Sasuke said.

"Alright then." Sasuke said and stood up he turned to Hinata and added "I'll take the scroll now. I think its best if we keep moving it between us to keep the other teams guessing."

"Wait a minute Sasuke -" Whatever Naruto would have said was lost when something cut his cheek.

Everyone stiffened.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as they stared in the direction the attack had come from.

A incredibly powerful gust of wind assaulted and overpowered them.

"What is it now!?" Sasuke demanded with aggravation.

Then they were all blown in different directions.

**XXX**

Hinata figured she must have hit her head on something, because for a moment she had blacked out. As she came to she saw Chrono running toward her his eyes filled with worry. She smiled reassuringly as he dropped to his knees beside her, they exchanged the password but it was really only a formality. Thanks to the Contract it would be very near impossible for someone to fool the devil into believing they were Hinata, as for herself, no one could copy Chrono's stare.

They found Sasuke next, hiding underneath a bush with his kunai drawn. When they told him the password he allowed them to come closer, though Hinata checked to see if he was an imposter with her Byakugan first. Then Naruto ran up to them.

"Hey! Are you guys alright!?" He asked.

"Stop right there!" Hinata said sharply "Password first."

As he answered she checked for Kurama's chakra... and found no trace of it. She instantly knew he was a fake. Hinata supposed she should check him out with the Byakugan as well but even her eyes could be fooled. When it came to Naruto she trusted her miko senses more than her 'all seeing eyes'.

Sasuke smiled... and threw a kunai at the imposter who immediately dodged.

"What was that, you could have killed me!?" 'Naruto' shouted.

"Got to hand it to you you're quicker than the last one." Sasuke said.

"Hey wait a minute! He got the password right!" Chrono objected.

"Exactly." Hinata said "Do you really think that Naruto could memorize Sasuke's password and get it word for word?"

"Its why I chose it as the password. The Naruto I know would never get it right not in a million years, you'd have a easier time teaching it to a hamster." Sasuke added.

"You do have a point." Chrono admitted.

"Besides-" Sasuke continued "You saw how this guy dodged my attack. That was definitely not a Naruto move. All right come on out whoever you are, party's over."

'Naruto's' expression changed. A sly smile spread across his face and an inhumanly long tongue licked his lips.

"Aren't we the clever one." The imposter said with the creepy Grass Ninja's feminine voice and transformed back into his true appearance.

"Tell me, if your teammate is really that dimwitted why'd you come up with a password he'd never be able to remember?" The Grass Ninja asked, removing his straw hat.

"You see it wasn't meant for Naruto as much for anyone nearby trying to eavesdrop on us. It was meant as a trap and you just fell right into it." Sasuke revealed.

"I'm impressed, you certainly haven't dropped your guard haven't you. This proves to be very entertaining." The Grass Ninja said, smiling as he used his tongue to lick the edge of his straw hat.

_'Ugh! What a creeper! I hope Naruto is okay.'_ Hinata thought.

The Grass Ninja then pulled out a Earth Scroll and smiled when he saw Chrono twitch in surprise

"You'd just love to get our hands on my Earth Scroll. It would go so nicely with your Heaven Scroll." He snickered and then swallowed the Earth Scroll whole, much to the shock of the others.

"Now, when this is over, one of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead." The Grass Ninja said softly.

A moment later Hinata was hit with a horrifying vision of her own death accompanied with pure unadulterated fear. She and Sasuke dropped to their knees while Chrono gagged and stepped back.

_'What the Hell is this human? He has the blood lust of a demon!'_ Chrono thought and looked at his Contractor who was trembling violently but he could still see that she had not lost her awareness and was desperately trying to pull herself together. Sasuke was much worst off, unlike Hinata he had not been in the presence of blood lust of such magnitude, though granted when hunted by Pursuers the blood lust had always been aimed at Chrono himself rather than Hinata. Surprisingly though, the Uchiha still maintained his own awareness even if his limbs were frozen from fear.

"Interesting, you are still able to stand in the presence of my killer intent." Grass Ninja said, looking at Chrono.

'We have to get away from him, this guy is death!' Sasuke thought.

"But you're still frozen from fear like your teammates, don't worry, I'll make it quick but I don't have to tell you that, do I? You've already seen it with your own eyes." Grass Ninja whispered and then quicker than the eye could see he threw his kunai.

Seeing Hinata in danger obliterated the fear stiffening his limbs and the demon quickly grabbed his Contractor in one arm and Sasuke in the other before fleeing.

After setting them both down Chrono looked around nervously. He was sure it was only a matter of time before that inhuman Grass Ninja found them.

"C-chrono, hand me a kunai." Hinata said. Never had she been this affected by a human's blood lust, it was more than scary, it was down right disturbing.

The demon did so and watched as she showed Sasuke the weapon with shaky fingers.

"Do what I do." Hinata ordered and then promptly plunged the kunai into her leg.

"H-hinata!" Chrono gasped as she slowly pulled the weapon out. Her trembling started to cease.

"I've never told you this Chrono but when I was hit dead on by a Pursuer's killer intent I would overcome the fear with pain." Hinata explained "Even though most of it was aimed at you I was still affected, over time my mind got more use to it."Finished with her explanation the Hyuga handed her teammate a kunai from her weapon pouch.

Sasuke snatched it from her hand and stabbed his leg in the same motion.

"We need a plan, and we have to find Naruto." Hinata muttered as she got to her feet and winced. She had cut deeper than she had intended.

"We need to get out of here and away from him, we can circle back later and look for Naruto." Sasuke said, pulling the kunai out of his leg.

Chrono shook his head "That won't work. I'd bet my horns that he's not a genin. He has the skills to find us quickly."

Sasuke growled in frustration as Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" She screamed as the huge snake behind them reared up to swallow the genin whole. They all leaped away without a moment to spare.

"I didn't even sense it! I'm losing it!" Sasuke exclaimed out loud. The snake went after the Uchiha

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted as she landed on a branch, she gasped as she saw the Grass Ninja's body inside the snake.

"STAY AWAY!" Sasuke screamed and threw shuriken at the snake. He injured it and the beast collapsed on a tree branch far above the ground.

Chrono landed beside Hinata and watched in shock and horror as the Grass Ninja broke through the skin of the snake's neck.

"I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural, the prey must never let down its guard, not even for a moment... in the presence of its predator!" The Grass Ninja laughed, then much like a snake, he stretched his body and wound around Sasuke's tree, heading straight for the Uchiha.

"Chrono we have to do something!" Hinata shouted "Give me my arrows!"

Before the devil could do so a kunai and a few shuriken hit the bark right before the Grass Ninja, forcing him to a stop.

"Looks like I came just in time!" Naruto said with his ever present grin.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted in relief.

"Oh and by the way, what was that password again?" The blond asked.

_'Yep, that's Naruto.'_ Chrono thought.

"Its okay Naruto! We know its you!" Hinata shouted.

"Naruto get out of here! You have no idea what you're up against! Hurry, go now while you still can!" Sasuke shouted, his Sharingan eyes flashing.

"So Naruto you managed to escape from my friend, well done." Grass Ninja said.

A tense silence followed before Naruto spoke again.

"Okay, okay, I don't know what's going on here but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that!" Naruto said "So you just better slither back to your hole Snake Guy before I make a pair of shoes out of you!"

Sasuke suddenly deactivated his Sharingan.

"You can have it! The scroll, that's what you want right!? We'll give it to you if you leave us in peace!" Sasuke shouted, shocking his team.

"What! You're gonna give our scroll to the enemy!? No way!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke snapped.

"No."

The boys turned to Hinata who glared at the Uchiha.

"We are not giving up the scroll." Hinata said coolly. Chrono shifted on his feet behind her, the tension getting to him.

"You don't understand!" Sasuke said.

"I understand perfectly! I've faced odds like this before Sasuke! Chrono and I didn't give up then and we aren't giving up now!" Hinata said firmly.

Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto suddenly punched him in the face.

'He needed that.' Chrono thought.

The Uchiha was pushed off the branch by the force of Naruto's punch and landed on another.

"Stupid fool!" Sasuke cursed his teammate.

"I may not know the password but I know who I am, you're the one I'm not so sure about." Naruto said, struggling to keep his fist at his sides and not aiming for Sasuke's face again "How do we know you are who you say you are?"

"What sort of nonsense is this? Its me you loser!" Sasuke snapped.

"Liar. Liar, you may look like him, you may sound like him but you are not the Sasuke I know. I don't care how tough of a fight you've been through! Surrendering, giving up the scroll... when did Sasuke become a coward!?" Naruto shouted "You keep saying I have no idea what's going on but I do! You've chocked that's what it is!"

"Sad but true." The Grass Ninja chuckled.

Hinata tensed 'What is that creep planing?'

"As far as the scroll goes I'll just kill you and take it." The Grass Ninja said, pushing up the sleeve on his right arm.

"Let's just see you try it!" Naruto shouted and ran for the enemy with a kunai drawn.

"NARUTO WAIT!" Sasuke shouted.

"STOP!" Chrono screamed.

Hinata felt the blood drain from her face as the Grass Ninja said 'Summoning Jutsu'.

_'Crap.'_She thought while the ninja was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared the Grass Ninja was standing on the head of a huge Snake.

"Naruto move!" Hinata ordered knowing it was no use. It was too late for her teammate to stop.

"Here!" Chrono said pushing the quiver and bow into her arms.

"Thanks!" Hinata said. Even though Scared Arrows would be no use to her when facing 'normal' opponents the arrows had their other uses. She hurriedly took out something from her pouch and tied it to the arrow. The Hyuga notched the arrow only to see Naruto fly straight through several thick branches and hit another back first.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed.

The blond started falling to the ground and the Snake reared back its head to swallow him. Hinata felt Chrono tense and then he leaped away from her to Naruto's aid.

It was not needed.

Hinata's eyes widened as she felt Kurama's chakra surface.

"Eat this!" Naruto screamed and twisted in the air so he could kick the Snake in the nose. His blue eyes were scarlet and redder than Chrono's own eyes with the whisker marks on his cheeks become more prominent. He fought as hard as he could but the Grass Ninja caught him in a fire jutsu, sending the jinchuriki into another tree. The Snake then hurled at Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke! MOVE!" Chrono shouted as he tried to reach the Uchiha first.

Pulling back her arrow Hinata took careful aim.

But she and her partner were beaten to the punch.

Naruto reappeared, and threw his back against the Summon's nose, jamming two kunai into it, this effectively stopped the Snake and left Sasuke unharmed a few feet away.

Naruto panted with his head down and said "Hey kid, you aren't hurt are you?" He looked Sasuke in the face revealing blood red eyes "Scaredy-cat?"

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

"Standing there frozen like a frighten rabbit, no way, you're not the Sasuke I know." Naruto growled. Before the Uchiha could say anything in response the Grass Ninja's tongue wrapped around Naruto, pinning the jinchuriki's arms to his sides, and brought the genin up so he could face him.

_'Shit!'_ Chrono thought. What should he do?

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the Grass Ninja lift her friend's shirt up so the Seal could be seen and raised his hand.

_'Is he going to tamper with the Seal?'_ Hinata thought _'Well not while I'm here!'_

The young Hyuga lifted her bow and fired.

The Grass Ninja screamed in pain as the arrow lodged itself in his tongue before the explosive tag Hinata had tied around it went off. Blood splattered Naruto's front and the blonde was released. Chrono reacted quickly and grabbed his teammate in mid air before landing on a branch.

As the Grass Ninja cursed Hinata colorfully she threw a kunai at Sasuke's feet.

"Okay Sasuke, you can call Naruto annoying or whatever else you like but at least he's no coward! Now pick up that kunai and start making yourself useful or stay out of the way!" Hinata shouted angrily.

Sasuke's trembling stopped, then he picked up the kunai and opened his eyes revealing the Sharingan.

"Its finally happened, his Uchiha blood has come to a boil!" The Grass Ninja hissed, the flecks of blood on his face and shirt from his ruined tongue growing as he spoke.

_'The Hyuga will pay for this...'_ The Grass Ninja thought _'But for now, I think I'll play with Sasuke a little...'_

"Looks like he's going to get more serious." Hinata said to herself.

The Grass Ninja unsummoned his Snake and Sasuke, with Hinata's kunai held in his teeth, ran to confront him.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it and that the fighting scenes weren't crappy.**

**Sign **

** _Snowlily246_**


End file.
